Sweet Affection 3
by Masterob
Summary: A full year of romance and new friends has Rumble extremely happy, even more when Twilight Sparkle entrusts him with the care of her niece as per Cadance's request. But when Changelings and Sirens cause trouble for Equestria, how will The Elements, The Crusaders and their friends handle all the trouble?
1. Preparing the Festival

There were three ponies traveling together across some hills, on their way to a village that wasn't that known to many ponies, but it meant a lot to one, that pony being Starlight Glimmer.

She had been asked by Princess of Friendship Twilight Sparkle to go find some helpers for a big festival she was planning, though no real details had been given other than it's a big one that Twilight imagined. Starlight wasn't alone on this travel of course, as she was joined by two ponies who meant a lot to her.

The first was a magician pony, one of Starlight's best friends, Trixie Lulamoon, or as she likes to call herself, The Great and Powerful Trixie. Not too modest but still not a bad pony to be around, as Starlight's other best friend Sunburst would agree.

The second was a little dancing colt, one Starlight affectionately refers to as her little brother, Tender Taps. This colt is a close friend of the Cutie Mark Crusaders after they had helped him get his desired Cutie Mark, as well as helping him get over his stage fright.

The three were on their way to Starlight Glimmer's old village, which has been referred to as Our Town, Starlight hoping to find a few of her friends.

"Almost there, sorry it's such a long walk from the train," Starlight said.

"It can't be helped, besides it's not so bad...if you ignore the pain that comes to your hooves," Trixie said, somewhat complaining about the trot. She is never really one to enjoy physical activities much.

"It doesn't feel that far, though I'm on my hooves a lot since I like to dance," Tender Taps said, tap dancing a little. "Makes it easier."

"You do a great job too, you made for good entertainment for the ponies attending my last show," Trixie said.

"Aw, thanks Trixie, I'm glad I can help," Tender Taps said. "I just hope I didn't take all of your attention."

"Nonsense," Trixie said. "Even if there were a few who demanded that you come back and take over the rest of my show because I was 'boring' as one put it. But you're very adorable, and I can't be mad at that too long."

"I liked your magic," Tender Taps said. "Think I can help you with one of your tricks someday?"

"Perhaps you can, if I can think of the perfect trick," Trixie said, then turned to Starlight. "Anyway, how long before we get to your village?"

"Haven't you been there before?" Tender Taps asked.

"Yes, but not that often, I don't really remember the way," Trixie said.

"It's right over there," Starlight said, pointing to Our Town.

Tender Taps looked pretty curious, it's a bland town but it is cool for him to see the place Starlight Glimmer was once in charge of, even if she didn't run the town in an ideal way.

"Oh right, this boring place," Trixie said, much to Starlight's annoyance.

"It's not boring, it's just simple," Starlight said. "Anyway let's go find who we need to find. I'm sure you remember at least four ponies I was friends with."

"Um...yeah, I totally didn't forget any of the ponies in this town, I remember them all like if they were my own closest friends," Trixie said.

Starlight just glared slightly at Trixie, knowing full well she was making that up. It can't be helped, Trixie will be herself. She just led Trixie and Tender Taps into the village, greeting each pony they pass by.

"Such friendly ponies," Tender Taps said.

"They're all really nice, and forgiving too," Starlight said. "Very forgiving, made me a little nervous at one point."

"Well there is a difference between forgiving and forgetting," Trixie said, then got nudged slightly by Tender Taps.

"Be a little more supportive, she really needs it," Tender Taps said.

"Right, my apologies," Trixie said.

As they continued to walk through town, they were soon greeted by another familiar pony.

"Starlight! It's really great to see you!"

Starlight offered a friendly smile to the pony, "Double Diamond, how are you doing?"

"I'm great, so happy to see you again," Double Diamond said, then noticed the other two ponies. "Ah, that's Trixie right?"

"That's correct, The Great and Powerful Trixie to be precise," Trixie boasted.

Double Diamond chuckled a bit, not really minding Trixie's attitude. "It's nice to see you again." He turned his attention to Tender Taps, "And you're..."

"Tender Taps, I'm also a friend of Starlight," Tender Taps said.

"I consider him my little brother," Starlight said.

Double Diamond nodded, "Right, I think I remember him from before, Starlight speaks very fondly of you little guy," Double Diamond turned back to Starlight. "Anyway what brings you to this town?"

"I was kinda hoping you and the others could help me, see Twilight's planning this big party, which she does every so often to keep the Magic of Friendship strong, and she would like all of you to come help," Starlight said. "That being you, Night Glider, Sugar Belle and Party Favor."

"A big party? That does sound fun, I'd be happy to assist any way I can," Double Diamond said.

Starlight squeed in excitement, "That's great! Now we just need to let the others know."

"I think they're already coming," Trixie said, pointing to the oncoming ponies.

Night Glider was the first to reach them, her speed giving her an advantage, "Hey, Starlight, you're here. Trixie too, and that little colt."

"Tender Taps, and great to see you again Night Glider," Tender Taps said.

Party Favor also trotted over, "It's nice to see such friendly ponies, especially if one of them is our good friend Starlight Glimmer."

"You're too nice Party Favor," Starlight said, blushing a little.

Sugar Belle trotted over with her own friendly smile, "Yeah, it's so great to see you all again." She turned her attention to Tender Taps, "Aw, you're such an adorable little colt."

Tender Taps blushed, bashfully kicking his hooves, "Um, thanks, you're really pretty too."

"Aw, how cute, I could hug you really tight," Sugar Belle said.

"Go for it, he's really cuddly to hug," Trixie said.

"Huh?" Tender Taps said. "Wait, I-"

"Ok!" Sugar Belle then pulled Tender Taps in for a hug, getting a blush from the colt. "He _is_ cuddly to hug, so adorable too."

"Wow, thanks, um you smell nice, kinda like muffins," Tender Taps said.

"Well I am a baker, maybe I'll make you some cookies if you want some," Sugar Belle said.

"That's be neat," Tender Taps said.

Double Diamond chuckled, then turned to Starlight, "So how are things with Princess Twilight?"

"They're great, her new Friendship Pupil has really learned a lot about friendship, she's even asked me to help guide her," Starlight said.

"That sounds amazing," Double Diamond said. "You've come a long way Starlight, we're all very happy for you."

"Starlight's been so amazing lately," Tender Taps said, still in Sugar Belle's hug. "She's talented and really strong, a lot of foals look up to her."

Starlight chuckled nervously at the praise she was receiving, though it's nice to know these ponies look up to her without her having to make them. "Anyway we should get going, I told Twilight we wouldn't take too long."

"Sounds great, me and the others will start packing, how long will we be staying in Ponyville?" Double Diamond asked.

"Just a few days, nothing too long," Starlight said.

"We'll be there as long as we're needed," Double Diamond said. "Come on everypony, let's get ready."

Three of them trotted off, but Sugar Belle was still hugging Tender Taps, much to Starlight's confusion. "Shouldn't you be packing as well?"

"Huh?" Sugar Belle then realized that the others left, causing her to blush a little. "Oh, right, I should get going too." She let go of the hug for the moment, "I'll be back little colt, let's get to know each other more." Afterwards she began trotting off to pack her things.

Tender Taps sighed feeling a bit unsure. "She's friendly, but I feel like it's a bit much."

"She's just affectionate, she likes meeting new ponies," Starlight said.

"I can't blame her, you're a very adorable colt, even more adorable than Rumble," Trixie admitted.

"Really? Most ponies I know seem to like Rumble more, probably because he's much more cooler than I am," Tender Taps said.

"You really shouldn't compare yourself to Rumble, just be happy being who you are," Starlight said.

"Yes, you're at least more of a pleasure to be around," Trixie said.

Starlight sighed in disapproval, "Why must you say that? Rumble's a nice colt, granted he's gotten much more confident the past several months but it's a good thing."

Trixie shrugged it off, "Well I still like Tender Taps better, I'm sure that mare will like Tender Taps better as well."

Starlight shook her head, "Still Tender Taps, don't worry about such things. Rumble's your best friend isn't he? He's a good friend to you right?"

"He's a great friend," Tender Taps said. "I just envy the fact that he knows how to be a good coltfriend, something I seemed to fail at."

"It's not easy for everyone, Rumble's just lucky, you'll get there," Starlight said.

Tender Taps nodded, but still felt a bit sad, reflecting over the past several months.

After Chrysalis had attacked Ponyville and tried to take over Equestria again, Twilight had decided to teach Dinky and Sweetie Belle magic to use in battle. Twilight wasn't too thrilled about the idea, but she figured it would help if they knew how to protect themselves a little better.

They weren't the only ones preparing, Rumble himself was training so he could get stronger, wanting to make sure he would be able to protect his friends, and especially protect Sweetie Belle. He not only trained with his older brother Thunderlane, but also a bit with Twilight's new apprentice Lightning Dust. Despite how she originally felt about Rumble, she's grown to somewhat like him, admitting he has potential to be a great fighter, plus she figures this could be a way to shine over Rainbow Dash, who focused all of her time on Scootaloo.

Tender Taps admired Rumble's desire to protect his friends and his desire to be there for Sweetie Belle. He hoped to be that great coltfriend, especially when he began dating Apple Bloom. Unfortunately for the young colt, he hadn't been the coltfriend he wanted to be for Apple Bloom, soon their relationship started to feel a bit awkward. While he wants to make it work better, he just doesn't have that same charm Rumble has when it comes to Sweetie Belle, it kinda makes Tender Taps jealous, even if he shouldn't be since Rumble's a good friend to him.

He and Apple Bloom do get along still, and they care a lot about each other, it's just hard for them to transition that into actual romance. He's even wondering if he really did like Apple Bloom like Rumble likes Sweetie Belle, or if it's just a simple crush that will eventually pass.

Trixie continued to look around the village, tapping her chin a bit. "I feel like this place could really use more decoration."

"That sounds like something Rarity would say," Starlight pointed out.

"Maybe next time we'll bring her along," Trixie said, then turned to Tender Taps, noticing his somewhat saddened mood. "Huh? What's wrong Tender Taps?"

"Huh?" Tender Taps said, snapping out of it. "Oh, nothing Trixie."

Trixie looked a little unsure and worried about Tender Taps, especially a moment ago where he admits his envy of Rumble. It's no secret that Tender Taps is her favorite foal compared to the others, so she pays more attention to him and can tell if he's not in the best mood. "Just remember Tender Taps, you're fine just the way you are, Starlight and I know that for sure."

Tender Taps faked a smile, "Thanks Trixie, you're really kind."

Trixie felt a bit satisfied, "Looks like Fluttershy isn't the only one who can pull off kindness, I say I'm quite good at it myself."

"It's great to be kind, but you really shouldn't boast about it," Starlight said.

Trixie huffed, "Anyway I hope these friends of yours don't take too long, I don't care for waiting."

"They just need to grab their stuff and we're back to Ponyville," Starlight said, the began to wonder. "I hope Twilight's doing well in her preparations."

Back in Ponyville, Twilight is seen giving instructions to various ponies on where certain decorations should go, Spike carrying a list and assisting her any way he could. Lightning Dust is also seen helping as a favor for Twilight, assisting other Pegasus ponies in putting up higher decorations.

"This good Twi!?" Lightning Dust called down.

"Perfect! There's still some that need to go a few houses over! Get to them as quickly as you can!" Twilight called out.

"Sure thing, I'm on it!" Lightning Dust said, flying to the other part of town.

Rumble watched from nearby with Sweetie Belle, holding her close with his wing.

"Sometimes I feel like Twilight enjoys working so hard on things, like she gets some type of satisfaction from it," Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah, I admire that about her," Rumble said. "She always does her best in whatever she does, even if it's something minor."

"Still, I feel like it's not that necessary, it's just a random festival isn't it?" Sweetie Belle said. "Nothing too major."

"I think Twilight said it's something important, at least to her," Rumble said. "She's really excited, she has that determined look in her eyes."

"Well I'm sure it'll be fun, I'm sure there's a lot of fun stuff we can do together too," Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah," Rumble replied, nuzzling Sweetie Belle. "I'm excited for it."

"Me too," Sweetie Belle said, returning the nuzzle. The two really have grown to love each other very much over the past year, considering themselves very lucky that they ended up together despite what could have not been.

Meanwhile Twilight continued to make plans, excitedly checking off everything. "Everything's going well, Spike mind showing me the list?"

"Sure, here," Spike said, handing the list over. "You're really excited aren't you?"

"I have plenty of reasons to be, this is something I absolutely have to make sure goes well, it could shape the future of Equestria!" Twilight said.

Spike scratched his head. "How?"

"You'll see soon enough, if I tell you then you probably wouldn't believe it," Twilight said. "Anyway, there's somepony I need to speak with." She turned her attention to the foal couple nearby. As much as she really didn't want to break up their little moment, since she considers them adorable, she really needed Rumble a moment. "Rumble honey, mind coming over a moment?"

Rumble looked a little surprised when he heard Twilight call him, "Me? Oh sure thing Twilight." He quickly turned to Sweetie Belle. "I'll be back in a moment."

"Take the time you need, if Twilight's calling you then it must be important, I'll be right here when you get back," Sweetie Belle said, kissing Rumble on the cheek before he went to Twilight.

Rumble flew over and landed before the Princess, "What do you need Twilight?"

"I have something important to ask of you, first thing though, do you remember my niece, Flurry Heart?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I've seen her a couple of times, she's really adorable," Rumble said.

"Good, you see my brother's coming tomorrow along with Princess Cadance. They're gonna be quite busy helping me prepare this festival, so they'll need somepony to help them watch over their daughter, and I figured that somepony could be you," Twilight said.

Rumble looked surprised, "Me? Why? I still have two ponies that watch over me."

"Cloudchaser says you're really growing up, you really don't need them anymore, even if Flitter won't admit it. She said that since dating Sweetie Belle you've gotten more and more mature, something I've noticed myself. You were also really brave when Equestria was in danger of being destroyed, plus I know you've gotten stronger from your training with Lightning Dust, I think you're ready for this task," Twilight said.

Rumble looked unsure about this, "But, watching over Princess Flurry Heart? That seems like a big deal."

"It is, but I'm confident you can do it Rumble, I believe in you," Twilight said, patting him on the head.

Rumble thought it over a moment, he does admit that Flurry Heart is very sweet and probably shouldn't be too hard to take care of as long as he knew how to keep her happy. Still it seemed like a big responsibility, she is a Princess after all, he isn't sure if he's worthy enough to watch her.

"Would Princess Cadance and your brother really be ok with me watching over her?" Rumble asked.

"Sure, it was actually her idea for one of you to watch over Flurry, she left the decision up to me, so I choose you, because I know you can do it, I know you would put effort into it. You have it in you to be a great guardian Rumble," Twilight reassured.

Rumble felt really honored that Twilight believed in him. If she could put that much faith in him, then maybe he could have a little faith in himself. He nodded his head and gave a determined smile, "Alright Princess Twilight, I'll do it."

Twilight looked excited to hear that answer, "That's so great to hear! I just know you can do it Rumble."

She then pulled Rumble in for a hug, which he gladly returned. "Thanks Twilight, I promise I'll do my best to watch over your niece."

Twilight nodded and let go of the hug, "I'm sure you will."

As she trotted off, Sweetie Belle had approached Rumble curiously, "So, what did Twilight need?"

"A big favor, one I might need your help for," Rumble said.

"Of course, me and the girls would be happy to help," Sweetie Belle said.

"I'm so happy to have such a caring marefriend," Rumble said, then leaned in to kiss Sweetie Belle, which she eagerly returned. Who knows, maybe watching over a baby would be great since he hopes to marry Sweetie Belle someday, so they'll be ready for their own babies. This actually made Rumble feel even more excited and more determined to do this right.

Unfortunately in Equestria, not everyone felt harmony. Far in a cave area, Chrysalis is seen with a few or her loyal Changelings using some dark magic on some stones and various crystals.

"I just need a little bit more, all those months of hard work will soon have it's benefits," Chrysalis said. "Once I'm done, I rule be able to rule Equestria as it's new Queen, with a very fitting King by my side."

"Don't forget us! The ones who helped you with this opportunity!" Chrysalis heard.

The Changeling Queen sighed as she turned to mare who called to her, who was joined by her two friends. "How could I not? You won't stop reminding me. You do seem to like attention though, don't you Adagio?"

Approaching Chrysalis was the leader of the Dazzlings, a siren called Adagio Dazzle, and her two friends, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk.

"I'm just making sure you remember who helped you, I don't want you to forget your part of the deal. We're not helping you bring back this shadow king for fun," Adagio said.

"I realize that, don't worry you'll get all the power you desire yourself," Chrysalis said.

"Yeah, you better, don't try anything funny," Adagio warned and walked off.

Sonata approached Chrysalis with a glare, "Yeah, don't try anything funny...Unless we're bored and could use a good laugh."

Aria groaned as she shook her head, "That's not what Adagio meant."

"Huh? Then what did she mean?" Sonata asked.

"I'll explain later, let's just get going, I'm tired of being in this cave," Aria said.

"Really? Kinda suits your style, you know, dull and kinda boring," Sonata said.

"Haha, real funny," Aria said.

"Yeah, I am funny," Sonata said, then got worried. "Oh no, I tried something funny! I hope Adagio doesn't find out!"

Aria just stared blankly, as did Chrysalis, the two sharing a brief glance a moment.

"Let's just go," Aria said, leading Sonata away.

Chrysalis shook her head, "Perhaps I made a poor choice of allies." She continued to work her dark magic, hoping to bring her plans into action.


	2. Friendly Bonds

Back at Our Town, Double Diamond and the others had finished packing and started leaving along with Starlight, Trixie and Tender Taps. The group was making their way to the train that would take them to Ponyville.

"I don't like walking," Trixie complained.

"Trixie it's not that far of a walk, you should know, you walked all the way from there," Starlight said.

"Still, I don't like walking," Trixie said, much to Starlight's annoyance.

As they walked, Sugar Belle trotted closer to Tender Taps, "So, you're close to Starlight right? She said you're like her little brother?"

"Yeah, she wanted to know what it's like to have a younger sibling, and I wanted to know what it was like having an older one," Tender Taps said.

"That's cute," Sugar Belle said. "What's it like anyway? Having an older pony to look up to?"

"I like it, she's really nice and friendly, she's a great older sibling," Tender Taps said. "She's been spending a lot of time with me these last few months."

"How did you two meet exactly?" Sugar Belle asked.

"She helped tutor some of my friends, in fact her mentor Princess Twilight is friends with their sisters too," Tender Taps said.

"Oh right, The Elements of Harmony, and Starlight is helping tutor their little sisters," Sugar Belle said.

"Exactly, since they along with two other foals have older siblings or somepony that's like an older sibling, I wanted to have one myself, and Starlight offered," Tender Taps explained.

"That was nice of her, anyway what about the other foals? Night Glider mentioned one that she thought was kinda cool, I think it was Rumble," Sugar Belle said.

"Oh Rumble, he's doing fine. He's training with his older brother and Twilight's other pupil Lightning Dust. After the fight with Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings, he decided he wanted to get stronger and keep his marefriend safe," Tender Taps said.

"Marefriend? Wait which one was he dating?" Sugar Belle asked.

"Sweetie Belle, Rarity's little sister," Tender Taps said.

"Oh she's cute, I like that one," Sugar Belle said. "Um, how about you? Got a filly you like?"

Tender Taps looked a bit gloomy, "I do have one, but it hasn't been like I thought it was. Our dates weren't really that exciting and I felt very nervous each time."

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that," Sugar Belle said.

"It's fine, we're still pretty close and we do care a lot about each other, it's just hard to put it into romance for us," Tender Taps said.

"Sometimes it doesn't always work out," Sugar Belle said. "I'm pretty close with my friends but that doesn't mean it'd be easy to date any of them, even though I'm sure one of them would love to try."

Tender Taps sighed loudly, "It's just frustrating, Rumble managed to make it work with Sweetie Belle, which was much harder than you think since she didn't really like him that much at first. Me and Apple Bloom were such good friends before we dated, but it still didn't even work."

"Love's kinda tricky, even if you like a pony it doesn't always mean you'll be with that pony. You move on and find another pony to love, even if it's not Apple Bloom," Sugar Belle said.

"I guess you're right," Tender Taps said. "There's another filly that I was a bit interested in, but dating her would be complicated since she's not even too sure of her own emotions."

Sugar Belle pulled Tender Taps close to her, "You'll figure it out, you have plenty of time after all."

"I guess," Tender Taps said. "I just wish things weren't so confusing."

"Hmm, maybe I can help you out a little, give you some good tips on fillies, after all who better to ask than another filly?" Sugar Belle said.

"Oh you don't have to do that," Tender Taps said.

"I know, but I kinda want to, just for fun," Sugar Belle said.

"That would be nice of you, thanks," Tender Taps said.

"Hey!" Trixie called. "You two are moving too slow, speed it up!"

"Right, sorry Trixie!" Tender Taps called, then hurried to the train.

The group had boarded the train and sat close together, with Starlight going into a little more detail as to what Twilight was planning. During the train ride, Sugar Belle held Tender Taps very close to her, liking how soft he felt to hug.

As time passed, the group had arrived at Ponyville, Starlight's friends noticing some of the decorations around the town.

"Wow, how pretty," Sugar Belle said.

"Such great looking party designs, I wonder if this was Pinkie Pie's doing?" Party Favor wondered.

"Mostly," Starlight said. "Twilight made most of the plans, but Pinkie does add her own ideas here and there."

"Speaking of Twilight, here she comes," Trixie pointed out.

Twilight trotted over to the group, greeting them with her cheerful smile. "Looks like you're back, and you got your friends."

"Yeah, they were more than happy to come," Starlight said.

"Sure were," Double Diamond said. "Good to see you again Princess Twilight."

"You know you don't have to call me 'Princess'," Twilight reminded.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget," Double Diamond said. "It's still good to see you, big party huh?"

"Something like that, I do have special plans though. I'm really glad you all came, I could really use your help," Twilight said.

"Just tell us what you need," Sugar Belle said.

"We'll all be glad to help," Tender Taps said.

"Aw, thanks Tender Taps, you're the sweetest little colt," Twilight said with great affection.

Tender Taps blushed at the affection, "You're too nice Twilight." Then he noticed Rumble approaching with Sweetie Belle, "Hey you two."

"Hey Tender Taps, looks like you, Starlight and Trixie came back with Starlight's friends," Rumble said.

"You're all here to help with this festival Twilight's planning right?" Sweetie Belle said.

"Yes, though I'm still curious what the point of this festival's supposed to be exactly," Double Diamond said.

"That you'll have to wait to see," Twilight said. "Don't worry, it's gonna be something great, I can promise you that."

"How big is this party?" Sugar Belle asked.

"It's not that big, so mostly ponies in Ponyville will be there, plus a few friends and family. It's something I want to personally celebrate and something I hope to see become bigger," Twilight said.

"Sounds like a big surprise," Party Favor said. "Surprises are fun though."

Twilight looked around at the designs, "It's mostly done, it's gonna take an extra day or two, but it'll be worth it." She turned back to the others, "Anyway I should bring the four of you to where you'll be staying. Tomorrow I'll ask you to do things but it's starting to get late."

"Are you sure about that? We're up to help in any way," Double Diamond said.

"That's fine, just be ready tomorrow. I have some room at my castle for you four, it'll be nice having more ponies over," Twilight said.

"That's kind of you, but it's no trouble though right?" Double Diamond asked.

"Of course not, I have plenty of room at my castle. Even Trixie and Tender Taps are both staying," Twilight said.

"Oh both of you are staying too?" Double Diamond asked.

"Yes, Starlight suggested the idea," Trixie said. "The castle's a little tacky for my liking but I do enjoy Starlight's company, so it'll be worth it."

Twilight glared a bit at Trixie as Starlight nervously chuckled. "She's just joking Twilight, she likes your castle." She spoke in a hush but loud tone, "Right Trixie!?"

Trixie shrugged, "Uh-huh, yeah, sure thing."

Twilight groaned, "Trixie's 'joking' aside, I thought it'd be nice if Starlight got to spend a little more time with her, ahem...friend, as she calls her."

"Don't be jealous, Princess," Trixie said, much to Twilight's annoyance.

"You know you could be a little more friendly to the pony that's letting you stay in her castle," Rumble said.

"I am friendly, how am I not? All I'm doing is giving my honest opinion, isn't Honesty one of the Elements of Harmony? Which is the Magic of Friendship?" Trixie said.

Twilight sighed, "Fine Trixie, whatever you say."

"Thank you, I'm right as always after all," Trixie said.

Twilight shook her head and turned to the group, "My apologies about that. Anyway Tender Taps is also staying because his family is away for now. They'll be back in time to see this festival, but until then I offered to let him stay at my castle since Starlight sees him as her little brother, plus I'm very fond of him myself."

"I feel so lucky that two of the most important mares in Ponyville even care that much about me," Tender Taps said, lightly kicking his hooves.

"He's cute when he's shy like this," Trixie said, then turned to Rumble. "Why can't you be that cute?"

"Why can't you be more tolerable?" Rumble asked with a smug grin, getting a giggle from Sweetie Belle.

Trixie turned away with a huff, "How bratty."

"Let's get along please," Starlight said with a forced smile.

Twilight shook her head at the situation and then turned to Spike. "Go make sure everything's going on time, I'll meet with you later, right now I just wanna show the others where they'll be staying."

"Sure thing Twilight," Spike said, walking off with the checklist.

Twilight turned to the others and gestured towards the castle, "Come on in, I'll show you your rooms." As the ponies nodded and trotted towards the castle, Twilight turned back to Rumble. "Come by tomorrow morning as well, ok Rumble?"

"Sure thing Twilight," Rumble said with a nod. "I promise to do my best."

"I'm sure you will. I have to say, you're so much different from when I first really got to know you. Something about you seems so much more confident, I'm guessing being with Sweetie Belle is the reason for that," Twilight said.

"Of course, Sweetie Belle makes me feel strong, I wanna be strong for her," Rumble said, slightly nuzzling his marefriend.

"You're plenty strong for me Rumbly, just as sensitive too," Sweetie Belle said.

Rumble chuckled a bit confidently, "I'm glad I can be a good coltfriend for you Sweetie Belle."

Twilight looked on with some pride, then joined the other ponies inside the castle. There she showed each of them to their room, there seemed to be plenty considering it's usually just Twilight, Spike and Starlight living together in one big castle.

"This place is so pretty, you're so lucky you get to live in a castle like this Twilight," Sugar Belle said.

"If I'm being honest, sometimes I feel like this is a bit much," Twilight said. "I may be a Princess but I was just fine with my old home."

"What was your old home like?" Party Favor asked.

"It was a simple Library in a Tree type house, I really miss it," Twilight said.

"Really?" Trixie said. "It was such a small looking place, not really fancy, at least if you're a Princess. I know you were born a Unicorn but surely you've adapted a Princess life rather than a more common one. If I became an Alicorn I'd want a castle even bigger than this one."

"For you and your ego?" Night Glider teased.

Trixie huffed, "So rude."

"Trixie, just because I'm a Princess now doesn't mean I've forgotten what it's like to be a regular pony, sometimes I still feel like one, it's a lot easier than being a Princess after all," Twilight said.

"Anyway what happened to your library? Did you have to move here when you became a Princess?" Sugar Belle asked.

"No, it was destroyed by Tirek, he was trying to get me but luckily I got out unharmed," Twilight said. "After me and my friends defeated him, I got this place from the magic of the Tree of Harmony."

Tender Taps remembered Tirek, and how scary he was. It once again amazed him that Twilight was so strong to defeat a monster like that. "Um Twilight...Tirek won't come back will he?"

Twilight turned to Tender Taps, noticing the worry on the colt's face, though that is to be expected, even she was afraid of Tirek. "I can't say for sure, but hopefully he won't."

"Oh...well if he did come back, you can beat him again, right?" Tender Taps asked.

"Of course," Twilight said. "Nothing's stronger than the Magic of Friendship. If me and my friends can access the Rainbow Power again, then it'll be easy."

"Ok good, just wanted to be sure," Tender Taps said.

Twilight trotted over to Tender Taps, rubbing his mane. "I know you're worried, and you've already experienced how dangerous it can be, especially after the fight against Chrysalis, and I hate knowing that you could have been hurt." Twilight lifted his chin, making his eyesight match hers, giving him a soft and affectionate gaze. "But I promise I won't let anything happen to you Tender Taps, anything at all. I promise to always protect you from whatever harm may try to come your way, alright?"

Tender Taps just gazed into Twilight's eyes, it's no secret how much the colt looks up to Twilight, and as far as he's concerned, she's very beautiful, the most beautiful mare in the land. Just being close to her makes him feel safe, so he could believe her when she says she'll protect him. Finally taking the time to reply, he nodded his head to the Princess. "Yes, I know you'll always be there for me, and I'll always be your faithful subject, Princess Twilight."

Twilight giggled a bit at how formal Tender Taps was. "You're so adorable, come on let's get you to your room." Twilight turned to Starlight. "I'll leave you to talk with your friends."

"Alright Twilight, I'll see you later," Starlight said as Tender Taps went to follow Twilight, though not before giving a hug to his big sister.

"See you later Starlight," Tender Taps said and trotted off.

Starlight nodded as the young colt left, then turned her attention to her friends. "Such a sweet colt."

"He is, I can't get over how adorable he is," Sugar Belle said.

"He's my personal favorite among all the foals, so mature and well mannered," Trixie said.

"Come on Trixie, you've known them for months, they're all sweet and well mannered," Starlight said.

Trixie scoffed, "Please, the original three Crusaders are too wild and way too over eager, Dinky's too sassy and Rumble's become way too arrogant."

"He's not arrogant, just more confident in himself," Starlight said. "When I first met him he seemed really shy, something about dating Sweetie Belle just brought out more personality from him." Starlight chuckled a bit, "Funny since I kept hearing on how Sweetie Belle thought he wasn't 'boyish' enough, but now he seems to emit 'boyishness'. Probably because he doesn't sound so much like a child, he's really starting to sound more like a grown pony."

"Princess Twilight seems to like those foals though, especially the one who was with you," Double Diamond said.

"She sees something special in all of them, I don't exactly disagree, they're all pretty amazing foals," Starlight said.

"Well I'm sure whatever it is it's gonna be amazing," Party Favor said.

"Yeah, I'm sure of that," Starlight said. "Anyway why don't we all go over to my room, we can catch up more."

The others nodded and followed Starlight to her room, though Trixie had gone into her own deep thoughts. She does wonder what exactly Twilight sees in the foals, what makes them so special to the Friendship Princess, and wants to see what Twilight has planned for them. She won't deny their talent, even if she doesn't care for them, aside from Tender Taps, but she isn't sure it's anything that grand.

Tender Taps had arrived in the room he was said to be staying at, and already felt comfortable. He had moved some things from his room to here so he felt a little more at home, Twilight even made a space for him to practice his dancing.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here Twilight," Tender Taps said.

"It's no trouble, Starlight would be happy to have her 'little brother' around, plus you get to be near your favorite Princess," Twilight said.

"Yeah...never thought this could happen though. I heard you're good with foals and you've always been friendly with them, but this is beyond what I expected," Tender Taps said, climbing onto his bed. "Though sometimes I wonder if I'm even worthy of this."

"Worthy?" Twilight asked. "Why do you keep asking if you're worthy? What makes you not worthy?"

"I've told you this before Twilight, I'm just a colt that likes to dance. I know I'm friends with Apple Bloom, but they have a lot of friends, what makes me more special than them?" Tender Taps asked.

Twilight trotted over to Tender Taps, "I wasn't always special myself Tender Taps, I was just a young filly who was lucky enough to get into Celestia's School of Gifted Unicorns. But I made my luck by at least trying. If you feel like you're here out of luck, just remember you went to Apple Bloom first, and that was to help her. Your kindness was rewarded with friendship with The Cutie Mark Crusaders, one that you made sure to keep. Any foal could have done that, you just happened to be the foal who did." Twilight nuzzled Tender Taps a bit, "I'm glad too, because I got to know you better. Maybe it was luck, but just be happy with how it turned out," Twilight then kissed his cheek. "Because I am. Don't doubt yourself sweetheart, you have what it takes to be so much special, and maybe you can help other foals feel that way about themselves too. Use this luck as you call it to your advantage for others, alright?"

Tender Taps couldn't feel any redder, Twilight's just so kind and sweet to this young colt. Even if he did feel like he's here out of luck, he's glad he has this chance. The Princess of Friendship is showing him such affection, he's in a position any other foals would love to be in. "You always know what to say Twilight, thanks, you mean so much to me."

"Aw, you're adorable," Twilight rubbed his mane. "You know, since you're staying here for a few days anyway, why don't you come over to my room for a bit, we'll do some stuff together, just us two."

"Really!?" Tender Taps said. "That sounds fun."

"Let's go then," Twilight said, going to her room with Tender Taps eagerly following. He's gonna have so much fun here.

The ponies outside continued to work for a bit longer until Spike instructed them to stop for the day. He spoke to a few as he made plans for tomorrow, plans suggested by Twilight herself.

Rumble had taken Sweetie Belle to her home, and after kissing her good-bye started flying home himself. Along the way he heard somepony call out to him. "Yo, Rumble!"

Rumble turned to see Lightning Dust approaching him, "Hi Lightning Dust, you going home?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure some things were set before I called it a night," Lightning said. "So how's your little marefriend?"

"She's doing good, I just took her home, now I have to get home myself, big day for me tomorrow," Rumble said.

"Does this have to do with Flurry Heart?" Lightning asked.

"Oh, you know about that?" Rumble asked.

"Sure so, I heard Twilight mentioning it, sounds like it's gonna be a big deal, you excited kid?" Lightning asked.

"Well I am a little bit nervous, it's the daughter of the Princess of Love, Flurry's even an Alicorn Princess herself, how can I properly take care of her?" Rumble asked.

"Simple, by not messing up," Lightning said, getting a glum stare from Rumble.

"That doesn't help, that actually makes me more nervous," Rumble said.

"Just telling it as it is, that's how I've always taught you since I made you my apprentice," Lightning said.

Rumble sighed in annoyance, "Yes, teacher, I know that's your style. But this is a little different from fighting or flying."

"Not really, it has one common thing at least, focus. You focus on taking care of Flurry like you focus on flying and fighting and you'll be fine," Lightning said, then rubbed his mane. "Look kid, I personally think you're more than capable of pulling this off, after all you're my pupil, and that means you can do anything."

"You're really confident in yourself aren't you?" Rumble asked. "But for good reason, you're very talented. I'll do my best with this Lightning Dust."

"Good, that's what I want to hear from my pupil," Lightning said. "Anyway I better get back, I'm sure Twilight misses my company."

"You two really get along nowadays," Rumble said. "When we first met you I don't think even she liked you that much."

"Well, I grew on her, like if it's any surprise," Lightning said, then flew off. "See you tomorrow."

"See you," Rumble said, waving good-bye. He still was a bit worried about having to take care of Flurry Heart, but like Lightning Dust said, he had to have confidence in himself. "Taking care of Flurry won't be easy, I don't even think I'll know how to," Rumble said, then looked ahead. "But I promised Twilight I would try. Plus this would look cool for me, imagine The Wonderbolts seeing how well I can take care of a Princess, plus Princess Cadance might one day make me an actual Knight, Sweetie Belle would be so proud of me."

He continued to fly home, unaware that Ponyville was being observed by the Sirens.

"So why are they having a party again?" Sonata asked.

"I don't know, probably one of their silly celebrations," Aria said.

"Whatever the reason, we'll be sure to be there, I'm sure we can help make things exciting for them," Adagio said with a sinister looking smile. "Soon Equestria will bow to us, and we'll finally be known for our own greatness."

"And take all their tasty sweets!" Sonata said, getting a pitiful glare from her teammates. "What? The sweets here are said to be really tasty. I like tasty sweets. Actually I like a lot of things, including sweets. Oh, maybe I'll even get ice cream."

"Do you hear yourself?" Aria asked.

"Well yeah, I'm listening to myself talk about sweets," Sonata said. "You're so silly Aria."

Aria groaned and walked off, "I'm going to sleep."

"Me too, I want to have a dream about tasty sweets," Sonata said, also leaving as well.

Adagio sighed, "Sometimes I wonder why I'm stuck with them." She too left to join her allies, they were gonna be busy soon.


	3. A Responsibility

The following day came, more planning would be done for the big Festival Twilight had planned. She already had plans to utilize the talents of Starlight's friends very well. Since Spike would be busy with his own tasks, she needed somepony to help her double check things.

Sweetie Belle was already making her way over to Twilight's castle. She knew Rumble was gonna be there and knew he had a special task that Twilight had given him, and now she wants to see what it was.

As she made her way over, she heard Scootaloo call to her. "Hey Sweetie Belle, wait up!"

Sweetie Belle turned to greet the young Pegasus, "Hey Scootaloo."

Scootaloo trotted over to Sweetie Belle's side, "I saw you walking over to the castle, so I figured I'd join you."

"Sounds good," Sweetie Belle said, walking alongside her friend. "I'm just going to see Rumble, Twilight asked a favor from him."

"Wow, Rumble's getting favors from Twilight? Royal favors or just something random?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'm not too sure, he did make it sound important though," Sweetie Belle said.

"I guess it doesn't matter, Rumble would do just about anything Twilight asked I'm sure," Scootaloo said. "You know it's been almost a year since the two of you started dating."

Sweetie Belle cringed a bit. "Yeah, it has been, and it's been amazing." Sweetie Belle didn't like talking about Rumble too much with Scootaloo, at least about their relationship. She still feels like deep down Scootaloo still feels some hurt in not getting Rumble as a coltfriend, and she certainly hasn't forgotten that Scootaloo did kiss Rumble at least once, which was after they were dating. Sweetie Belle wasn't mad at Rumble since Scootaloo was the one who kissed him and he clearly didn't care for it.

"You're luckier than Apple Bloom at least, shame she and Tender Taps are barely together, guess he's not ready to be a coltfriend," Scootaloo said.

Sweetie Belle felt some relief, at least Scootaloo's not talking too much about their relationship. "Tender Taps can make a good coltfriend I'm sure, Apple Bloom just needs to be a little more patient."

"They went on several dates and Tender Taps barely did anything with her, at least anything they haven't already done as friends, did they even kiss at all?" Scootaloo asked.

"I don't know, they never said anything about it," Sweetie Belle said.

"Too bad for Apple Bloom if she didn't, he's not bad to kiss," Scootaloo said, fondly remembering the kiss the two shared a year ago.

Sweetie Belle shook her head at that memory, "Why haven't you tried dating him then?"

"I wanted to ask him, but I don't think he wants a marefriend right now, he probably feels like he messed up," Scootaloo said.

"I don't see the big deal, besides it's just dating, they weren't actually coltfriend and marefriend. When me and Rumble started dating it took us a while to acknowledge each other as that," Sweetie Belle said.

"Well that was because you were only pretending to date him, before you somehow actually started to like him," Scootaloo said, though started to back away from Sweetie Belle when she noticed her glare. "Sorry, that didn't come out right."

Sweetie Belle huffed a little. "My point's still there, anyway just remember that dating him was yours and Apple Bloom's idea, not my fault he turned out to be so sweet. Besides I did ask him about you and-"

"I know Sweetie Belle, he wasn't interested in me, I get it," Scootaloo finished. "I'm not mad, maybe I'm still a little bummed and confused. He doesn't want a filly that's too assertive or whatever, but look at him now, he's much more confident and has more of an attitude than he did a year ago."

"Even so, he's still mostly easy going and relaxed. He does admire you Scootaloo, just not in that way, but I'm sure you know that," Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah, I know. He's fun to be around, it's just hard since I do still kinda like him," Scootaloo said.

"Don't you also like Tender Taps?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I like both of them, they're both cute and I wouldn't mind dating either one," Scootaloo said. "Unfortunately one's taken and the other seems to like Apple Bloom more, meanwhile I'm by myself with nopony to date."

"You have plenty of time to find somepony to like, just because I'm dating somepony doesn't mean you have to," Sweetie Belle said.

"I know I don't, it's just frustrating. I just get jealous when I see you two, not because you have him and I don't, just because you both have somepony at all," Scootaloo said.

Sweetie Belle pitied her friend a bit, somewhat understanding her a bit more. "Just remember Scootaloo, I'm ready to help you find somepony whenever you want."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Sweetie Belle, I know I've messed up, but at least I'm lucky to have a friend that's so forgiving of that," Scootaloo said.

Sweetie Belle gave a friendly smile, though started to wonder who could make Scootaloo happy. She did want somepony for her friend, not just to keep her from thinking of Rumble, but because she would like her friends to feel the same happiness. Plus Sweetie Belle did promise Scootaloo a coltfriend, and that coltfriend didn't necessarily have Rumble.

The two arrived at the castle and knocked. Spike arrived moments later, greeting the two fillies.

"Hey Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo...um where's Apple Bloom?" Spike asked.

"She's bucking some apples for this festival thing," Sweetie Belle said.

"I still don't get what it's about though," Scootaloo said, trying to think of the possible reasons. "You'd think this is the Summer Sun Celebration she's planning."

"I keep asking Twilight and she says to wait," Spike said, looking a little annoyed. "Honestly I'm just gonna go with it and accept whatever reason she has. Twilight might be a little too peppy at times but they're usually for a good reason, I'm sure it will be worth the wait."

"I hope so, I just want to see what everything's about," Scootaloo said.

"Anyway we're here to see Rumble, he's supposed to be here getting a special task from Twilight" Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah, he's getting it right now, and boy is he in for it," Spike said.

"Huh? Why?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Come in and see," Spike said, gesturing the fillies into the castle.

Meanwhile in the castle, Rumble is standing before a somewhat intimidating Shining Armor. While he tried to look calm, Rumble was pretty worried that the Captain of Celestia's Royal Guard, as well as the Prince of the Crystal Empire was glaring down at him.

"So, you're the pony my little sister said would be watching over my little girl?" Shining Armor asked.

Rumble gulped and nodded, "Yes sir, Mister Shining Armor."

Shining Armor looked to Twilight, "You're sure he can handle this? He's still a kid himself."

"He did protect her from Changelings very briefly, and he's very mature for his age," Twilight explained. "Besides I think this can be good for him."

Shining Armor looked back to Rumble, who did his best to hide how nervous he actually was. "You really think you can handle watching over my little girl?"

Rumble nodded with a gulp, "Yes sir, I can totally handle it, no problem." Rumble wasn't that confident in his word but he was too nervous to admit otherwise.

Cadance walked over to the two, "Easy Shining Armor, don't make him too nervous." She turned to Rumble, affectionately rubbing his mane. "Don't worry too much about my husband, we're just protective over Flurry. She's a good little filly though, I'm sure she'll listen to you if you're calm and understanding, which I think you are, at least that's what Twilight always says."

"He's calm, sensitive and really sweet, he's perfect to watch over Flurry," Twilight said.

Shining Armor sighed, figuring he'd give this colt a chance. "Alright, but he better not mess up, he doesn't wanna know what I'll do if that happens."

That caused Rumble's pupils to shrink, the young colt now trembling before the royalty.

"Big brother..." Twilight lightly warned. "Please don't make him more nervous." She then stroked Rumble's mane to calm him. "Relax honey, you'll do just fine, I believe in you."

Rumble started to feel a little more calm, then looked up at Twilight with such admiration. "Thanks Twilight."

Cadance gestured Rumble and led him over to her daughter, Princess Flurry Heart. "Here she is Rumble, the little Princess you're going to care for." Cadance turned to her daughter, "Flurry, be a good little filly for Rumble alright?"

Rumble looked down to Flurry Heart, and one look was all it took for the nervousness to vanish. She had such beautiful eyes, puffy cheeks, lovely mane and a giggle that warmed his heart. He's seen Flurry before, and each time he feels so warm inside. He can't help but love her this little Princess, she makes it so easy to do so.

"You get more beautiful every time I see you Flurry." Rumble said. Flurry then moved over to nuzzle Rumble affectionately, getting a happy sigh from the colt. "Yeah, you're definitely a little filly I wanna care for."

Flurry stood on her hind legs to hug Rumble better, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek, getting a minor blush from the colt.

"Aw, see she likes you," Cadance said.

"Like I said, he did keep her safe from Changelings," Twilight reminded. "I'm sure she remembers and really appreciates that."

Rumble lifted up Flurry onto his back, "There, you can get comfortable, I'll walk you around." He turned to her parents. "So is there anything I should know or anything you want me to do?"

"Just keep her entertained, it helps if you have her Wammy with her," Cadance said.

"Wammy? What's that?" Rumble asked.

Cadance showed off a little toy to Rumble, "This is her Wammy, if she gets upset just give it to her and she'll usually calm down."

Rumble grabbed the toy, observing it a little. "Cute toy." He gave it to Flurry as she immediately hugged it. "Anything else?"

"Nothing really, just keep watch over her. There's a room here you can let her play in, maybe later you can take her to Sugarcube Corner and let her play with the Cake Twins," Cadance suggested.

Rumble nodded, "Sure thing Princess Cadance." He turned to Shining Armor. "I promise to keep your daughter safe and happy."

"I hope so," Shining Armor said, still unsure of this colt.

Rumble understood Shining Armor's lack of trust, he's just a worried father. He then heard his name called. "Rumble?"

The colt turned to see his marefriend along with Scootaloo and Spike. "Oh, Sweetie Belle, glad you're here. Good to see you too Scootaloo."

As Scootaloo waved, Sweetie Belle curiously approached her coltfriend, noticing the little filly on his back. "Oh, you have Flurry on your back"

"Yeah, I get to watch over Flurry Heart now," Rumble said..

Sweetie Belle looked amazed, seeing her coltfriend asked to watch over a really important pony. "Wow, such a big responsibility for you Rumble."

"Yeah, I know," Rumble said, turning to face Flurry. "It shouldn't be too hard, she seems like a good little filly."

"I'm sure Sweetie Belle can help watch over Flurry Heart too, imagine how cute it would be for you two to watch over a baby," Twilight said.

"Yeah, you can be like parents," Spike said. "The funny thing is that Flurry is an Alicorn, so you each already have something to teach her. Rumble can teach her about flying, and Sweetie Belle can teach her about magic."

"I would love it if our baby was an Alicorn, sometimes I imagine it to be one," Sweetie Belle said.

"Too bad it doesn't work like that," Scootaloo said.

"She's already good at both I would say," Rumble said. "I mean her magic's strong enough to block Changelings from attacking."

"If anything I might need to train to be stronger than her, how embarrassing," Sweetie Belle said.

"And she flies better than I do, that's almost humiliating," Scootaloo said.

"Well she is an Alicorn, nothing to be ashamed of," Spike reassured.

"I bet she'll grow up to be a powerful Alicorn, she'll be able to help protect Equestria from all sorts of danger," Rumble said.

Cadance giggled a bit, "I'm glad to know ponies have that type of faith in my daughter."

Rumble began to trot off, "Alright, let's go play together Flurry, you coming Sweetie Belle? And you Scootaloo?"

"I would but I also wanted to go see Rainbow Dash and see if she needs any help," Scootaloo said.

"Alright, then you can come Sweetie Belle, we'll watch over her together like if she was our baby," Rumble said.

"I'll lead you to the room she's gonna be staying at then," Spike said, leading Rumble away.

"I guess this can be fun," Sweetie Belle said, following her coltfriend and the filly on his back. Scootaloo had made her way out of the castle to find Rainbow Dash, hoping to help the pony she views as an older sister.

The foals then left the room with Spike, leaving Shining Armor with a look of uncertainty, "I really don't know if those two should be watching over Flurry, aren't their any other ponies that can do that?"

"Twilight believes Rumble can, she wouldn't have suggested him if he couldn't handle it. Plus he seems really eager to," Cadance said.

"That doesn't make him a good choice," Shining Armor said and focused his attention to his younger sister. "Twiley isn't there anypony else that can watch over Flurry?" Twilight however wasn't really focusing, she was lost in thought after having seen Rumble with Flurry, already feeling like this was going to be a great idea. "Twiley!?"

Twilight snapped out of her daze, "Huh?" She focused her attention to a somewhat annoyed Shining Armor. "Oh, were you saying something big brother?"

Shining Armor sighed, "Never mind." He then trotted off, leaving Twilight a bit confused.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"I think he's still a little nervous about Rumble having to watch over Flurry," Cadance said.

"All Rumble has to do is watch over her for a little while, he's gonna be staying in the castle and he takes his responsibilities very seriously, he does wanna be a Wonderbolt one day, and he's seen how hard his brother works as one, so he wants to be just as good," Twilight said.

"A Wonderbolt huh? I hope he achieves that goal," Cadance said.

"Yeah, me too," Twilight said.

At this moment, Starlight's village friends were exploring the castle, trying to find their way around. They couldn't seem to get from their rooms to the front of the castle without a guide of sorts.

"It's easy to get lost in here," Double Diamond said. "Why does Twilight need a castle this big if not many ponies live here?"

"Remember, she didn't expect to have a castle, it just happened," Night Glider said.  
"Plus since having this castle, she's been able to help ponies across Equestria," Party Favor said.

"Yeah, including us," Sugar Belle added.

The group continued to look around, though stayed close, not wanting to get separated and get more lost.

"Maybe we should have waited for Spike to come get us," Night Glider said. "We're gonna be late to whatever tasks Princess Twilight had planned for us."

"None of you figured out what this was about right?" Double Diamond asked, getting a collective 'no' from his friends.

"Wish somepony would tell us, gets me kind of excited," Night Glider said.

"Whatever it is, we just need to do our best with it," Sugar Belle said. "I want to make the most delicious cupcakes and pies for everypony in this town."

"I get a chance to do work alongside Rainbow Dash, and she's a Wonderbolt too," Night Glider said.

"Maybe you'll impress the ponies so much the bakery that Pinkie Pie lives at will want Sugar Belle to work with them," Double Diamond said.

"Or the Wonderbolts will want Night Glider," Party Favor said.

That led to a brief chuckle, though the stallions started to feel a little sad at the idea of their friends leaving. They enjoyed staying in the same town together and seeing each other everyday, it would be really odd for them to not see their friends.

"That would be amazing," Night Glider said. "But I might miss town too much to join The Wonderbolts."

"I'm fine with my own bakery in Our Town, I wouldn't mind assisting The Cakes if they wanted me to on occasion though," Sugar Belle said.

The stallions felt some relief that their friends wouldn't be so quick to leave, though at the same time, they don't want them to give up on anything if they had the chance.

"We'll worry about that if the time comes," Party Favor said. "But I do like all of us doing things together, I mean even we saved Equestria at one point, sort of."

"You mean when we got Twilight and her friends their Cutie Marks back?" Sugar Belle asked.  
"If we hadn't, then they wouldn't be able to help other ponies, granted I don't think I want to fight Changelings or that Tirek monster we heard about, but it's still something," Party Favor said.

"Yeah, it was cool doing that, I personally wouldn't mind fighting strong monsters though," Night Glider said. "I already beat up some Changelings."

"I would fight too, if to keep my friends safe," Sugar Belle said.

"We stick together and fight together, just the way it should be," Double Diamond said.

"That's what friends do for each other," Night Glider said.

"And I'm really glad we're all friends," Sugar Belle said.

The others agreed on that sentiment, and confirmed it with a group hug. They would not let anything separate them and they would fight for each other at any moment.  
During this, they heard a slight giggle, turning to see Lightning Dust.

"Wow, you're all so sappy," Lightning said.

Sugar Belle glared a bit, "That's a bit rude to say." The others nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, not trying to be rude, just truthful," Lightning said. "Anyway I take it you're trying to find Twilight."

"Yeah, but we're a bit lost," Party Favor said.

"This castle is pretty big, and it wouldn't be friendly of me not to help," Lightning said. "Come follow me, I'll take you straight to Twilight."

"Thanks, I think," Night Glider said.

"No trouble, let's go find my favorite Princess," Lightning said, leading them away.

As they trotted, Double Diamond turned to Night Glider. "By the way, even though I wouldn't want you to leave, I think you would make for a very talented Wonderbolt. I know you would make all of us proud of your accomplishments."

Night Glider blushed at the compliment her friend had given her, "Thanks, means a lot."

Double Diamond also blushed a little, she looked really cute at times.

At another part of the castle, Spike is still leading Rumble and Sweetie Belle to a room to watch over Flurry. As they walked they saw Starlight, Trixie and Tender Taps walking on the other side.

"Oh, I see Starlight, Trixie and Tender Taps!" Sweetie Belle said, getting the attention of the three.

"Hi Sweetie Belle," Starlight said, then noticed Rumble with Flurry Heart on his back. "Oh Rumble, I see you picked up Flurry."

"Yeah, I'm gonna be watching over her, it's so cool!" Rumble said.

"I'm sure it will be," Tender Taps said, approaching Flurry. "You're so adorable Flurry, it's always a pleasure to be around you." Flurry giggled at Tender Taps's compliment, even more when he lightly tickled her tummy. "She's got such a pretty laugh too."

"She does, and I get to be the one to make sure she has even more pretty laughs," Rumble said.

"Technically she's giggling," Trixie pointed out.

"Almost the same," Rumble said. "But I do want to at least keep a smile on her pretty face."

"You're a charming colt Rumble, you'll have no trouble doing just that," Starlight said. "You can be Flurry's little knight."

Sweetie Belle looked a little surprised at hearing that, but before she could say anything, Rumble spoke up. "Being a knight to pretty fillies is what I do best."

"Maybe that can be your Cutie Mark," Tender Taps said,

Rumble shrugged in disinterest, "I guess so. Still, kinda nervous about watching over her, I'm flattered that Twilight chose me but I feel like she could have chosen somepony better. Plus I get the feeling that Shining Armor isn't too confident in me."

"He's just protective as a father, can't blame him," Tender Taps said. "Just prove yourself as a good protector and that's all."

"Just watch out for her magic, it's extremely powerful," Starlight warned.

"I also hear she's quite the strong flyer for her age," Trixie said.

"Heh, I can handle the flying part, I guess the magic I'll have to avoid, but I'm guessing I just need to keep her calm," Rumble said.

"Come to think of it, how come Flurry's able to fly so well, but Scootaloo has trouble?" Tender Taps said.

"Flurry's an alicorn, maybe she was just born with the talent," Rumble said. "Besides most Pegasus ponies have trouble flying, that's why my brother is so impressed that I can fly as well as I do."

"I just hope it's not too awkward for her, even Pound Cake can fly pretty well," Tender Taps said.

"Let's not worry about it, I'm almost certain Scootaloo's eventually gonna learn to fly well, she might end up in The Wonderbolts too," Rumble said.

"That's nice of you to show that support Rumble," Starlight said, then turned her attention to Sweetie Belle, who had been pretty quiet for the most part. "Sweetie Belle? You've hardly said a word, are you feeling ok?"

"Huh?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Oh, I'm fine, don't worry."

Starlight looked a little unsure with Sweetie Belle's reply. "If you say so."

"Well we should get going, Spike was taking us somewhere to watch over Flurry," Rumble said.

"Are you gonna be staying at the castle as well?" Tender Taps asked.

"I don't think I am," Rumble turned to Spike. "Am I?"

"Twilight didn't say, but if you asked her I'm sure she wouldn't mind, she's already letting Tender Taps stay, not to mention all of Starlight's friends also staying," Spike explained.

"Twilight seems to enjoy having other ponies stay, this is a big castle after all," Starlight said.

"I can ask my brother, this way I can be here for Flurry," Rumble said.

"How sweet, so attentive to his duties," Starlight said.

"I'll ask him when he comes, anyway let's go Sweetie Belle," Rumble said, walking off with Spike, Flurry still hugging her toy as she rode on Rumble's back.

"Sure thing Rumble," Sweetie Belle said, not very enthusiastic as she followed Rumble.

"I have things to do as well, I'll see you all later," Spike said, also walking off.

Starlight seemed a little concerned, "Something seems to be bothering Sweetie Belle."

"Probably not looking forward to watching over an Alicorn filly, I know I wouldn't be," Trixie said.

"Come on, watching over Flurry shouldn't be that hard," Tender Taps said.

"Right, you watch over a baby that has ridiculously strong magic she can barely control," Trixie said.

"In any case we'll be there to help Rumble if he needs it," Starlight said.

"I'm good with helping out my best friend," Tender Taps said.

"We should also see what's bothering Sweetie Belle," Starlight said.

"Maybe she's worried about being a mom at such a young age," Trixie teased.

"I doubt it's that," Starlight said.

"I'm sure it's nothing, probably worried over something silly, she seems like the type, especially after seeing her older sister," Trixie said.

Starlight furrowed her brow, "You could try being nicer when talking about Twilight's friends."

"Hey, they're hardly nice to me, if anything the only reason they tolerate me is because I'm your friend," Trixie said.

"And I want you to be their friend, so let's start with you not saying such mean things about them, I know you're better than that," Starlight said.

"Same here," Tender Taps said. "The closest you've made to another friend is Lightning Dust, and it's not for the best reasons either."

"Why? Just because she finds Twilight's friends annoying like I do? Especially that Rainbow Dash?" Trixie said.

"I think Rainbow Dash is really nice and sweet, she's just very confident in herself, that's all," Tender Taps said.

"Why is it confidence when it's Rainbow Dash and arrogance when it's me?" Trixie asked.

"Can we please focus on a more important issue? Now I think it would be good if we did our best to stay near Rumble and offer help should he need it," Starlight suggested. "I know Tender Taps is willing, I just need you to agree on this Trixie."

"I'll think about it," Trixie said, getting an annoyed glare from Starlight. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Try to be nice Trixie, you'll find that Rumble's a nice boy once you really get to know him, he's also cute and affectionate as well," Starlight said.

"I have Tender Taps as the cute and affectionate little colt, I don't need anypony else," Trixie said. "But I'll do my best at least."

Starlight huffed angrily, while she loved Trixie as her best friend, she could be a real pain to deal with. What she cared about most at the moment though was not just Rumble, but also Sweetie Belle. For some reason Sweetie Belle looked unsure, something Starlight was very curious about. Starlight has quite a few things to figure out right now.


	4. Moving Plans Along

A few hours passed by, more preparations were made for the big Festival, Twilight already making plans for Starlight's friends, giving Starlight a checklist for each of them.

Rumble was ready to continue watching over Flurry, though before that he had left her back with Shining Armor at the Prince's request. Shining Armor wanted to make sure Flurry was properly fed and wasn't too ready to trust Rumble with that, much to the young colt's annoyance. Sweetie Belle had gone home, rather abruptly to Rumble's surprise, things are just getting weird now, Rumble's not sure if this is a good thing.

Trixie spent most of her time setting up her stage and planning her performances, she intended to do a magic show for the event, hoping to have a few assistants for her tricks. She did have Tender Taps to do his dancing and Lightning Dust for a mini aerial show, she even hoped to get one of Starlight's friends involved, particularly Party Favor for his talents with balloons. Trixie hoped this show could prove to be as Great and Powerful as she is for a Festival Twilight feels will be big, she just hopes Twilight isn't exaggerating, it might hurt her show's credibility.

Before sending the ponies their way, she managed to speak with Starlight's friends before they went off.

"First I'd like to say that I really appreciate you helping out, with any luck we can start the Festival tomorrow," Twilight said.

"We're happy to help Twilight, and ready for whatever you have planned," Double Diamond said.

"I'm sure everypony will appreciate your hard work, and I'm sorry you got lost in my castle, it was tricky for me too, as well as Spike and Starlight," Twilight said.

"We're just honored you're letting us stay here," Double Diamond said.

"Yeah, seems like a lot of ponies are gonna be staying over," Sugar Belle said.

"Speaking of which, I gotta to check on Flurry, and make double sure my brother is comfortable with her spending the day with Rumble," Twilight said. "Go see Starlight in a few minutes, she'll have your plans ready. Thanks again, good luck," Twilight said and trotted away.

As the four ponies waved, Party Favor was the first to speak up. "So...is anypony else still confused as to why she's doing this party thing?"

"I'm surprised you need a reason to party at all," Double Diamond said.

"Not that I need one, I'm just kinda curious, seems nopony really knows," Party Favor said.

"Well Princess Twilight made it seem important, so we'll just take it as that," Night Glider said.

"Besides it's nice to get out of the town for a bit, make some new friends, even spend time with those cute little foals," Sugar Belle said.

"Right, you really seem to like that little dancing colt," Double Diamond said.

"You mean Tender Taps? Yeah he's really cute, and he's staying here too, so that makes it easier to go see him," Sugar Belle said.

"Speaking of cute colts, what about that Rumble kid, I heard he's an awesome flyer for his age," Night Glider said. "Plus his mane is so cool."

"Starlight does speak highly of him," Double Diamond said. "But I'm kinda curious about those Cutie Mark Crusader girls, I heard they like fun adventures."

"They're such adorable fillies, especially Apple Bloom, maybe it's her bow but she's such a beautiful little filly," Party Favor said.

"I like her as well," Sugar Belle said. "She's got really pretty eyes."

"Scootaloo's pretty cool as well, I bet she could be a top flier," Night Glider said.

"Sounds like all these foals would make great younger siblings, I envy their actual siblings," Double Diamond said.

"Now I see why Starlight wanted one," Sugar Belle said.

"Same, such nice kids, pretty brave too," Double Diamond said. "I mean being able to fend away Changelings is pretty impressive."

"They're probably braver than I am," Party Favor said. "I feel kinda silly about it though."

"I'm sure you're braver thank you think," Sugar Belle said. "I mean you did help us when Starlight was still...not that nice."

"Of course, you're my friends, and thankfully Starlight ended up our friend in the end as well," Party Favor said.

"And that's all you need to give you strength," Sugar Belle said. "Well lets get ready to help out Twilight, should be interesting."

As the four friends went left to find Starlight, at another part of the castle, Rumble is seen talking with Cadance. He was expressing worry over watching over Flurry.

"I'm starting to doubt my abilities to watch over your daughter, I'm afraid I'll mess up," Rumble said.

"Is this because of what Shining Armor said to you?" Cadance asked.

"Sorta," Rumble said, kicking his hooves shyly. "I just want to make everypony proud, but I'm just not too sure."

"I know Shining Armor is a little...doubtful of you, but he's just a little protective. Once he starts to see how responsible you are then he'll relax about you watching over Flurry," Cadance reassured. "Besides you don't be all alone, you can always ask for help from one of Twilight's friends, this way you're not too burdened and myself along with Shining Armor will feel more at ease, just make sure her Wammy is nearby."

"Right, just keep her Wammy nearby, sounds easy, I think," Rumble said. "At the very least I can take her to Sweetie Belle's house right? Or rather it's Rarity's house and Sweetie Belle stays there from time to time."

"Have you ever actually been to her house?" Cadance asked.

"Yeah, though I'd rather stay with Rarity, she's a little more...lenient when it comes to me kissing Sweetie Belle. One time her dad walked in on us kissing and he looked like he was going to faint. He can't stand seeing his youngest daughter with a coltfriend."

"Understandable," Cadance said. "Funny, but understandable, though you seem like a nice and charming colt." Cadance then affectionately rubbed his mane, "You're so charming in your own way. Easy to see why Sweetie Belle loves you the way she does."

"I'm no Changeling, but I can practically feel the love radiating from you two," Cadance said. "Speaking of Sweetie Belle, wasn't she just here?"

"She went home, not sure why," Rumble said. "Probably to help Rarity or something."

"Well I'm sure she had her reasons," Cadance said. "One day you two might even be married, with foals of your own, just like Flurry."

Rumble blushed a bit, "You can tell huh? Makes sense, you're the Princess of Love."

"That sounds nice, I hope I get to marry Sweetie Belle, I've thought about it at times," Rumble said. "Might be my being in love with her, but that's my goal for the future, aside from being a Wonderbolt."

"I wish you luck on both," Cadance said and kissed his head, causing a bigger blush.

"You're really kind," Rumble said, then remembered something else. "Also, Princess Cadance, about Changelings though...are we gonna be protected if they come back? The ones that aren't with Thorax I mean." Rumble shook his head a bit. "It's not that I'm scared, I was just a little curious and..."

"Don't worry Rumble, Shining Armor and the Royal Guard have been very alert regarding the Changelings, Cadance reassured.

"Oh good..." Rumble said with relief, though quickly changed his tone to sound tougher. "I mean for them, I'm sure they wouldn't wanna mess with Equestria's strongest warriors right?"

Cadance giggled, "You're so adorable, anyway come with me, I'll take you to Flurry."

"Sure thing Princess," Rumble said.

"Just Cadance is fine," Cadance insisted.

"Oh...alright Cadance," Rumble said, following the Princess closely.

Starlight trotted down the halls of the castle, wondering herself about the festival. "I hope Twilight doesn't go too overboard with this festival, though I don't think anything will go wrong."

On the other end of the hallway, Twilight was also trotting, thinking about the plans for the festival. "Not much longer, I really hope I can make this work, I'll be able to reassure Celestia regarding the future of Equestria."

As the two walked they would eventually catch sight of each other, Starlight being the first to speak up. "Twilight!"

Twilight noticed her friend and pupil, "Starlight, ready to help your friends prepare the Festival?"

"I am, though I'm still wondering what this is supposed to be about, can you give any type of hint or am I just stuck in the dark like everypony else?" Starlight asked.

Twilight looked around a bit, making sure nopony else was nearby. "Let's just say that this is more of a way to show off Tender Taps and his friends."

Starlight seemed confused, "Huh? What does that mean?"

"I mean I think it's time me and my friends took in apprentices, new ponies to help keep Equestria safe," Twilight said.

"New ponies? Like the Elements of Harmony?" Starlight asked. "Wait, you want them to be the next Elements!?"

"Not too loud please," Twilight said, gesturing Starlight to lower her voice. "But yeah, maybe not exactly Elements but close enough, I mean me and my friends weren't called 'The Pillars' after all.."

"Whenever you mentioned something like that to me or Spike, I always thought you were joking, I never took that seriously," Starlight said.

"I was at first, then I realized the potential in that idea," Twilight said. "These are really talented foals, I want to nurture that talent within them into something great."

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself? First off being one of the Elements could mean they'll be in danger," Starlight said. "Plus not all of them have their Cutie Marks yet, Rumble and Dinky are still missing theirs."

"I'm not worried about their Cutie Marks, besides preparing them to be Elements can probably get them their marks faster," Twilight said. "Or we can even see if they can use what The Pillars used, though that might be harder to figure out."

Starlight gave an unsure look, "Alright...if you say so. Make sure you don't place too much of a burden on them."

"Pft, of course I won't, besides I'm sure they'll handle everything just fine, I've already gotten them started in a way such as placing Rumble in charge of Flurry Heart," Twilight said. "Soon I'll help them prove how worthy they are even more. For all I know, I could even help make a new Alicorn Princess, either Dinky or Sweetie Belle."

"...You're really planning ahead aren't you Twilight? You positive this is gonna work out?" Starlight asked.

"Yes, you'll see for yourself soon Starlight, it's gonna be amazing," Twilight said, then gave Starlight a list and trotted off. "Your friends will be meeting you shortly, use this list to give them their tasks, I have other things to attend to."

"Sure thing Twilight," Starlight said, watching her friend trot off. She began to wonder about Twilight's ideas, and hopes the mare isn't gonna try anything to intense. Figuring it's best not to worry too much, Starlight decided to make her way to find her friends.

Rumble and Cadance met Shining Armor in the room with The Cutie Map where the couple presented Flurry to him, hopefully for a little bit longer as Rumble hoped.

"Now remember Rumble, watching over Flurry is a huge responsibility," Shining Armor said. "Taking her out of the castle is an even BIGGER responsibility."

"I'm well aware of that Prince Shining Armor, I won't let you or Cadance down," Rumble reassured.

"I'm sure you won't," Cadance said.

"Yeah, it'd be a shame if your career as a Wonderbolt ended before it could really begin," Shining Armor threatened.

Rumble's pupils shrank at the coldness of Shining Armor's voice, the stallion also getting an angry glare from his wife. "Stop scaring him! That's the second time today!"

"I'm not scaring him, I'm motivating him," Shining Armor insisted.

"How is that motivating?" Cadance asked, raising her eyebrow.

"If he fails, he'll never realize his dream, so now he's more determined not to fail," Shining Armor said.

"Or you'll make him too nervous to do the job properly. Rumble's a nice caring colt, he just needs to give Flurry love and attention, I'm sure he's more than capable of doing that," Cadance turned to Rumble, rubbing his mane. "You're gonna do great honey, don't worry so much."

Rumble took a breath of relief and nodded to Cadance, "I appreciate your kindness, I'll make you proud."

Cadance giggled a bit, Rumble is such a cute colt. She and Shining Armor then presented Flurry Heart to Rumble, the young colt standing on his hind legs to grab and hold her with his forelegs.

Rumble looked into Flurry's eyes, he was amazed at how pretty they were. Rumble could tell that Flurry was gonna grow up to be such a beautiful filly, in fact she's already beautiful right now. Rumble held Flurry close to him, hugging her firmly, not tight enough to make her uncomfortable, but just enough to make her feel safe and secure, which Flurry did feel. She felt right in Rumble's hooves, he's an affectionate colt.

"That's so cute," Cadance said, then turned to Shining Armor. "Let's leave them be for now, let them get to know each other a little better."

Shining Armor reluctantly agreed and left the room with Cadance as Rumble sat down, still holding Flurry him his forelegs. He felt so happy hugging her, he doesn't know if it's just how cute she is or if she's radiating some love magic like her mother does.

"You're such a precious little filly Flurry Heart," Rumble said, keeping the filly close to him. The filly just giggled at that, bringing some joy to Rumble. That joy eventually turned to awkward when he noticed that a certain colt had entered the room.

"Wow...looks like you're already got your start with watching over Flurry," Tender Taps said while holding back a giggle.

Rumble scrunched his muzzle at the colt, "It's not funny."

"Sorry I'm not trying to laugh, I think it's really cute actually," Tender Taps said. He trotted to his friend and rubbed Flurry's mane. "She's so pretty."

"Pretty? She's very beautiful, and she's only a toddler, can you imagine her as a full grown mare?" Rumble stated.

"Careful, if Sweetie Belle heard this, she might get jealous," Tender Taps teased.

"Cute...anyway Sweetie Belle doesn't get jealous, she never complains when I spend time with Apple Bloom or Scootaloo, and one of them even has a crush on me," Rumble said.

"I know, she's a good filly to have as a marefriend, you two are really cute together," Tender Taps said.

"Yeah, I almost can't believe how long it's been since we started dating," Rumble said. He then thought of something, "What about you? You and Apple Bloom seemed so well together, yet it seems like something's off."

"I'm not sure," Tender Taps said. "I thought we could be together, but lately I've been so unsure, it's really frustrating."

"Maybe you just thought you had a crush on her?" Rumble said. "I've been there, before Sweetie Belle I had a small crush on Diamond Tiara."

"Huh? Wasn't she mean though? I mean she isn't mean now, mostly, but she was then," Tender Taps said.

"I just thought she looked cute, of course I saw how mean she was, especially to ponies with blank flanks. Personally I never understood how her having a Cutie Mark made her so much better, and I don't know why it bothered the other foals as much as it did, I mean it's just a mark on your flank, it shouldn't mean much," Rumble said.

"Cutie Marks just show others what you can do," Tender Taps said, then turned to his flank. "This mark shows ponies that I'm a performer, what I've always wanted."

"Does it matter though?" Rumble asked. "If you didn't have that mark, wouldn't you still want to be a performer?"

"Of course," Tender Taps said. "It's always been my dream to be a performing dancer, the only thing that held me back was my stage fright, which Apple Bloom helped me get over."

"So you didn't need a Cutie Mark, you just wanted to be a performer, I mean suppose you got a Cutie Mark for something different?" Rumble asked.

"Like I said, I would still wanna be a performer, I mean look at Rarity's Cutie Mark. She said it's because she's good at finding diamonds and gems with her magic, but she prefers being a seamstress. Her special talent just helped with that," Tender Taps said.

Rumble shrugged, "I guess, still seems like more trouble than it's worth," Rumble said. "But if having one makes you happy then I guess that's alright."

Tender Taps shrugged it off. Truthfully this isn't the first time he's heard Rumble's opinions about Cutie Marks, he occasionally mentioned it in the past. This time is no different, Rumble doesn't care about having his Cutie Mark, which he finds weird since his marefriend is all about helping ponies find their Cutie Marks.

"I see you got Flurry," The two colts heard. They turned to see Twilight standing at the doorway.

"Hi Twilight, yeah your brother and Cadance gave her to me to take care off," Rumble said, then held her up a bit. "She's such a beautiful filly, takes after her mother."

"Yeah, she is," Twilight said, trotting over to her niece. "Hey Flurry, are you gonna spend time with Rumble?"

Flurry nodded her head, giggling a bit as she hugged onto the colt.

"When will she start talking?" Tender Taps wondered.

"She can say a few words, she's still learning proper sentences," Twilight said. "Anyway I'm gonna go check on the preparations, would you boys like to join me?"

"I would love that!" Tender Taps said, eagerly trotting next to Twilight.

Rumble giggled at Tender's reaction. "Same, I do like spending time with you Twilight."

"Aw, you're both so sweet, sometimes I envy the fact that Sweetie Belle has a well mannered coltfriend like you Rumble," Twilight said.

Rumble blushed at hearing that, a Princess considers him a good coltfriend, "It's no big deal, really."

"You look so cute when you're blushing," Twilight teased.

"Yeah well," Rumble attempted to make a more serious face, though his blush was still there. "Let's just go see what you have planned."

Rumble adjusted himself so that he could get Flurry on his back, with Tender Taps helping. "Same, I'm kind of eager to see."

"Come with me then," Twilight said, gesturing the two colts to follow.

The two walked through the center of the castle where several ponies were putting up some designs, mostly coordinated by Pinkie.

"So is the festival mostly gonna be in the castle?" Tender Taps asked.

"Actually this is towards the end of the festival, it's still mostly gonna be all around Ponyville," Twilight said.

"What are you saving for the end?" Rumble asked.

"It's a surprise," Twilight said. "One I'll need your help with."

"Our help?" Tender Taps asked. "How?"

"Sorry, can't tell you right now," Twilight said, bopping his nose. "But you'll find out soon Tappy."

Tender Taps sighed in mild annoyance at the lack of information, then realized something. "Um...did you just call me 'Tappy'?"

"Yeah, it's my new nickname for you," Twilight said.

Rumble snickered, "Tappy? That's kinda cute actually."

Flurry Heart giggled, as if agreeing with Rumble.

"But still, Tappy?" Tender Taps said.

Twilight turned her head in confusion, "What's wrong? Don't you like my nickname?"

Her eyes were too much for Tender Taps, such pretty and sad eyes, a pair he couldn't resist. Tender Taps let out a deep sigh, "Yeah, I like it, mainly because it sounds so nice coming from you."

"You can give me a nickname if you want to," Twilight said. "My brother calls me 'Twiley', so feel free to use that, or any other nickname you'd like."

"I might stick to Twiley, I'm not good with nicknames," Tender Taps said.

Rumble turned to Flurry, "Should I think of a nickname for you?" Flurry shrugged in response, which Rumble giggled at. "Well your name's pretty enough as it is, but I'll probably think of something."

"Well let's keep moving then," Twilight said, gesturing the foals out of the castle.

Also in the castle, Starlight is escorting her friends outside, ready to give them their tasks, "Alright first we'll bring Party Favor to Pinkie Pie, they can both plan the party together. She should be in the main hall of the castle."

"Sounds good, I hear a lot of talk about Pinkie Pie's parties, I hope I can live up to expectations," Party Favor said.

"You will, Pinkie's happy to be working with you, she'll be more than happy to give you tips if you need any," Starlight said. "You might see a friend of hers come by, I think his name is Cheese Sandwich, he's a Super Duper Party Pony, at least that's what Pinkie Pie says."

"Wow, sounds fun," Party Favor said.

"What will I be doing?" Night Glider asked.

"You will be assisting Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust in decorations and weather," Starlight said.

"Cool, I get to work alongside Rainbow Dash," Night Glider said.

"How will I be helping?" Sugar Belle asked.

"You'll be assisting Applejack with the baking," Starlight said. "You're going to meet her at the Apple farm before the two of you go to Sugarcube Corner."

"Sounds fun, can't wait to work at that bakery," Sugar Belle said.

"Where does that leave me?" Double Diamond asked.

"As my personal assistant," Starlight said. "You'll be helping me monitor the castle and the rest of Ponyville. That also means you'll be present when the more higher up guests show up."

"Higher up?" Double Diamond asked.

"Royalty like Ember, Thorax and the Princesses of Equestria," Starlight said.

"Wow, lucky you Double Diamond, you get to see Princess Celestia," Night Glider said.

"I doubt I'll be talking to her that much though," Double Diamond said.

"You'll be surprised how friendly she is and how chatty she can be," Starlight said.

"She does seem easily approachable," Party Favor said. "Besides you'll have Starlight with you, so it shouldn't be that hard."

"Guess you're right," Double Diamond said, the group approaching the main hall.

Starlight noticed Twilight in the distance with Rumble, Flurry Heart and Tender Taps. "Looks like Twilight's here, and Rumble's starting his big duty of watching over Flurry Heart."

"Wow, he's really watching over Princess Cadance's daughter?" Night Glider asked.

"Looks like it," Double Diamond said.

Twilight noticed Starlight and her friends approaching, "Starlight, showing your friends around?"

"Yes, I even told them what they would each be doing," Starlight said.

"Great! One step closer to the greatest Festival that Ponyville's had!" Twilight said.

Starlight and her four friends blinked once in surprise.

"Wow, you're really looking forward to this thing," Night Glider said.

"You bet, so I'll be counting on the four of you to help make sure things go right," Twilight said, then started to fly up. "This is gonna be great, we just need to continue on our roll."

Nearby, Tender Taps is chuckling a bit. "Twilight's cute when she's excited."

Rumble eyed Tender Taps a moment, "Did you just call her cute?"

"Yeah, why?" Tender Taps asked.

"Oh nothing," Rumble said, getting a weird look from Tender Taps.

Twilight flew back down to the ponies, "I'll let you get back to what you were doing Starlight, I gotta keep showing my two favorite colts and my sweet little niece around a bit more."

"Alright, have fun," Starlight said as Twilight went back to the foals. "Wow, she's really perky now."

"It's kind of adorable," Double Diamond said.

Starlight nervously chuckled, "It's a good thing you find it adorable then since you're gonna be spending a lot of time around her."

"Makes it easier, I almost forgot how really friendly she is," Double Diamond said.

"Well, she is the Princess of Friendship, though it's amazing how many ponies forget that as a possibility," Starlight said. "Anyway Party Favor, you can go meet with Pinkie Pie. I'll take the others to where they need to go."

"Sure thing," Party Favor said and trotted toward Pinkie Pie.

"After we're done, think I can spend a little time with those foals myself? Especially Tender Taps?" Sugar Belle asked.

"Sure, I don't think that would be a problem," Starlight said. "First thing though, I gotta get you to Sweet Apple Acres, and Night Glider to the other Pegasus ponies."

"Sweet Apple Acres, such a lovely sounding place," Sugar Belle said. "Let's get a move on then."

Back with Twilight and the foals, they were trotting through Ponyville, Twilight looking around to make sure everything's alright. "So far everything's going well, the decorations are almost done, the tables are all out, they just need the food, that I'll leave to the Apples as well as The Cakes."

"I'd eat just about anything from either of them," Rumble said. "They both make yummy desserts."

"Funny that it was Applejack's mom that helped Mrs. Cake realize she wanted to be a baker," Tender Taps said.

Rumble looked surprised, "I never knew about that."

"Apple Bloom mentioned it to me once, I thought it was really sweet," Tender Taps said.

"I remember Applejack telling me that as well, amazing how much the Apples have done for Ponyville, maybe they should get a festival all to themselves," Twilight said, then stopped a moment, "I think I know what I wanna do next time."

Tender Taps and Rumble snickered a bit, Flurry Heart also giggling at how ambitious Twilight is, but they love her dedication and the fact that she wanted to do something nice for her friend's family.

"Well focus on right now Twilight, not that we even know what this is about anyway," Rumble said. "I really want this thing to start already."

"If things move quickly enough, it could start as soon as tomorrow," Twilight said. "I think you kids will be in for a big surprise."

"I'm sure it'll be great," Tender Taps said.

Twilight looked up and noticed a misplaced decoration, "That doesn't look right." She turned to the foals, "Stay here a moment please, I gotta fix that."

As she flew off, Rumble began to rub his chin. "A surprise huh? Now I really wanna know." Rumble turned to Tender Taps. "Alright Tappy, time for you to do your thing."

"What thing?" Tender Taps asked. "Also don't call me 'Tappy'."

"But it's cute," Rumble said. "Nothing wrong with cute nickname."

"Suppose I call you Rumbly-Wumbly then?" Tender Taps asked with a smug look.

Rumble glared slightly at the other colt, "Only Sweetie Belle can call me that, but fine, I'll ease up on 'Tapppy', I'm sure that nickname means a lot coming from your dream marefriend."

"H-hey!" Tender Taps shouted.

"Hey it's no big deal really, Twilight's really pretty. Besides maybe you should hide that big blush you have on your face whenever she walks near you," Rumble said. "Anyway back to what I was saying, use your cuteness to get Twilight to tell you."

"I don't think it's gonna work like that, if I try to use cuteness with Twilight, she'll just use it back ten times stronger," Tender Taps said.

Rumble pouted, "Guess I'll have to wait, still what could she be planning?"

"Maybe you shouldn't worry about it so much, your main focus should be Princess Flurry Heart," Tender Taps said.

Rumble turned to the alicorn filly, "True, can't forget about this cutie." Rumble nuzzled Flurry briefly. "Guess I'll wait then, but hearing about surprises makes me excited."

"That might be the point, I'm sure it's worth waiting for," Tender Taps said. "But it might be fun to guess, for me the greatest surprise is if I were able to perform my dance moves on a big stage."

"My greatest surprise would be becoming a Wonderbolt just like my older brother," Rumble said.

"Not sure what surprises the other fillies would get, though I can imagine Scootaloo would have one similar to yours," Tender Taps said. "If she could fly a bit better, unless Twilight knows magic that can help."

"Not sure, somehow I feel anything Twilight would do could only be temporary, powerful as she is, there are things that can't be done with magic, even something simple like flying," Rumble said.

"True, I really wish she could fly, I know it would mean a lot to her," Tender Taps said.

"She'll get there, I've been giving her some suggestions, personally I think she's improved a bit," Rumble said. "In fact since Night Glider's here, maybe she can offer some tips of her own, she might be a really talented flyer."

"Good idea," Tender Taps said. "Let's try that later."

Moments later, Twilight landed in front of the foals, looking satisfied after getting something fixed. "Glad I got that taken care of." She focused on the colts, "Alright, let's just stop by Sweet Apple Acres, then I'll leave you boys to your own little adventure."

"Hey I don't mind spending time with you, I love your company," Tender Taps said.

"Such a sweetheart," Twilight said and kissed Tender Taps's head, getting a blush from the colt. "I love your company as well Tappy."

Tender Taps blushed more at the nickname, "Um, thanks...Twiley."

Twilight giggled, "It sounds so adorable coming from you. Let's get going then."

Twilight led the foals towards Sweet Apple Acres, though Rumble wouldn't stop snickering.

"It's not funny," Tender Taps said in a hushed tone.

"Hey I did suggest that you stop with that goofy blush of yours," Rumble replied. "But in all honesty, I wouldn't think less of you for that. Flitter's like that with me, even moreso because of the jealousy she has towards Sweetie Belle so if anything I can relate to you. It's nothing to be ashamed of, you're lucky that mares like Twilight and Starlight find you so cute."

Tender Taps felt less annoyed and more flattered, "I see your point I guess, thanks."

Rumble patted Tender Taps's shoulder, "You know despite my jokes that I would never do anything intentionally mean to you right? I do care about you Tender Taps, you're one of my best friends after all."

Tender Taps nodded, flashing a genuine smile, "Same to you Rumble."

Rumble held his hoof out, "Hoof bump?"

"Sure," Tender Taps said, hoof bumping his buddy. Tender Taps then noticed Flurry's hoof out. "Want one too? Here you go." Tender Taps then hoof bumped Flurry, getting a giggle from Rumble.

Twilight continued to lead them to Sweet Apple Acres, just as Starlight at another part of Ponyville had just given Night Glider instructions.

"Just go around and help with the clouds, if you need any more help, just ask Rainbow Dash," Starlight said.

"Got it Starlight," Night Glider said and flew into the sky, with Starlight mentally checking off another task.

"Good, that just leaves Sweet Apple Acres," Starlight said, then turned to Sugar Belle. "Think you're up to that?"

"Sure am, it'd be nice to work alongside The Apples," Sugar Belle said.

"I'm sure they'll be happy to have you there," Starlight said. "They might also ask you to help the Cakes, they're own the nearby bakery that Pinkie Pie lives at, they're close with the Apples."

"If Pinkie Pie lives there, it must be an excellent bakery, that mare loves her sweets," Sugar Belle said.

"Right, let's get going," Starlight said, leading her two friends.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight is leading the foals around, both amazed at all the supplies the farm had, plus all the extra ponies.

"These ponies are new, I don't think I've seem them around Ponyville," Rumble said.

"Well lot's of ponies are gonna be coming from different parts of Equestria," Twilight said. "These ponies however are members of Applejack's family."

"Oh yeah, she's got a really big family," Rumble said.

"Apple Bloom mentioned having a lot of cousins," Tender Taps said.

"They're all here to help and participate, I managed to convince Applejack into letting it happen," Twilight said. "Fortunately most of them were free, and I'm sure they'd love to enjoy themselves afterwards."

The group walked through the farm, greeting and waving at each pony they passed. During this they heard a familiar filly call out. "Twilight! Rumble! Tender Taps!"

"Here comes Apple Bloom," Rumble said, gesturing to the farmer filly.

Apple Bloom approached the group, alongside another filly not too familiar with the foals.

"Howdy Twilight, here to see Applejack?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Sure am," Twilight said, then glanced to the filly next to her. "Oh, you have a cousin with you."

"Yeah, you probably remember Babs right?" Apple Bloom said, then turned to the colts. "Not sure if either of you know her, but this is mah cousin, Babs Seed."

"Sup?" Babs greeted.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rumble, and this little filly on my back is Flurry Heart," Rumble said.

Babs looked surprised, "A baby Alicorn? Wait is this the baby that Princess Twilight's brother had?"

"Yes, that's my niece," Twilight said. "And you don't need to call me 'Princess' by the way."

"I'm watching over her for the next couple of days," Rumble explained. "It's gonna be fun."

"I'll bet," Babs said, then turned to Tender Taps. "Nice to meet ya, mind introducing yourself?"

Tender Taps nervously nodded, "Yeah, I'm Tender Taps...you probably haven't heard of me but-"

"Wait, Tender Taps?" Babs said, then turned to Apple Bloom. "He's the one your dating?"

"Sort of," Apple Bloom said. "It's complicated though."

Babs took a good look at Tender Taps, "Not sure what's so complicated, he's not a bad looking kid, I'd date him."

Tender Taps blushed a lot, rubbing his head shyly. "Um, thanks..."

Babs turned her attention to Rumble, "You ain't a bad looking kid either, so far liking the colts of this town."

Rumble blushed at well, rubbing his head in a similar manner, "It's nothing special really."

"Modest too, both of ya's," Babs said. "Anyway Rumble, your name does sound familiar, I think Apple Bloom's mentioned you."

"That's the colt dating Sweetie Belle," Apple Bloom said.

"You mean the one you tried setting up with Scootaloo?" Babs asked.

Apple Bloom furrowed her brow in annoyance. "Yes, that one."

Babs turned her attention back to Rumble, "Yeah, I can see why there was a big fuss over him." She turned back to Tender Taps, "You girls got some cute colts to be friends with."

The two colts continued to blush and chuckle nervously, which Twilight found adorable. "Rumble and Tender Taps are very handsome, so it doesn't surprise me that Babs seems so interested."

"You two do look cute when yer shy," Apple Bloom teased.

Rumble looked a little nervous, "Maybe we shouldn't talk too much about this, I'm worried Sweetie Belle's gonna find out and get jealous."

"You might be right, Sweetie Belle can get a little clingy to yah," Apple Bloom said. "Soon ya'll gonna celebrate a whole year together, you made her so happy as her coltfriend Rumble."

"It's my pleasure, she makes me happy as well," Rumble said. "I would like to do something special for her."

"Ah can help with that, if there's one thing I'm good at is coming up with lots of ideas," Apple Bloom said.

"Could have gotten your Cutie Mark on that," Babs said, then turned to Rumble. "Speaking of marks, did they try helping you get your mark?"

"My mark?" Rumble asked, then turned to his flank. "Oh, I'm not worried about that right now."

"Wow really?" Babs asked. "Your one of the first foals that didn't seem so worried about not having a mark yet."

"I have other things to think about than what's on my flank, if I get a mark then I get it, no big deal," Rumble said.

"Wow, wish I had your mindset, though when your surrounded by ponies who give you a hard time about stuff like that, then it's hard not to think about it," Babs said.

Rumble looked concerned, "Ponies gave you a hard time about it?"

"Yeah, but that was so long ago, I'm past it," Babs said. "Besides it led me to making a few mistakes, and almost causing me to miss out on a great friendship."

"What matters is that we're friends now," Apple Bloom said. "Besides, what you did was nothing compared to what Starlight did, and now she's one of Twilight's closest friends."

"And a good big sister," Tender Taps added. "Everything worked out in the end."

"That's all that matters too," Twilight said, then noticed some approaching ponies. "Oh, here comes Starlight now actually."

The ponies turned to see Starlight Glimmer making her way over with Sugar Belle and Double Diamond in the distance.

"Hey Starlight!" Rumble shouted.

Starlight quickly trotted over with her two village friends, "Looks like you're already here."

"Yes, I was on my way to see Applejack, then we ran into Apple Bloom and her cousin Babs," Twilight said. "Looks like that list I gave you is working out well."

"Sure has, Party Favor and Night Glider are already doing their part," Starlight said.

"That's great, it's nice having so much help, even Apple Bloom's cousin came by," Twilight said, gesturing to Babs.

Starlight greeted Babs, "Nice to see you."

"You too, I hear your a hero, you saved Equestria from Queen Chrysalis right?"

"It was nothing," Starlight said, rubbing her head shyly. "I did what anypony else would do."

"Not many ponies are that brave," Babs said. "Aside from Twilight, my cousin Applejack and their other friends. It takes real skill to do what you all did."

"Or luck, like with Trixie," Apple Bloom said.

"Trixie was helpful," Starlight said. "She complained a lot, but she was helpful."

"It's good to know that there are ponies aside from Twilight and her friends that can help, I mean they shouldn't have to save the world all the time," Rumble said.

"We don't mind saving the world," Twilight said. "But having friends does help big time."

Starlight looked around, "I should get to Applejack, is she around?"

"I'm gonna go see her myself, if you kids want you can stay together, I won't drag you with me everywhere," Twilight said.

"I really don't mind," Tender Taps said. "Especially if Starlight's joining you."

"So adorable," Starlight said, rubbing Tender Taps's mane. "We can all walk together."

"Actually I would like to go see Sweetie Belle, she can help me take care of Flurry, like if we're parents," Rumble said.

"That's fine, in fact that's adorable," Twilight said.

Rumble started trotting off, "I'll see all of you later, and I hope to speak to you more Babs!"

"I'll be here the rest of the week!" Babs called as Rumble trotted away. "I so wish I were Sweetie Belle, really cute kid."

"He is, kinda sensitive too, but totally different than he was a year ago. He could barely talk to us, now he speaks so confidently," Apple Bloom said.

"Having friends does that, it worked for Fluttershy," Twilight said.

"Well speaking of cute colts," Babs turned to Tender Taps. "Looks like I'll be seeing you around quite a bit as well."

Tender Taps laughed nervously, "Yeah, guess you will."

Apple Bloom huffed, "Come on, no more flirting, kinda mah job."

"Sorry, can't help it," Babs said.

Apple Bloom turned her attention to the now even more nervous colt, "See you later then."

"Right, see you two later," Tender Taps said.

The two Apple cousins made their way elsewhere as Tender Taps took a breath of relief. "Nice girls, but being near them makes me feel a bit...weird."

"Well they do have a good point," Sugar Belle said, then turned Tender Taps to face her. "You are handsome, you have such a kissable face."

Tender Taps looked down, he could swear his whole body was turning red now, "That's...nice of you to say."

Twilight rubbed his mane, "I think he feels awkward enough, let's get Sugar Belle to Applejack, I need to ask her about the catering."

"Sure thing," Starlight said, leading the two combined groups toward Applejack.

Far off in a cave, Chrysalis was making preparations of her own, with Sonata and Aria sitting around, both looking bored.

"So how is this King suppose to help?" Aria asked.

"Sombra's magic is power beyond comprehension, he should be strong enough to handle Twilight, her friends, and that pesky Starlight, and with our help we will more than accomplish those goals," Chrysalis said.

"Will he work with us though?" Aria asked.

"I'm sure he'll feel somewhat grateful to the ones who have brought him back, but just in case, I do have a plan to seal him off if he became too independent from us," Chrysalis said.

"So like a secret back up plan?" Sonata asked.

"Yes, emphasis on the secret part," Chrysalis said. "I want to make sure he feels that he can trust us, it's the best way to make this plan work."

"And how do you plan on using us exactly?" Aria asked.

"Simple, use your abilities to control the ponies. Of course I have similar methods, but from what I gather, you can even alter their emotions to feel negativity, which you feed on correct?" Chrysalis asked.

"Yeah, it's really tasty," Sonata said.

"Then help yourself to a grand buffet," Chrysalis said. "I'm sure you've more than earned it."

"At least something good will come of this," Aria said, then turned onto her back. "Anyway I'm tired, I'm gonna get some sleep."

"It's only the middle of the day," Chrysalis said.

"Don't care, besides you expect the three of us to arrive in Ponyville late at night right? Gotta get some rest if we're gonna do that," Aria said.

"Yeah, me too," Sonata said. "Wanna cuddle together Aria!?"

"No," Aria said, much to Sonata's disappointment.

"Aw, oh well..." Sonata turned to Chrysalis, freaking the Queen out a moment.

"Don't even ask if you want to do so with me," Chrysalis said.

"What? No, ew, why would I do that, you're kinda gross looking," Sonata said.

"Excuse me!?" Chrysalis shouted. "I happen to be a very beautiful queen you impudent filly!"

"Someone's in denial," Sonata whispered, then spoke out loud. "I was kinda hoping I could borrow one of your Changelings and make them morph into Aria...so I can cuddle with that Changeling."

"If I find that any Changeling went around looking like me, I'm gonna beat the crap out of it!" Aria warned.

Chrysalis groaned, "Just go rest up for tonight!"

"Fine, pushy," Sonata said and went to lay down.

Chrysalis shook her head in frustration, "Such a child, it pains me that I must rely on them. Soon it shall be worth it however."

Chrysalis continued to plan, feeling even more confident about defeating Twilight and her allies.


	5. Fun Time and Trust

Rumble was making his way towards Rarity's Boutique, carrying Flurry Heart on his back, eager to meet with the filly of his heart's desires.

"Just wait til you meet Sweetie Belle, I just know you'll like her Flurry," Rumbles said, then remembered something. "Wait, you did meet her earlier today, silly me. Plus you'd probably remember her from the time you saved us from the Changelings." Rumble shook his head, "My head's in a spin daze." Flurry Heart giggled a bit, almost as if she's aware of Rumble's slip up. "Still, I know you'll like her, she's a really nice filly, one I'm so happy to have as a marefriend," Rumble said. Flurry just babbled a bit, making Rumble feel a bit weird. "Probably weird talking to you since you can't speak yet."

"Wammy!" Flurry said, holding up her toy.

Rumble giggled at her cuteness. "Alright, you just can't speak full sentences, though can you at least say 'Rumble'?"

"Wumble," Flurry said, then giggled a little bit.

"Close enough," Rumble said.

The two arrived at the Boutique and knocked, waiting for an answer. Moments later, Rarity had answered the door. "Rumble! Come in darling!"

"Hi Rarity," Rumble said, walking inside. "Always a pleasure to see such a beautiful mare."

"Oh my dear Rumble, sometimes you charm me as much as you seem to charm my sister," Rarity said, then stroked his mane a bit. "Hope you're not falling for me dear."

"No, lovely as you are I am absolutely loyal to your sister, I would never do anything like that to her," Rumble said.

"I know you won't, you're such a sweetheart," Rarity said, kissing Rumble's forehead. That's when she noticed Flurry Heart. "Oh, silly me, I barely noticed you had Flurry Heart with you."

"Princess Cadance asked me to watch over her for the next couple of days," Rumble said as Rarity stroked her mane once.

"That's really nice, just be careful though, she's a little tricky to watch over," Rarity said.

Rumble turned to the filly on his back, who was busy making growling noises with her toy. "Seems easy so far."

"Well just be aware of her flying and her magic, she's very powerful and extremely fast for somepony her age," Rarity said.

"I'm aware of her magic, she was strong enough to shield me and Sweetie Belle from Changelings once," Rumble said, then turned to Rarity. "Still, it seems like you know from experience."

"Yes, sometime after she was just born, I went with Twilight and our friends to see Cadance and Shining Armor, during that time we had a really tough time trying to keep Flurry in one place," Rarity said.

"Was it mostly her magic or her flying?" Rumble asked.

"Both, she flew everywhere and kept teleporting, even that net couldn't catch her," Rarity said.

Rumble looked confused and curious, "What net?"

Rarity looked around nervously, "Uh nothing dear. Anyway you should also watch out for her sneezes. Hopefully that spell Sunburst gave Cadance still works," Rarity said. "Speaking of whom, is he here as well?"

"I didn't see him, that is weird since he's supposed to be her...crystallizer?" Rumble asked.

"Crystaller, and yes, he is. I should hope he does come, I'm sure Starlight would love nothing more than to spend time with her fillyhood friend," Rarity said.

"I'm sure she'll get the chance," Rumble said.

"Aside from that, I imagine you're here to see my dear sister," Rarity said.

"Sure, where is she?" Rumble asked. "I was very confused when she left earlier without much warning."

"She'll be here soon, she's actually with our parents," Rarity said. "She probably almost forgot, she told our father she'd stop by since our mother was baking her some cookies and she wanted Sweetie Belle to try her new recipe."

"Sounds yummy, though I do find it a bit weird that I've never really been to their house, and I've been dating their daughter for about a year," Rumble lightly bit his lip. "They do like me, don't they?"

"Huh? Of course Rumble dear, my parents adore you and how special you treat Sweetie Belle," Rarity said.

"That's good, sometimes I worry that they don't want me dating her for some reason," Rumble said.

"You're just worrying over nothing, why don't you and Flurry go wait in Sweetie Belle's room, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you when she gets back," Rarity said.

"Alright, sure," Rumble said and trotted off.

"One more thing, as I said before Flurry is a little tricky to watch over, so please make double sure that Flurry stays behaved. She's a good filly but she can be a bit adventurous," Rarity said.

"You can count on me," Rumble said, giving a confident smile.

Rarity giggled, rubbing Rumble's mane. "I just love your confident attitude Rumble, it's really something. I remember the first time we met, you could barely get a word out. I'm so amazed by how much you've changed."

"I'm pretty surprised myself, I guess once I got a marefriend I felt I needed to really mature up, she needs a boyish colt after all," Rumble said.

Rarity had a slight look of disapproval, "Boyish? I'm surprised you're still on that, I hope you haven't been changing your personality just to make my sister happy."

"Not exactly, I just wanna be a strong colt for her. I mean I know she can take care of herself, but I still feel like it's my duty to be her knight and always be there for her," Rumble said.

"That's very sweet of you Rumble," Rarity said. "Just please try not to change too much just for her. I liked you well before you two got serious, you always have been such a sweet and adorable colt."

"I'm not sure if I wanna be sweet and adorable anymore though," Rumble said. "It feels like ponies don't take me too seriously if I am."

"Nonsense dear, it just means you're nice and sensitive, if I were Sweetie Belle's age I would have loved to have you as my coltfriend," Rarity said.

Rumble blushed at the compliment, "I'm glad you feel that way, I just hope Sweetie Belle doesn't get jealous over that."

"Oh my sister doesn't get that easily jealous," Rarity said. "Anyway you two can be off now, I won't keep you."

"It was nice talking with you though, you're like another big sister," Rumble said, then trotted inside. "See you later."

As he made his way into Sweetie Belle's room, Rarity giggled a bit. "Such a sweet young colt, I really hope that never changes."

Upstairs in Sweetie Belle's room, Rumble placed Flurry Heart on the bed, then climbed on himself. "Let's wait here for Sweetie Belle, I'm sure she'll be back soon." He laid against a pillow, though felt something nudging him right afterwards. He looked to see that Flurry was poking him with her toy, then made a growling noise. "I guess you wanna play, though don't you wanna wait for Sweetie Belle? That way we can all play together," Rumble said.

Flurry shook her head and made more growling noises with her toy, Rumble chuckling a bit at that. "How can I resist that cute and scary face of yours? Alright, since I am in charge of you, that includes keeping that adorable smile on your face. We'll play together now," Rumble said, then scratched his head. "But I'm not exactly sure how to play."

Flurry looked a little annoyed, then searched around the room until she found a story book. She used her magic to levitate the book toward Rumble, and pointed at the cover, which showed a knight rescuing a princess from a monster.

"Oh, you wanna be like in those fairy tales, alright, we'll do that, you be the Princess and I'll be the Knight that keeps you safe," Rumble said.

Flurry smiled and nodded, then used her magic to levitate her toy and made more growling noises, making it seem like the creature was growling at them.

"Ah, oh no, a scary monster," Rumble then placed Flurry behind him. "I'll keep you safe, run for it." Flurry giggled and made the creature fly toward Rumble as he got into a fight stance. "You'll have to defeat me if you want to get to the Princess, and I'll have you know that I am the strongest Pegasus in all of Equestria!" Rumble boasted.

Flurry made the monster growl more, so Rumble got into a fighting stance.

"Alright, you've asked for it you foul beast, let's go!" Rumble shouted and did some light, playful punches towards the toy. "Take this, and that!"

Flurry loved this, she could not stop giggling, she continued to make the monster 'attack' Rumble, but he would 'fight' the monster back, never backing down. Eventually Rumble 'defeated' the monster, much to Flurry's happiness.

"Wumble!" Flurry said, clapping a bit.

He knelt down beside Flurry, holding her tight. "I will never let anything happen to you Princess , nothing at all!"

Flurry felt so warm and fuzzy being hugged by Rumble, she started to return his hug, happy that her hero had won this battle.

Meanwhile Sweetie Belle had made her way back to the Carousel Boutique, knocking on the door before entering. "Rarity! I'm back!"

"Oh, Sweetie Belle!" Rarity said, trotting to her little sister. "How are mother and father?"

"Same as always, those cookies mom had made were something special she wanted to do for the Festival, and dad's just excited to have another celebration."

Sweetie Belle said, then levitated a bag to Rarity. "Mom made some extra for you, you should try them, they're really tasty."

"Thank you dear," Rarity said, taking the bag with her own magic. "Anyway it's good you're here already, Rumble came by."

"Rumble? Where did he go?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"He's waiting in your room," Rarity said.

"My room?" Sweetie Belle said, then started to blush. "Rumble usually doesn't wait in my room, kinda romantic."

"Try not to get _too_ romantic in there," Rarity said, much to Sweetie Belle's annoyance.

"Rarity! Don't be embarrassing!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Just a little warning, I know how passionate you get when you're with him, you seem to be growing up a little too fast," Rarity said.

"Well I'm not a little foal anymore, Rumble's the colt of my dreams and I want to be close to him as possible, that's all," Sweetie Belle said. "Anyway my coltfriend is waiting, I'll see you later."

As Sweetie Belle left, Rarity shook her head. "One day they're going to get _really_ close, amazing how fast my sister's growing up. I know Rumble will take good care of her at least."

Sweetie Belle approached her room, and as she got closer she could hear Rumble muttering something. What's weird is that it almost sounded like he was babbling, it was affectionate type babbling too.

"Wait, is he...?" Sweetie Belle looked in her room and found Rumble sitting on her bed, but he wasn't alone. He had Flurry Heart with him, as she should have expected, she nearly forgot he had to watch over her, she was hoping for alone time between the two. From what she saw, he seemed to be playing with her, using her toy to make growling noises.

"Oh no, it's gonna get you," Rumble said, then put the toy down to hug her. "But I'll keep you safe my Princess."

Sweetie Belle felt a little tug at her heart, while she knows he's just entertaining Flurry, it's weird for her to hear him talk so affectionately to another filly like that. Though she also knows it's a little silly, Flurry is only a toddler, it's not like he's doing this with one of her friends.

Rumble then noticed Sweetie Belle at the door, waving at his marefriend "Sweetie Belle! You're home!"

"Yeah, hi Rumble, I see you have Flurry with you," Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah, she's so adorable," Rumble said, nuzzling against Flurry's cheek, getting another giggle from the filly. "Cute laugh too."

"Yeah, real cute," Sweetie Belle said, trotting into the room and sitting next to Rumble on her bed. Rumble took the moment to kiss Sweetie Belle on the cheek, getting a giggle from her his marefriend.

"You got a cute laugh too," Rumble said.

Sweetie Belle felt really flattered, though Flurry looked almost jealous, and nuzzled against Rumble's cheek for more attention.

"Wumble!" Flurry said, hugging him tight.

"Did she say your name?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah, well to the best of her ability," Rumble said.

"Huh, that's actually kinda sweet," Sweetie Belle said, rubbing Flurry's mane. "You've always been a cute Princess."

Flurry looked away, not caring too much for Sweetie Belle's affection.

"She is cute, and I get to watch her, I feel so lucky," Rumble said, then remembered something. "You can help too, this way we'd be like her parents."

"Her parents?" Sweetie Belle said. "That seems like a big responsibility."

"Well we're not actually her parents of course, but we can pretend, so one day when we get married and have a baby of our own, we'll be ready," Rumble said.

Sweetie Belle blushed a bit, "You really we'll get married someday?"

"I don't see why not, I should hope we stay together forever Sweetie Belle, you're the most important thing in my life," Rumble said, gently stroking her mane.

Sweetie Belle's cheeks felt hot, "You're such a charmer Rumble."

Flurry then nuzzled against Rumble's cheek, trying to get his attention. "Wumble!"

"You still wanna play Flurry?" Rumble asked. "You have any ideas Sweetie Belle?"

"Well, I don't have any games in mind, but I would like to dress up Flurry in something nice," Sweetie Belle said.

"Like what exactly?" Rumble asked.

"Maybe I can make something for her, I do know a little bit of crochet," Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh right, your crochet..." Rumble said, remembering the scarves she had made for him. Not a really pleasant memory.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll love it, I mean I know I'm not the best at it, but it should still be fun," Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah, it should," Rumble said. She wasn't wrong, the scarves she made were, really tacky. Of course he cherished them because they're from Sweetie Belle, but he would dare put them on where other ponies could see him. He did want to keep some level of respect, unless he wanted this going all the way to his days as a Wonderbolt. He could only imagine the nickname they'll give him about that.

"Maybe I'll get better at it and make you something even more special, maybe your own unique Wonderbolts suit," Sweetie Belle said.

"You don't have to go through the trouble," Rumble nervously insisted.

"It's the least I can do as your one and only filly," Sweetie Belle said, then gave Rumble a surprise kiss. "And I'll do anything to make you happy Rumble."

Rumble blushed and rubbed his head, his brief nervousness fading away, "Same here, I do love you a lot."

"Love, I just...well, love that word," Sweetie Belle said. "I love that we can say that to each other, and I really love doing things to show that I love you."

"Just being near me is enough...that and more kissing, I like the kissing," Rumble said.

"Yeah, me too," Sweetie Belle said, then looked down to Flurry. "Though probably not too much in front of Flurry, it's one thing to kiss, but if we start making out in front of her, it's gonna be really awkward for her to see."

"Yeah, I did find it weird when other ponies did that," Rumble said. "I can understand why since we do that but still."

"We'll have time for that, for now let's try my dress-up idea," Sweetie Belle said.

Rumble looked down to Flurry, "What do you say? Wanna try out Sweetie Belle's designs?"

Flurry looked a little unsure, so the only answer she gave was holding up her toy and growling.

"Wow, you really like playing that game, maybe one day you'll beat up real monsters," Rumble said.

"She already protected us from Changelings, that's a start," Sweetie Belle said.

"I guess she still wants to play that game though," Rumble said, rubbing Flurry's mane. "You do make a good growl though, it's really cute."

Flurry looked to Sweetie Belle, then did a slight grin. She pointed at Sweetie Belle and then did another growl noise.

"Huh?" Rumble looked to Sweetie Belle. "Wait, do you want Sweetie Belle to be the monster."

"Be the what now?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Flurry nodded and did more growl noises as she pointed to Sweetie Belle. "Mon-sta."

"Did she just call me a 'monster'?" Sweetie Belle asked, clearly displeased.

"That's adorable," Rumble said, before noticing Sweetie Belle's annoyed glare. "Well just the way she said it, not that you are one."

Sweetie Belle crossed her forelegs, "So she wants me to be a monster? Wait does she mean using that toy to growl at you?"

Flurry levitated the toy away and continued pointing at Sweetie Belle, "You mon-sta."

"I guess she wants you to be the monster," Rumble said. "It could be fun, this way you can decide how to be scary."

"I don't do scary, I'm too cute to be scary," Sweetie Belle said, fluffing her mane.

"It's just pretend, and it would make Flurry Heart happy," Rumble said.

Sweetie Belle sighed, "Is she sure she doesn't want to play dress-up?"

"Mon-sta!" Flurry shouted.

"Guess that's a 'no'," Rumble said. "But we can do it afterwards."

"Not sure how generous I'll be feeling considering she wants me to pretend to be a monster," Sweetie Belle said, still very displeased.

"I can be the monster afterwards, and you can save Flurry," Rumble said.

"But I'm supposed to be the Princess," Sweetie Belle said. "You're my knight, you're supposed to save me."

"Twilight's a Princess, and she saves ponies," Rumble said. "In fact she helps her brother, who's a knight as well, and they save ponies from monsters."

Sweetie Belle groaned, "Fine, I'll be the monster, but only if you be my knight later."

"You can still be a Princess, just leave everything to me," Rumble said.

Sweetie Belle shrugged it off and then did as suggested, despite her not caring. "Grr, I'm a monster, I'm here for the Princess, grr, roar."

Rumble could tell Sweetie Belle could not care less about making a believable monster, but he decided to make up with his own act. "You won't get the Princess monster, for I, the Brave Knight Rumble, shall stop you."

"You'll never win, the Princess is mine, grr, roar, other scary noises," Sweetie Belle said.

Rumble picked up Flurry, holding her in his forelegs, "Just try to grab her, it's impossible!"

Sweetie Belle trotted forward, making a pitiful effort to grab Flurry.

"Come on, try a little harder," Rumble whispered. "I'll make it worth your while later."

Sweetie Belle sighed and put a little more effort, "I shall defeat you, pitiful knight!"

"Never!" Rumble said, pretending to punch Sweetie Belle.

This continued on until Rumble 'knocked out' Sweetie Belle with a strong punch.

"Ah, oh no, I lost," Sweetie Belle said and fell down, looking unconscious.

"Yay!" Flurry said, clapping her hooves. "Wumble!

"Hold on, it isn't over just yet," Rumble said approaching Sweetie Belle. He picked her up slightly and brought her in for a nice kiss, one that somewhat surprised Sweetie Belle, but now understanding what he meant a second ago.

Flurry Heart didn't seem too happy, she actually looked kind of annoyed, she wanted Rumble to be her knight for the moment.

After breaking the kiss, Rumble rubbed Sweetie Belle's face, "Now the monster is a beautiful Princess again, the only Princess for me."

"I love you Rumble," Sweetie Belle said, feeling extremely satisfied.

"And I love you Sweetie Belle," Rumble said, bringing her in for another kiss. Rumble held on to this one for a little bit, before feeling somepony nudge him. He broke the kiss and turned to see Flurry Heart. "Oh right, forgot we agreed not to kiss like that in front of you."

Flurry then puckered her lips at Rumble, confusing the colt and the filly in his hooves.

"Um...I think she wants to kiss you," Sweetie Belle said, looking really curious.

Rumble nervously chuckled, "Yeah, looks like it."

Flurry leaned closer to Rumble, slightly glaring at him as she puckered her lips more.

"This is awkward," Rumble said.

"Can't blame her, you are really handsome, Sweetie Belle said. "Plus, not the first time a filly other than me wanted to kiss you."

"That filly was at least my age," Rumble said. Sighing a bit, he turned Flurry's head slightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "There's your kiss little Princess." Flurry wasn't satisfied, that wasn't the kiss she wanted. "Anyway let's find something else to play."

"Let's try the dress-up idea now," Sweetie Belle said.

"Wow really? I thought you were unhappy that you had to be a monster," Rumble said.

"Hey it worked out well for me in the end, so I'm feeling generous again, in fact I'll make something for the both of you," Sweetie Belle said.

Rumble smiled nervously, "Wow, sounds great Sweetie Belle."

"Let's get going!" Sweetie Belle said, trotting toward the room.

Rumble's nervous smile slowly turned into a look of despair, "Well at least they're not _that_ bad looking." He placed Flurry on his back, "Let's go Flurry, and try not to hate it."

Flurry wasn't sure how to feel, from the look on Rumble's face, she didn't think this was going to be much fun.

Back with Twilight, she was looking over things at the farm still, since that's where some activities would be. The Apples are great when it comes to party games. Of course, Tender Taps is right by her side, nearly glued to the Princess he admires so much.

"Are you sure you don't want to be with your friends Tappy?" Twilight asked.

"I don't mind staying with you," Tender Taps said, though his ears started to droop, "Unless you don't want me to stay."

"Don't be silly, of course that's not it, I just don't want you to feel that you still need to stay with me. Rumble already left, so I figured you might wanna go too," Twilight said.

"There isn't anyplace I wanna go now," Tender Taps said. "Besides I don't know where my friends are right now."

"You know where Apple Bloom is, maybe you can see if she needs assistance with anything," Twilight said.

"That's the thing, lately it's felt kinda weird being around Apple Bloom, somehow I don't think I've been the coltfriend she wanted," Tender Taps said.

"What makes you say that?" Twilight asked.

"I'm not sure, it just feels like she expects me to be the type of colt Rumble is, but I don't have his level of confidence," Tender Taps said.

"Rumble wasn't always confident Tappy, I'm sure you remember how nervous he was when he first dated Sweetie Belle," Twilight said.

"Yeah, I thought having a marefriend could help me feel that confident, but that obviously didn't work out," Tender Taps said.

Twilight rubbed her chin curiously, "What is 'confidence' to you anyway?"

"Huh?" Tender Taps said, then tried to think of a good answer. "Um, to be bold, and to not be afraid to say anything."

"Don't you think you're that bold?" Twilight asked. "When Apple Bloom was trying to trick Rumble into dating Scootaloo, you spoke up about not liking it didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I felt so nervous doing so," Tender Taps said.

"You still did it, that's pretty bold, to do something like that despite being nervous. I think you have confidence Tender Taps, you just don't give yourself enough credit," Twilight said.

"But-" Tender Taps tried to protest.

"No 'buts' Tappy," Twilight said. "Now stop doubting yourself and accept that you're just fine how you are."

Tender Taps gave in and nodded, "Alright." Tender Taps then huddled closer to Twilight. "I still want to be near you though, you make me feel happy."

"You little sweetheart," Twilight said, then kissed Tender Taps on the cheek, causing the colt's face to turn red as an apple.

"Your kisses feel like magic," Tender Taps said.

"Still trying to charm me huh?" Twilight asked. "I could swear you have a crush on me Tender Taps."

"T-Twilight, stop that, I just look up to you, that's all," Tender Taps said.

Twilight giggled, "Fine, if you say so. But know that it's alright if you do, I wouldn't mind, I'd actually be quite flattered."

"Really? I would think lots of ponies would have a crush on you, I mean you're beautiful, smart, very talented, fun to be around, and you're strong too, you saved Equestria dozens of times," Tender Taps said.

Twilight felt so flattered by Tender Taps's words, loving the charming young colt that he is. "I do have a share of admirers, I'm sure I've told you about Star Tracker. But I really think you're a kind and sweet colt, so I feel a little more attached to you. Plus you're really cute, and I know you're gonna grow to be a handsome stallion, one any filly would be happy to date. You're a special pony to me Tender Taps, so you having a crush is just so cute and flattering."

"...Please marry me," Tender Taps said without thinking.

Twilight blinked a couple of times, "What?"

It took a few seconds for Tender Taps to realize what he said, his face could hardly get any redder, "Um...I don't suppose you could forget I said that."

Twilight started to smile mischievously, "Aw, so you didn't mean what you said? I'm kinda disappointed."

Tender Taps became a little annoyed, "You're just making that up!"

"No, really, I found your little marriage proposal to be really romantic, you're making my heart flutter with intense passion," Twilight said.

Tender Taps did his best to hide his blush, "Come on Twilight, I know you're just saying that to make me feel weird!"

Twilight began to nuzzle Tender Taps, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to upset you, but it's not as made up as you think." This got a look of curiosity from Tender Taps. "Like I said, you're a very handsome colt, and you're gonna grow up to be quite the stallion, so I find it flattering that you would have a crush on me, because like I've said before, if I knew a colt like you when I was a filly, I definitely would have fallen for you."

Tender Taps started to feel less annoyed and started to feel flattered himself. Twilight just knows how to get his emotions moving in such a positive flow.

"I'm...so happy you feel that way Twilight," Tender Taps said.

Twilight gave Tender Taps another kiss, this time on his forehead, "And you make me feel happy by being yourself Tappy."

Tender Taps blushed more, though attempted to sway the conversation before he started feeling too awkward. "Anyway we should hurry, this Festival isn't gonna complete itself, I'm still very eager to find out what it's for."

Twilight began to ponder something, she wasn't sure if the idea she had was good, but in a way it was an important idea for her to try out. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Huh?" Tender Taps asked.

"I'm asking if you can keep a secret," Twilight repeated.

"Um, yeah I can, but what secret?" Tender Taps asked.

Twilight gestured her head toward an empty barn, and walked there with Tender Taps following.

Not too far away, Apple Bloom was dragging a bucket of Apples toward where her brother was working. "Hope these are enough Apples, it'd be a pain to drag this bucket again. If Babs didn't have her own chore then this would be a bit easier."

As she dragged, she passed by the barn that Twilight and Tender Taps went to, where she heard Tender Taps's voice. "A-are you certain about this Twilight!?"

Apple Bloom got curious and trotted over to the door, doing her best to stay out of sight.

"I'm completely certain Tappy," Twilight said. "I think you six have what it takes."

"But Twilight, it seems so...grand," Tender Taps said. "I mean, I'm just a pony who likes dancing."

"Pinkie Pie was just a pony who liked baking sweets and planning parties, but look at her now, that could be you, and I think you have what it takes," Twilight said.

Apple Bloom was curious, what did Twilight say to Tender Taps? She peeked inside at the conversation between the two.

"I'll trust your judgement Twilight, but I'm still not certain I'm worthy of this," Tender Taps said.

"You'll be properly tested, I won't throw you into anything you're not ready for," Twilight said. Twilight had then lowered herself before Tender Taps. "Now remember, this is a secret, thankfully you only have to hold onto it for a day, now do you think you can handle that?"

Tender Taps looked hesitant, but quickly nodded his head, "Yes, I won't let you down Twilight." He took her hoof in his. "I thank you for trusting such an unworthy colt with this knowledge."

"Don't call yourself 'unworthy'," Twilight lightly scolded as she pulled her hoof away to affectionately stroke Tender Taps's mane. "I believe in you Tender Taps, that's why I want to trust you. Consider it a test, if you do well, I'll reward you for it."

"You don't have to give me a reward," Tender Taps insisted.

"I know, but I want to, and since I know you'll keep this secret, I can already start to decide what it would be," Twilight said.

"You're faith in me is overwhelming, I'll do my absolute best not to let you down," Tender Taps said. "Then again it shouldn't be so hard, I mean keeping a secret should be easy right? I just have to not talk about it."

"It's not as easy as it sounds," Twilight said, nervously rubbing her head. "Even I blurted out a secret once, Spike was not happy."

"Huh? What was it?" Tender Taps asked.

Twilight shook her head, "Sorry, I can't tell you that secret, it would be rude to Spike...even though it's a very obvious secret."

Tender Taps looked confused, but shrugged it off. "Anyway, what else should we do then?"

"I just need to check over a few more things here, then I gotta go speak with Lightning Dust, I trust you'll be joining me the rest of the day?" Twilight asked.

"You bet, I'll be your little assistant...aside from Spike," Tender Taps looked around. "Um, speaking of Spike, where is he?"

"I know he was waiting for Thorax and Ember to arrive, plus he has things he needs to do as well," Twilight explained. "Now then, let's be off."

Apple Bloom quickly moved away from the door as the two ponies left. She then started to scratch her head curiously, "What did Twilight tell Tender Taps? What are they up to? I gotta tell Babs, maybe round up the rest of the Crusaders and get their opinions." She was about to do so, then remembered her chore. "Right after ah get these Apples to mah brother."

She then trotted off, still trying to figure things out.


	6. Clubhouse Meeting

In the center of Ponyville, later in the afternoon, Scootaloo was riding her scooter across town, gazing at the decorations the ponies were putting up.

"This Festival Twilight is planning is looking to be an awesome one, I can't wait to see what she has planned," Scootaloo commented.

Scootaloo continued to ride around the town, passing by all the busy ponies. The Flower Ponies were putting up their decorations, The Cakes were setting up some tables, and all the Pegasi were keeping the clouds away.

"You'd think it was starting today, maybe Twilight's moving it up?" Scootaloo wondered out loud.

"She isn't," she heard. The little Pegasus looked up to see Lightning Dust laying against a cloud.

"Oh it's you Lightning Dust," Scootaloo said with little enthusiasm. It's no secret that she isn't too fond of Lightning Dust, knowing the mare rivals Rainbow Dash, or tries to.

"Twilight's just planning ahead so that everything can be ready as early as possible. Most of this stuff is gonna stay out overnight," Lightning explained

"That sounds like something Twilight would do," Scootaloo said.

"You have no idea," Lightning said while getting off the cloud. She then landed down in front of Scootaloo. "Anyway where are you off too runt?"

Scootaloo didn't take too kindly to the nickname, but withheld her comment. "Nowhere in particular, I'm just seeing how this Festival is coming along." Scootaloo then pondered her own question. "So, how has it been living with Twilight?"

"Cool, she's pretty fun to be around," Lightning said. "When she's not being uptight at least."

"Kinda rude to call her 'uptight'," Scootaloo said. "She's doing you a tremendous favor after all."

"I know, and I do appreciate it," Lightning said. "But she has this odd nature to her, like I don't know how to say it without trying to insult her but, she's so...unusual."

"Everything Twilight does is for a good reason, that's why she became the Princess of Friendship," Scootaloo said.

"She's got the Friendship part down right, despite her nerdy attitude she can be fun to be around, she's got a great attitude about certain things, plus I do like that giddy laugh she does when she's excited about something," Lightning said, fondly thinking of Twilight's happy face. "But at the same time she can be a little nitpicky on things." Lightning shrugged it off. "Better than nothing I guess, besides I also get to hang out with Starlight and Trixie, they're cool, especially Trixie, even if that mare is really odd herself."

"You seem to have a low opinion on those you call friends, is this why Rainbow Dash wanted nothing more to do with you?" Scootaloo asked.

Lightning glared, "Hey she's the one who betrayed me, all because I was lead pony and not her!"

"Actually it was because you endangered her friends and acted like you didn't care," Scootaloo said.

"Pssh, that's an over exaggeration," Lightning insisted. "They were fine, we were in an area surrounded by extremely fast flyers, if they couldn't save five ponies then they had no business being Wonderbolts. Besides they shouldn't have been there, they should know taking a balloon to a place like that could be dangerous."

"But that's not the-" Scootaloo shook her head in annoyance, she knows Lightning has been told over and over again that the main point is her attitude, not just what she did. "Forget it, we've been trying to tell you for months and you still don't get it. A Wonderbolt is suppose to be alert to their surroundings, and accept responsibility for their mistakes. Look I just wanna keep exploring the town, you do whatever it was that Twilight asked you to do."

As Scootaloo rode away in her scooter, Lightning floated there to ponder her thoughts a moment. Deep down she knew that her seemingly uncaring attitude is what they seemed mad at the most, but she still insists that it wasn't entirely her fault. She never would have tried something so dangerous if she knew other ponies could get hurt, it's not like she didn't care, or at least she believes so. Not like she's gonna make a mistake like that again, she'd lose what she has now for good.

"That brat thinks she knows everything, what else could I have expected from Rainbow Dash's biggest fan," Lightning said and flew off to find more things to do. She didn't want to leave anything unfinished and disappoint Twilight.

As Scootaloo continued riding through town, she saw Apple Bloom running through like if she was in a hurry. "Hey Apple Bloom!"

Apple Bloom stopped as she turned to Scootaloo, a huge grin appearing on her face. "Oh good! Saved me a lot of time in finding you later!"

"Huh? What's going on?" Scootaloo asked.

"No time to ask, just get to the Club House, ah have an emergency Crusaders meeting!" Apple Bloom said.

"Emergency? What type?" Scootaloo asked.

"Just get to the dang Club House! I'll tell you later!" Apple Bloom shouted, then ran off to where Scootaloo guessed was towards the Carousel Boutique.

"O...k then, that's weird, even for Apple Bloom," Scootaloo said. "Well if she wants me at the Club House then to the Club House I'll go."

Scootaloo picked up speed as she rode to the club house on Sweet Apple Acres.

Apple Bloom arrived at the Boutique, quickly and loudly knocking on the door. "Sweetie Belle! Y'all in there!?"

The door was opened by a very displeased Rarity. "Apple Bloom! Please refrain from knocking so loudly on the door!"

"Sorry Rarity, but I really need to see Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom insisted.

"She's in her room with Rumble and Flurry Heart," Rarity said.

"Rumble's here too? Good, another time saver," Apple Bloom said.

"What's going on Apple Bloom?" Rarity curiously asked.

"Sorry, top secret Crusaders stuff," Apple Bloom answered.

Rarity raised her eyebrows, "Top secret? I hope this isn't more matchmaking."

Apple Bloom shook her head, "I'm past that stuff, didn't even work out like ah wanted to anyway."

"Well whatever this is Apple Bloom, just stay out of trouble, and don't drag my sister into anything ridiculous," Rarity said.

"Rarity, ah get the feeling you don't have a lot of faith in me," Apple Bloom said in a mock hurt voice.

Rarity rolled her eyes, "Gee, wonder why that would be?" Rarity gestured inside, "Like I said, they're in her room. Do what you will, but remember what I said, don't-"

"Get into trouble, yeah, ah get it already," Apple Bloom said, trotting inside. "Dang Rarity, you used to be fun."

"Apple Bloom!" Rarity began to scold.

"Fine, sorry, I'm off," Apple Bloom said, trotting inside.

Rarity closed her door and went back to work. While she did care for Apple Bloom, she does get a little nervous whenever Apple Bloom seems too excited about something, even more when she's secretive about it. Perhaps it really is nothing and Rarity's just overreacting, but she's learned with the Crusaders that even the smallest idea can lead to something catastrophic.

In Sweetie Belle's room, Rumble lying on his stomach bored while letting Flurry lay against his sides as the toddler played with her Wammy,.Sweetie Belle was hard at work making a hat for the young Princess.

"It's almost done, I'm sure she'll look cute in this hat," Sweetie Belle said.

"That's nice Sweetie Belle, but you sure it will fit?" Rumble asked.

"Of course it will...sorta," Sweetie Belle said, showing off the hat that looked a bit too large for Flurry's head, or even his own. "Maybe she'll grow into it."

"Um, Sweetie Belle, I don't think even an adult pony could wear that, maybe a dragon but not a pony," Rumble said.

"Well it can't hurt to try," Sweetie Belle said, placing the hat over Flurry, the clothing completely covering the toddler's eyes. "Doesn't look too bad."

Flurry used her magic to lift up the hat and toss it away, then blew a raspberry at it.

"Looks like she doesn't like it," Rumble said.

Sweetie Belle glared at the young filly, "She could be nicer about it. I know my designs don't look great and I'm nowhere near as talented as my sister, but have some consideration."

"She's only a toddler, so she's overly honest about her feelings I guess," Rumble said. "Besides they're not that horrible, and you do have fun making them. I know you once told me that you considered getting into fashion like Rarity."

"Yeah, I figured it could be a great Cutie Mark at least," Sweetie Belle said, gesturing to her flank. "Wow, talking about Cutie Marks takes me back to when I was so obsessed with finding mine."

"Yeah, that's how you made friends with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo," Rumble said.

"Well technically I knew Scootaloo before I met Apple Bloom, but it did bond all three of us together," Sweetie Belle said. "I just wish I could help you get your Cutie Mark."

"Don't worry about it," Rumble said, waving it off. "I'm not in any hurry."

"But don't you want to know what you're meant to do?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I'll do what I want to do, I don't need a Cutie Mark to turn me into one thing my whole life," Rumble said.

Sweetie Belle looked confused, "Huh? Rumble Cutie Marks don't-" Suddenly she was interrupted by what sounded like a knock on her door. "Who could that be?"

Before she could go answer, Apple Bloom let herself in. "Sweetie Belle! Rumble! Come quick! Clubhouse! Crusaders meeting! Big secret!"

This just confused the three foals in the room, causing a bit of an awkward silence.

"Um..." Sweetie Belle said, being the first to break the silence. "What?"

"Just get to the clubhouse! Let's go!" Apple Bloom said, gesturing them to follow.

Sweetie Belle turned to Rumble, the colt offering a shrug, lifting Flurry onto his back as the two decided to go along with what Apple Bloom was saying and followed her to the clubhouse.

Scootaloo sped her way to the Clubhouse, arriving near the stairs and leaving her scooter on the side. While there, she heard some ponies talking up in the clubhouse. "Sounds like others are here."

She went inside and found two familiar ponies talking with one another. One being Babs Seed, the cousin of the Apple Bloom, and the other being one of Rumble's best friends, Dinky Doo.

"Hey girls," Scootaloo said.

Babs waved first, "Sup Scoots, looks like Apple Bloom got you as well."

"As well?" Scootaloo asked.

"She bumped into me as she was leaving the farm," Dinky said. "I was looking for Twilight, I heard she was on her way to the farm and I wanted to speak with her regarding my magic lessons. That's when Apple Bloom told me to 'Get to the club house quick!' So I went," Dinky explained.

"Twilight will probably be around for a bit, so you can talk to her after Apple Bloom holds this mysterious meeting," Babs said.

"She did seem overly excited about something, not sure what though," Scootaloo said.

"From what she told me, it had to do with Twilight and that Tender Taps colt," Babs said. "She barely told me much though, just to wait here while she grabbed everypony else."

"That girl gets pretty overly excited about things though," Dinky said. "She's got a lot of energy, I almost envy her."

"That's what makes it so fun to be around her," Scootaloo said. "Even if it can add to her stubbornness."

"Stubborn isn't enough to describe it, more like, intense determination, which technically is a good thing," Dinky said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she started running this farm, she's got that leadership to her," Babs said.

"She is sort of the leader of the Cutie Mark Crusaders," Scootaloo said. "So it makes sense."

Dinky sat back against the wall, "Still, I'm so eager and curious to know what this girl got so excited for."

"We're gonna find out soon enough I guess," Scootaloo said.

Not too long later, Apple Bloom arrived in the clubhouse, a big smile on her face. "I'm here! And ah got the rest of the group! Plus a guest."

Sweetie Belle trotted inside, with Rumble coming in right after her while carrying Flurry Heart on his back.

"We're here," Sweetie Belle said.

"Hi Sweetie Belle, Hi Rum...ble?" Dinky began to squint her eyes. "Um, is that Princess Flurry Heart?"

Rumble nodded, "Yeah, I've been asked by Princess Cadance herself to watch over her."

"It's true," Sweetie Belle said. "Rumble is watching over Flurry."

Dinky looked incredibly surprised, "Wait, what!? When was this decided!?"

"Yesterday, Twilight told me that Cadance wanted one of us to watch Flurry, so I was the one chosen in the end," Rumble said.

"Wow, you're so lucky, the fact that the Princess of Love trusts you with her baby is incredible!" Dinky said.

"It is, though Prince Shining Armor wasn't too confident in me, at this point I'm nearly afraid to let Flurry out of my sight, I don't want to imagine what he'd do if I lost her," Rumble said.

"We won't let that happen," Sweetie Belle said. "But I think you'll do fine on your own."

"Yeah, you seem like a responsible colt," Babs said. "Plus I don't think you have to worry about losing Flurry, she really seems to like ya."

To Babs's point, Flurry was nuzzling her head against Rumble's, making the colt feel happy and warm.

"Amazing how fillies just love being around you Rumble," Dinky said. "But you're Ponyville's most charming colt so that doesn't surprise me."

"Yeah, the only other one would be Tender Taps," Apple Bloom said. "Speaking of which, ah just found out something amazing...sorta."

"What do you mean 'sorta'?" Scootaloo asked.

"See what happened was that ah was passing by the barn when ah heard Twilight talking with Tender Taps," Apple Bloom began. "Ah didn't get to hear the entire conversation, but it sounds like Twilight just told Tender Taps a major secret, one that might have to do with this festival Twilight is planning."

"You think Twilight might have told Tender Taps why she's planning this festival?" Scootaloo asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Dinky said. "Twilight just adores Tender Taps from what I've seen."

"It would make sense," Rumble said, grinning a bit. "Maybe he took my advice."

"Advice?" Apple Bloom asked. "What advice did ya give him?"

"To use his cuteness to get Twilight to tell him, I mean she already likes him to the point of nicknaming him 'Tappy', why not get her to talk more," Rumble said.

Dinky snorted a bit, "Tappy?"

"Yeah, he already hates it when I call him that," Rumble said.

"It's actually kind of adorable," Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah, it kind of is," Apple Bloom said. "Anyway this means that Tender Taps likely knows what this festival's about, which means we can now just ask him!"

"I highly doubt it would be that easy," Rumble said. "Remember Tender Taps is incredibly loyal to Twilight, and I'm very certain this was a secret she trusted him with. He wouldn't do anything to break that trust, that's something he very likely cherishes more than anything else in all of Equestria."

Apple Bloom huffed, "Dang, you got a point. Now what?"

"Just wait til the festival, it's tomorrow anyway," Rumble said.

"But now I'm too excited, how will ah sleep with all that excitement!?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Wouldn't you be excited regardless if he knew or now?" Rumble asked.

"Well yeah, but if he knows and ah know him, then ah just gotta know the secret!" Apple Bloom said, much to Rumble's confusion.

"Was that suppose to make sense? Because I think you failed, really badly," Rumble said.

Apple Bloom furrowed her brow, "You should know what ah mean Rumble, getting Twilight to tell us is one thing, getting Tender Taps to tell us is just more likely!"

"If you really want to know cuz, just use your charms on the colt," Babs said.

"Mah charms?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah, the two of ya's have a little thing right?" Babs said. "Just sweet talk it out of him."

"Ah don't know, it might seem kinda cruel of me to do that," Apple Bloom said. "But at the same time, it's kinda tempting."

"I don't think you should," Rumble said. "Otherwise it would definitely ruin your chances of being a real couple. I don't think he would want to date a filly who would mess around with his emotions like that."

"Unless ah find somepony else to do it," Apple Bloom said. "How about you Dinky? You up to it?"

Dinky scrunched her face a little, "Um...what?"

"Or I could," Babs suggested.

Scootaloo looked like she was about to say something, but before she could, Rumble spoke up. "Apple Bloom, this is silly, just wait one more day, it won't be that bad."

Apple Bloom groaned loudly, "It's still gonna be a long wait though."

"It's one more day, I know it's more exciting because it's so close but you really need to be patient," Rumble said. "I know Tender Taps knows but that doesn't mean he'll easily tell us."

"Maybe so," Sweetie Belle said. "But Tender Taps is easier to get a secret out of than Twilight."

"That's what I'm saying!" Apple Bloom said.

"That is true, while he can keep a secret, I don't think he has the same will as Twilight," Dinky said.

Scootaloo laid back against the wall, "I say just forget about it, like Rumble said, it's only a day away, we can wait. We've waited what seemed like forever to get our cutie marks, what's one more day to see what Twilight has planned."

Apple Bloom twiddled her hooves, "Well, the other thing is...I think this festival has to do with us."

"Care to elaborate your statement Apple Bloom?" Dinky asked.

"Elaborate? Statement?" Scootaloo asked. "What are you, a dictionary?"

Dinky groaned in annoyance, "Why do you say that every time I use a fancy sounding word?"

"Focus!" Sweetie Belle shouted. "Please go on Apple Bloom."

Apple Bloom nodded and continued speaking, "She mentioned something about six having what it takes, what six do you think she's talking about?"

Rumble looked surprised, "Think it means the six of us?" He looked to the side, "Aside from Flurry." He then looked across, "And Babs."

"Yeah, the six foals that are always at her castle, doing on thing or another," Apple Bloom said. "What if she wants us to be like The Elements of Harmony or something?"

"Elements of Harmony?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Would that work? I mean which one would we get?"

"What if it's not The Elements?" Rumble asked. "Maybe it's something totally new. I mean before Twilight and the rest of her friends, the six ponies that protected Equestria were the ones led by Starswirl the Bearded."

"Right, the Pillars of Equestria," Sweetie Belle said. "They were the ones who kept Equestria safe before The Elements of Harmony!"

"Wasn't that actually Princess Celestia and Luna...then Celestia by herself after Luna became Nightmare Moon?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well we're talking Six ponies," Apple Bloom said. "But yeah, ah mean think about it, Twilight making a big deal out of something, mentioning the six of us, I'm almost certain it's us becoming the new Elements, or the new Pillars, or whatever we'll be!"

"The Crusaders," Sweetie Belle said. "That's what we already are."

"Right, The Cutie Mark Crusaders becoming the Crusaders of Equestria," Apple Bloom said.

"The name Cutie Mark Crusaders is too cool to not be a big thing," Dinky said.

"Why thank you Dinky, ah did come up with the name after all," Apple Bloom boasted.

"It's a name we all agreed on though, so don't take too much credit!" Sweetie Belle warned.

Apple Bloom laughed sheepishly, "Sorry, not like ah think any less of ya. It was a team effort that made The Cutie Mark Crusaders what it is."

"Imagine that though," Sweetie Belle said. "The idea of all of us becoming Equestria's Crusaders, we can go all over helping ponies either find their Cutie Marks, or trying to understand them."

"That would be cool," Dinky said, then looked to her flank. "Though I still haven't gotten mine though, more trouble than I thought it would be."

"Sorry it's taking us longer than we would have liked, same with Rumble," Apple Bloom turned to the colt. "But don't worry, ah think I'm getting closer to figuring it out."

"Don't worry about me Apple Bloom, I'm fine with being a blank flank," Rumble said.

"It's no worry at all, ah don't mind thinking of ideas fer ya," Apple Bloom said.

"Really, it's no big deal if I have a Cutie Mark or not," Rumble insisted.

"Yer a tough one Rumble, ah couldn't bear not having mah Cutie Mark, didn't help that Diamond Tiara made things worse fer me," Apple Bloom said. "She never gave you trouble right?"

"Barely, I think she was more focused on you and your friends," Rumble said.

"Same, she never messed with me either, mainly since she knew I wouldn't take that, and I definitely wouldn't stand her messing with Rumble, but yeah Diamond Tiara was a real jerk, couldn't stand being around her at a time," Dinky said.

"What has she been up to lately?" Babs asked.

"Not much, ah see her time to time, she comes with her daddy to do business with mah granny, same as always, except she's not mean to me when she's here," Apple Bloom answered, then focused back on Rumble. "Anyway given how good you are with taking care of Flurry, maybe you'll get a Cutie Mark in that."

"I've only been taking care of her for a few hours, kind of early to know for sure," Rumble said.

"Well you do have some experience watching over her," Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah but I usually had somepony else nearby to assist me, this time I'm nearly on my own," Rumble said. "Not that it's much of a bother."

"What's it like having to take care of her?" Dinky asked.

"It's actually kinda fun," Rumble said. "She's well behaved, and she likes to play with her toy."

"She wanted me to be a monster," Sweetie Belle lamented, then smiled in satisfaction. "Thankfully Rumble made it work in my favor, I mean I can't be a monster, I'm way to adorable for that."

"Except when you miss breakfast," Apple Bloom teased, much to Sweetie Belle's annoyance.

"Do you _want_ me to be a monster Apple Bloom!?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"You do get kinda grumpy when you miss a meal though," Rumble said, getting a glare from Sweetie Belle, which he quickly backed away from. "It's a cute grumpy though!"

Flurry pointed to Sweetie Belle and did a growl noise, though once Sweetie Belle turned the glare on her, she quickly ran behind Rumble, though did peek out to stick her tongue out at Sweetie Belle.

"Aside from that, now's a good time fer anything else that's new they wanna share," Apple Bloom said.

"I got nothing," Scootaloo said.

"Same," Dinky said. "Unless you want to try out some new muffins my foalsitter got for me."

"That would be fun, maybe we can get some for Flurry," Rumble said. "It'd have to be small and bite sized though."

"Leave that to me then, I'll go get some," Dinky said, though before leaving she whispered to Rumble. "I'll save the biggest one for you."

"You're the best Dinky," Rumble said.

"Don't you forget that," Dinky said, rubbing his mane as she trotted off.

"Wow, she seems to like you as well," Babs said. "You got a lot fillies admiring you."

"Dinky's my best friend and for a while was my only friend, and I was her only friend as well, so we're really close," Rumble said.

"Was she ever jealous of Sweetie Belle?" Babs asked.

"Eh, a little, but we've worked that out," Rumble said.

"I usually let Rumble make some time to spend with Dinky," Sweetie Belle said. "I figured it's only fair, plus it works out for when me Apple Bloom and Scootaloo want to do stuff together, especially if it involves our sisters."

"That's nice of ya, you got a great marefriend there Rumble," Babs said.

Rumble pulled Sweetie in for a kiss to her cheek, getting a blush from her, "I know."

Apple Bloom looked so envious of the two, she wishes she had that with Tender Taps, but she does like seeing Rumble being so nice to Sweetie Belle. "Anyway I'd like to stay and wait fer a muffin, but I gotta go see if mah sister needs anything else, ah did kinda leave in the middle of mah chores, hope she's not too annoyed."

"I'll join ya, just in case she needs me too," Babs said, the two getting up and leaving the clubhouse.

Scootaloo stayed laying against the wall, "I'll wait a bit, kinda want some of that muffin."

"We'll have to save some for Apple Bloom and Babs then, oh and Tender Taps as well," Rumble said.

"What does Twilight like about Tender Taps though?" Sweetie Belle asked. "It's almost like he's her favorite."

"I don't think she's playing favorites, from what I've seen she just likes making him feel awkward, and he's the easiest to do that with since he probably has a crush on her," Rumble said.

"I can't blame Twilight, he's a nice kid and he is easy to make feel awkward," Scootaloo said. "It's actually kinda fun doing that."

"I want to agree, but I would feel bad since I was no different at one point," Rumble said. "Even now Twilight still finds time to fluster me, and she's definitely not the only one."

"Tell me about it, Rarity enjoyed every opportunity she had to make you blush," Sweetie Belle said. "Even I made you blush uncontrollably at first."

"And I know you've enjoyed that," Rumble said, a light blush appearing on his face. "Kinda like now."

"Well I can't help it," Sweetie Belle said, then nuzzled Rumble's cheek. "You're just so cute and adorable."

Rumble started blushing a lot, "Come on Sweetie Belle, this is really awkward."

"You're not telling me to 'stop' though," Sweetie Belle said, before kissing Rumble on the cheek. "But I'll spare you for now, later on though, I won't be holding back."

Rumble chuckled nervously before nodding, "Really look forward to that."

"When's Rumble gonna be alone? He's watching over Flurry remember?" Scootaloo said, somewhat displeased by the affection she just saw.

"I'm sure he'll have to give Flurry back to her parents by the end of today," Sweetie Belle said. "That's when we get our alone time."

Scootaloo rolled her eyes, "So mushy though, you know it's possible to show affection to somepony without being so weird."

"Oh? How would you show Rumble affection then?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"There's lots of ways, hugs work, even side hugs. Maybe some mane ruffling, hoof bumps, all that stuff," Scootaloo said.

"You really would do all that stuff if Rumble was your coltfriend?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Scootaloo said. "If I were his marefriend, things would be a lot less mushy."

"You certainly were affectionate in your pity date," Sweetie Belle said.

"Can you not call it that?" Scootaloo said. "I know he's your coltfriend and I missed out, and that he would never be interested in me, I'm just saying what I would do."

Times like this Rumble pitied Scootaloo, he did hold some degree of guilt for this. Even if he didn't like Scootaloo that way, the fact is that she liked him, he could only imagine how upsetting this is for her, especially when he remembers the tears she shed when she found out that Sweetie Belle really had fallen in love with him.

It actually made him feel flattered that a filly could like him that way, to shed a tear over not being with him. Scootaloo in a way made Rumble feel special, even if he loves Sweetie Belle instead, he can't deny he doesn't care about Scootaloo, and he'll do almost anything to keep her happy.

"Scootaloo, you know you're still a good friend to have though right?" Rumble said. "I don't want you feeling down about this, I care about you too."

"I know Rumble, I'm happy we're friends, and I'm not upset that you're in a relationship with Sweetie Belle. Even if she can be annoying about it, she's still one of my best friends and I'm glad she's happy," Scootaloo said.

"There's plenty of other colts, I mean I know you said Tender Taps is an awkward situation since Apple Bloom also likes him, but what about...I don't know, Chipcutter?" Rumble suggested.

"Actually I think he'd be great for Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Chip?" Scootaloo asked. "Well he's not bad looking, but I'm not too sure if he-"

"There's also Button Mash," Rumble said.

Scootaloo's pupils shrank, "Or Chip can work."

Sweetie Belle giggled, "Don't like Button Mash? I don't blame you."

"Yeah...wait didn't you have a crush on him once?" Scootaloo asked.

"You have no way of proving that," Sweetie Belle said, turning her face away.

"You did, I remember! He was what you called a 'boyish' colt," Scootaloo said.

"Why do you keep bringing up that 'boyish' stuff? I don't care about that anymore!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Please, let's get along, besides Button isn't that bad to be around, he just needs to mature up a bit, I think Diamond Tiara's been helping with that," Rumble said.

"Wait, are they dating?" Scootaloo asked.

"I don't know, but Dinky told me that Silver Spoon called them a couple, I don't know if they actually are or if Silver Spoon was joking around," Rumble said.

"Does that mean he got over Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo asked.

"Why did he even like me in the first place?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Besides being the cutest filly in Ponyville?" Rumble said. "Or being sweet and charming and just fun to be around."

Sweetie Belle blushed and kissed Rumble's cheek. "You're such a sweet colt."

Scootaloo rolled her eyes, "I'm quite sure the only reason she asked that in the first place is because she knew what your answer would be."

Sweetie Belle scoffed, "You're so jealous sometimes."

"Gee, I wonder why I would feel that way," Scootaloo said, not hiding her sarcasm.

"Girls, I don't like seeing you argue," Rumble pleaded. "Like I said, I care about the both of you, you're both dear to me in your own ways." He felt Flurry nuzzle against him, the young filly looking up at him with her adorable eyes. "Or the three of you better said."

Flurry giggled and hugged Rumble, the colt returning it greatly.

"She is really cute," Scootaloo said. "And she really seems to like you, not that I blame her."

Rumble used his wings to bring Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle close, hugging them close to him. "You're both sweet, just like Flurry, and I'll always be grateful for you two letting me into your friendship."

The two fillies returned the hug, Rumble now in the middle of three hugs from three different fillies. At least there was peace for the moment, he could only hope it lasted.

Back with Twilight and Tender Taps, the two were with Starlight and Double Diamond on their way back towards Ponyville.

"All we have to do is meet with Spike, I sent him to greet Thorax and Ember when they arrived," Twilight said.

"Are any of the other tribes coming?" Tender Taps asked. "Like maybe the Griffons?"

"Well Gilda might come, Rainbow Dash probably sent her an invitation, but I can't think of any others," Twilight said. "Anyone's welcome to join, but for now it seems to be just them."

"Do we even want any other dragon to come?" Starlight asked. "I hear they're not very friendly."

"They weren't so bad to be around," Tender Taps said. "They didn't do anything bad to us when we had to stay there."

"They better not have," Starlight said with some harshness in her voice.

Tender Taps nuzzled slightly against Starlight to calm her possibly building temper, "I'm fine, don't worry alright?"

"I know," Starlight said, rubbing Tender Taps's mane. "So who else is going to be here?"

"Starlight!" they heard. Starlight turned to see her first best friend.

"Sunburst!" The two rushed over and embraced in a hug. "Glad you made it over here!"

"Of course," Sunburst said, breaking away. "Why wouldn't I make it?"

"I know how busy you are so I do worry you won't be able to come to certain events," Starlight said.

"Yeah, I do keep busy a lot, but I'll always make time for friends, besides I have a little less to do since Shining Armor and Cadance put Princess Flurry Heart under the care of another pony for the next few days," Sunburst turned his attention to Twilight. "Good to see you Twilight."

"You too Sunburst," Twilight said, giving him a hug of her own. "I'm happy you made it."

Sunburst turned his attention to Double Diamond, "You're from Starlight's old village right?"

"Yeah, I was invited over along with Party Favor, Sugar Belle and Night Glider are all here," Double Diamond said.

"I appreciate you all being such good friends to Starlight despite everything, even if it's partially my fault," Sunburst said.

"Sunburst don't blame yourself, we've been over this, I should have handled you leaving a lot better than I did," Starlight said.

"But I should have tried to be there for you too, and not just marvel in the idea of going to Princess Celestia's school, not like I even got much out of it, I'm not a powerful Wizard or anything," Sunburst said.

"But you are very knowledgeable with magic, so there's that at least," Twilight said. "You probably know things even I don't."

Sunburst laughed nervously, "That might be an overstatement."

"Well what matters is that you're friends again, and you're here for each other now," Twilight said.

"That's all Starlight needs too," Tender Taps said, getting the attention of Sunburst.

"Huh? Oh you're Starlight's little friend right?" Sunburst said.

"Right, her little brother in a way," Tender Taps said.

"I should thank you too for being there for Starlight when I couldn't," Sunburst said.

"It's no trouble, I still think you're a good friend, even if you feel you made a mistake you're trying to correct it, any friend would appreciate that," Tender Taps said.

"I made that mistake once, so I know how Sunburst feels," Twilight said. "Anyway we're about to go meet with Spike, please join us."

"That sounds like a good idea," Sunburst said, following the others to where Spike is.


	7. Eve of The Festival

Back at the Castle of Friendship, Twilight, joined by Starlight, Sunburst, Tender Taps and Double Diamond was talking with Spike, Thorax and Ember.

"Alright, everything seems to be in order," Twilight said. "All that's left is the final preparations, then tomorrow at noon we'll begin the Festival!"

"That's great, really great, but one problem," Ember said. "You have yet to tell us what this whole thing's even about!"

"Yeah, while we trust your judgement, this whole thing is so confusing," Thorax said.

"It's a secret, one very few know about," Twilight said. "You'll understand when I explain it to all of you during the festival tomorrow, which I have decided to call 'The Festival of Friendship'."

"Um, not to put down your creative naming processes Twilight, but couldn't you have thought of a better name?" Spike asked. "I mean it sounds too...bland, and sounds like something that you may have already used before."

"The name isn't important Spike, the reason behind it is," Twilight insisted.

"What if the reason turns out to be a bad one though?" Spike asked, getting a slight glare from Twilight.

"Hey, are you doubting me?" Twilight asked.

"Kinda," Spike said a bit bluntly. "I mean I do want to support you Twilight but I'm worried that something's going to go wrong."

Twilight furrowed her brow, "Well you need to practice having more faith in me then. I'm very confident that tomorrow's going to be a one of my greatest Highlights as The Princess of Friendship."

"Twilight, I'm sure Spike means well, he's just looking out for you," Tender Taps said.

"Yeah I'm just worried for you Twilight," Spike said. "I mean suppose something doesn't go right, it might make you look bad, and I don't want you to go through that."

"I appreciate your concern Spike, but like I said, I'm very much confident that this surprise will be outstanding, maybe a little overwhelming for some and I know there's gonna be a lot of doubt but I'm very much sure everything will work out fine," Twilight reassured.

"And we'll be there to help if you need us," Starlight added.

"Aw, thanks Starlight," Twilight said.

"I'm sure it's something good," Sunburst reassured. "This is Twilight after all, she's always got great ideas."

Twilight blushed at the compliment, "Well I wouldn't say always, maybe most of the time at least."

"I'm sure it will be worth seeing," Thorax said. "I'm a little excited to see what's gonna happen."

"And how it's suppose to affect Equestria," Ember said. "I'm guessing that includes the Dragon part."

"It very well might," Twilight said. "I just wish I could have gotten more to come, seems like not many are willing to come to just check things out."

"It helps that Ember and Thorax are such good friends of ours," Spike said.

"I'm always willing to show support, you all helped so much when I needed it, being a King isn't easy," Thorax said.

"And Spike did help Ember become Dragon Lord," Starlight added. "With assistance from Twilight and Rarity."

"And she choose a really awesome pupil to help spread her friendship lesson!" they heard from nearby. Lightning Dust had then arrived, casually waving to the group. "Sup?"

"Lightning Dust, have you finished your work?" Twilight asked.

"Totally, faster than Rainbow Dash too, she's still cleaning up," Lightning said.

"Of course!" they heard Rainbow Dash say as she flew in, looking really annoyed. "Because I had to clean up after you!"

"Don't blame me because you work so slowly," Lightning Dust said.

"You move too fast! I understand speed's fun but it doesn't mean anything if you're not accurate!" Rainbow Dash said. "Then again I can be fast and accurate, you're just fast and unorganized."

"Don't act like you're better than me!" Lightning said.

"Enough!" Twilight ordered. "Lightning Dust, I appreciate you being fast, but I don't mind slow if it means accurate, and Rainbow Dash, maybe try to be a little more considerate when pointing out the flaws of others."

"Oh fine," the two mares said, turning away from one another.

"Good, now Lightning Dust, you may do as you please, but I would like to speak with Rainbow Dash a moment," Twilight said.

"Sure thing Princess," Lightning said with a small salute as she flew away.

"Remind me again why you picked her of all ponies to be a student of yours?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"How else is she gonna get her life in check?" Twilight asked. "She's not so bad, I think she's gotten somewhat better over the last few months, at least she's not using a Tornado to clear the clouds away."

"She still just flies off to do her own way though," Rainbow Dash said. "It can slow us down, thankfully Night Glider was here to for an extra pair of wings."

"Where is she actually?" Double Diamond asked.

"She wanted to make sure everything was tidy enough, then she said she was gonna go speak check with Party Favor," Rainbow Dash explained.

"Hope he's doing well working with Pinkie Pie, is Sugar Belle nicely settled as well?" Double Diamond asked.

"Yes, she's helping Applejack with the baking," Twilight said. "They themselves should be on their way to Sugarcube Corner soon."

"You're in for a treat, Sugar Belle makes amazing food...as long as she has her Cutie Mark," Double Diamond said.

Starlight cringed slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Twilight. "Well she has it back, everything was settled and that's all that matters."

"Still, how can a pony lose their Cutie Mark? That's incredible magic," Tender Taps said.

"It was beyond even my understanding," Twilight said. "Starlight, if you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you find the magic for such a spell?"

"Um...I kinda found a rock," Starlight said.

"A rock?" Tender Taps asked. "Wait what rock?"

"Some old rock, it's no big deal," Starlight said.

"It is a big deal, it could be huge!" Sunburst said, then retracted a little when he noticed her unhappiness. "Um, I mean, I know it's not an easy memory, but at least a positive can be taken from it?"

"Look, I really don't like talking about it, I just found a magical rock that helped amplify my powers," Starlight said. "But it was wrong and I never should have taken the Cutie Marks off of anypony."

"How did you even find that rock?" Double Diamond asked.

Starlight was about to say something, but began to sweat nervously. "Um...just, lucky I guess?"

"Luck?" Double Diamond asked.

"Yeah, let's go with that," Starlight said, not wanting to drag a certain friend into this.

"At least you're using your powers to help others now," Tender Taps said.

"And she's been a great help too," Twilight said. "You saved Equestria from Chrysalis after all, you even helped us with Stygian."

"How is Stygian anyway?" Starlight asked.

"And the rest of The Pillars?" Sunburst asked.

"They seem to be doing well, adjusting to all the changes of Equestria," Twilight said.

"I'd really like Flash Magnus to join us in The Wonderbolts," Rainbow Dash said. "He'd make an excellent addition, and...well nopony tell Spitfire but, he might make an even better captain."

"I'm sure they'll consider it," Twilight said. "Each of them have something great to teach, like if Mage Meadowbrook made potions with Zecora."

"Are any of them coming to this Festival?" Double Diamond asked.

"I wish, I haven't had a chance to contact any of them about it, I've been busy with other plans unrelated to this," Twilight said. "Maybe they'll surprise us."

"That would be fun," Starlight said.

A moment later, Night Glider flew in, "Hey Rainbow Dash, we're all finished."

"Awesome, is there anything else you need from us Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Just make sure the clouds are away, if you find something else you'd like to help with after then go for it, otherwise there isn't much left," Twilight said.

"Alright, come on Night Glider, we have some clouds to bust," Rainbow Dash said, flying away with her fellow Pegasus.

"Wow, progress has gone much quicker," Starlight said.

"Having that little extra help did help speed things along, though there really wasn't that much left to do anyway," Twilight said. "We just need to finish the party plans and the food, then we'll be just about done."

"Sounds exciting," Double Diamond said. "So close to being done it seems."

"Yes, thanks for helping us, but there is still a little more to do, I need you to assist me with some final check ups," Twilight said.

"Sure, my pleasure," Double Diamond said.

"Then we can check on your friends, it looks like Night Glider did her job well, and I'm quite certain that both Party Favor and Sugar Belle did what they needed to do as well," Twilight said.

"Yeah, you can rely on my friends to get things done after all," Double Diamond said.

Twilight turned to Spike, "Make sure to assist Ember and Thorax with what they need. Also let me know if anypony important is coming."

"Will do," Spike said.

"We do need to be off, I need to make sure the Changelings that came are settled at the inn," Thorax said.

"I need to fly back home for something, I'll see the both of you later," Ember said, extending her wings.

Soon everyone had left, leaving Sunburst with Starlight and Tender Taps. "How often does Twilight make such big plans?"

"From when I've known her, quite a few. I've heard from her other friends that this is very normal of her, she's very organized, almost to an extreme," Starlight said.

"Apple Bloom has told me a lot about that as well, in fact it really came in handy during a Winter Wrap-up when Ponyville was behind schedule again," Tender Taps said.

"Wow, really detail oriented, but I admire that about her," Sunburst said. "Quite honestly it's one of my favorite things about Twilight, she's really productive, it's actually kinda cute."

Starlight looked surprised, "Did you just call Twilight 'cute'?"

Sunburst blushed and shook his head, "No, not her specifically. Not that she isn't but...you know what I mean."

"I think so, yeah," Starlight said, looking a little unsure.

Tender Taps looked unsure about Sunburst's explanation, even showing a small hint of jealousy "That sounded like a really strange answer, is there something your not telling us?"

"Um, weren't you spending your time with Twilight or something?" Sunburst asked.

Tender Taps's eyes widened, "Ah! I just realized she left without me!" Tender Taps quickly trotted off, with Sunburst sighing in relief.'

"Such a curious kid," Sunbust said, then turned to a somewhat unsure Starlight. "Something wrong?"

"Oh nothing," Starlight said. "Just been wondering something, it's actually been pretty recent with Tender Taps and his talks of having a marefriend, plus the romance between Rumble and Sweetie Belle but...have you considered dating anypony?"

Sunburst began to blush so much it almost looked like he was getting hot, even more so when he started to sweat. "St-starlight! Where did you get an idea like that from!?"

"Just curious, that's all. Nothing you have to answer of course," Starlight said, shyly brushing her mane back.

Sunburst started to feel awkward, Starlight has never brought anything like this up, all these possibilities rushing through his head nearly made him feel dizzy.

"Um...it's not really something I've thought about, I mean I'm a very busy pony so I don't have time to date anypony...but it's not that unlikely, just not likely now, like I said, really busy."

"Uh-huh..." Starlight said. "Well that's fine. I don't think I'd be able to myself, since you know, I'm also really busy. Maybe in the future but not right now."

"Right, we're agreed," Sunburst said, still feeling awkward, Starlight also feeling the same. "Anyway I should get going, really, really busy after all, I did mention that right? I don't remember if I did."

"You did, a few times," Starlight said dully.

"Right, bad memory today, must be because I'm really busy, hehehe..." Sunburst said as he backed away, then trotted off, leaving Starlight feeling somewhat embarrassed at the situation.

"That was more awkward that I would have liked, probably shouldn't have said anything at all," Starlight said, then trotted off.

The evening came sooner than later, Rumble was making his way towards the castle with Flurry on his back. The rest of his friends were with him, all of them having had a chance to eat the muffins Dinky promised them, and was even carrying one that was intended for Tender Taps.

"Almost back at the castle, can't believe I made it through today just fine while watching over Flurry," Rumble said.

"See, it wasn't so hard now was it?" Dinky said.

"Good thing I had help, especially from Sweetie Belle," Rumble said.

"Mon-sta!" Flurry said, pointing to Sweetie Belle.

"That's starting to tick me off," Sweetie Belle said with a glare to the little Princess.

"Don't worry Sweetie Belle, I know you're not a monster," Rumble said.

"As long as you've had something to eat," Apple Bloom teased.

"I'm going to kick your butt if you say that again Apple Bloom!" Sweetie Belle warned, much to the surprise of Apple Bloom and the other foals.

"Whoa, she's gotten pretty feisty," Babs said.

"Helps with the training Princess Twilight gives us," Dinky said. "I've gotten so much better at magic I almost dare the Changelings to come back."

"Don't get overconfident Dinky," Rumble warned. "Just because you've gotten a little stronger doesn't mean you should go pick fights. I don't want you getting hurt."

Dinky giggled a bit, "I love it when you care, but I still think I'll be fine."

Scootaloo trotted closer to Rumble, "So are you watching her again tomorrow?"

"No, I don't think so at least. I think it was just for today since the Festival itself is tomorrow," Rumble said.

"I bet Flurry would still want to spend time with you, she really seems to like your company," Dinky said.

Flurry's affectionate hug to Rumble further proved Dinky's point, to which Rumble realized. "Guess so."

"What filly doesn't like Rumble's company?" Babs said. "If he wanted he could have a whole herd of fillies."

"That's a bit of an overstatement," Rumble said. "I don't think I'm that good looking to have something like that."

"Even if he was, which I won't disagree, he's still all mine and mine alone," Sweetie Belle said, getting closer to Rumble, only to be swatted away by Flurry.

"My Wumble!" Flurry said, hugging him tighter.

"Wow, she's got quite a grip," Rumble said.

"And she's being possessive of my coltfriend!" Sweetie Belle said, glaring at the little Princess. "Get your own coltfriend will you!?"

"Maybe we can match her up with Pound Cake," Apple Bloom said.

"She's still a toddler Apple Bloom," Rumble said.

"Ah heard my maw and paw were just toddlers when they met and they got married," Apple Bloom said.

"Still don't think we should try, love should happen naturally," Rumble said.

"Well we can still give them a little push," Apple Bloom insisted.

"Another time maybe, besides Flurry's going home after tomorrow, it would be hard to date somepony if you don't live in the same town," Rumble said.

"Seriously Apple Bloom, why are you so into matchmaking?" Dinky asked. "You don't have a lot of success, as shown by Rumble and Sweetie Belle."

"Ah just like seeing ponies fall in love, really wish ah could have that fer myself," Apple Bloom said.

"Then focus on your relationship with Tender Taps," Dinky said. "Last I checked you two were still dating."

"Barely, it didn't work out like ah wanted to," Apple Bloom said. "Ah can think of so many ideas fer other ponies, but not with mahself fer some reason."

"Maybe you should stop worrying so much on ideas and go with what Rumble's been saying, let it happen naturally," Dinky said. "If you and Tender Taps are meant to be then it's just gotta happen, not everypony is ready for romance at the same time. Just because Rumble's dating somepony doesn't mean you have to, don't obsess over it and just go with it."

"I guess so," Apple Bloom said. "Ah just hope he's still willing."

They continued to walk until they reached the castle, where Twilight was speaking with the Our Town ponies, Tender Taps right beside her.

"I really appreciate what you four did for all of us," Twilight said.

"It's no trouble, we're glad to help," Sugar Belle said.

"This Festival's gonna be extraordinary! I'm just certain you're going to love it!" Twilight said.

"I'm sure it will be, you put a lot of thought into it," Double Diamond said.

"Yeah, you're really on top of things here in Ponyville," Night Glider said.

"We admire that about you Princess Twilight," Party Favor said.

Twilight blushed a little, "You're all being too kind. Anyway it's starting to get late, I have dinner being made, I'd like it if you'd join me, my friends and the little foals."

"We'd love that!" Sugar Belle said.

As they talked, the other foals approached Tender Taps, getting his attention. "Oh, you're all here."

"We brought you a muffin, take a guess at who made them," Dinky said, levitating the muffin to Tender Taps.

"Aw, thanks, you're really nice, and so is your foal sitter," Tender Taps said, biting into the muffin. "Wow! It's really tasty!"

"Did you expect any less?" Dinky asked, then turned to the older ponies. "Hi Twilight, hi other ponies from Starlight's village."

"Hi little one," Sugar Belle said. "So your foalsitter made that muffin?"

"Yeah, she really likes muffins, and she always gives some to me for being her 'favorite little muffin', it's a bit embarrassing but I don't really mind it much anymore," Dinky said.

"I think it's adorable," Sugar Belle said.

Night Glider held her hoof to Rumble, "Sup little guy, having fun watching over the little Princess?"

"You bet," Rumble said, doing a hoof bump. "I love having Flurry around, she makes me so happy."

Night Glider turned to Sweetie Belle, "I'd watch out if I were you, seems like your colt has another filly on his mind."

"Real funny, Rumble's love is mine alone," Sweetie Belle said. "Besides what can a toddler do?" Flurry glared a little at Sweetie Belle, which the older filly returned."You don't intimidate me!"

Apple Bloom stared pitifully, "Are you...are you facing off against a toddler?"

"Well Flurry might be stronger than Sweetie Belle so if anything Sweetie Belle's challenging somepony stronger," Dinky said.

Sweetie Belle turned to Dinky in complete bewilderment, "How can a toddler be stronger than me!?"

"Besides the fact that she's an Alicorn?" Dinky said.

"That doesn't make her stronger than me!" Sweetie Belle said, then glared again at Flurry. "She's still just a toddler!"

Flurry pointed at Sweetie Belle again, "Mon-sta!"

"Stop calling me that!" Sweetie Belle shouted. Her response was Flurry sticking out her tongue, enraging her more, to which she turned her head in a huff. "Like I care, in the end the colt you're so obsessed with only loves me! Not you!"

"My Wumble!" Flurry said, hugging Rumble more. "We mawwy!"

"Did she just say, 'We marry'?" Apple Bloom asked. "How does she even know what 'marry' means?"

"Her mom's the Princess of Love, maybe it's pure instinct for Flurry to know," Dinky said.

"It's kinda cute that she wants to marry Rumble," Sugar Belle said.

"Hey! If anypony's marrying Rumble, that pony is me!" Sweetie Belle said.

Twilight groaned, "Come on, let's keep cool heads. Sweetie Belle I think you're overreacting a little to Flurry's apparent little crush on Rumble."

"Yeah, it's just a little crush, she'll get over it as she gets older," Night Glider said.

"Yeah, she probably doesn't even know what a crush is, or if she actually likes Rumble the way you do," Party Favor said.

"They're right Sweetie Belle, now stop trying to rival a toddler for Rumble's affection, bad enough you get so protective over him as it is," Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, you did overreact when Kettle Corn gave him a picture of her circle," Dinky said.

"Why is she even drawing circles for him anyway?" Sweetie Belle said.

"She just likes drawing circles fer some reason. Why, ah don't know. With how much she does it and enjoys it, you'd think that would be her Cutie Mark," Apple Bloom said.

"Not everypony gets a Cutie Mark on things just because they like doing it, it's just to show what their special talent is," Twilight said.

"Shouldn't it be whatever the pony wants it to be?" Rumble asked. "I mean it's on their flank, they should have the choice."

"I'm not sure, it's just how it is," Twilight said.

"Do you like the way your Cutie Mark looks?" Tender Taps asked.

Twilight turned to her flank, "Yeah, it looks nice, something I'm really proud of."

"When are you getting your mark Rumble?" Sugar Belle asked. "Are you getting close?"

"Don't know, not worried about it though," Rumble said. "I know what I can do, Cutie Mark or not."

Sweetie Belle frowned, being even more fully aware of her coltfriend's disinterest in Cutie Marks. How weird for her, a member of The Cutie Mark Crusaders, to be dating a pony who doesn't care about their Cutie Mark. Not that she likes him any less of course, but it's because of how much she cares about him that she really wants him to find his special talent.

"Anyway I think all of you should head home, it's getting late," Twilight said.

"Aw, we wanted to stay a bit longer," Apple Bloom said.

"Think we can have a sleepover?" Dinky asked.

"That sounds fun! Let's do it!" Scootaloo said.

"Totally, it'd be a party before the party!" Babs said.

"Hey, easy there," Twilight said. "Let's not get too ahead here, first off you need to speak with your families before you can decide to have a sleepover here."

"Ah can ask mah sister, she wouldn't mind ah don't think," Apple Bloom said.

"Same, I can talk to Amethyst and my parents about it," Dinky said.

"I can ask my aunts," Scootaloo said.

"Then it's settled, we'll do that and have a-" before Apple Bloom could finish, Sweetie Belle spoke up.

"Hold on, would that mean I would have to sleep in the same place as her?" Sweetie Belle said, pointing to Flurry.

"Seriously? That's a lame reason not too, she's just a toddler, don't let her mess up yer fun," Apple Bloom said. "Besides, wouldn't you like to spend the night with Rumble? You can have more alone time."

Sweetie Belle started to blush, "Well it would be nice to do that."

Rumble however, didn't seem to keen on this idea. "Um, I've never been in a large sleepover before, the closest was me and Dinky a few times." He then flew closer to Twilight to speak privately. "Plus I'm nervous about spending the night with Sweetie Belle. It would be our first time."

Twilight nodded, then spoke to the other foals. "I know you all want to spend the night together, but I am starting to run low on rooms. Keep in mind that myself, Starlight, Spike and Lightning Dust already live here, plus Tender Taps is also staying as well as my brother and his wife along with Flurry and Starlight's village friends. Trixie's also staying and I don't think you'd all want to put up with her all night long."

"Come on Twi, it's a big castle after all," Apple Bloom said.

"At least let us stay a little longer," Dinky said.

Twilight sighed, "I'll go talk with your families, with my friends coming over in a moment that takes care of half of you, but I still need to speak with Dinky's family."

"Isn't my sister helping with the plans?" Dinky asked. "Aren't you going to meet with her?"

"Your sister went home where she's expecting you, but I could go ask her in a moment, for now you can go to the room Tender Taps is using."

"Sweet! Let's go Crusaders!" Apple Bloom said, marching off with her friends. Rumble continued to blush over the idea of spending the night with Sweetie Belle, though he didn't fully understand why. It probably has to do with how his brother looked the first time he got to spend the night at Rarity's house, or how his brother felt when Rarity had come to spend the night.

He never saw any of them so happy in the morning, it was really weird. Even Sweetie Belle has made similar comments. Rumble knows spending the night with the pony you like is a big deal, and he knows something happens, he's just not sure what. Hopefully he won't have to worry about that with Sweetie Belle.

Twilight giggled a bit, then turned to the four village friends, "Such adorable kids aren't they?"

"Yes, so wonderful to be around, they have the cutest little faces," Sugar Belle said.

"Really want to fly around with Rumble sometime, I want to test out his wing power," Night Glider said.

"I like how cute Apple Bloom looks when she's confident," Party Favor said. "She just sounds like a natural leader."

"They're all great, we should come by more often, so many nice ponies here in Ponyville," Double Diamond said.

"You're always welcome to come by whenever you feel you want to," Twilight reassured. "Anyway I should get going as well, I have some things I want to check up on before I go to bed."

"We should get going as well, I'm sure all of you worked hard today," Double Diamond said. "I can't wait to see what Sugar Belle and Party Favor made during their stays in town." He turned to Night Glider, "I bet you're pretty exhausted as well, you have such great determination when it comes to your hard work."

"Thanks Double Diamond," Night Glider said, blushing a bit.

Party Favor and Sugar Belle giggled a bit, noticing how cute Night Glider was when she blushed, even more when they saw Double Diamond's blush as he complimented her.

"Let's get going everypony," Sugar Belle said as all ponies went to their destinations.

Meanwhile off at the forest, Chrysalis is trying to prepare a spell, though she is having a hard time with it.

"This is much harder than I had anticipated," the Changeling Queen said.

"What's taking so long?" Adagio asked, coming into view.

"Be patient, this isn't as easy as it looks!" Chrysalis said.

Suddenly a loud booming voice was heard, "You need more power!"

Adagio freaked out when she heard the voice, "Um, what was that?"

"That's probably King Sombra, he's getting impatient," Chrysalis said.

"What do you mean impatient?" Adadgio asked, then jumped at the sound of a large growl. "This is starting to weird me out."

"Don't worry, he's not our enemy, at least that's my intention," Chrysalis said. "Sombra, I will get more power! Give me a little more time!"

"Hurry!" Sombra shouted, before dissipating.

Adagio looked around, making sure Sombra didn't suddenly appear again. "That guy sounds really freaking impatient, I'm starting to think this isn't gonna be such a great idea. Let's just rule Equestria without him."

Suddenly what sounded like a growl spread through the area, scaring Adagio more and causing her to leap towards Chrysalis.

"This wasn't my first choice, but we need allies to defeat the Elements, it was either Sombra or Tirek, and I don't really trust the latter. Besides if anything Sombra will just want the Crystal Empire, everything else will be mine for the taking."

"He said you needed more power though, where are you going to get it?" Adagio asked.

Chrysalis looked towards her Changelings, "I could send them to capture some ponies, but I don't want to make the same mistake as before, nor do I want to give myself away. Besides I'll need Alicorn magic, and the Princesses aren't the easiest to capture."

Adagio started to have an idea, "You said you need Alicorn magic? What about the daughter of the Crystal Empire couple Princess Flurry Heart? According to Sonata and Aria, Flurry Heart is currently in Ponyville, under the care of some colt. We can go there and use our Siren Song to lure them here. We'll take the Alicorn and dispose of the colt."

Chrysalis began to grin sinisterly, "I knew I was wise to recruit you. Go on then, I leave that to you."

Adagio nodded and went to find her friends, this was gonna be fun.


	8. Night Time Surprises

The foals were sitting around in Tender Taps's room, Flurry Heart still in Rumble's care for now and enjoying every moment of it, much to Sweetie Belle's annoyance.

"I know you're a little annoyed Sweetie Belle, but look at the bright side," Tender Taps started saying. "Tomorrow's gonna be a big day, we'll finally be seeing that Festival that Twilight's been planning for so long."

"Maybe we'll finally see why she's been making a big deal out of everything," Scootaloo said.

"To be fair, Twilight makes a big deal out of a lot of things, she does seem to get excited a lot," Apple Bloom said.

"Somehow I feel like this is gonna be much different if she's bringing over so many important ponies, and non ponies too," Dinky said.

"It's going to be fun I bet," Rumble said, tickling Flurry's stomach with his wing. "Twilight knows how to make things super exciting."

"If only we knew a little bit more about this," Apple Bloom said, then eyed Tender Taps slyly. "Ah don't suppose a certain tap dancing pony might know."

Tender Taps's pupils shrank a bit, glancing to Apple Bloom with some worry and suspicion. She couldn't know could she?

"What makes you think she'd tell me?" Tender Taps asked, in an almost convincing manner.

"Well Twilight seems to like you a lot, she's letting you stay here at her castle, even her pupil likes you a lot, maybe she told you something," Apple Bloom said.

"Um...not really," Tender Taps said, looking away.

"Come on Tender Taps, you know you can trust me, ah won't tell Twilight what you said," Apple Bloom said, moving in closer and batting her eyes a bit.

Tender Taps looked around, hoping to find a distraction from the farmer filly. Thankfully he got that in the form of a knock on his door. "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Spike, "Alright time for everypony to start going home."

"What!?" Apple Bloom asked. "Ah thought Twilight was gonna ask our sisters to let us stay!?"

"They said to go home, Twilight's already busy enough that she doesn't need to watch over five other foals," Spike said.

"Aw, we wanted to stay more though," Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, wasn't ready to go back yet," Babs said.

"Hey it's already late, it's a big day tomorrow, you all need your rest," Spike said.

"Don't treat us like little kids," Dinky said.

"I'm not trying to treat you like little kids, I'm just saying you should rest up for tomorrow," Spike said. "And Tender Taps, Starlight's calling for you, try going over to her as soon as possible."

"Sure thing, I'll start heading over right now," Tender Taps said and quickly rushed out the room, causing some confusion for Spike.

"He was sure eager, then again he really cares about Starlight. He's a nice colt, good brother for Starlight," Spike said, then turned to the Crusaders. "Come on, I'll be the one taking all of you home."

"I can walk Sweetie Belle home," Rumble said.

"That's fine, you can leave Flurry with me, I'll take her back to her parents," Spike said.

"Good idea!" Sweetie Belle said, grabbing Flurry with her magic and giving her to Spike before he was barely ready. "There you go!"

Flurry looked displeased and tried freeing herself from Spike, who did his best to hold on to her. "Sorry Flurry, you're staying with me."

Flurry wriggled a bit more before she started crying and trying to call out for Rumble.

"Flurry, don't cry!" Rumble said, trotting over to her. "I'll be right back, I just have to take Sweetie Belle home, it won't take too long, alright?"

Flurry calmed down once Rumble started stroking her mane in an affectionate manner.

"Dude, you're good at this," Spike said.

"The secret is love," Rumble said, getting an odd look from Spike. "What?"

Spike chuckled a bit, "It's nothing, I like your mindset Rumble, you're a really caring pony."

Rumble bashfully rubbed his head, "Thanks Spike, you're a cool dragon." He looked down to Flurry, "You behave for your Uncle Spike."

Flurry then puckered out her lips, similar to what she did before. Spike looked really confused when he saw that, "Is she trying to kiss you?"

"Yeah, she saw me and Sweetie Belle kissing before, now I think she wants to do that type of kissing," Rumble said, then kissed Flurry on the cheek. "But you're a little too young for that."

Flurry pouted as Rumble trotted off with Sweetie Belle. Spike gestured the others to follow, "I'm going to take Flurry to her parents and then I'm taking each of you home."

"Fine by us, lead the way Spike," Apple Bloom said, reluctantly following Spike with her friends.

In another hallway, Tender Taps is seen rushing through the castle, thankful that he got out that conversation with Apple Bloom. He also knows she's about to go home so they can just wait until tomorrow and find out then.

He arrived at Starlight's room, the mare seen reading up on some old spell books from Starswirl the Bearded. "Hey, Starlight."

Starlight turned to Tender Taps, looking really happy to see him, "Tender Taps, good to see you." She placed the book down and approached the young colt for a hug. "Thanks for stopping by, there's something I wanted to talk about with you."

"With me? What is it?" Tender Taps asked.

Starlight lowered herself down to Tender Taps's eye level. "Tomorrow's going to be such a big day for you, for all of your friends. I think I know what Twilight has planned for you, she actually gave me a little more detail while you were with your friends. I won't say much, but I also want you to know that you always have a choice."

"Huh? A choice?" Tender Taps asked.

"Truth be told, I'm almost worried that Twilight's going to overwhelm you with something, she's going to make a big deal out of you and your friends, so I just want you to know that if you do dele overwhelmed, don't be shy in telling Twilight your feelings, alright?" Starlight said.

Tender Taps nodded reassuringly, even though he was a little confused. Though it seems like Starlight might know the real reason behind this Festival, which further reaffirms what Twilight told him, not that he had any reason not to believe her. "Ok Starlight."

Starlight then kissed Tender Taps on the forehead, rubbing his mane afterwards with an affectionate smile. "You're a great colt, I know all of Equestria is gonna know how special you are someday."

"Yeah, just like you are," Tender Taps said, surprising Starlight with a kiss of his own to her cheek.

"Oh my Tender Taps," Starlight said, rubbing her cheek. "That was a little bold of you."

Tender Taps chuckled nervously, "Yeah, maybe Rumble's rubbing off on me. Even if he's been trying to act tough, he still shows his sensitive side and is confident enough in himself to show it whenever."

"I'm glad to hear that. Oh, and by the way, I think Twilight wants to see you," Starlight said.

"No surprise there, she seems to like spending time with me whenever possible," Tender Taps said.

"Can you blame her? You're so charming to be around," Starlight said, rubbing his mane.

"I like being around her too, and you, even Trixie," Tender Taps said

"Yes, unfortunately you're probably the only one of your group of friends that seem to tolerate Trixie, not that I entirely blame them. I just want everypony to get along and be friends," Starlight said.

"I'm sure they care deep down, if any of us needed help I'm confident Trixie would be there to help us, and I'm sure the others think that as well," Tender Taps said.

"I'm confident she would help, she was willing to help when you all got captured by Chrysalis," Starlight said.

"Exactly, anyway I'll let you get back to your book, looks like you were really into it," Tender Taps said.

"Oh yeah, it's a book from Starswirl, hard to read at times though," Starlight said.

"I don't think I could read it at all," Tender Taps said. "It's so...old."

"Well it was from several millennia ago, so it's to be expected," Starlight said.

"Guess so, anyway goodnight, I'm off to see Twilight," Tender Taps said and trotted off with Starlight waving bye.

In another part of the castle, Starlight's friends were in Sugar Belle's room, discussing everything they've done that day.

"Flying around with Rainbow Dash was better than I thought," Night Glider said. "I can see why ponies think so highly of her."

"I loved baking with the Apples, and that bakery, Sugarcube Corner, such a delightful place," Sugar Belle said.

"Tomorrow we'll finally find out what this Festival is all about," Party Favor said.

"I think I have an idea of what it might be about," Double Diamond said, getting the interest of his friends.

"Really? What? Tell us," Sugar Belle said.

"Yeah, we wanna know!" Night Glider said.

"Now I'm not too sure, this is only a guess but, I think this has to do with the foals that Twilight always tends to," Double Diamond said.

"That so?" Sugar Belle asked. "I guess that makes sense, but for what exactly?"

"I don't know those details," Double Diamond said. "But it sounds like it is for them, she keeps talking about wanting to show off how special they are."

"Sounds curious, but sweet," Sugar Belle said.

"Lucky foals, getting this much attention from a Princess," Party Favor said. "But we shouldn't be too surprised I guess, we already know how much Twilight and her friends value them."

"True, pkus three of them are little sisters to three of her closest friends," Night Glider said. "Then you got one of their coltfriends, that coltfriend's best friend and a pony that Starlight loves like a little brother."

"It does have me thinking of something else though," Double Diamond said. "The fact that there's six of them getting this much attention, it's like she's preparing them for something huge."

"Huge as in how?" Party Favor asked.

"Like Elements huge?" Night Glider asked.

"Or even like the Princesses?" Sugar Belle asked.

"Something like that, just the way she's been giving those foals so much attention, there's got to be a big reason for it," Double Diamond said.

"Maybe they're gonna become apprentices?" Sugar Belle suggested. "Though they seem so young, are they even ready for that?"

"Didn't Princess Twilight start off young as Celestia's pupil?" Party Favor said. "I think that's what I heard from Starlight."

"Spike's gotten a lot pretty young too I think," Double Diamond said. "Even if he's not as young as those foals, it's still something."

"I still hope Twilight at least waits for them to be older before doing anything too grand," Sugar Belle said.

"I don't think she or the others are stepping down anything soon," Night Glider said. "So there's not much to worry about."

"I think you're right," Party Favor said. "Anyway it's starting to get late, so I'm gonna get ready for bed."

"Same here," Night Glider said. "Flying around all day can be a bit exhausting."

"Hope you all have a good night, and may Luna grant you pleasant dreams," Sugar Belle said.

They each left Sugar Belle's room, Party Favor trotting next door while Double Diamond and Night Glider went across the hall.

"We're finally going to see what tomorrow's about," Night Glider said. "Maybe what you said is accurate, it might be about those foals."

"I am curious to see if what I said is true," Double Diamond said. "That would mean we helped bring attention to the next important ponies of Equestria."

"Well we already saved Twilight and her friends once, though if it weren't for them, we'd be stuck at Starlight's village, and she herself would still be evil," Night Glider said.

"We do owe quite a lot to those ponies for helping all of us, so I'm happy to help them when I can, plus those foals are really nice," Double Diamond said.

"I just wish we could spend a little more time with them, hopefully we can do that tomorrow," Night Glider said. "They just make fun little brothers and sisters."

"Maybe we can borrow Rumble and Scootaloo, I'm sure Sugar Belle would want Tender Taps and Party Favor wants Apple Bloom," Double Diamond said.

"Yeah, two of us, taking care of two foals, almost like parents," Night Glider said, before realizing what she said, blushing a bit. "Um...maybe not exactly but..."

Double Diamond also blushed a bit, "It's not a bad idea honestly, I mean I'm sure you'd make a great mom, you're already a really nice mare, and a great friend to have."

Night Glider felt at ease, smiling a bit. "Thanks, you'd make a great dad yourself. You're so fun too, I love seeing you ski, especially when I get to help with an Air Drop."

"That's the best, we make such a great team you and I," Double Diamond said, the two chuckling a bit, then looking into each other's eyes. "Wow, never realized how pretty your eyes looked, almost like two small gems."

"Yeah, you have strong but sensitive eyes, and your mane looks amazingly awesome," Night Glider said.

"It's nothing compared to yours, so wild and free, kind of like your spirit," Double Diamond said.

"Well, being near you helps me feel that way, it makes me feel happy," Night Glider said.

The two became completely enamored with one another, though spending so much time as friends, they feel like they really got a good look at each other, and they both liked it. The two moved in closer, until they connected, a nice enjoyable kiss shared between the two. Though only lasting a few seconds, it felt like such a long, happy time together.

They each broke away, still blushing afterwards. They both really enjoyed themselves, they still wanted to do a little more together.

"Hey...if you want, you can come into my room for a little bit, maybe discuss our feelings or something?" Double Diamond suggested.

"Discuss our feelings? Kind of a dorky thing to say," Night Glider said, much to Double Diamond's disappointment. He felt his spirits lift when Night Glider stroked his mane. "But I think it's a great idea, just to at least spend some time with you."

Double Diamond felt happier and went into his room with Night Glider following.

Minutes later, Tender Taps was walking down the hall where the village friends lived, trying to find Twilight's room.

"I'm really going to need a map of this place, it's like no matter how many times I come I still can barely find my way around. This castle looks bigger inside than it does outside, how is that even possible? Twilight's magic?" Tender Taps wondered. "Wait why would she cast a spell like that, it honestly doesn't make sense." Tender Taps shook his head, "Not worth getting a headache over, for now I just need to find my way around and-"

Tender Taps then heard something, something he wasn't too familiar with. He listened more and it sounded like two of the village ponies, they seemed to be mumbling something.

"Is that...what's his name again? Double Diamond and...Night Flyer? No Glider..." Tender Taps blushed a bit. "Can't believe I forgot their names, and they were so nice to me. At least I remember Sugar Belle, she's cute, I really love her mane, and her smile." Tender Taps continued to listen, it sounded like the two were really enjoying themselves. "Wonder what they're doing, they sound so...happy." He let out a gasp, "Wait, it almost sounds like they're in love or something...do they like each other? Are each of them a couple?"

He trotted down further, he could hear Night Glider's happy voice, he even heard her say, "I love you."

"They are in love!" Tender Taps said, then spoke hushed, not wanting to alert them to his presence. He figured they wouldn't be too happy to know he could hear them. "This is great, I'm so happy for them."

He saw that the door was slightly opened, he knew he shouldn't peep but he was so curious. He hardly got to see how older ponies look when they're really in love with one another, maybe this was his chance to learn and become more mature as colt.

"I can't wait to see, I can use this to further my relationship with Twili-I mean Apple Bloom!" Tender Taps blushed. "I...don't like Twilight that way."

He went to the door to peek inside, wanting to see what the two were doing, guessing they were at the very least making out. Though as he looked inside, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He slowly started to back away, many thoughts running through his head, then trotted away quickly, really wanting to make sure the others didn't know about his presence.

"What were they...wait is that...no, are they really...but, wait how long have they've been...I don't even..." Tender Taps just kept walking, making his way into another hallway.

Tender Taps continued walking while still thinking over what he had just seen. This wasn't something he was familiar with, though something he had an idea of. He just never thought he'd see it up close. "Is that what you do when you're in love...when you really like a pony? I mean, what does that even-"

"Tappy!" Tender Taps jumped at the sound of his nickname. He looked to see Twilight standing there sheepishly. "Sorry, did I startle you honey?"

"N-no I'm fine!" Tender Taps said, though his actions said otherwise.

"Oh, well I just wanted to come by and find you. I know navigating through this castle is a chore, I figured it'd be easier to come get you," Twilight said, then looked curiously at him. "Um, are you feeling ok? You look a little spooked?"

"Huh? No, I'm not spooked, I'm fine see?" Tender Taps said, forcing a smile.

Twilight sighed, "I know I startled you Tappy, you don't need to fake it for me, I just got excited to see you. It's your last night here so I wanted to spend a little time with you."

"That's great, I love spending time with you, you're my favorite Princess after all," Tender Taps said.

"Aw, you're so sweet," Twilight said, then gestured to her room. "Come on."

Tender Taps started to follow Twilight, still thinking over what he had just seen. He wanted to talk to Twilight about it, but was nervous on how she would react. She might be unhappy to know that he had peeped at a couple of ponies.

Twilight looked to Tender Taps and knew something was on his mind. She's quite sure it wasn't because she startled him, he wouldn't dread that long, it really wouldn't have even bothered him much in the first place. Maybe she could get him to talk when they got to her room.

Elsewhere in the castle, Spike had just taken Flurry to Cadance's room, despite her continued protests.

"Come on Flurry, you can see Rumble tomorrow," Spike said.

Flurry wouldn't have it, she continued trying to resist, then felt a familiar magical aura surround her. Both she and Spike turned to see Princess Cadance.

"Looks like she's a little cranky," Cadance said.

"She wants to be with Rumble, but he went to take Sweetie Belle home, I figured I could bring her here but she put up quite a fight," Spike said.

"It's to be expected, she's just very overexcited," Cadance said. "I'll get her to bed."

"Thanks Cadance," Spike said, very relived. "I'm going to sleep myself, escorting Ember and Thorax can be tiring."

"I can imagine, goodnight Spike," Cadance said, bringing Flurry to her crib.

"Goodnight," Spike said, leaving while rubbing his eyes.

Cadance placed Flurry in her crib and soothed her a bit, "I know you want to see Rumble, but it's late. You can play with him tomorrow, from the moment you close your eyes, to the moment you open them again, that's when you and Rumble can be together again, alright?"

Flurry sighed reluctantly, then closed her eyes as her mother suggested, figuring she could try her idea.

"That's a good girl, goodnight Flurry," Cadance said, kissing Flurry on the cheek before leaving the room.

Flurry continued to sleep, or attempt to. However she found herself with her eyes open again, feeling really irritated. She couldn't fall asleep, she still wanted to play. She got up, about to call out to her mom when she noticed the nearby window. Flurry eyed the window a bit, before flashing a sly grin, the little filly had a crafty idea.

Outside the castle, Rumble is getting Sweetie Belle closer to Rarity's home, nearly exhausted and could not wait to go back to the castle and rest.

"Thanks for walking home with me Rumbly, it's nice to be back to just us," Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah, while I do like being with Flurry, it can be a bit exhausting to constantly give her attention," Rumble said. "Of course I can't help but give her attention, she's too adorable."

"I bet our baby will be even more adorable," Sweetie Belle said.

"I really don't want to compare, all babies are adorable in their own way," Rumble said. "But I'm sure our baby will be very adorable."

"One day, we'll have a family of our own, I'm sure of it," Sweetie Belle said, affectionately nuzzling Rumble.

"Me too," Rumble said, returning the nuzzle.

The two continued to walk, enjoying the peace and quiet of Equestria's night.

"Such a beautiful Night sky, I hope the ponies appreciate Princess Luna's night," Sweetie Belle said.

"I'm sure they do, I just hope she knows that," Rumble said.

"Well we can let her know tomorrow if you'd like, I think she's coming to Twilight's Festival, I don't see why she wouldn't," Sweetie Belle said.

"I just want to see what it's all about, just one more night I guess," Rumble said.

"It'll be fun I'm sure, especially if I'm with you," Sweetie Belle said.

"Well I might have to watch over Flurry some more, unless her mom figures one day's enough, but I'm sure we'll have some time together," Rumble said.

Sweetie Belle sighed, "I gotta be honest, when I heard you were gonna watch over Flurry, it actually started to worry me."

"Huh? Why would it worry you?" Rumble asked.

Sweetie Belle bit her lip slightly, "Because Rumble, you were gonna get such a huge responsibility, I mean toddler or not, Flurry's still a Princess, I was worried it meant that if you did a great enough job, they would want you to permanently watch over Flurry, and to always take care of her. Then you'd move to The Crystal Empire, become her actual knight, then as you grow older you two develop feelings for each other and get married, leaving me all by myself with nopony to love."

Rumble looked at Sweetie Belle with such amazement, that was some imagination she had. " Sweetie Belle that's really silly. First Sweetie Belle, I would never leave you, especially now. I'm not ready to move to an Empire, even if it meant something big for me. Second I like Flurry but I don't see myself marrying her, she's way too young to think about in that way. Third, you know I love you, so it would take a whole lot for me to even think about another filly that way, even Flurry. She's more like an adorable little sister to me."

Sweetie Belle chuckled a bit, blushing as she did so, "Maybe it was silly, I'm sorry for getting worried over nothing. I'm just afraid that I'm going to lose you as a coltfriend sometimes. Remember our relationship almost didn't happen."

"But it did, and that's what matters to me," Rumble said. "I mean you were never meant to fall in love with me, and I made it happen, so I must have done something right."

"Yeah, you're right about that," Sweetie Belle said. "You're just so charming after all."

The two finally arrived at the Boutique, "Here we are, I'll see you tomorrow Sweetie Belle."

"Yeah, see you my sweet Rumble," Sweetie Belle said. The two shared a goodnight kiss together, though as Rumble broke away, Sweetie Belle pulled him back in for an even bigger and deeper kiss, much to Rumble's surprise. Sweetie Belle had this type of affection contained all day, and withheld it due to Rumble taking care of Flurry. Now that they're alone, she's making the most of it and reminding Rumble what he means to her.

Sweetie Belle broke away after a few seconds, the two panting a lot, big blushes on their faces. Rumble then decided he wanted to take the lead and planted a third kiss on his marefriend, getting as deep as possible, even standing them both up on their hind legs as he hugged her close, using the door behind them to keep from falling over. Rumble wanted Sweetie Belle to feel loved, and wanted to show her her that he never wants to let her go. Rumble fondly remembers the night they officially made themselves a couple, that's a night he would never trade for anything.

Soon he broke away from her, the two again panting and smiling, still standing on their hind legs with Sweetie Belle resting against the door. Rumble affectionately stroked her face, moving her hair away from eyes, the moonlight giving them a lovely glow. "You're so beautiful Sweetie Belle, thank you for letting me be your coltfriend, and for being the only filly that I'll love for all of my life. Aside from being a Wonderbolt, my one goal for when I grow up, is to be your husband and make you my wife. We may still be young, but I'm confident that's in our future."

Sweetie Belle looked aside, smiling bashfully through her big blush. "I look forward to that. I love you Rumble."

"I love you too Sweetie Belle," Rumble said, giving her one final kiss, this time a more gentle kiss compared to their move desperate show of affection seconds prior.

Rumble started making his way back to the castle as Sweetie Belle moved her mane again, "He really makes a filly feel special, I almost can't blame Flurry for wanting that, even at her young age. Heh, he's all mine though, and I'm not sharing." Sweetie Belle went inside the Boutique, ready for tomorrow

Rumble was still trotting towards the castle, ready to get into bed and have a nice sleep. He was gonna make the Festival special, in his own way with Sweetie Belle. Though as he walked, he noticed something coming in the distance.

"Huh? Is somepony there?" Rumble asked. He squinted his eyes to see something small and pink. "Wait, is that...?"

"Wumble!"

Rumble suddenly felt something small fly into him, something he instinctively grabbed in his forelegs. He looked down to see Flurry's smiling face.

"Flurry!?"

Flurry giggled a bit, "Wumble!"

"Flurry Heart, are you out of your mind? You can't be out this late!" Rumble scolded.

Flurry looked a little sad at Rumble's scolding, she looked up at him with her big round eyes, "Wumble..."

Rumble couldn't stay mad, even if he was still annoyed, "Don't look at me like that Flurry, you know you shouldn't be out here, you should be back at home."

Flurry nuzzled against his cheek, "Love Wumble."

Rumble felt his heart melt, "Flurry...I love you too, that's why I want you sleeping soundly at the castle, alright?" Flurry looked up at Rumble, then puckered out her lips, much to Rumble's annoyance. "Flurry I love you, but not that way, I have a marefriend...not sure if you really know what that is but I can't kiss you."

Flurry pouted, "Kissy! Kissy!" She puckered her lips again, much to Rumble's annoyance.

"No Flurry, no kissing, alright? Now let's go back-" Suddenly Rumble heard a weird sounding tune. "Back..."

Both Rumble and Flurry started to fall into a trance and began trotting towards the direction of the tune. It sounded almost like angelic humming, a symphony of beauty which caught their ears and placed them through whirlwinds of pleasant auras.

Rumble continued to trot through Ponyville with Flurry following by flight, getting closer to the edge and finally leaving the town, continuing to follow the angelic humming.

They followed the tune for what felt like mere minutes but was actually almost a half an hour until it eventually stopped, both foals shaking their head in confusion.

"Hey, where did that pretty sound go?" Rumble asked, before noticing a figure standing before him. He looked up with terrified eyes as he gazed upon this mysterious figure. "Oh no..."

The figure was Chrysalis, the once Queen of the Changelings was looking down at Rumble with a sinister smile. "So nice to see you, Rumble was your name, correct?"

Rumble took a step back, still looking terrified, then noticed that Flurry Heart was right next to him, also just as terrified. Wanting to be brave for her, Rumble stared down at the fallen Queen. "You don't scare me!"

"Aw, how cute," a nearby voice said. "Somepony's trying to be brave."

Rumble looked around, "Who said that?" He quickly lifted Flurry onto his back as he got in a defensive stance. "Show yourself! Now!"

"I'm right behind you," Rumble heard, causing him to turn and leap away, looking up at the mysterious new pony.

"Who are you?" Rumble asked.

Suddenly two more ponies appeared beside the new pony as she began to speak, "I'm Adagio Dazzle. These are my friends, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. We do hope you enjoyed that little song we just sang, it was specifically for you to enjoy, and your little guest."

Rumble looked around and saw some unreformed Changelings surrounding him, the poor colt looking unsure by the moment. "This can't be good."

More trouble was about to happen, Rumble would have to protect Flurry Heart by himself.


	9. First Glimpse of Trouble

In Twilight's room, the Princess is laying in bed reading a book with Tender Taps resting right next to her. Tender Taps felt odder than normal resting next to Twilight, considering what he saw before with Double Diamond and Night Glider.

Twilight, while reading her book, did notice that something seemed to be bothering Tender Taps. "Tender Taps? Are you feeling alright?"

"Huh?" Tender Taps said, then turned to Twilight. "Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"You look like you something's bothering you though," Twilight said.

"I'm fine, really," Tender Taps said. "Just a lot on my mind."

"Oh, is it about The Festival?" Twilight asked. "Along with what I said to you earlier?"

"Partially," Tender Taps said, then started to blush. "Plus some other things that I don't quite know how to explain."

"Other things?" Twilight asked. "Things like what?"

Tender Taps began to blush again, "It's nothing, just...well..."

"Tappy? You know you can tell me anything right?" Twilight said.

Tender Taps continued to blush, this was not such an easy topic, and he really didn't know how to explain it. "Well...question, when two ponies really like each other...what do they do?"

Twilight looked a little confused, she was sure she's spoken to Tender Taps about this before. "Tappy, is this about Apple Bloom again?"

"No," Tender Taps said, shaking his head. "It's about something a lot different."

"Different?" Twilight asked, tapping her chin. "How different if I may ask?"

Tender Taps tried to think of something, anything to say, but this was so confusing for him that he didn't even know where to start. "Let's look at...Rumble and Sweetie Belle...they like to spend a lot of time together, they like to go on dates, they compliment each other, they love their hugs, and they like to kiss each other...but what else do ponies do?"

Twilight scratched her head in confusion for a bit, until she finally figured out what Tender Taps was trying to say, or what she thought he was trying to say. "I think I get it...I know what's on your mind."

Tender Taps looked curiously to Twilight, "You do?"

"Yes...you're curious about marriage aren't you?" Twilight said.

Tender Taps sighed a bit, though tried not to show it, "Um, well not-"

"You're so adorable Tappy," Twilight interrupted. "Is it because you still want to marry me?"

Tender Taps shook his head with a big blush, "N-no that's not what I'm trying to-"

"Tender Taps, right now you just need to focus on smaller things, don't think too much about the future, and too much about marriage," Twilight rubbed his mane. "I get that you have a crush on me, and maybe I sometimes give you a reason to, but for now it's not something you should be thinking about. Just focus on what makes you happy, aside from seeing my beautiful face everyday."

Tender Taps looked curious, "That was...oddly bold of you to say, that almost sounds like something Trixie would say."

Twilight giggled, "I'm just teasing, I don't hold myself in a higher opinion than anypony else after all."

Tender Taps started to blush a bit, "I won't exactly disagree with your beauty though."

"Aw," Twilight said, and kissed Tender Taps on the cheek. "Listen dear, don't worry so much about the proper romance, you'll figure it out as you get older, and I'll be there to help you get your mare...or take you for myself."

"Tw-Twilight!" Tender Taps said in surprise.

"Sorry, I can't resist teasing you, you're too cute," Twilight said, kissing his muzzle. "But it's not out of the possibility, you're growing up fast, and I'm already liking how you're turning out. I just might wait for you."

Tender Taps quickly shoved his face into his pillow, Twilight was making him feel way too flustered. "I'm just gonna go to sleep now."

Twilight giggled some more, "I'm sorry, like I said, you're just too cute to resist." Twilight then cuddled next to him, holding him close to her, getting more of a blush from the poor colt. "You're really sweet though, I still wish there was a colt like you when I was a filly, I'd probably be married by now."

"If we were married...I'd be really happy," Tender Taps said, almost to himself, but that didn't go unnoticed by Twilight.

"I love you my little Tappy," Twilight said, holding him close to her.

While Tender Taps still felt a bit weird given what he'd seen earlier, he's almost starting to understand what they might have been feeling. Maybe when two ponies love each other as much, they'll want to be that close. He does have to wonder what it would be like to be that close with Apple Bloom, or Scootaloo, even Twilight. He'll figure it out much later, he's too tired to think about it any more. Soon he and his Princess had succumbed to their slumber.

Back with Rumble, he had been holding Flurry Heart very close to him, not wanting to let her go for a second. He was once again surrounded by Changelings, but this time they seemed to have unusual allies.

"What's going on anyway!?" Rumble asked. "What are you up to this time Chrysalis!?" He turned to the three new mares. "And who are you three suppose to be? Are you Changelings in disguse!?"

"We're not Changelings, we're Sirens," Adagio said. "We can use music to control the will of others, just as we willed you and that little Princess to this area."

"Sirens?" Rumble asked. "I don't think I've ever heard of Sirens."

"Well we're not around as much as we used to be, you can blame Starswirl and his damn Pillars for that," Adagio said.

"But we're back, and we're here to feast!" Sonata said in a super cheery fashion.

"Feast, on what?" Rumble asked.

"While we may not be Changelings, we do have a common trait with them, we feed off emotion," Adagio said. "Changelings feed off of love, Sirens feed off of negativity."

"And you're just oozing with it right now kid," Aria said. "Almost making my mouth water."

Rumble kept Flurry close, glaring at the enemies who surrounded him. "Yeah well...I won't let you have any! I'll just focus my negativity into positivity and-"

"You fool," Chrysalis said. "No matter what, you're out of luck. If you continue to show your hatred of me and my Changelings, that will be a feast for Adagio and her friends, but if you try to focus on your love, say probably for that prissy little filly of yours, then that's a snack for me."

"Great, if it's not one thing it's another," Rumble lamented. "Doesn't matter, I still won't let either of you win!"

"Face it, it doesn't matter how brave you act, you're still just a puny kid, you can't hope to defeat us," Adagio said with a smug grin.

"Yeah, you're really small, cute though, but small," Sonata said.

"My size has nothing to do with my power!" Rumble shouted. "Here, take a sample!"

He went for a punch to Adagio, but she grabbed his hoof effortlessly and then and then knocked him back, causing him to stumble. "That all you got?"

"No! I got more!" Rumble said, flying over to kick her, though she easily ducked and grabbed his with with her teeth to slam him down.

"Ow..." Rumble said, rubbing his sides while glaring up at Adagio.

"So that's two failed attempts, care to make a third or-" Adagio suddenly dodged a punch, then a few others before moving behind Rumble and whacking him face first to the ground.

"Wumble!" Flurry shouted, trotting over to check on him.

Rumble coughed a bit, then flashed a reassuring smile to Flurry, "I'm alright, it's gonna take more than that to stop me."

"More huh?" Adagio asked, then moved in front of Rumble to kick his face, knocking him back.

"Wumble!" Flurry cried, then glared at Adagio. "Mon-sta!"

"Aw, how adorable," Adagio mocked. "Seriously kid, if you think I'm a monster now, you have absolutely no idea what I can really do."

Flurry quickly blasted Adagio in the face, surprising her a bit, along with her allies.

"Wow, she's mad!" Sonata said.

Adagio rubbed the spot she got hit, glaring down at the little filly. "Cute, don't try that again, I don't have a lot of patience for crap like that."

"Probably not a good idea to let this little one roam freely, toddlers need some restriction," Chrysalis said, then bubbled Flurry, levitating her close. "There we go, all safe and sound."

Rumble glared at Chrysalis, "Hey, you put her-" Suddenly he got kicked back down by Adagio.

"Stop talking, you're not going to save her, you're weak and powerless!" Adagio said.

"No I'm not!" Rumble shouted, getting back on his hooves. "I promised Princess Cadance I would protect her daughter, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

"Your determination alone isn't going to help you defeat us, what do you think that just because you care about her enough you'll win?" Adagio asked. "That somehow your love for your friends and this little Princess will magically give you strength?" She then got in close, glaring closely at in Rumble's eyes. "I'm going to be nice and let you know before this battle truly starts. It doesn't matter how determined you are, if you're not strong enough, you're not gonna win."

Rumble felt uneasy looking into this mare's eyes, she had a coldness to her, a darkness he has yet to have seen in all his young years. Somehow this mare terrified him a bit, and he could tell she wasn't messing around. Whoever she was, she had a mission and she was not going to be stopped.

But, he can't stop either, no matter how scary it looks. He glared right back at Adagio, doing his best to hold down his fears. "I don't care what you say, no matter what, I'm not going to-"

Rumble's speech was ended with an abrupt punch from Adagio, knocking him to the floor, bleeding a little from his mouth.

"Wumble!" Flurry cried, pounding on the bubble.

"Easy Adagio, he's just a colt," Sonata said, somewhat pitying Rumble.

"He's pissing me off," Adagio said, then noticed Flurry's crying and banging of the bubble. "Can you shut that kid up? She's getting on my nerves as well."

"Let her cry for the colt, she's powerless to help anyway," Chrysalis said, looking into the bubble. "Such a beauty you are, how different you probably would have turned out if I ended up marrying your father instead."

Flurry backed away from Chrysalis's glare, feeling terrified of the former Changeling Queen. "Mon-sta! Mon-sta!"

"I'm not a monster little filly, I'm your dear Auntie Chrysalis, I'm sure your daddy's told you all about me, and how your mommy and Auntie Twilight ruined everything for me, how all of those ponies ruined everything for me, on every single occasion!" Chrysalis shouted, unintentionally shaking the bubble and making Flurry cry more.

"Stop scaring her!" Rumble shouted, then tried flying over to attack but he was quickly zapped down by her magic.

"Please, if you're powerless against Adagio, what do you hope to do against me?" Chrysalis asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Adagio asked, then noticed Rumble standing up. "This kid's so persistent."

"I...I can't let you...I won't let you hurt her! Or anypony that I love!" Rumble stated with pain and determination. "I won't stop until I can't move anymore!"

"Wow, the kid's got guts," Aria said. "Kind of admirable."

"More like stupid," Adagio said, then trotted over to Rumble, giving him another intense glare. "I'm trying to be nice in telling you that you're weak, now-" Rumble again attempted to punch her, but she grabbed his hoof before it could make contact. "You know what, I'm done!"

Adagio then punched Rumble hard across his jaw, then kicked him hard on the sides a few times, much to the dismay of Flurry, who continued desperately banging on the bubble.

"No! No be mean to Wumble!" Flurry shouted.

"Be quiet!" Adagio shouted, scaring Flurry some more. She then grabbed Rumble by his wings and lifted him to her face. "I told you, you're weak compared to us!" She then tossed him aside, landing near the hooves of Sonata, who looked at him with some pity.

Rumble coughed a bit, "Please...no more..."

"Oh, now you want to stop? I was actually starting to enjoy myself," Adagio said sinisterly.

Sonata gave her friend a disapproving glare, "Come on, that's enough, he's already hurt."

"Yeah, it's a waste of energy," Aria said.

"I don't know, I'm quite enjoying it," Chrysalis said with a satisfied smile.

"I think all your loyal Changelings seem to like it," Adagio said, trotting near Rumble.

The young colt coughed a bit more, looking up at her with pleading eyes. "Please...I can't..."

"Say it...say that you're weaker than me," Adagio said with a sinister smile.

Sonata looked a little uneasy at this situation, "Come on Adagio, there's no need for this."

"I just want him to admit that he's weaker than I am, that shouldn't be so hard," Adagio then placed her hoof on Rumble's back. "Now, go on...say it!"

Rumble coughed a bit, "No more..."

"Dammit I told you to say it!" Adagio shouted, pressing down and causing Rumble some pain. "Admit you're just a weak little colt! That you have no chance against me! None at all!"

"Please Adagio, it's not worth hurting him anymore, you're also scaring that little toddler," Sonata said, getting really upset by this.

"Who's side are you even on Sonata, this kid has it coming!" Adagio shouted.

"Just a fair warning, I don't take kindly to traitors, that does remind me, I need to pay Thorax a little visit soon," Chrysalis said.

Aria started to pity Sonata's feelings, plus this was getting a little redundant for her liking. "Is there even a point to this? I mean he's only a foal, it's not like he's that important."

"I just want him to admit how weak he is, it's a good starting point for all of the ponies of Equestria," Adagio said. "Now, for the last time little colt...say it!"

Rumble groaned in pain, looking up at Adagio with fear in his eyes. This mare was almost scarier than Chrysalis, at least the former Changeling Queen wasn't as violent, at least not with him. However before he could say more, he saw the terrified look in Flurry Heart's eyes, the young Princess shedding tears over this. Rumble couldn't be scared now, he had to be brave, at least he had to try. He gave one final look to Adagio and stuck out his tongue in defiance.

"You...won't...win!" He moved her hoof out the way and managed to stand up and hit a strong punch to her, at least as strong as he could muster.

Adagio rubbed the spot she got hit, almost surprised by the attack. However she simply just smiled down on the foal. "I'll give you some credit, you're braver than I thought. Still..." Adagio punched Rumble again, knocking him to the ground. "You're still not stronger than me."

Aria sighed in annoyance, "Are we done now! Don't we need to revive some shadowy king or something?"

"Right, Flurry Heart should provide us with some magic needed, though I would prefer more magic," Chrysalis turned to Flurry, scaring the little Princess with her sinister glare. "Maybe we can get your mommy to help, or your dear Auntie Twilight, maybe just about any pony with magic will do, or a traitorous Changeling."

"Well what do we do with him?" Aria asked, pointing to Rumble.

"Let him go, he'll be our little messenger," Chrysalis said. "This time I won't go to the ponies, I'll let them come to me." Chrysalis lifted the bubble, "After all, I'm sure they'll want to protect this adorable little Princess, like this colt tried to do."

Rumble tried to get up, but Adagio pressed down on his back, "But just to make sure you don't get back to Ponyville too quickly, since we'll need some time, I better take some extra measures."

"Adagio, what are you doing?" Sonata cautiously asked.

"Relax, everything I do to him now will heal...eventually at least," Adagio said and pressed down hard against his wings.

"Adagio, I don't think-" Sonata's plea was interrupted by the sound of Rumble's screams of pain. All that caution was replaced with shock and disbelief. Sonata watched Rumble lay down with a broken wing, tears coming to his eyes over the pain.

"Wumble!" Flurry shouted, crying a bit more for the colt she's grown to really love.

"Aw, don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine," Chrysalis mockingly reassured.

"That's one, better get to the other," Adagio said, placing her hoof over the other wing.

"Adagio, don't-" Sonata's pleas were again interrupted by screams of pain and agony. Sonata felt so much pity for this colt, while she wanted to help Chrysalis with her plan, she didn't feel right hurting a foal. This was going a little too far for her. "Adagio! How could..."

"Remember Sonata, we're doing what we need to do," Adagio said. "It's for all of us, don't forget that!"

Sonata bit her lip, she really hated seeing this. Now all she wanted to do was cuddle with this poor colt, but she didn't want to do anything to upset Chrysalis or Adagio, she knew she wasn't strong enough to handle either of them.

"Let's go already!" Aria said. "I'm getting bored watching you beat up a pony half your size."

"Yes, let us not waste any more time," Chrysalis said. She then turned to an injured Rumble, bending down slightly next to him. "Oh, and try to get home safely if you can, it's not too safe out here, a lot of scary monsters and all."

Rumble groaned in pain as Chrysalis left with Flurry and The Dazzlings. Rumble was hurt, his body felt pain, his wings were broken, he just felt weak and pathetic. He had to get back to Ponyville, he had to let the others know.

However he also knew this could be a trap, it seems as if Chrysalis wants Rumble to go back and tell the others, he knows they're going to get Flurry back, and it seems like she's prepared for it.

Rumble had to do something though, if he didn't, then there's no chance of rescuing Flurry, it may be a trap but he really doesn't have a choice. He stood up slowly and started trotting, then realized another problem, he had no idea where Ponyville was. He left town in a trance, and due to his broken wings, he couldn't fly up to see where the town was.

He could barely make out his surroundings since it was dark outside, the only source of light being the moon. Through that moonlight, he seemed to recognize one place, that being The Everfree Forest, so he wasn't too far away from town. He had to follow the edge back to Ponyville, but of course staying away from it, knowing the dangerous monsters that reside in there.

"I hope I make it back in time, if I don't-AH! My wings!" Rumble nearly fell down from pain, but he pushed through, "No, I have to try, I gotta make it back!"

Rumble struggled to make it to Ponyville, he would not let Flurry Heart down.

Chrysalis and the others eventually made it back to the cave where they originally resided, with Chrysalis placing Flurry inside a large cage. "Rest up little filly, I have plans for you soon, big ones."

"We're gonna use that magic to revive that shadow king right?" Adagio asked.

"Of course, though it won't be enough, even if she is an Alicorn she's still a child, I'll need more power," Chrysalis said.

"Fine by me I guess," Adagio said. "Anyway I'm kinda tired, showing your strength over some overconfident foal really takes a lot out of you."

"You seemed to enjoy yourself tonight, imagine how much fun you'll have with the other meddlesome ponies," Chrysalis said.

"I can hardly wait," Adagio said. "Maybe I'll try that with one of The Princesses, I felt such animosity from that one foal, and all he had to do was see you. I can imagine how many others probably despise you and all that negativity I can feed from."

"Meanwhile getting those ponies will make it easy for them to steal their love," Chrysalis said.

Adagio trotted off to her sleeping spot, "Well I'll see you in the morning. I'll be ready to continue the plan then."

"Yes, see you then Adagio," Chrysalis said, trotting away as well.

Flurry sniffled a bit, she felt really scared, and she was worried about Rumble. She feels guilty too, figuring if she'd just stay home then maybe she wouldn't have been captured and Rumble wouldn't have gotten hurt. She just wants to be back home with her mom and dad, safe in her bed and not in some cage. She couldn't even sleep given this situation.

She then heard the cage open and saw Sonata stepping inside, "Um, hello little filly." Flurry turned away, not wanting to see Sonata, knowing she's friends with Adagio, the mean monster who hurt her friend. She then felt Sonata stroke her mane, very gently and affectionately. "I know you don't want to see me, but I felt so bad for you. It's pretty dark and lonely in here, isn't it?"

Flurry didn't acknowledge her much, only speaking one name. "Wumble..."

"Wumble? Oh that colt from before, yeah Chrysalis did call him 'Rumble'," Sonata laid beside Flurry. "I guess he's a friend of yours, he seems to care a lot about you."

"Miss Wumble, want Wumble," Flurry said.

Sonata placed a reassuring foreleg around Flurry, "I'm sorry my friend had to hurt him, truthfully while I figured we'd have to fight ponies, I never wanted a foal to get hurt. I also hate seeing you so uncomfortable, even though you're suppose to be our prisoner, you are still a toddler, I can't just let you feel miserable." Sonata brought Flurry close, cuddling with the young toddler. "I'll stay with you tonight, just so you feel less scared. I know what we're doing may seem bad but Adagio says it's something that must be done, but I won't let you get hurt, alright?"

Flurry wasn't sure how to feel, while Sonata was with the others, she seemed so much nicer. Flurry felt she could trust Sonata a little, she did have a soothing voice, and Flurry really doesn't want to be by herself. She turned to hug Sonata, nuzzling her face in the siren's chest as Sonata stroked her mane.

"Aw, so adorable, goodnight little filly," Sonata said, then soothed Flurry Heart to sleep with a little lullaby. At least Flurry had something good for the moment, she just hoped she could see her family again soon.

The morning had come in Ponyville, Tender Taps was still sleeping in bed, wrapped in Twilight's hooves. He had completely nuzzled against Twilight in his sleep, unintentionally blushing all the while.

He then started to stir, waking up from what he believed to be a pleasant dream of being in Twilight's hooves, until he saw it wasn't and was laying in bed with a mare he had a somewhat secret crush on.

He pulled away a bit and continued to observe Twilight, taking note of how peaceful she looked as she was sleeping, and how adorable her little snores were.

"She looks so cute when she's sleeping," Tender Taps said, in awe of the Princess. He started to affectionately stroke her mane and cheeks, marveling in her beauty. It took a few moments for Tender Taps to realize what he was doing and was about to pull away when he noticed something else.

He saw how open she looked, how easy it was to get a kiss he secretly wanted. He looked around to see in anypony was nearby, then focused back on Twilight. He felt weird doing this but he just can't resist this adorable Princess, he needed to make use of this opportunity. Tender Taps then started to move in closer, closer to her face, closer to her mouth as he slowly puckered out his lips.

Just before anything he heard a very adorable yawn, coming from the Princess right in front of him. He quickly backed away as she started to sit up, rubbing her eyes. So much for that opportunity, it would be quite some time before the next one.

Twilight opened her eyes to see Tender Taps and flashed a happy smile. "Good morning Tappy." Twilight leaned in for a kiss to his forehead. At least he got a kiss from her.

"Good morning Twilight, today's the big day huh?" Tender Taps said.

"That's right! The Festival starts today, I'm so excited!" Twilight said, hopping out of bed. "Go get ready Tappy, it's gonna start really soon."

"Sure thing Twilight," Tender Taps said, getting out of bed, still slightly disappointed at not getting the kiss he wanted.

As Twilight trotted out of the room she heard a cry of worry from Cadance. "What do you mean Flurry Heart wasn't in bed!?"

"Huh?" Twilight said, trotting towards the room where her brother and his family were staying. She checked in the room and saw the two scrambling around in worry.

"Where could she be? She couldn't have gotten far could she!?" Cadance frantically asked, searching through a garbage bin.

"I don't know, I mean between her flying and magic, she could be just about anywhere!" Shining Armor said, using his magic to lift several pieces of furniture.

"Um, what's happening?" Twilight asked, getting a little concerned.

"Twiley!" Shining Armor said, dropping all the furniture, paying little mind to the damage as he rushed to his little sister. "It's terrible! Really, really terrible!"

"What? What's really, really terrible?" Twilight asked.

"Flurry's missing! We can't find her anywhere!" Shining Armor shouted in panic.

"What!?" Twilight shouted. "How can she be missing!? Where would she go!?"

"We don't know! We searched everywhere in the room!" Shining Armor shouted.

"Well...how about the rest of the castle?" Twilight suggested.

Shining Armor had a somewhat relieved yet unstable laugh, "Yeah, she must be somewhere in this castle...problem is that it's so big and large, and it's very easy to get lost in...she could be anywhere!"

"Um, big brother, don't you live in a castle?" Twilight pointed out.

"But our castle has guards, yours doesn't, that might make it a bit more difficult to keep track of Flurry!" Shining Armor said.

"I'm sure one of the other ponies have her, maybe Rumble, he does take care of her. She might have gone to see him during the night, that's a possibility," Twilight suggested.

Shining Armor's brows furrowed, "Rumble...that little sneak! I bet he has my daughter!"

Twilight looked displeased, "That's a rude thing to say big brother. If he has your daughter is just means he's taking care of her like he was asked to do, by your wife!"

"Might we discuss this later," Cadance suggested. "I'd like to go see if Flurry is with Rumble, I'll feel better if she is."

"Right, I know where his room is, come with me," Twilight said, leading Shining Armor and Cadance towards Rumble's room. On the way there, they had passed by Tender Taps.

"Hey Twilight, what's going on? You seemed worried before," Tender Taps said.

"When Shining Armor and Cadance woke up this morning, they saw that Flurry wasn't in her bed, so we're going to Rumble's room to see if he has her," Twilight said.

"Well that wouldn't surprise me, Flurry was practically glued to Rumble yesterday, I guess once she woke up she went to go find him," Tender Taps said.

"Is your friend normally this sneaky?" Shining Armor asked.

"What?" Tender Taps said. "Rumble's not sneaky, he's the most trustworthy colt I know."

"As far as you know," Shining Armor said.

"Big Brother..." Twilight began. "I know you're just worried about Flurry, but you're really letting it affect your judgement. You've met Rumble before, you know he's a very kind colt, please stop overreacting whenever it comes to Flurry, you know he wouldn't let anything happen to her."

Shining Armor let out a deep sigh, "Yeah you're right, guess I'm being too irrational. Rumble seems like a nice kid, I just get so worried when it comes to Flurry, she's very special to me after all."

"Rumble's aware of that, that's why he takes his responsibilities so seriously, so please have some faith in him," Twilight said.

"Yeah, you're right, let's just find Rumble and see if he has Flurry," Shining Armor said.

"Let's hurry," Twilight said, once again leading the ponies to Rumble's room. Though once there they saw that it was empty, no sign of Rumble.

"Huh? He's not here," Tender Taps said.

Twilight began to grow even more worried, "Where could he be?"

"Think Starlight's seen them?" Tender Taps suggested. "Maybe they're with Starlight!?"

"What about the other ponies staying here, do you think they might know?" Cadance asked.

"Yeah, like Starlight's friends, or that magician mare, or that other Pegasus, one of them has to know!" Shining Armor said.

"Let's split up and find them, big brother, you can go fight Lightning Dust, Cadance can go get Trixie, Tender Taps can find Starlight and I'll go find Double Diamond and the others," Twilight said.

The ponies immediately split up, though Shining Armor stopped in his tracks for a moment. "Wait, where is Trixie staying at!?"

Tender Taps was the first to find his pony, he arrived at Starlight's room and knocked, awaiting an answer. "Starlight, open up, it's me Tender Taps!"

Starlight opened the door to see her little brother figure, "Good morning Tender Taps, are you ready for this Festival?"

"No time for that, is Rumble or Flurry Heart here?" Tender Taps asked.

"Huh?" Starlight asked. "No, they're not, why?"

"Flurry wasn't in her bed this morning, and Rumble's not in his room, so we're trying to see if we find either of them," Tender Taps said.

Starlight looked curious but concerned at hearing that, "That's odd, where would they be?"

"That's what we're trying to find out, come on, we need to search the rest of the castle," Tender Taps said.

Starlight nodded in agreement and followed Tender Taps through the castle, hoping to find the two foals.

Twilight rushed to where the Our Town ponies rooms were, calling out their names in urgency. "Double Diamond! Party Favor! Sugar Belle! Night Glider!"

Sugar Belle was the first to respond, opening up her door to see Twilight, "Morning Twilight, you sound excited this morning, happy for the Festival?"

"It's not that, Rumble and Flurry weren't in their rooms and we're getting worried, I don't suppose you've seen either of them?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, well I haven't seen them, I hope one of my friends have," Sugar Belle said.

Within moments, Party Favor, Night Glider and Double Diamond has also come out of their rooms, nopony noticing that Night Glider and Double Diamond came out of the same room.

"What's going on?" Double Diamond asked.

"Rumble and Flurry Heart are missing, have any of you seen them?" Sugar Belle asked.

"No, I haven't seen them," Party Favor said, with Double Diamond and Night Glider agreeing.

"I can double check my room," Night Glider said, trotting to her room.

"I hope they're alright," Double Diamond said. "Where could they be?"

"That's the thing, I really don't know," Twilight said. "We need to hurry and find them, I'm gonna keep searching, Party Favor and Sugar Belle can come with me, Double Diamond, you and Night Glider can go find Spike, he might know."

"Sure thing Princess," Double Diamond said as Twilight and his two friends ran off.

Shining Armor had little luck remembering where Trixie's room was, add to how stressed he was feeling, this just made him more lost and confused.

"Trixie!" Shining Armor shouted. "Trixie, are you around here!?"

"What is it!?" he heard and turned to see Trixie making her way down the hall, rubbing her eyes in the process. "I was having a wonderful dream, my show became a big success across Equestria and-"

"No time! Have you seen my daughter!?" Shining Armor asked.

"Huh? No I haven't, why?" Trixie asked.

"She and Rumble are missing, we were hoping you knew where they might be," Shining Armor said.

"Missing?" Trixie asked in great concern. "I'm sorry, I don't have any ideas where they might be. I'll be more than willing to help you find them."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that, let's go," Shining Armor said with Trixie quickly following.

Elsewhere Cadance continued searching through the halls, having a better idea of where Lightning Dust was staying. "Lightning Dust! Are you awake!?"

"That you Princess Cadance!?" she heard Lightning shouted as the speedy mare came out of her room. "Need something? Did Twilight send you?"

"Yes, I can't find my daughter, and since Rumble was tasked with watching over her I went to see if she was with him, but he's gone as well, I was wondering if either of them was with you," Cadance said.

"Wait, Rumble's missing? And the little Princess?" Lightning asked.

"So I take it that's a 'no'," Cadance said, getting more worried. "I hope the others had better luck than I did."

"I'll search the castle! Shouldn't take too long with my speed, I'll find Rumble and your daughter in an instant!" Lightning said, taking to the air and speeding through the castle.

"I hope you're successful," Cadance said, trotting off again.

A bit later, Double Diamond and Night Glider had reached Spike's room, knocking hard on the door.

"Spike, open up please!" Double Diamond shouted.

Spike opened the door, looking a little annoyed, "What is it!? I was just about to say 'I do'!"

"Sorry, but we need to...wait, what do you mean 'I do'?" Double Diamond asked.

Spike blushed a bit as he turned away, "Nothing."

"And why do you have a doll that kinda looks like Rarity?" Night Glider asked, pointing to a plush Spike was carrying.

Spike looked down at the plush, blushing immensely and quickly throwing it away, "What doll?"

Double Diamond was still curious, before he remembered why they were even there, "Never mind that for now, is Rumble or Flurry Heart here?"

"No, why would they be? I took Flurry to Cadance's room after Rumble took Sweetie Belle home," Spike said.

Night Glider gasped, "Maybe Rumble stayed at Sweetie Belle's house, so that could be where he is."

"But that doesn't answer Flurry, unless he took her to Sweetie Belle's house," Double Diamond said.

"Well she didn't want Rumble to leave, so...wait what's going on?" Spike asked.

"Flurry and Rumble weren't in their rooms this morning, so we're looking for them," Double Diamond explained.

"Wait, what!?" Spike asked. "Does everypony else know?''

"Yeah, Twilight's got everypony searching the castle," Double Diamond said.

"Maybe check Rarity and Sweetie Belle's house too, just to be sure," Spike said.

"I'm on it!" Night Glider said, taking to the air and flying off.

"Let's meet with the others, hopefully they had better luck," Double Diamond said, trotting off with Spike.

Night Glider had reached Rarity's Boutique within moments and knocked on the door. Seconds later it was answered by Rarity, "My Boutique doesn't open for...oh Night Glider, you're here early."

"No time to talk, I don't suppose Rumble's here, or Flurry Heart by any chance," Night Glider said.

"Huh? I don't think so, why would they be here?" Rarity asked.

"Well I know Rumble brought Sweetie Belle home, I'm not sure if he stayed the night," Night Glider said.

"Not to my knowledge, Rumble wouldn't sleep over without letting me know, then again he hasn't slept over here at all, wait what's happening?" Rarity asked.

As Night Glider began to explain, Sweetie Belle was making her way downstairs when she heard what was happening, "Rumble and Flurry Heart are missing, we can't find them."

Sweetie Belle stopped in her tracks and immediately got in closer to hear. "Oh my, that's terrible!" Rarity said. "They're not at the castle!?"

"We're still looking, Spike just suggested here since Rumble brought Sweetie Belle home...wait is she home?"

"She should be, I saw her come in last night," Rarity turned around. "Sweetie Belle! Are you-"

"I'm right here," Sweetie Belle said, coming into view and approaching Night Glider. "What happened to Rumble!?"

"We're not sure, we just can't find him," Night Glider explained.

"What!?" Sweetie Belle shouted. "What do you mean you can't find him! He wouldn't have just disappeared!"

"We know that Sweetie Belle, but he's not around, we're looking for him and Flurry," Night Glider said.

Sweetie Belle looked very worried, the idea of her coltfriend missing brought great concern to her. She took a deep breath and tried to stay focused. "How fast can you fly around Ponyville?"

"I'm pretty fast, even if I'm probably not as fast as Rainbow Dash but I'm pretty fast," Night Glider said.

"Search around quickly, if you see Rainbow Dash then ask her to help! Just find Rumble quickly!" Sweetie Belle ordered.

"Uh, sure thing kid," Night Glider said, flying into the air. "Don't worry, we'll find him!"

Night Glider flew off with Sweetie Belle trotting into town.

"Sweetie Belle, where are you going!?" Rarity asked.

"To find my Rumbly! I'm not sitting around and doing nothing!" Sweetie Belle shouted, running into town.

"Sweetie Belle wait up!" Rarity shouted, trotting after her.

Back at the castle, after a lot of searching, everypony met in the map room, looking a little exhausted but very worried.

"Any luck?" Twilight asked.

"No," Starlight said, looking dejected. "We couldn't find them."

"Where could they be?" Trixie asked. "Poor little foals."

"I sent Night Glider to ask Rarity and Sweetie Belle, I don't think Rumble would have taken Flurry out of the castle without letting anypony know but it was better than nothing," Spike said.

"Oh crap, they could be anywhere in Ponyville!" Lightning said, then trotted to the door. "I'll go search for them!"

"Lightning Dust, wait up!" Twilight called, though Lightning had already flown off. "I would have liked to plan out the search but I'm sure she knows what she's doing."

"We should all search around, they could be anywhere," Sugar Belle said.

"Ponyville might not be that big of a town, but it's still gonna take a while to search," Tender Taps said.

"But pretty much everypony in Ponyville know each other, that could be an advantage," Starlight said.

"Shining Armor and I can keep searching the castle, the rest of you go ask the ponies in Ponyville, see what they know!" Cadance shouted.

"Make sure Thunderlane knows too, and Sunburst!" Twilight said.

"Good idea, let's get going!" Starlight said, with all the ponies leaving.

Lightning Dust had already flown into the air, trying to find Rumble from above. Nearby she saw Night Glider doing the same thing, with Rainbow Dash assisting.

"Looks like I'm not the only one, at least with three of us we can-" Lightning Dust noticed something in the corner of her eye, a little gray dot. "Huh? Is that...?" She flew in closer to see that it was indeed Rumble, but he looked terrible. "Oh no..." She quickly turned to the direction of her fellow Pegasus Ponies. "Rainbow Dash! Night Glider! This way!"

The two noticed Lightning Dust and saw her flying down towards the outside of town. There they saw Rumble laying on the ground, looking really beat up.

"Rumble!" Night Glider shouted, flying towards the young colt.

They each landed by him, with Rainbow Dash checking his bruises. "Who did this to you little guy?" She then noticed his wings looking off, though the moment she touched them, he screamed out in pain.

"Rumble!" Lightning shouted in worry, wanting to sooth him but too worried about accidentally aggravating his injuries more.

"Help Rumble onto my back, I gotta take him back to Twilight," Rainbow Dash said, with the other two obliging.

They carefully lifted Rumble up, getting some occasional whimpers or groans of pain from him. It truly upset the three mares to see Rumble like this, and wondered who could be heartless enough to do this to him.

"Don't worry Rumble, we're gonna get you home," Lightning Dust said.

"F-f-flurry..." Rumble said, groaning in pain a bit.

"Oh right, we also gotta find Flurry," Night Glider said.

"I think he knows where she is, but first thing's first, let's bring him back to Twilight," Rainbow Dash said.

The two mares gently placed Rumble on top of Rainbow Dash's back, both making sure he's comfortable.

"Hang in there Rumble," Night Glider said.

Rainbow Dash extended her wings and flew up with the other two following close behind her.

Back in Ponyville, everypony is searching endlessly for Rumble and Flurry Heart. The Elements had been informed of this, as has Thunderlane, Sunburst, Thorax and Ember, all of them doing their part to find the two foals

Twilight stood in the center of town, dreading everything. What was supposed to be a fun occasion turned into complete panic. But she didn't care about The Festival right now, she just wanted to make sure Rumble and Flurry were safe.

Sweetie Belle stood by Twilight, looking just as worried for the safety of the two. "How did this happen Twilight?"

"I don't know Sweetie Belle, I wish I knew," Twilight said.

Sweetie Belle sniffled a bit, wiping her eyes. "I'm so worried, what if something bad happened to them? What if it was a villain?"

"Let's try not to think negatively, we need to believe that everything will turn out alright. Hope and Friendship have helped us before, it will help us again," Twilight said. She saw that Sweetie Belle was still sniffling, tears coming to her eyes. Not wanting her to feel too sad, Twilight brought her in for a gentle hug, gently caressing her mane. "Don't worry, I'm here for you alright? We'll find them, you'll have your sweet little Rumble back, and I'll get my niece back."

Sweetie Belle felt some comfort in Twilight's care, even returning the hug given by The Princess, but it still ached her heart to know the possibility of something bad happening to Rumble.

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash shouted, getting Twilight's attention. She looked up to see Rainbow Dash and the other two Pegasus ponies, but noticed a fourth one on Rainbow Dash's back.

"Is that Rumble!?" Twilight shouted in hope.

Sweetie Belle's ears twitched at the sound of Rumble's name. She turned around and saw Rainbow Dash landing with Rumble on her back.

"Rumble!" Sweetie Belle shouted in joy, though it quickly faded when she realized how hurt he looked. "What happened to him?"

"I'm not sure, we found him outside of town," Rainbow Dash said.

"Well I found him, then I told Rainbow Dash and Night Glider," Lightning said.

"Not the point," Rainbow Dash, glaring a bit at Lightning Dust, then turned back to Twilight.  
"We need to get him some first aid, he's got a lot of bruises and I think his wings are broken."

"That's terrible! Who would do this!?" Twilight shouted in worry and some hint of anger.

"Tw-twilight?" Rumble said.

"Rumble honey," Twilight said, trotting over to him. "We're gonna get you patched up alright, we'll find whoever did this to you."

"Fl-flurry...captured..." Rumble muttered out.

Twilight suddenly felt her stomach twist in knots, somepony had captured her niece. She hoped that wasn't the situation, but unfortunatley her hope was in vain. "Captured? By who?"

"S-sirens...three sirens..." Rumble said.

"Three Sirens?" Twilight asked, then tapped her chin. "I've heard of Sirens before, they're the ones who captured Flurry?"

Rumble coughed a bit, looking Twilight in the eyes, "She's back too...Chrysalis..."

Everypony felt a wave of worry flow through them. Chrysalis was back, and she has allies. This was not going to turn out well.

* * *

 **Hope the story's good so far, there will be a small break however, to ensure the next coming chapters are of the best quality they can be. Story will be back soon.**


	10. Rescue Plans

Later in Friendship Castle, Rumble was laying in his castle bedroom, his bruises having been patched up and his wings given proper care thanks to guidance from Fluttershy.

Lightning Dust was making sure his pillow was properly fluffed as Sweetie Belle wiped his head with a cloth to get all the dirt. Rarity made some herbal tea to relieve any extra pain he might be feeling, though giving it to him was a bit tough since he constantly slipped in and out of consciousness and could barely talk or move. His brother Thunderlane along with his foalsitters, Flitter and Cloudchaser checked on him constantly

Rumble's limited responses was to be expected, between his wounds and the fact that he was out all night, he was very exhausted. At Twilight's request, he was given time to sleep, so once everypony was done getting him treated and cleaned up, he was left to sleep while everypony waited outside.

Needless to say, all the ponies were worried, not just for Rumble's health, but for Flurry Heart, who was still missing. They now know she's being held captive by Chrysalis and her mysterious new allies.

Twilight took this the hardest, she had failed to capture Chrysalis the last time they fought, now her niece was in danger, not to mention a foal she deeply cared about got hurt, she knew she was gonna get Chrysalis for this, it was only a matter of when. The sooner the better for Twilight, not just to get her niece back, but to show Chrysalis what happens when she messes with those she loves.

"Twilight..." she heard. She turned to see a heartbroken Sweetie Belle, the poor filly having tears in her eyes. "Rumble's going to be fine, right?"

Twilight hated seeing Sweetie Belle like this, to see this usually cheery filly so sad and full of despair. She understood her pain, as she cared deeply for Rumble as well, and knowing the two foals had such a close bond, this was likely weight harder on the young Unicorn. "He'll be fine Sweetie Belle, he's a little banged up but he's mostly just exhausted."

Sweetie Belle wiped her tears, "Who would do something like this? Why would anypony hurt Rumble?"

"I don't know, Chrysalis just has hatred deep inside her, though I never would have imagined she would actually hurt Rumble like this," Twilight said.

Sweetie Belle gritted her teeth angrily, "Chrysalis, always causing trouble for us, I hate her so much!"

"I know how you feel Sweetie Belle, Chrysalis will not get away this time, she will answer for to what she's done. What concerns me is that this time she's not alone, she's got new allies now," Twilight said.

"Those Siren things?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yes, this could be dangerous, even if we're prepared for Chrysalis, we won't be as prepared for the Sirens," Twilight said.

"Don't you know anything about what Sirens are?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I have knowledge, but for the most part they're still a mystery. I've never seen one in Equestria," Twilight said.

"Is there anypony else who might be familiar with Sirens? Maybe Sunburst knows something, he's as smart as you are," Sweetie Belle said.

"Right, we could ask him," Twilight said. "Come on, let's get some answers."

Sweetie Belle nodded and followed Twilight to where Sunburst was. From what Twilight remembered, he should be in the Map Room, talking with Starlight and the rest of the Elements.

As Twilight arrived, she saw that they were indeed there, along with Trixie, Lightning Dust, Cadance, Shining Armor, Thorax, Ember and Spike. She could also see that the map had been activated, with the ponies in the room looking through it as if making some plans.

"Chrysalis has always been a pain in the flank to find, narrowing it down is going to be pretty tough," Rainbow Dash said.

"Can't you just ask The Wonderbolts to search the skies until you find her?" Applejack asked.

"That still won't guarantee anything, there aren't enough Wonderbolts to search all of Equestria, it's nearly impossible," Rainbow Dash said.

"Not to mention she could be in lands outside of Equestria," Rarity said.

"Plus if she's changing forms, that's going to make her harder to pinpoint," Ember reminded.

"There's gotta be something, any type of magic she probably radiates!" Shining Armor said, looking a little desperate.

"Chrysalis is a master when it comes to hiding, like Ember said, we Changelings can change form," Thorax said. "Even I couldn't tell a pony from a Changeling so easily."

"What could Chrysalis even want with Flurry Heart anyway?" Lightning asked. "Why did she only go for her and Rumble?"

"We don't know that answer yet, we need to wait for Rumble to recover," Trixie said.

"Why did he even have my daughter? Why were they out of the castle!?" Shining Armor asked, looking really agitated.

"I'm sure there's a good explanation, least I hope so," Applejack said.

"Rumble wouldn't just take Flurry Heart out of the castle for no real reason," Trixie said.

"He didn't have her when he took me home," Sweetie Belle added, getting their attention as she and Twilight walked into the room. "And Rumble wouldn't stay out late, he always gets home on time."

"Twiley, you're here," Shining Armor said, frantically rushing to his sister. "Have you figurd anything out?"

"Yes, I do need to speak with Sunburst a moment," Twilight said, getting the attention of the stallion in question.

"Huh? Me?" Sunburst asked.

"Any chance you know about Sirens?" Twilight asked.

"I've read a little on them, but there isn't a lot to go off," Sunburst said. "They haven't been around in over a thousand years."

"There should be old books on them, if I remember correctly, Stygian told me he did research on all the beasts that the Pillars faced, and I know they had sealed away sirens at one point, so it's possible there can be some form of research around," Twilight said.

"I would say it could be in the Canterlot Royal Library, if we go there we can find the answers we need before going after Chrysalis and her new allies," Sunburst said.

"Good, some progress is being made, but we still need to know where Chrysalis is," Applejack said.

"Maybe we can try to find the Pillars, I'm sure Mage Meadowbrook is probably back at the bayou," Fluttershy said.

"We can keep an eye out for them, but I say we still try to search for Chrysalis as well," Rainbow Dash said.

"We'll try all the ideas, I mean we have more than enough ponies I'm sure," Starlight said.

"We'll divide into different groups, so first-" Twilight's planning was interrupted when Dinky ran into the room.

"He's waking up!" Dinky shouted, then gestured her head. "Let's go quickly!"

Without a second thought, all the ponies followed Dinky, arriving in Rumble's room where the other Crusaders along with Starlight's village friends and Thunderlane were all waiting.

"Oh good, you're all here," Night Glider said, being the first to notice the group of ponies. "Rumble just woke up, he's looking a bit better."

Rumble casually waved to the group, "Hi everypony."

Sweetie Belle quickly leapt on the bed,, "Oh my sweet Rumbly, you're awake! I was so worried about you!" She pulled Rumble into a hug, but quickly broke away when she heard him scream. "I'm sorry! Did I hug too hard?"

"It wasn't that, you kinda hurt my wing, it's still in a lot of pain," Rumble said.

Sweetie Belle looked really regretful of accidentally causing her coltfriend more pain, though felt a hoof rubbing her mane. She turned to see Thunderlane, the stallion offering a friendly smile. "It's great that you care for him, but for now it's best if you minimalize the physical affection."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Right, sorry about that."

"It's no big deal Sweetie Belle," Rumble reassured. "Truthfully I wish I could get more hugs from you, they always make me happy."

Sweetie Belle blushed at hearing that, even hurt her coltfriend does his best to lighten her mood.

Thunderlane turned his attention to Rumble, "How are you feeling little bro?"

"Beat up, literally, that siren hit hard," Rumble said.

"One of the Sirens did that to you?" Twilight asked.

Rumble nodded to confirm, "Sure did, her name's Adagio Dazzle, she's really mean, and quite scary."

"Sorry I wasn't there for you little brother, we'll make this right though," Thunderlane said.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, I tried fighting her so I kinda brought this on myself," Rumble said. "By the way, are Flitter or Cloudchaser nearby?"

"They went to get some ice cream for you for when you feel better, they probably went overboard through. I know you like your diet, but-" Thunderlane's explaination was cut off.

"I don't care about my diet right now, I'll take all the ice cream I can get," Rumble said eagerly. "When you get your butt kicked the way I did, you'll do just about anything to feel better, which reminds me." Rumble turned to Sweetie Belle and planted a kiss on her, sending her into a love daze and getting a satisfied smile from the colt. "That helped a lot."

"Ice cream does make everything better!" Pinkie quipped.

While the ponies found some humor in this, Shining Armor was starting to get impatient. Rumble's awake so now he wants answers, and he's going to get them. "Rumble, what happened to my daughter?"

Rumble immediately looked down in shame, "Chrysalis has her, I tried to save her but she and the sirens were stronger than me, I learned that the hard way when their leader kinda overpowered me."

"How many Sirens were there exactly?" Twilight asked.

"Just three, they call themselves 'The Dazzlings'," Rumble explained. "I told you about their leader, Adagio Dazzle, the other one is named Aria Blaze, she's very moody, like the type who can't be bothered with anything. Then there's Sonata Dusk, who compared to the others, really isn't all bad, she seemed kinda nice, not sure how she ended up with them."

"it doesn't matter to me," Sweetie Belle said in anger. "Fact is they're the reason you got hurt. Wait til I get to that Adagio myself, I'll make her regret hurting you my dear sweet Rumbly, her and her little Siren friends, and that terrible Chrysalis!'

"Sweetie Belle, I love that you care, but maybe leave this to Twilight and everypony else, they're really strong and they seem to know how to put up a good fight," Rumble said.

"I don't care how strong and scary they are, I can't sit back knowing they hurt you," Sweetie Belle said.

"Sweetie Belle," Twilight said. "Try to calm yourself a bit, you're getting too worked up."

Sweetie Belle took a deep breath to relax herself, "Yeah, you're right, like I said I hate seeing Rumble like this."

"We all do, but let's try to remain calm and rational," Twilight said, then turned to Rumble. "What did they want with Flurry?"

"I don't remember, they said they needed her magic, but by that point I was already a bit out if it from getting beaten up," Rumble said. "But from the sounds of things, it seems like they want magic from all of you, they captured Flurry knowing you're gonna go after her. I think they're setting all of you up for a trap."

Twilight nodded, "Even so, we're obviously not going to ignore Flurry getting captured, we're gonna go after Chrysalis and her allies, trap or no trap."

"Yeah, at least we'll be ready," Rainbow Dash said.

Shining Armor seemed a bit unsure about something, "Why was is that only you and Flurry got captured? How did that even happen?"

"After I took Sweetie Belle home, I was going back to the castle where Flurry Heart flew over to greet me, I don't know how she got out of the castle though," Rumble said.

"How would she have gotten out?" Twilight wondered.

"Wait, why would she leave the castle the first place?" Shining Armor asked. "She's never done that back home, the most she would do is sneak into the kitchen for snacks."

"Well she knew Rumble was taking Flurry home and Flurry really didn't want Rumble to leave," Spike pointed out.

"She's grown quite fond of Rumble, that shouldn't be surprising," Cadance said. "Though I never imagined she would grow this fond to leave the safety of the castle."

"I'm sorry Cadance, I didn't mean for that to happen," Rumble said, his ears drooping.

Cadence let out a solemn sigh, "It's not your fault Rumble, you certainly didn't expect Flurry to leave the castle. Maybe I should have been more alert, I thought she would have outgrown her nightly adventures."

"Don't start blaming yourself dear, we're both her parents, so I have just as much blame to take as you," Shining Armor said.

"Besides, we'll get her back before you know it," Rainbow Dash insisted.

"Yeah, we'll get our little girl back," Shining Armor said. "Plus if Chrysalis wants to be found, then we'll make her regret that decision, she'll regret constantly underestimating us."

"She does seem to do that a lot, not very clever," Applejack said.

"Chrysalis has always had quite an ego, the moment things start to go right for her, she believes she's got herself a win and forgets to plan for any possible defeat," Thorax said.

"Wait, if she's that easy to defeat, then why have none of the Elements ever actually beaten her? Instead they seemed to rely on the help of others," Lightning Dust arrogantly pointed out, much to Rainbow Dash's annoyance.

"If you think it's so easy, then why don't you try defeating her yourself!?" Rainbow Dash asked, then did a mock gasp face. "Oh that's right, you tried, and failed, just like in The Wonderbolts Academy!"

Lightning Dust looked furious, "Hey the only reason the Academy was a bust was because-"

"Enough!" Twilight ordered. "This isn't the time to be arguing, let's focus on the main problem here!"

"Save yer petty rivarly fer another time!" Applejack said.

"Hey she started it," Rainbow Dash said.

"Next time try to deal with it in a more mature way, and Lightning Dust, there was no need for your little comment about Rainbow Dash, this is a serious situation and the last thing we need is unneeded tension," Twilight said.

"Right, sorry about that Twilight," Lightning Dust said, regretfully rubbing her mane.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Twilight said, then gestured to Rainbow Dash.

Lightning Dust let out a reluctant sigh and turned to Rainbow Dash, "Sorry about that Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash looked to the side, then noticed Twilight gesturing to Lightning with her eyes a couple of times, putting extra emphases around the third time with the added use of her hoof. "It's alright Lightning Dust, no worries here."

Twilight shook her head at the reluctance in both their voices, but figured this was as good as it would get for now.

"Well, now that that's out the way..." Applejack said and focused back on the situation. "What's the plan with Chrysalis?"

"Well I'm going to Canterlot with Starlight and Sunburst to find out some information about the Sirens, the rest of you divide into groups and seek out Chrysalis and the Sirens," Twilight ordered.

"I can take one group," Rainbow Dash said. "I can even get The Wonderbolts to help."

"Hey if you're getting The Wonderbolts, then I'm coming with you," Thunderlane said.

"Of course dude, you're a Wonderbolt too," Rainbow Dash said.

Lightning Dust rolled her eyes, "I'll get my own group going. We'll try to find Chrysalis and the Sirens as well."

"Actually Lightning Dust, I was hoping you could also help me," Fluttershy said. "We can try to find Mage Meadowbrook, she might know where The Pillars are."

"You need my help?" Lightning Dust asked.

"It helps having a second Pegasus to fly with, and you're strong from what I hear, so you'd make a great help," Fluttershy said.

"Makes sense, but afterwards we try to find that fallen queen," Lightning Dust said.

"You might run into her along the way," Applejack said. "So yer gonna have to help protect Fluttershy."

"Well I'd like to think I can take care of myself, but I would feel better if Lightning Dust were there," Fluttershy insisted.

"You'd have nothing to worry about, you get my back, I get yours," Lightning Dust said.

"What about Rumble? Who's going to watch over him?" Rarity asked.

"Starlight's friends, if they don't mind," Twilight said.

"His foalsitters should be coming back soon as well," Thunderlane said.

"Well we certainly don't mind, we'd love to take care of this sweet little guy," Sugar Belle said, getting a small blush from Rumble.

"It would help if you kept an eye on all of our sisters and their friends," Applejack said.

"Aw, can't we come help?" Apple Bloom asked.

Applejack looked at Apple Bloom like if she was out of it, "Of course not! You lost yer mind or something!?"

"We would never bring any of you along for a situation like this, what kind of sisters would we be if we did?" Rarity asked.

"The kind of sisters that allow us to get revenge for a friend, or at least for me, my coltfriend?" Sweetie Belle stated.

"It's too dangerous, ah know Twilight's been teaching you some fancy spells and what not but that don't mean you should be going out there and endangering yerselves," Applejack said.

"That's exactly right, we know you all just care for Rumble but we can't allow you to do anything so dangerous, we couldn't forgive ourselves if you got hurt," Rarity said.

"Just stay here and watch over Rumble, I'm quite certain that would mean a lot to him if you do," Applejack said.

"Yeah, I'll feel better if you're all here where it's safe. Adagio and Chrysalis are very sinister mares, let Twilight and her friends handle this," Rumble said.

Sweetie Belle huffed, "Fine, but I get to be Rumble's personal nurse. I'll get him back to good health in no time."

Twilight nodded, "Good, now that everything's been settled, let's get a move on, everypony to their respective destinations."

"What do we do if we find the ones we're looking for?" Lightning Dust asked.

Twilight tapped her chin, "Try to meet us at Canterlot, I do need to let Princess Celestia and Princess Luna know."

"Weren't they coming to Ponyville today?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well they obviously can't, let's just hurry," Twilight said. "Who else is coming with me and Sunburst?"

"I'll go with you," Starlight said.

"Same here, I need to find out more information," Cadance said.

"I'm going to look for my daughter, so I'm going with Rainbow Dash," Shining Armor said.

"I'll go give Fluttershy and Lightning Dust a hoof," Applejack said. "If Mage Meadowbrook is there, maybe she knows where the other pillars are, including Rockhoof."

"Right, it would be great if we found Mistmane as well," Rarity said. "So I'll tag along with Fluttershy's group."

"I'd like to go find Sonambula...but I think I should go with Dashie, just to make sure she has somepony else to help her," Pinkie said.

"I'll go with Twilight and Starlight," Trixie said. "I feel I'll be of better use there."

"Me, Ember and Thorax will do our own search," Spike said. "Having two is better than one, maybe we can help find The Pillars as well."

"Good idea," Twilight said. "Alright everyone, let's get a move on!"

As the ponies scattered to their locations, back with Chrysalis, she had been trotting alongside her loyal Changelings and The Dazzlings, with Flurry Heart in a bubble. They had a location to get to, quite eagerly for them since they can begin enacting their plan, thanks to the magic they can get from Flurry Heart.

Sonata Dusk, however, had a feeling of regret. She looked on at Flurry, feeling pity for the toddler. She rather enjoyed cuddling her close as they slept last night, she wouldn't mind continuing that, at any chance.

"Say, Princess Flurry looks a bit sad in there, maybe she can ride on my back for now?" Sonata suggested.

"No, leave her be," Chrysalis said.

"Come on, I can keep a close eye on her," Sonata insisted.

"Enough Sonata," Adagio said. "Leave the kid be, we have more important things to focus on."

Sonata pouted a bit, "I just wanted to make sure she was comfortable."

"Uh, she's the daughter of one of our enemies," Aria reminded. "Her comfort shouldn't mean anything to us."

"Princess Cadance and Shining Armor never did anything to us though, only to Chrysalis. Besides even if they did, that doesn't mean their daughter did, she's just a toddler after all," Sonata pointed out.

"And soon she'll grow to be our enemy," Chrysalis said. "Once I get my use from this foal, I might choose to dispose of her before she becomes trouble later on."

"Ok, that's way too cruel for my liking, since when do we hurt foals anyway?" Sonata asked.

"When they're annoying and a threat to our mission," Adagio said. "We can't afford to hold back when we're so close to our goal."

"Exactly, now enough talk, we're almost there," Chrysalis said, picking up the pace.

Sonata sighed in reluctance, "Still think there's a better way to do this."

The group continued to walk, approaching a dry looking plain, very little to no plants, almost like a desert. In this area was a dark void of lightning, some evil laughter emanating, freaking out Flurry Heart, and Sonata for that matter.

"Here we are," Chrysalis said, popping Flurry out of her bubble. The Princess attempted to escape but Chrysalis grabbed her with her magic. "Nice try."

"See, that's why we don't let her out of the bubble," Adagio pointed out to Sonata.

"Hey I was close to running too, that laughter was really scary!" Sonata said.

"Now then, time to make use of you little filly," Chrysalis said, using some vines to keep Flurry in place as she began to transfer some magic out of her and into the dark void.

The Dazzlings watched in awe as the void began to react, magic and lightning emanating out violently. However by the end of it, nothing really happened.

"More magic..." they heard a voice say.

"I should have known she wouldn't be enough," Chrysalis said, then turned her attention to Flurry. "But you'll still do your part in this. Especially once those fools flock over to save you, you're going to lead them into my trap."

Flurry trembled a bit, then got started by Adagio's sudden appearence next to her, "And Equestria will fall to our power, starting with your family."

Flurry closed her eyes in fear, wishing she could be anywhere else right now. She regrets having left the castle, she should have just waited for Rumble to come back. She doesn't even know if Rumble's alright, she hopes that her parents or her aunt found him, then they can all come save her and beat these monsters.

"Come on, stop scaring the poor filly," Flurry heard. She recognized Sonata's voice and opened her eyes to see Sonata standing near her, glaring at Adagio. "This doesn't exactly make you look strong if you're trying to intimidate a toddler."

"You're becoming a real pain in the flank Sonata," Adagio said. "What's with your affection to this useless filly?"

"I don't know, she's just cute," Sonata explained. "Besides it just seems wrong to treat her so badly, plus it might make things a bit more difficult."

"Difficult how?" Adagio asked.

"The more we scare her, the more she'll want to try and escape. If we're a bit nicer to her, she won't try to escape, maybe she'll even wanna stay with us forever," Sonata explained.

Adagio took a second to register everything her friend just said. "First, I don't do nice, and if she does try to escape, we can get her back easily. Second, why would we want her to stay with us forever?"

"Wouldn't it be ideal if we had an Alicorn on our side? That means more magic, we can raise her to be our greatest and most powerful ally!" Sonata exclaimed. "Plus she's really cute and I really wanna keep her around."

Adagio wanted to refute that, but she had to admit that wasn't a terrible idea, even if one of the reasons was plain idiotic for her liking. "Alright then, if you think that will work, I'm placing you in charge."

"Huh? Me?" Sonata asked.

"Well this was your idea, it's only fitting that you be the first to start us off on it," Adagio said, then turned to Chrysalis. "Are you ok with this?"

"Not entirely, but I'll allow this young girl to try," Chrysalis said, then levitated Flurry towards her. "Here you go, do not disappoint me, otherwise you'll heavily regret it."

Sonata grabbed Flurry in her hooves, sitting down as she held her, "Guess it's up to me." She started gently rocking Flurry, "But I think this will work, soon you'll like us all very much Flurry, we'll be like your aunties, always there to love and take care of you."

"Don't get carried away with that love nonsense!" Adagio warned.

Sonata shrugged and kept rocking Flurry, "Well I'll at least love you little Flurry." Sonata then started to gently hum as she rocked the filly in her hooves.

Flurry barely acknowledged the affection, not that it wasn't welcome. She just wanted to be back with her parents, her auntie and with Rumble. The only good thing now was that at least one of the sirens was being nice. Flurry figured the best thing to do now is go along with this, since now she won't be trapped in a bubble.

Plus, Sonata has a really soothing voice, just enough to make her feel a bit sleepy. Maybe, this won't be so bad.

* * *

 **Apologies for the long time between updates. I hoped for a small break but it ended up getting extended. I may not be able to update this story as frequently as I'd like, despite that being my plans and what I did with the last two stories. But that led to the stories getting rushed, which really affected the second one for me. I'll keep trying to push out chapters, I have no intention of not finishing this story, but I can't promise quick releases, unless I really know what I want to do with this story. I know where the plot's going, I just want to make sure it's detailed the best I can make it. Hope you continue to enjoy.**


	11. Battle Begins

Twilight and her group had arrived in the Canterlot library, looking for any information they can get on the Sirens.

"Have you found anything Sunburst?" Twilight asked, looking through an old book.

"Not yet, should be around here somewhere though," Sunburst said, placing a book aside and looking through a new one.

"I haven't had much luck either," Starlight said, searching for a new book.

Twilight groaned in frustration, "We have to keep searching, the answer's around here somewhere!"

"The answer to what if I may ask?" they heard. They each turned to see Princess Celestia standing near the doorway. "Hello Twilight, always a pleasure to see you."

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight said, bowing a bit. "We needed to use your library, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, though I am curious as to why you've suddenly come to Canterlot, weren't you planning something special in Ponyville?" Celestia asked.

"We were, but something's come up and-" Twilight had an idea. "Wait, Princess Celestia, maybe you can help as well!"

Celestia looked curious, "Help with what?"

"Do you know anything about Sirens?" Twilight asked.

"Sirens? They haven't existed in Equestria for a millennia, why do you wish to know?" Celestia asked.

"You know Rumble right? One of the foals I like to tutor on occasion?" Twilight asked, getting a nod from Celestia. "Well he got attacked by Sirens, three of them who are apparently aligned with Chrysalis."

"Chrysalis again? That mare never quits," Celestia said, looking really disappointed in hearing of the former Queen's return. "Wait, how would she have gotten in contact with Sirens? I thought Starswirl and the Pillars banished them?"

"We're not sure, we just needed some info on them, anything we can get," Twilight said.

Celestia tapped her chin, "I think I may know another who can help, another former student of mine who knows a lot about Sirens?"

"Another former student?" Sunburst asked. "Anyone I might know?"

"Not too likely, Twilight might know her though," Celestia said. "Wait here, I shall return with her."

As Celestia went to found the student she mentioned, Sunburst turned his attention to Twilight. "So, who is she talking about?"

"I think I might know, but I'm not too sure," Twilight said. "Let's just keep searching for any information on the Sirens we can find."

"Yeah, Celestia would know what she's doing," Starlight assured. "We'll just continue doing our part."

"I guess you're right," Sunburst said. "Hopefully we'll find out something soon."

Back at Twilight's Castle, Rumble was still laying in bed, looking a little annoyed at having to be bed ridden. He's a usually energetic colt, having to lay down and heal was so boring. Though with his wings broken, he knew he wouldn't be able to fly anyway. He cursed Adagio for this, such a sadistic mare.

It wasn't all bad, he had a couple of very cute nurses at least, his marefriend Sweetie Belle, and one of Starlight's village friends, Sugar Belle.

"Do you want your pillow fluffed Rumble?" Sugar Belle asked.

"How about another blanket?" Sweetie Belle suggested.

"I could make you some cookies if you'd like," Sugar Belle offered.

"I could also get you some cocoa to go with that," Sweetie Belle offered.

"I'm fine with some water, if I eat or drink anything too sugary then it'll make me too energetic, kinda of a bad feeling when you're stuck in bed," Rumble said.

"Right, water it is then," Sugar Belle said. "I'll go get some."

As Sugar Belle left, Sweetie Belle hopped on the bed, laying beside Rumble. "My poor Rumbly, I'm sorry I wasn't there to keep you safe from that mean Siren mare."

"It's fine, at least you didn't get hurt," Rumble said. "She was strong, and really mean."

"I bet if the two of us worked together, we'd be able to teach her a lesson," Sweetie Belle said. "I don't see why anypony would even want to hurt you though, you're so sweet, and super cute too."

"I'm not even that upset about what she did to me, more that they took Flurry Heart, now she's stuck with that mean Chrysalis and those Sirens, I'm worried they might hurt her," Rumble said.

"You did what you could to protect her I'm sure, probably why you got hurt, you have such admirable Loyalty Rumble," Sweetie Belle said.

Rumble sighed, "Lot of good that did, I couldn't even keep my promise to Princess Cadance and Shining Armor."

Sweetie Belle moved in to nuzzle Rumble, "Don't be too hard on yourself, you were by yourself against really strong enemies. I know you're brave and you can be as tough as you need to be, but Chrysalis had defeated even Princess Celestia once, I think you're strong, but even Chrysalis might be beyond your level, at least right now."

Rumble sighed in disappointment, "I know I'm weak, I can't save anypony as I am now."

"I'm not saying you're weak Rumble," Sweetie Belle corrected. "I'm just saying that there are some things you probably can't do alone. Remember, Twilight doesn't do things by herself, she always has her friends with her. Even Starswirl had a team of ponies helping him. Don't feel so terrible just because you lost, you were outnumbered, you still tried at least, that's worth something, at least to me."

Rumble felt a little relieved, but still a bit disappointed. "I still need training though, I don't like this feeling of defeat."

"We're all training Rumble, hopefully next time we'll all be together, and maybe we can at least put up a better fight," Sweetie Belle said.

Rumble chuckled a bit, "You always know what to say Sweetie Belle, I love you for that."

"I love you for being you," Sweetie Belle said with great affection.

The two shared a nice kiss together, both blushing a bit afterwards.

"Aw, how cute," they heard. They both turned to see Dinky standing there with a smug grin, "Little lovebirds aren't you?"

"Real funny Dinky," Rumble said with an angry blush.

"Sorry, but it's true, you two are all over each other," Dinky said, trotting over and getting onto the bed, opposite of Sweetie Belle. "Still, you really had me worried, what happened out there?"

"A lot of things," Rumble said.

"I heard about those Sirens, can't believe Chrysalis got help," Dinky said. "Some all powerful Queen she is."

"Well she still has strength, I felt her power when she blasted me to the ground, and I'm pretty sure she was holding back," Rumble said.

"Did you see how many Changelings were there? I mean there can't be as many as there used to be, they were already small in number to begin with, and after the last fight they're probably even lower in number," Dinky said.

"There didn't seem to be a lot, then again it was pretty dark and my mind was focused on trying to get Flurry back from Chrysalis and those Sirens," Rumble said.

Dinky tapped her chin, "I wonder what Chrysalis's reason for capturing Flurry is? Is it just to get revenge on Shining Armor and Cadance? To use her magic for something? A trap for the other ponies?"

"I think it's all three," Rumble said. "Flurry has a lot of love magic, and Chrysalis is relying on her parents' love for her to go after Chrysalis with other ponies, where Chrysalis can defeat them and take there love. Plus since the Sirens feed off negativity, they'll gain strength from the hatred the ponies feel for Chrysalis."

"They really are a powerful pair aren't they?" Sweetie Belle said. "I hope Twilight and the others know what they're up against."

"Or they at least find somepony who can help," Dinky said.

A few seconds later, Sugar Belle arrived with some water. "Here you go Rumble, a nice cup of water." She levitated the water to Rumble, which the colt took in his hooves.

"Thanks Sugar Belle," Rumble said and consumed the liquid.

"It's no trouble, so are you achy anywhere? Need me to massage something for you?" Sugar Belle asked.

"Hey, only I get to massage Rumble," Sweetie Belle said. "He only trusts me with his body."

Sugar Belle slightly blushed on hearing that, "Well...that's nice, I guess."

"To be fair, I used to massage his wings, so you're not the only one he trusts," Dinky said.

"Well, I bet I'm more gentle," Sweetie Belle said.

"You saying I'm not gentle? I have to be gentle with Rumble, he's a bit fragile at times," Dinky said.

Rumble blushed in embarrassment, "What!? I am not!"

"That so?" Dinky asked. "I seem to remember Flitter always having to pamper you whenever you had a rough day of training, whether it's for flying or from combat training."

"Well, that's just Flitter being overly sisterly, that doesn't make me fragile," Rumble said.

"When I first massaged you, I remembered you whining because I was too rough," Dinky said.

"I didn't whine! I just...complained a little, there is a difference!" Rumble said.

"Sounds like something my sister would say," Sweetie Belle said.

Dinky shrugged it off, "Fine, whatever you say tough colt."

Rumble furrowed his brow at his best friend, "You're mocking me, aren't you?"

"Just passing the time," Dinky said.

"Speaking of time, I think it's time to let Rumble rest some more, he still has a lot of injuries to recover from," Sugar Belle said.

"Come on, I'm not even that hurt," Rumble insisted and tried getting up. "See, it's ea-ow!" Rumble started feeling pain in his wings again.

"Rumble! Don't move! You're going to make your injury worse!" Sweetie Belle commanded.

"Just lay down and relax for a bit, not like we're going anywhere," Dinky said.

"I just hope Chrysalis and those Sirens don't randomly show up here," Sweetie Belle said. "I mean what if Chrysalis tries to capture us again?"

"We'll be ready, I'm not afraid of those Changelings," Dinky insisted. "And I'd love to get revenge for Rumble on those Sirens."

"Hey I'm getting revenge for Rumble!" Sweetie Belle declared.

"I'd rather neither of you try to get revenge, I'm afraid one of you is gonna get hurt," Rumble said.

"Exactly," Sugar Belle interjected. "Which is why if they do come, and hopefully they won't, me and my friends will be fending them off."

"Do you have fighting expertise Sugar Belle?" Rumble asked.

"Well I'm more of a baker than a fighter, but I will step up if I need to," Sugar Belle said.

"Have you ever needed to before?" Dinky asked.

"Once, back when Starlight was trying to take our Cutie Marks," Sugar Belle said. "Me and my friends chased her through a snowy mountain pass."

"Oh right, I remember my sister talking about some nice ponies who helped her get her Cutie Mark back," Sweetie Belle said.

"I'm not strong in magic like Twilight is, or Starlight for that matter, but that won't stop me from trying my best," Sugar Belle said.

"Well we really appreciate that Sugar Belle," Rumble said. "Hopefully you won't have to prove your bravery to us, I don't to possibly see you getting hurt either."

"You're so sweet Rumble, I can see why Sweetie Belle loves you so much," Sugar Belle said.

"Also why he's my best friend," Dinky added.

"Right, anyway I should go check on the others, make sure they're all nice and comfy," Sugar Belle said, then started trotting off. "Remember to let Rumble rest up."

Once she had left, Dinky turned her attention to Rumble, "You really should rest up, I'm sure you want your wings all healed up right?"

"Yeah, that way I can fly again, and be able to hug Sweetie Belle without feeling pain in my wing," Rumble said.

"Don't forget me," Dinky said. "I get hugs from you too, best friend."

Rumble chuckled a bit nervously, "I haven't forgotten about you Dinky."

"I know you won't," Dinky said with a toothy grin. "Well I'll leave you to rest, let's go Sweetie Belle."

"Get well Rumble," Sweetie Belle said, then kissed Rumble's head as she jumped off the bed, following Dinky out of the room.

Rumble waved at the two, then sighed as he laid back against his pillow. "This really sucks, stupid sirens, if anypony's getting revenge, I'm gonna do it myself, not just for me, but to get back Flurry Heart and keep my promise to Cadance."

Elsewhere, Chrysalis is leading her forces alongside the Sirens as they make their way towards the direction of Ponyville with Flurry riding on Sonata's back.

"Um, I thought we weren't going to invade Ponyville," Sonata said.

"We're not 'invading', we're just making it easier for them to find us," Chrysalis said.

"Oooh...wait, what for?" Sonata asked.

Chrysalis groaned in annoyance, "So we can defeat them and take their magic!"

"Oh, ok...wait, who are we fighting?" Sonata asked.

Chrysalis was starting to lose her patience, though was calmed down by Adagio.

"Let me handle this," Adagio said, then turned to her friend. "Sonata, just keep an eye out for ponies and stop asking so many questions."

Sonata's ears drooped, "Um...alright, sure thing Adagio."

Flurry sensed Sonata's sadness, Siren or not, she doesn't like seeing others sad, so she nuzzled her a bit. "Happy."

Sonata returned the nuzzle, "Aw, how cute."

Aria rolled her eyes, "Great, that's gonna be a thing now."

Chrysalis stopped in her tracks, gesturing for the others to do the same, much to their confusion.

"What gives?" Adagio asked.

"We have company," Chrysalis said, gesturing to a group of ponies marching towards them. Interestingly enough for the fallen queen, they were being led by Shining Armor.

"Chrysalis!" Shining Armor shouted, intense fury in his eyes.

"Shining Armor, I was just on my way to see you. I know this isn't the direction of The Crystal Empire, but I had a feeling I'd see you around here," Chrysalis said.

"Where's my daughter!?" Shining Armor shouted.

"Wow, straight to the point with you, fair enough" Chrysalis said, then gestured towards Flurry Heart. "Your daughter's right over there."

"Daddy!" Flurry shouted.

"Flurry! Don't worry, daddy's going to save you from the mean mares!" Shining Armor assured.

"Filling your daughter's head with such nonsense, how can you call yourself a father?" Adagio taunted.

"Why you..." Shining Armor said, venom emitting from his voice.

Before this would continue, Thunderlane flew in and landed between the Prince and the villains. "Which one of you hurt my little brother?"

"Who are you?" Adagio asked.

"Name's Thunderlane, Rumble's big brother, one of you broke my brother's wings, I want to know who so I can return the favor on their faces!" Thunderlane shouted.

Adagio glared with half closed lids, "That...was kind of a corny thing to say." She smirked it off, "But to answer your question, the one who attacked your brother and broke his wings, is the beautiful mare standing in front of you right now."

"You hurt Rumble!?" another voice shouted. This one belonged to Rainbow Dash as she flew in and landed before Adagio. "You have some nerve!"

"Huh? You're Rainbow Dash, one of the Elements of Harmony," Adagio said.

"Yeah, the Element of Loyalty, as in, Loyal to my friends!" Rainbow Dash shouted, then got further into Adagio's face. "And I consider Rumble to be a good friend of mine."

"Cute, you going to avenge your little Rumble, huh Rainbow Dash?" Adagio asked.

"We all are," Pinkie Pie said, also making her way to the front. "Pinkie Pie, the Element of Laughter here, and we're going to not only avenge our friend, we're also going to be taking that sweet little filly back to her family!"

Adagio looked to Flurry, then back to the ponies. "If you want her, then come and get her."

Sonata backed away a little, not wanting to let any of the ponies near her or Flurry. She wasn't going to be the reason their plan failed, plus she doesn't want to give Flurry back so soon, she just got her.

She turned her attention to a couple of nearby Changelings. "Hey, mind taking Flurry somewhere safe? I think there's going to be a big fight."

The Changelings glanced at each other, then focused back on Flurry.

"Sure, I guess so," one said.

"Good," Sonata gave Flurry to the Changelings. "Alright, be safe now sweetie."

"Daddy?" Flurry said, looking towards Shining Armor.

"We just want to talk for a bit, that's all," Sonata said. She didn't like having to deceive Flurry but she knew it was for the best reasons for the moment. She focused her attention to the Changelings. "Make sure she stays safe and happy, alright?"

"Eh, we'll do our best, we're not exactly foalsitters," the Changeling said, a little uncaring.

Sonata furrowed her brow, "Well I suggest learning fast, don't think for a moment I'll be as nice with you as I am with her or my friends."

The Changelings seemed a little surprised by her sudden change in attitude, but simply shrugged it off. "She'll be fine with us, don't worry."

"She better be," Sonata warned, then returned to her allies, ready to battle.

"Should we be worried?" One Changeling asked.

"Eh, she seems like the pushover of the group, I think we'll be fine," the other Changeling said.

Sonata regrouped with her friends, "What's the plan now?"

"Defeat these ponies, but try to keep them alive for now, we'll need their magic," Chrysalis said.

"Alright, I'm ready to go," Sonata said, getting into a stance.

Shining Armor looked back to his allies, "Get ready, this is gonna be a tough battle!"

The guard ponies from the Crystal Empire as well as some Wonderbolts readied themselves. Rainbow Dash, Thunderlane and Pinkie Pie stood close to Shining Armor.

"Let me go after that one with the poofy mane," Thunderlane requested.

"You sure you can take her Thunderlane?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Gotta try, wouldn't be much of a big brother if I didn't," Thunderlane said.

"Attack!" Chrysalis commanded with all the Changelings going after The Wonderbolts and the Guards.

Shining Armor led his group into battle, all of them colliding with the enemy as Changelings battled guards and bolts.

Shining Armor immediately targeted after Chrysalis, "I'll make you regret taking my daughter!" He fired some magic blasts at her, which she canceled out with her own.

"She could have been our daughter, if your sister didn't meddle when she did," Chrysalis said.

Shining Armor gritted his teeth and kept firing, Chrysalis shielding the attacks and then blasted at his hooves to knock him off balance. She quickly charged an attack and blasted, though Shining Armor managed to put up a shield to deflect it towards a nearby Changeling, much to Chrysalis's annoyance.

"Going have to try harder than that!" Shining Armor said.

"I intend to!" Chrysalis shouted and attempted to zap him with some magic. He quickly jumped out the way and placed a shield to protect himself from other lightning and then sent his magic shield to knock her back.

He charged again but Chrysalis was quick blast him backwards and flew in to attack again, the two clashing horns and blasting each other back, bothing taking a second to regroup before charging again.

Thunderlane flew to punch Adagio but she was very evasive, dodging many of his punching and then hitting an uppercut to knock him up.

"I was hoping you'd put up a better fight than your brother," Adagio taunted.

"I'm just getting warmed up, don't under estimate me just yet!" Thunderlane shouted and flew down to kick Adagio, though she quickly jumped to the side and hit a strong punch to knock Thunderlane back.

"You're out of your league," Adagio said.

"I'm not backing down from this!" Thunderlane shouted and flew to attack again but Adagio dodged with little effort and hit a strong punch to Thunderlane's stomach and then whacked him down.

"If this is how you plan on avenging your little brother, then he's in for quite the disappointment, his big brother that he probably looks up to can't even fulfil his promise, such a shame," Adagio said.

Thunderlane started to grit his teeth angrily as he glared at Adagio, much to her pleasure. She could feel the negativity radiating off of this stallion, it was delicious.

"Don't get cocky, we've barely begun!" Thunderlane shouted.

"I'm well aware of that, worry not though I don't plan on beating you too quickly," Adagio said with a smug grin.

Nearby Rainbow Dash was flying in, trying to kick Aria though the Siren proved to be a bit quicker than the brash Pegasus thought.

"Hey, are you just gonna dodge, or actually fight me?" Rainbow Dash taunted.

"Don't tell me how to fight," Aria said, then attempted to blast Rainbow Dash with a shriek sonar.

Rainbow Dash was able to dodge, but felt some ringing in her ears, "Wow that kinda hurt my hearing."

"I'm gonna hurt more than that," Aria warned, then did another shriek, the vibrations pushing Rainbow Dash back a bit, then rammed against the Loyalty Element to knock her over.

Rainbow Dash quickly got up and sped in to punch Aria backwards, then continued punching in succession and ended her combo with a kick, knocking her across the ground.

Aria struggled standing up, shaking the cobwebs as she did. "You're starting to tick me off." Aria sent a menacing glare at Rainbow Dash. "Big mistake."

"Hey you already made the mistake of taking Flurry and hurting a friend of mine," Rainbow Dash said.

"Well you're making me put up an effort, which I don't like being bothered with," Aria said, then charged again at Rainbow Dash, the speedy Pegasus reciprocating and clashing against each other.

Nearby Pinkie Pie and Sonata were glaring hard at each other, staring into each other's eyes, waiting for their opportunity to attack. Pinkie Pie however had something else in mind, she was more hoping to find Flurry Heart and escape with her, knowing that unlike her other friends, she isn't really the combat type, most of her fights were spur of the moment and she rarely gets into any of them.

Pinkie figures her best option is just evading Sonata and trying to find Flurry, wondering where the little filly might be. Since her friends were more focused on fighting than answers, Pinkie figured this would be the best time to speak up.

"Alright, time for you to fess up, where's Flurry Heart?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Like I'm telling you," Sonata said with a bit of an attitude.

"Look, I don't like fighting, I'm more of a party girl at best," Pinkie said. "But I'll do just about anything to rescue Flurry, she's my best friend's niece, and her parents are really nice ponies, so if I have to fight you then I will, but I'm just going to be a nice little pony and give you a chance to back out and just bring over that filly."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but there's no way we're giving up Flurry, besides why would you even want to have her back?" Sonata asked. "We're going to destroy this land after all, not many ponies are going to survive, why endanger Flurry? She's safer with us."

"Yeah, but we're like, totally going to beat you since baddies like you...see, you never win," Pinkie said.

"Baddies huh?" Sonata asked. "So just because we're going by our nature makes us baddies? What makes you ponies so great anyway?"

"We have the Magic of Friendship," Pinkie said.

"That's...kinda catchy I'll admit," Sonata said. "But we're still not going to back down, Queen Chrysalis will realize her goals, and me and my friends are going to get revenge for what The Pillars did to us!" Sonata got into a stance. "If you're going to fight, then I suggest you get to it, because I'm not holding back!"

Pinkie wasn't too keen on fighting, but she would do anything to get Flurry Heart back. She didn't know what to expect fighting a Siren however, she would just have to do her best.

While all this fighting was going on, Twilight was still looking for some answers back at the castle, though the lack of information was starting to frustrate the Alicorn Princess.

"Come on! There has to be something!" Twilight said, tossing a book away before searching through another.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong library?" Starlight asked.

"Canterlot's Library is vast, if there's any place in Equestria that would have answers, it would be here," Twilight said.

"But what about The Crystal Empire?" Sunburst suggested. "There might be clues there."

"Yeah, our library is just as big if not bigger," Cadance said.

Twilight gasped in realization, "That's right, and their library is at least over 1000 years old with very little updates, there might be more valuable information there as well."

"Great thinking Sunburst! There's no doubt we'll find what we need there!" Starlight said excitedly.

"We'll depart to The Crystal Empire as soon as possible," Twilight said. "At least once Princess Celestia comes back with that pony she was talking about."

"I am curious," Trixie said, moving some books around. "Who could Princess Celestia mean?"

"Hard to say, especially given all the talented Unicorns that have gone to Princess Celestia's school," Twilight said.

"Yes, I am well aware, I have been there myself," Trixie boasted.

"I didn't know you were a student Trixie," Suburst said.

"Well I don't like to brag," Trixie said, fluffing her mane a bit. This got her an odd look from Twilight and Starlight.

"If Princess Celestia is getting this pony herself, she must be of great importance, I trust her judgement," Cadance said.

"Same here, I've never doubted Celestia...that much," Twilight muttered the last part.

Moments later, Celestia returned to the room, getting the attention of the ponies there.

"Oh you're back, did you find the pony you mentioned before?" Twilight asked.

"She's right here," Celestia said, gesturing to a Unicorn with a yellow coat, fiery colored mane and a sun Cutie Mark. "You might know of her Twilight."

Twilight gazed closely, "Wait a minute...you're..."

The pony smirked a bit, waving to the ponies. "Nice to meet all of you, name's Sunset Shimmer, not sure if any of you know me, but I definitely know about you." She turned to Celestia, "I am surprised that you contacted me after all this time, guess this means you really do forgive me."

"Of course I do, we all make mistakes," Celestia said.

That took Trixie by surprise, "Wait, forgive you? For what?"

"I'll explain later," Sunset said, then trotted towards Twilight. "So, care to explain everything to me, Princess?"

Somehow some awkward tension could be felt in the room, hopefully this wouldn't get in the way of everypony finding out information about The Sirens.


	12. Enduring

Back at the fight, Chrysalis and Shining Armor had clashed their horns against one another.

"You've gotten stronger, you're not the same stallion I easily manipulated years back," Chrysalis said.

"That incident led me to train harder, to never let that happen again!" Shining Armor said, knocking Chrysalis back.

"Well I can tell your hard work has really paid off Shining Armor," Chrysalis said. "But I haven't been sitting idly by either, I too work to grow my power, to take what I desire!"

"What is there to take!? You barely have enough Changelings to fill a village!" Shining Armor said.

"I can always have more Changelings Shining Armor, plus with the new magic I've been working on, I can easily start a new civilization, a superior one, where even ponies follow me as their Queen. I will start Equestria over, and do it in my vision," Chrysalis said.

Both jumped away from each other and sent out blasts from their horns, both canceling each other out.

"What magic are you talking about Chrysalis?" Shining Armor asked.

"It's still new, it's something I'm still working on, but once it's perfected, all ponies in this world will be immediately obsolete," Chrysalis said.

"So from there are you planning on wiping out all of the civilizations?" Shining Armor asked.

"Most of them at least, I will need some ponies around to feed my Changelings and the Sirens," Chrysalis said. "I'll also very likely leave The Crystal Empire in tact, don't want to mess up any potential partnerships."

"Huh? What partnership?" Shining Armor asked.

"Let's just say it's one of the reasons I needed your daughter, come to think of it, you and your wife would also do very nicely," Chrysalis said.

Shining Armor looked a bit worried, though it quickly turned to anger, "I don't want you anywhere near my wife!"

"I got to her once, who's to say I won't do it again?" Chrysalis taunted.

"You parasite!" Shining Armor shouted, charging in again, clashing against her shield.

Nearby Rainbow Dash was quickly dodging each of Aria's attacks, causing some frustration from the moody Siren.

"The longer you dodge, the more you tick me off!" Aria shouted.

"Fine, I'll attack!" Rainbow Dash said and kicked Aria back, further annoying her.

"Damn pain in the flank, I have better things to do right now!" Aria shouted.

"Hey if you don't want to fight, then just give us back Flurry Heart and we'll be off!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Kinda tempted to just do that, she's already served her usefulness," Aria said.

"What usefulness?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Aria shook her head, "Sorry, can't tell you, already said enough."

"Hey, you tell me more or I'll beat the answers out of you!" Rainbow Dash warned. "I'm not messing around here, that's my best friend's niece you have as your hostage!"

"Like I give a crap about your problems," Aria said. "I'm just doing what I've been asked to do, if you don't like it, then tough."

"Look you-" Rainbow Dash was saying, then saw Thunderlane get knocked toward her. "Thunder!"

Adagio was trotting towards them, "Done already? I was just getting warmed up."

Rainbow Dash flew over to punch Adagio, getting her good across the jaw. "That's for hurting my friend!"

Adagio rubbed her jaw, partially amazed and partially annoyed. "Wow, you really got me, makes sense considering you're one of the fastest flyers in Equestria."

Thunderlane struggled to stand up, "I gotta get her, she's the one who broke Rumble's wings, I have to avenge my brother."

Rainbow Dash helped him stand up, "I get you want revenge, just be careful though. I think Rumble would much rather you come back to him alive and in one piece."

"That's almost unlikely, going against us," Adagio said.

Rainbow Dash glared, "Watch yourself, you're starting to make me mad."

"I know," Adagio said, grinning sadistically. "I can taste your negativity, it's delicious."

Aria could sense it as well, the two Pegasus ponies oozing with negative energy. "At least I'll get something good out of this."

Rainbow Dash flew to attack Aria, but Adagio quickly cut her off and used some magic to blast Rainbow Dash back.

Thunderlane flew in to help, but Aria was quick to ram him to the ground. She stomped down at him but he rolled and hit an uppercut, stumbling her back and bumping into Adagio.

This caused a brief distraction and allowed Rainbow Dash to punch Adagio, knocking her toward Thunderlane, who then did a fly kick to her face.

Aria stood up and punched Thunderlane in the stomach and then quickly turned around to do a buck kick to his chin, then blocked an attack from Rainbow Dash, allowing her to punch The Element back.

"So you do have some fight in you," Rainbow Dash said while rubbing her chin.

"Yeah, thanks for making me have to work, least I'll get a good meal out of it!" Aria said, rushing in to attack again.

Not too far off, Pinkie was busy trying to dodge all of Sonata's attacks, though it wasn't easy. The Siren was really fast, Pinkie could barely dodge out of the way.

"Gotta find an opening, once she's down I can go get Flurry," Pinkie planned.

"Hey! You better fight back!" Sonata warned. "I told you I'm not taking it easy on you!"

"I really don't like fighting though!" Pinkie said, continuing to avoid Sonata.

"Then you shouldn't have come! You really didn't think you'd be able to take Flurry back without a fight did you!?" Sonata asked, finally hitting Pinkie hard with a punch to her jaw.

Pinkie rubbed the sore spot, wincing in pain. "Wow, she's really strong, fast too."

Sonata got into another stance, "Now you know what you're up against, still don't think you should try fighting me? If you're not going to fight, then just leave, you being here is a waste of time and effort."

"Sorry, but if I leave now, I'll never be able to forgive myself, nor would I be able to face Twilight, Cadance or Shining Armor again," Pinkie said. "If I have even the slightest chance to get Flurry back, I'll take it!"

"Well, your only chance is fighting me, because I'm not giving up Flurry without a fight!" Sonata said and rushed to attack again, with Pinkie Pie also rushing in and colliding hard against the Siren.

Nearby, Chrysalis took to the air and started blasting down at Shining Armor, the pony knight using a magic shield to deflect everything, then used the shield to try and attack Chrysalis.

"I don't think so," Chrysalis said, moving aside and then flying in while sending out a stronger blast. While Shining Armor was able to dodge, he was caught by the radius of the blast and got knocked to the floor.

Several Changelings then grabbed Shining Armor with their magic, holding him up as Chrysalis approached him.

Rainbow Dash noticed from where she was, "Oh no! Shining Armor!"

"Don't get distracted!" Aria shouted, rushing in to attack Rainbow Dash's back leg, causing her to quickly limp away.

"Ow, she got me good," Rainbow Dash said, feeling some pain on her left hind leg.

Aria went to attack again, but Thunderlane rammed her from the side. He went to continue, but Adagio was quick to pull her ally out of the way, then got a strong punch to Thunderlane, knocking him to the floor.

As Thunderlane started to get up, Adagio placed a hoof on his back, right near his wings. "Wanna know how exactly I broke your brother's wings? I can show you exactly what I did." Thunderlane tried to stand, but Adagio just pressed down harder. "Sorry, looks like I have more power than you, then again it's pretty easy. The negativity you're radiating is like a fountain of sweets."

"You're nuts! You know that!?" Thunderlane shouted, then yelled in pain as Adagio started to press down harder.

"Hey! Get away from my friend!" Rainbow Dash shouted, flying to help Thunderlane, then got knocked back by Aria.

"You're fight is with me!" Aria shouted.

Adagio continued to press down, "Such a shame, truthfully I'd hate having to hurt you. You're a very attractive stallion. I'd kinda like to keep you as a pet, and I just may." She leaned down to speak into his ear. "In fact, maybe you can even help me repopulate the Sirens, you seem pretty strong, and you're very athletic, I'd love to have a well muscled stallion like you by my side. We'd rule over them as a King and Queen, doesn't that sound exciting?"

Thunderlane started feeling awkward, as evident by the blush on his face. "Sorry, but I'm kind of already in a relationship."

"My advice, break it off," Adagio said. "Chances are whoever this pony is, they will not survive this invasion. Besides, wouldn't you want to move up to a better choice?"

"You hurt my brother, why would I go with somepony like you?" Thunderlane asked.

"Simple, you won't have a choice anyway, either you willingly join us," Adagio's eyes started to glow. "Or we'll make you."

"Thunderlane!" they heard Pinkie Pie shout. Suddenly she landed on top of Adagio and did her best to pull the siren off. "Don't hurt him like you hurt his brother! He's stuck in bed because of you!"

Adagio whacked Pinkie back with a strong hoof, knocking the mare to the floor. "You're gonna have to try harder than that."

Thunderlane used the distraction to move from under Adagio's hoof then took some steps back. While he wanted to keep fighting, he knew she was much stronger than he was, he really needed to think of a better strategy.

Adagio kept a close eye on Thunderlane, anticipating that he would try to do something. She seemed to enjoy seeing the fear in his eyes, a frantic look on his face, knowing he was close to defeat. This would make capturing him to be her personal pet to be all the more fun.

Pinkie got up, ready to attack again but then took a strong blast to her chest, knocking her out. Thunderlane turned and saw Chrysalis only for a split second before he too got knocked out by the blast.

Rainbow Dash had flown up to get out of reach of the Changelings and of Aria, though as she looked around, she saw all her friends knocked out and Chrysalis glaring at her.

"The love Shining Armor had was very delicious, too bad you couldn't stop him," Chrysalis said, then gestured to the stallion by her side. "But things can't be helped, besides he seems quite fine."

Rainbow Dash noticed a dazed look in Shining Armor's unusual green eyes. She could only guess that Chrysalis once again has him under control.

"Just in case you were wondering, he won't be alone," Adagio said. "Because like your friends, you'll be joining him."

Rainbow Dash wasn't too sure if she would be able to win here, but she wasn't ready to give up just yet. "Well I'm not going down without a fight!"

Rainbow Dash flew in to attack Chrysalis, but the Changeling Queen beat her to it with another strong blast that knocked the Loyalty Pegasus out.

"So much for them," Aria said. "Gave us quite the fight though."

"I'm just glad it's over, ooh, I better go check on Flurry," Sonata said, then marched off. "Those two bugs better have done a good job in watching her, or I'm going to be so mad."

As Sonata left, Aria looked over the fallen ponies, "At least we'll have a few new allies thanks to the power of mind control."

"Yes, having two of the Elements of Harmony is highly beneficial to us," Chrysalis said. "This will gain us the power we need to take over Equestria."

Adagio then lifted Thunderlane close to her face, the stallion still knocked out. "And some new toys to play with." She then brought him in for a kiss, causing Thunderlane's eyes to awaken with a slight green tint to them.

Back at Celestia's castle, Twilight had been explaining the situation to Sunset Shimmer. "Now Chrysalis has the Sirens helping her with her plan to take over Equestria, with their powers complimenting each other, we're almost at a loss on what to do here."

"Those Dazzlings have always been more trouble than they're worth," Sunset said. "But I might know how to defeat them, it won't be easy though...unless you can match their pitch in song or something."

"Match their pitch?" Starlight asked.

"Wait, so we need to defeat them through singing?" Trixie asked. "Because I do possess a very lovely singing voice if need be."

Sunset rolled her eyes, "This isn't a game, or one of your underwhelming shows, try to take this seriously."

Trixie looked displeased, "My shows are not underwhelming!"

"Uh-huh," Sunset said, barely caring. "Look I know it sounds weird, though considering a lot of ponies in Equestria seem to love randomly breaking out into song, but it might be the only thing that can stop the Sirens."

"I'm all for anything that might work," Twilight said. "But how do we go about this? Do we just go over and sing to them?"

"It's not that simple, remember their singing can cause various forms of hypnosis, you're going to need a pony that is able to withstand that, as well as their ability to manipulate negative emotions," Sunset said.

Starlight turned her attention to Twilight, "You have a good singing voice right Twilight? Maybe you can try that."

Twilight blushed a little, "That's flattering, but I'm not too sure about having that good of a singing voice."

"Twilight you sing all the time, you sang at your brother's wedding, you sang when we first became friends, I think you have a great singing voice," Starlight said.

"I recall you singing to myself, Luna and Cadance when you felt unsure of your status as Princess," Celestia said.

"You liked to sing when you were a filly, I always thought your singing voice was pretty," Cadance said.

"If you don't want to, I'm still available," Trixie said.

"It's not that I don't want to, I'm just not sure if I'm the best pick," Twilight said. "I mean if we need true talent, then Sweetie Belle would be perfect for that."

"Is it a good idea to send her against those Sirens though?" Starlight asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if Rarity would like that," Sunburst said.

"What about Fluttershy? She's got a soothing voice," Trixie said.

"Fluttershy could work, we just need to get in contact with her again," Twilight said.

"Well where is she?" Sunset asked.

"She went to go find Mage Meadowbrook," Twilight said. "Applejack, Rarity and Lightning Dust should be with her."

"I've heard of Applejack and Rarity, but who's Lightning Dust?" Sunset asked.

"A Pegasus that I've been teaching Friendship to," Twilight said. "She's a bit brash but really nice underneath it all."

"I personally find her a pleasure to be around, even if she can be a bit full of herself," Trixie said.

Sunset rolled her eyes, "Yeah, because you show so much more humility. I suggest we get going and try to find your friends, the longer we wait, the more likely they'll be in danger from the sirens and Chrysalis."

Sunset began to leave, while the others felt a little unsure about this.

"Well I certainly don't like her attitude," Trixie said.

"I know she's a bit, brash, but she might be our only hope against these Sirens," Twilight said.

"She seemed to know you, are you two old friends?" Sunburst asked.

"I've, crossed paths with her before," Twilight said.

"She was actually my pupil before Twilight, only she failed under me, so she likely sees Twilight as her replacement," Celestia said.

"I do remember seeing her around the castle a lot, she's very intelligent, but lacks proper judgement in some scenarios," Cadance said.

"I know she's not bad, just a bit misguided, I know she doesn't hate me or anything though," Twilight said.

"Sunset does admire you, that none can deny," Celestia said. "Perhaps it's her eagerness to make amends that's affecting her personality."

"Well hopefully it passes soon, otherwise we're in for a very bitter partnership," Trixie said.

"We just need to defeat the Sirens quickly then," Sunburst suggested. "Easier said than done I know, but...well that's about all I got honestly."

"Let's just hurry and find Fluttershy," Twilight said. "I just hope she and the others are alright."

"Actually, I'll go find Fluttershy," Cadance said. "You should get to The Crystal Empire and see if you can find any more info on The Sirens."

"Um, I have all the info we need," Sunset insisted.

"Having a bit more couldn't hurt, I know you've encountered them but there might be ways even you don't know about," Cadnace said.

Sunset groaned in annoyance, "Fine, have it your way."

Celestia placed her hoof on Sunset's shoulder, "Please mind Cadance, she knows what's best as well."

Sunset nodded and left with Twilight, Starlight, Trixie and Sunburst while Cadance left to find Fluttershy.

"Good luck Twilight," Celestia bided.

Elsewhere Fluttershy was leading her group until she saw a familiar village up ahead. "We're almost there, I hope Mage Meadowbrook is home."

"We came al this way and you don't even know if that mare we need to speak to is home?" Lightning asked.

"We had to try something Lightning Dust," Fluttershy said.

"Tch, this better not be a waste of my time," Lightning Dust said, "We'd have been better off going after the Sirens or Chrysalis."

"This is important too Lightning Dust, if we find the Pillars of Equestria, they can help us out greatly," Fluttershy explained.

"Why not just do it ourselves?" Lighting Dust asked. "I think Twilight overreacted a bit, probably because she knows the pony she idolizes the most other than Princess Celestia is around, so she probably wants to fight beside him again."

"She's just taking extra precautions," Fluttershy said. "Remember Starswirl has experience battling against Sirens, so he would be the best pony to turn to for a situation like this."

"I'm sure Twilight could figure something out, she's probably way stronger than him anyway," Lightning said.

"I can't say for sure, but it's not always strength that matters, experience helps too," Fluttershy said. "Besides, it's not like there's any harm in showing a pony you look up to and respect how well you can do."

"Yeah, having a pony to look up to is so great," Lightning said, not holding back on the sarcasm. "Seriously what's the point? Not like they're always what they seem. Spitfire and The Wonderbolts weren't all that great."

"Are you still mad that they booted you from the Academy?" Fluttershy asked, a little guilt in her voice. Even if it wasn't her fault, she doesn't like knowing she was involved in such an unfortunate incident for Lightning Dust.

"Not really, I was at first, but then I realized that I don't need The Wonderbolts to show off my skill, I could do that on my own," Lightning Dust said. "Besides The Wonderbolts have way too many rules, I'd rather do a flight show with rules I can totally stand by."

"Well, at least you found a bright side," Fluttershy said. "But, for what it's worth, I'm sorry for you getting kicked out of The Academy, maybe taking a hot air balloon into a flight training school wasn't a great idea."

"Don't worry about it, maybe Twilight and the others were right and I should have been more careful, but extreme is my style, like I said, I'm kind of happy I got booted, it helped me realize more about myself, and I have no regrets," Lightning Dust said.

Nearby both Applejack and Rarity were listening in, looking a bit unsure about what they just heard.

"What do you think she's planning?" Applejack asked.

"I'm not sure, I hope it's nothing too rash," Rarity said.

"Same, Twilight and Rainbow Dash have mentioned how reckless that there mare is, ah hope she don't do anything to make this situation worse," Applejack said.

"Let's just hope that Twilight has taught her some sense these last few months," Rarity said as they moved closer to the village.

Back at Ponyville, Rumble is laying in bed, looking really bored and restless. "This really sucks, I hate being stuck in bed. My wings don't even hurt that bad!" He tried sitting up but felt a sharp pain in his wings. "Ow...ok they hurt a little, but it's nothing I can't handle."

He struggled to get out of the bed, doing his best to ignore the stinging pain emanating from his wings. He crept over to the door and slightly opened it, peeking out to make sure nopony was nearby. He slowly walked outside the room, hoping that other ponies didn't hear him.

As he walked down the hall, he heard some talking, he immediately recognized the voices of Dinky and Sweetie Belle. "Can't let them see me."

He quickly went into a nearby closet, peeking out to make sure they passed by.

"How long do you think Twilight and the others will be gone?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Given Twilight's prior experience, they usually defeat villains within a day or so," Dinky said. "Plus Chrysalis is known to underestimate her enemies, and often gets way too ahead of herself, so I'm sure The Elements and whoever they pick to be their allies have this under control."

"What about those Sirens?" Sweetie Belle asked. "I don't think they've had to fight creatures like those."

"Can't be any different than fighting a night loving alicorn, a spirit of chaos, an energy absorbing centaur, and a pony covered in shadows," Dinky said. "I think Twilight can handle three Sirens, they're probably not even that strong."

"But they hurt Rumble," Sweetie Belle reminded.

"Well...that's not much of an accomplishment, Rumble's a strong colt, but he's not strong enough to fight villains," Dinky said, unintentionally annoying the nearby Rumble. "Those Sirens did what just about anypony is capable of doing if they had the chance. Even my foalsitter could do that to him if she ever wanted to, not that she would, she loves Rumble like a nephew."

Rumble cringed at that idea, thankful that Derpy is way to kind and sweet to do anything like that.

"Guess you're right, I always imagined Rumble as really strong, but that's just me forgetting that this isn't my dreams or my fantasies," Sweetie Belle said, causing some grief to Rumble.

"Well it's not like you dated Rumble because you thought he was super strong," Dinky said.

"True, his physical strength isn't why I fell in love with him, but sometimes I do fantasize about him rescuing me from villains," Sweetie Belle said.

"That's kinda stupid honestly," Dinky said, causing some annoyance for Sweetie Belle. "I mean yeah it's sweet and Rumble would try to do that, but what about saving and protecting him? Maybe you can be his knight instead of the other way around, especially with Princess Twilight teaching you stronger magic."

Sweetie Belle tapped her chin in wonder, "Never really thought of that, I'll have to give that a try."

"Exactly, be Rumble's knight, so next time he's beaten up, you can be there to avenge him," Dinky said.

"Yeah, he'll be the Princess then...er, I mean Prince," Sweetie Belle said, chuckling a bit at his slip up. "I hope Rumble never hears that, he's still a bit sensitive about his filly face."

"Seriously? I thought he got over that, he certainly doesn't sound like a filly, not anymore at least," Dinky said.

"I think his filly like face is cute though, not sure why Rumble hates it so much," Sweetie Belle said.

"Well I wouldn't want a colt face, so I can understand Rumble, still he's really gotta get over that," Dinky said.

"Let's go check on him, he's probably bored and lonely," Sweetie Belle said.

"Right, let's get going," Dinky said, the two trotting off.

After they left, Rumble stepped outside the closet, looking both frustrated and a bit dejected. "I can't believe this! Those stupid Sirens ruined my image! I can't have my best friend and my marefriend thinking I'm some type of weakling! I really gotta find those Sirens and prove to Sweetie Belle that I can be the colt she wants me to be! Not some prancy little Prince who needs saving."

He started trotting again, getting further down until he saw Tender Taps approaching from the other side. He quickly jumped behind a corner, not wanting his other best friend to notice him.

"Just gotta wait for Tender Taps to pass by," Rumble muttered, then heard a voice from afar.

"This is so fun!" Rumble recognized that at Scootaloo's voice.

Tender Taps turned to his side and saw Scootaloo riding in with her scooter, moving a little too fast. "Ah! Watch out!"

Scootaloo noticed and quickly flapped her wings to get herself into the air, jumping right over Tender Taps. She started boasting mid-air, though it caused her to lose balance and fall, hitting the ground with a thump as her scooter slid into a nearby room.

"Ow, gotta work on my landing," Scootaloo said, rubbing her sides.

"Scootaloo!" Tender Taps shouted, trotting over with a look of disapproval. "Have you lost your mind or something!? You can't ride your scooter in Twilight's castle!"

"Yeah, probably not one of my best ideas," Scootaloo said, standing up. "But I wanted to practice my turn and riding on crystal ground, plus I got bored."

Tender Taps shook his head in disapproval. "You need to be more careful next time, maybe no more riding in the castle, you could hurt yourself or others." Tender Taps looked over her legs and flank. "You're not bruised are you? That looked like a bad landing."

"I've had worse, don't worry," Scootaloo insisted.

"How you can do those crazy stunts is beyond me, I'd be too terrified to do that," Tender Taps said.

"It is a bit scary, but that's what makes it fun," Scootaloo said.

"Well like I said, maybe do that another time, like when you're outside, then you're less likely to accidentally break something," Tender Taps said.

"Fine by me, let me just grab my scooter and I'll be off," Scootaloo looked around. "Wait, where did it go?"

"I think it went under that couch," Tender Taps said, pointing to the scooter.

"Oh right, let me grab it," Scootaloo said, bending down to grab her scooter. Doing so gave Tender Taps quite a different view of Scootaloo. Normally he wouldn't think much of it, but after the previous night, different thoughts clouded his head, thoughts that made him a tad uncomfortable.

Fortunately Scootaloo didn't take too long in grabbing her scooter. She adjusted it so she could walk off without riding on it.

"Alright, I'm off again, and I promise not to ride it in the castle again," Scootaloo reassured.

"Al-alright then," Tender Taps said.

Scootaloo looked a little confused by Tender Taps's sudden awkwardness. "You're kinda weird sometimes."

"No I'm not!" Tender Taps defensively stated.

Scootaloo shrugged it off, "Whatever you say..." she trotted off. "Catch you on the flipside."

As she left, Tender Taps shook his head of any impure thoughts, "Come on Tender, Scootaloo's a friend, nothing more."

He began to trot away as well, leaving Rumble a bit confused by his friend's behavior. "Wonder what that was about?" Shrugging it off, he continued on his attempt to sneak away. He got closer to the door, then heard Apple Bloom's voice. "Oh come on."

He snuck behind a corner and saw Apple Bloom trotting by alongside Double Diamond. "AH still can't believe Starlight really did use to take the Cutie Marks of ponies."

"She was really confused for a time, thankfully your sister and her friends were there when they were," Double Diamond said.

"Still, her reasoning was interesting too," Apple Bloom said. "Makes me wonder what would happen if she ever took Diamond Tiara's. Granted she's a pretty nice filly nowadays, but imagine back when she was really bratty."

"Regardless, it's all behind us, Starlight's changed for the better and I'm sure your friend has too," Double Diamond said.

"Yeah, kinda funny though, just when she stopped teasing us about being blank flanks, we got our Cutie Marks almost right afterwards," Apple Bloom said. "We actually got our Cutie Marks because we helped her, so in a way, she was the reason we have our Cutie Marks, funny how things work out."

"I don't know why I ever gave up mine that one time, I'll never make that mistake again," Double Diamond said.

The two trotted by, Rumble looking a little confused and unsure of their conversation. "I'll never understand why ponies make such a big deal about Cutie Marks, I don't wanna be labeled as only one thing." He continued en route to outside the castle, almost free. "Time for me to finally get out of this place."

He quickly trotted toward the door, about to leave, until he felt something grab him.

"What's going on?" Rumble wondered. He looked around and noticed a magical aura around him. He turned around to see an unhappy Sugar Belle.

"Just where do you think you're going?" the baker asked.

"Um...for a walk?" Rumble said weakly.

Sugar Belle pulled Rumble close, getting face to face with the now nervous colt. "You shouldn't be out of bed, you're not well."

"Come on, it's not that bad, I can flap my wings just fine, see?" Rumble tried flapping, then felt immense pain shooting through his body. He tried to hide it with a smile, though Sugar Belle saw the pain behind it.

"Sorry sweetie, but you're going back to bed," Sugar Belle said.

"But it's so boring!" Rumble whined. "There's nothing to do except lie down. I have way too much energy to just lay in bed!"

"Well sorry to say this Rumble, but until your wings get better, that's all you're going to do," Sugar Belle said.

"Come on, just a small walk?" Rumble asked.

"No, not let's get you back to bed," Sugar Belle said, trotting to Rumble's room while still holding him in her magic aura.

As she trotted there, she saw Sweetie Belle and Dinky frantically running towards her.

"Sugar Belle! Rumble's not in his room!" Dinky said.

"Yeah, he's gone! You think Chrysalis or the Sirens came and took him away? To finish what they started!?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"No, he's right here," Sugar Belle said, pointing to Rumble, still in her magic aura.

"Uh...hi?" Rumble said nervously.

"Rumble! What are you doing out of bed!?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah, you're not suppose to move!" Dinky said.

"Our little friend here wanted to go out, despite the shape of his wings," Sugar Belle said.

Sweetie Belle glared at her coltfriend, "Have you lost your mind Rumble!? Suppose you hurt your wings more! You might never fly again!"

Rumble's face turned pale, "Please don't even joke like that, if I couldn't fly anymore, well that would just be the worse thing in the world."

"Then stay in bed and get better," Sweetie Belle said. "Once Twilight, my sister and the others defeat Chrysalis and those Sirens, I'm sure they'll find Zecora to create a remedy to heal your wings heal faster."

"Still don't know how long that will take," Rumble said with a pout.

"Well tough Rumble, you're going back to bed and healing up," Sweetie Belle said. "And this time, I'm not leaving your side, so you won't be sneaking away again."

"And if you do try a stupid stunt like that again, I'm going to kick your butt and drag you back myself!" Dinky warned.

Rumble looked a bit nervous after hearing that, "Um, that sounds a little extreme don't you think?"

"Sorry, but if it means keeping you safe, then that's the length I'm willing to go," Dinky said.

"How is threatening to hurt me going to keep me safe?" Rumble asked. His only answer was a really angry glare from Dinky, deterring him for speaking any further.

"If you don't wanna get hurt, stay in bed," Dinky warned.

Rumble pouted, "Fine, so boring though."

"Don't give us an attitude," Dinky warned as Sugar Belle took Rumble to bed. She laid him down comfortably as she left the room.

"Make sure he stays put girls," Sugar Belle said.

As the older mare left, Dinky turned her attention to Sweetie Belle, "Keep an extra close eye on him. I'm sure you got this."

"You can count on me," Sweetie Belle reassured, giving off a small salute.

Dinky narrowed her eyes at Rumble, "Don't do anything stupid." She then left the room herself.

Sweetie Belle laid beside Rumble, looking him square in the eye. "I'm not letting you out of my sight, and since you're so handsome, that makes my job easy and enjoyable." Rumble blushed at the compliment, even moreso when Sweetie Belle leaned in to kiss him. "I'll keep you from getting too bored, now that I'm here, we can have a little fun together, and by fun, I mean non-stop kissing."

"I do like kissing you," Rumble said, getting another kiss from Sweetie Belle.

"That's good to hear, now keep those lips puckered," Sweetie Belle said, then leaned in to kiss some more, this time maintaining it, with no intention of holding back on her affection. After all, she wanted to repay the affection he showed her the previous night.

Elsewhere Sunset was leading Twilight's group onto a train. "This should take us directly to The Crystal Empire, we should get the information we need to defeat the Sirens."

"What do we do after that?" Sunburst asked.

"Go after them of course, what else would we do?" Sunset asked, getting a scowl from Trixie.

"Ease up on him, he's just double checking," Trixie said. "Besides it's not like we would know exactly where they would be."

"I'm sure they'll come to us," Sunset said. "Though I imagine they wouldn't be that hard to find."

"What if they're at The Crystal Empire?" Starlight asked.

"I doubt it, from the sounds of things, there's not much there she could want, you already said they captured Princess Cadance's daughter correct?" Sunset asked.

"Don't remind me," Twilight said solemnly. "My poor niece."

"We'll save her, we promise that Twilight," Starlight reassured.

"Yeah, I know we can save her, I just hope it's soon, it's just gnawing at me knowing that my little niece is somewhere so dangerous," Twilight said.

"I hope even Chrysalis isn't cruel enough to harm a child, at least I really hope she isn't," Sunburst said. "I know how you feel though Twilight, Flurry isn't my niece or anything, but I am her Crystaller, I have just as much responsibility in keeping her safe."

"You're a Crystaller?" Sunset asked, getting Sunburst's attention.

"Yeah, Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor appointed me Crystaller after I helped them save the Crystal Empire from the snowstorm," Sunburst explained.

"I've heard stories of Crystallers, never would I imagine that I would meet one," Sunset said, then sighed in annoyance. "Wow, so two of Celestia's old students have reached great heights, how perfect."

"Sunset, I'm sure whatever happened is nothing you can't make up," Twilight assured.

"I hope so," Sunset said. "I'm sorry if it seems like my anger is directed at you. I have a lot of respect for you Twilight, you have such a caring nature and you're a very easy pony to make friends with. I'm just more upset at myself."

"You're being too hard on yourself Sunset," Twilight said. "Everypony makes mistakes, what matters is that you're here to help us now."

"Celestia must have forgiven your mistakes if she came to you for help," Sunburst said.

"That or because I've actually encountered those sirens before," Sunset pointed out.

"It could be both," Starlight said. "Perhaps Celestia respects your abilities."

Sunset shrugged it off, "It doesn't matter I guess, I just want to stop those Sirens from causing harm to Equestria, plus get that poor toddler back."

As some time passed, Sunburst had another question for Celestia's former apprentice, "Um, Sunset Shimmer? Question, you said you've encountered the Sirens before, what's the story with that?"

"Um...it's a bit complicated, it involves where I've been staying the last couple of years, you probably wouldn't believe me," Sunset said.

"Hey I'll believe just about anything by this point," Sunburst said.

"It might be good to fill everypony in," Twilight encouraged.

Sunset thought about it a moment, deciding the train ride could be spent giving them valuable info. "It started a few years ago, when I discovered something very few ponies know about..."

Back with Fluttershy, she and her group are at the swamp where Mage Meadowbrook lived, the Pegasus speaking with her friend Cat Tail.

"So Mage Meadowbrook isn't home?" Fluttershy asked.

"'Fraid not, she and her Pillar friends are off exploring a part of Equestria, trying to compare some places to how they were back then," Cat Tail explained.

"So all the Pillars are together at least," Fluttershy said. "But they're at a different part of Equestria, I don't suppose you know where they are?"

"They mentioned something about fixing a shady area, not sure what that meant," Cat Tail said. "Maybe they're looking to add some light to it or something."

"Oh, it's probably the Hollow Shades," Fluttershy said.

"Hollow Shades?" Lightning asked. "Where's that?"

Applejack stepped forward, "It's there Starswirl's old apprentice Stygian tried taking over Equestria from."

"Back where that terrible Shadow power tried to take over his mind," Rarity said.

"Yeah, that was a sticky situation," Fluttershy said. "Thankfully we overcame that."

"Is this about that Pony of Shadows thing Twilight once told me about?" Lightning Dust asked.

"Yeah, though it sounds like they're just cleaning up damage left behind," Fluttershy explained.

"They've been so busy lately, trying to adapt to how Equestria is nowadays, it's amazing how well they've all settled in," Rarity said.

"Some easier than others," Applejack pointed out.

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help," Cat Tail said.

"It's no big deal, at least we know where they are," Fluttershy said. "Hopefully we can catch up to them."

Lightning Dust groaned, "So now we have to travel more? Come on, this is boring, I wanna go where the action is!"

"Lightning Dust, last time you tried fighting Chrysalis, you were almost overwhelmed," Fluttershy reminded. "Doing this is just as important as fighting them, we're ensuring the safety of Equestria."

Lightning Dust rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Ugh, fine. Still rather take my chance in a fight than running around looking for a bunch of old ponies."

"Lightning Dust!" Fluttershy shouted, a little unhappy at the brash pegasus's lack of respect. "Those 'old ponies' saved Equestria many times, you shouldn't say such appalling things about them!"

"I can save Equestria too, if you just let me fight!" Lightning said.

"Why are you being so stubborn about this!?" Fluttershy asked. "Is it worth risking your life just to look cool? Even Rainbow Dash wouldn't do something like that."

"H-hey! Don't compare me to Rainbow Dash!" Lightning Dust demanded. "Unless you're trying to say I'm better than her-"

"You're not by the way," Fluttershy interrupted. "She would focus her attention on the safety of Equestria."

Lightning Dust angrily gritted her teeth, "Of course, I bet you're still mad about the tornado thing, aren't you?"

"I'm honestly not," Fluttershy insisted. "I know what happened was an accident, even if your attitude about it was a bit insenstitive."

"Look, I know I goofed up, I got booted from the Academy from it, and I honestly didn't mean to endanger you," Lightning Dust said. "But I'm not one to sit idly by and do nothing when I could be doing something! Let me go and fight Chrysalis! I learned a lot from last time and I know I can win!"

Fluttershy looked really annoyed, "Look, Lightning Dust..."

"Come on, suppose we don't find them there? What if it's a quick check-up and they go back home? Then we'd have to come all the way back here, or maybe they went someplace else," Lightning Dust said. "I don't want to chase these old timers across Equestria, for all we know Chrysalis and her goons are closing in on Ponyville, do you want any of your friends to get hurt?" She turned to Applejack and Rarity, "Do you two want to leave your sisters in danger?"

"Of course not, that's why we're trying to find the help we need!" Applejack said.

"I could be that help! Let me go keep those foals safe!" Lightning Dust said, then turned to Fluttershy. "Come on 'Shy, help me out here!"

Fluttershy sighed, somewhat understanding Lightning's frustrations, but not wanting to complicate the mission, "Let's make a deal then, if you come with me to this place and none of the Pillars are there, I will give you my permission to go after Chrysalis yourself."

Lightning didn't look convinced, "You can't be serious, what can't I just-"

"If you leave without my say-so, I will be telling Twilight, and she will not be happy," Fluttershy warned. "Do you really want to take a chance in upsetting her without at least trying a bit harder to follow her plan?"

Lightning let out a loud groan in frustration, despite how much she wanted to go and take down Chrysalis, she also didn't want to incur Twilight's wrath. "Fine...But I'm holding you to that deal."

"That's all I ask," Fluttershy said. "Now let's go, since the Hollow Shades is far, we'll need a train."

"Right, back to the train y'all," Applejack said.

The group trotted towards the train station, hoping to find the rest of the Pillars, and hopefully in time.

Elsewhere on the outskirts of Ponyville, Chrysalis is standing beside the Dazzlings as they overlook the town.

"Think anyone down there is waiting for us?" Adagio asked.

"I'm quite sure of that, they might even have a nice surprise waiting for us," Chryslais said.

"Too bad their friends spoiled it for us," Adagio said, looking over to the possessed ponies, including Thunderlane. "Oh well, I suppose we can put on an act for their sake."

Sonata stared down the town as well, then felt Flurry fidgeting on her back. She turned to the filly who seemed to have her arms out. "Mama?"

"You'll see your mama soon," Sonata said with half truth. "Though for now, it's best to leave you here with somepony to watch over you." She trotted her over to the same two Changelings from before. "You know what to do."

"Why us!?" one asked, then gestured to a possessed Shining Armor. "Didn't you mind control her father!?"

"Yeah, we're itching for a fight!" the other said.

Sonata nearly shoved Flurry into their hooves, both looking surprised and really freaked out "Um, did I ask if you want to fight!? No, the only one we need is Prince Shining Armor, not some lame weaklings like you two!"

Flurry turned her attention to her father, who had barely noticed her this whole time, "Dada?"

"Your daddy's going to be busy Flurry, he doesn't have time for you right now," Sonata said. Flurry looked really saddened to hear that, her parents always made time for her. Sonata gently lifted her up by her chin, "But like, don't worry too much, when we're done here, I'll do a lot of fun things with you, you won't even notice your daddy's busy schedule."

Flurry still looked kinda sad, "Dada..."

"I'll be here for you, little cutie," Sonata said, and kissed Flurry's head. She turned her attention back to the two Changelings. "Also, remember my prior warning, anything bad happens to her, you'll BOTH regret it!"

Aria looked a little impressed, "Sonata can be intimidating when she wants to be."

"Do as she says my subjects," Chrysalis said. "I assure you that you will have your chance soon."

The two reluctantly went with it, both taking Flurry someplace safe as Sonata joined with Chrysalis.

"Let's show this town our power, we'll give them a show they will never forget," Adagio said sinisterly as her eyes glowed briefly.


	13. Raiding Ponyville

Back on the train, Twilight was reading up on something she had grabbed from the library in Celestia's castle. Starlight was staring out the window, looking really concerned over this Changeling and Siren situation.

"We shoud be getting close to The Crystal Empire, hopefully we'll get what we need there," Sunset said.

"The library there is quite vast, it's bound to have something on The Sirens that we can use," Sunburst added.

"Maybe we can even make sure the guards there know about the situation with The Changelings and Flurry Heart," Twilight said. "We'll be able to send some scouts to go find her."

"It still riles me up knowing that they would take such a small and innocent filly, especially after hurting Rumble the way they did, poor foal did not deserve that," Trixie said.

"I take it Rumble is the name of your friend?" Sunset asked.

"No, not exactly, in fact I'm pretty sure he doesn't really like me, mainly since I see him as a little bratty," Trixie said.

"...So, even though you two are at odds, you still feel concern for him?" Sunset asked.

"Well yeah, even if we don't get along, I still wouldn't want to see him hurt," Trixie said.

"Plus Trixie, Rumble and his friends do like you more than you think," Twilight said. "They just wish you'd tone down your...shall we say, playful attitude?"

"That's a weird way to put it, I know they think I'm arrogant, but I see it as self-confidence," Trixie said.

"Maybe you can try teaching them that self-confidence, especially to Tender Taps," Sunburst said.

"That poor foal could use some more confidence, at least when he's not dancing, and dating Apple Bloom certainly didn't help," Trixie said. "Of course he can do better."

Twilight sighed in annoyance, "This is why you and the foals don't always get along Trixie."

"Well I have my reasons," Trixie insisted. "I'm just being honest with them, which according to you and your friends, is an Element of Friendship."

"Even Applejack would agree that there's a certain limit as to how far honesty should go," Twilight said.

Trixie huffed in annoyance, "What do you think Starlight, I'd love to get the opinion of my best friend, am I right to be tough but honest with those foals?" Trixie got no answer, Starlight was still staring out the window. "Ahem...Starlight!"

"Huh?" Starlight turned to see Trixie and the others facing her way. "Sorry, were you saying something?"

"Are you feeling ok Starlight?" Twilight asked.

Starlight shook her head, "Not really, I'm still worried about everypony back home, especially the foals."

"We'll be done in no time, remember all of our friends are doing their best to protect Ponyville and the foals, as well as rescue my niece," Twilight said.

"The Crystal Empire's just a few minutes away, we'll have plenty of answers by-" Sunburst's reassurance was suddenly interrupted when they felt something hit the train, hard enough to rock it a little. "What was that?"

Something hit the train again, worrying not only Twilight and her group, but also the other passengers on the train.

"Is it Changelings?" Sunburst asked, facing toward Starlight who was checking out the window. She saw a giant whip of energy emitting from the air.

"No, it's some weird type of magic, it seems to be-" Starlight's explanation was cut off again when the energy whip hit the train, rocking it some more.

"Quick, put up a shield!" Sunset ordered, though before they could cast a shield, the train was lifted off the tracks, frightening all the ponies on board.

"Yikes! Second plan, protect all the ponies on boa-" Twilight was cut off by the train being tossed aside. As it flew through the air, the four Unicorns were quick to focus their magic and place a protective barrier around all the other ponies on the train just before it collided with the ground below.

Despite protecting the ponies, they still felt an intense force when they hit the ground. The train was now a pile of rubble, one the four ponies managed to pull themselves out of, along with other nearby passengers.

"Ow, the pain! The sheer unimaginable pain!" Trixie whined.

"Knock it off, you're not the only one that got caught in that attack," Sunset scolded. "As long as the bystanders are fine then we should be good."

"They seem to be alright," Sunburst said, gesturing to the freaked out ponies. "They're scared out of their minds, but aside from that, they look peachy."

"Peachy?" Sunset asked. "That the best term you can come up with? After saying how scared they looked?"

"I'm sorry, what else can I-" Sunburst's apology had been cut short when they heard what sounded like a roar. "That doesn't sound good."

A black aura appeared in the skies above the ponies, scaring the train passengers and surprising the four ponies.

"What in the world!?" Starlight said. "Where did that come from?"

"It couldn't be Stygian again? Could it?" Sunburst asked.

Twilight shook her head, "No, it isn't, but it's very familiar..."

The aura took the shape of a cloudy head, two green eyes glaring down upon the ponies on the ground. "Twilight Sparkle..."

Twilight's eyes widened in fear, "King Sombra..."

"King Sombra!?" Sunburst asked. "As in the evil shadow king who banished The Crystal Empire for 1000 years!?"

"Wait, I thought he'd been destroyed!" Starlight shouted.

"He should be!" Twilight said, then glared up at the shadow king. "How did you come back!?"

"Only a faint life exists in this realm, you and your pitiful friends may have destroyed my body, but by spirit still exists, and soon, it will have a stronger body to go with it," Sombra said.

"Wait, how do you plan to get on getting this stronger body of yours!?" Twilight asked.

"If I told you everything now, then that would be just dull, wouldn't it Princess?" Sombra said with cold snark.

"Hey! Don't start getting all mysterious on us Sombra! You owe us some answers!" Twilight shouted.

"Sorry, maybe another time, though speaking of time, I suggest you stop wasting yours, if you want to be quick enough to save those you love," Sombra warned.

"What does that mean!?" Twilight asked as Sombra disappeared. "Hey! Don't ignore me! I'm talking to you!" Soon he was completely gone, leaving Twilight frustrated. "Great, that just left things even more confusing, how is Sombra back anyway?"

"Chrysalis..." Starlight said, getting their attention.

"You think that's what she's been up to?" Twilight asked.

"I'm sure of it, how else would Sombra be back just as Chrysalis began to attack again?" Starlight said.

"Which means this is bigger than we thought," Sunset said. "Seems like Chrysalis is getting all the allies that she can for this."

Starlight began to look concerned, "You don't think she also tried contacting Tirek, do you?"

"Let's not even think of that possibility," Twilight said. "Besides it'd be hard for her to get into Tartarus. Given her limited allies I don't think she'd even want the headache of doing that."

"I suggest we hurry toward the Crystal Empire," Sunset said, then observed all the damage from the train. "Though getting there is going to be a hassle without a train."

"Not to mention making sure all these ponies are alright," Sunset said. "I don't even know if we shielded all of them or if it was even enough."

"Right, much as I'd like to hurry, we can't leave anypony unattended," Twilight said. "I only hope that whatever's happening, our friends are able to handle the situation before it gets bad."

Back at Ponyville, Chrysalis turned her attention to the mind controlled ponies. "All of you go down first, it should let their guards down for a brief moment. When the time comes, we'll swoop in and attack."

"Yes my Queen, whatever you command," Thunderlane said, leading the other ponies toward town.

As they marched, Aria turned her attention to Adagio, "Why didn't we grab the other two Elements? Wouldn't they have helped?"

"I wanted to, but I could sense their strong will, if we tried controlling them, they'd probably break free," Adagio explained. "Besides we absorbed their energy from them, both the positive and the negative, it's going to take a while for them to recover, and by the time they do, it will be too late."

"Still don't think it was a good idea leaving them as they were," Aria said.

"That was Chrysalis's idea, not mine, I would have liked to dispose of them, but it can't be helped I guess," Adagio said. "Besides we can always do that later, once it dawns on them how powerless they truly are."

"Ooh, evil, I like it," Aria said with a partial smirk.

"Huh, never heard you admit to liking something before," Adagio sassed.

"Don't get used to it," Aria said. "Anyway how long before we attack?"

"Once Thunderlane and the others get the ponies to let their guards down," Adagio said. "Which he seems to be doing right now."

Thunderlane and the ponies marched into town, being led by Shining Armor. Many ponies noticed them from within their homes, each of them worried and concerned, but somewhat relieved to see these ponies back safely.

They arrived at the castle, knocking on the door to get the attention of the ponies inside. The door was answered by Night Glider. "Shining Armor!? You're back? Did you find your daughter!?"

"Unfortunately not, though we do know where they are located, Chrysalis has tougher defenses than we thought, so we'll need some extra help getting through them," Shining Armor said.

"Extra help huh?" Night Glider said. "Well that's what we're here for, we'll be more than happy to assist you with whatever you may need."

"Glad to hear, I do miss my daughter tremendously, so any help we can get will be very beneficial...now do you have any word on Twilight and where she is?" Shining Armor asked.

Night Glider shook her head, "No, not yet, she's probably still in Canterlot"

"Ah, I see, well I'm sure she'll be back soon," Shining Armor said.

"I'm a little concerned though, she's been gone for a while, wonder what's happened to her?" Night Glider asked.

"Don't worry about her," Thunderlane said, getting Night Glider's attention. "She's a strong filly, she can take care of herself, and her friends."

"I guess so," Night Glider said, then observed Thunderlane's face. "Wow, looks like you took a few hits, you feeling alright?"

"Few lucky blows, but nothing I can't handle," Thunderlane boasted. "Anyway I'd like to check on my little brother if that's alright with you."

"Yeah that's fine, he's in his room, though I heard he tried to sneak away before Sugar Belle caught him," Night Glider said. "Too stubborn to lie still, kinda like that about him."

"Yeah, that Rumble, always so mischevious," Thunderlane said with a slight yet somewhat forced chuckle.

"Yeah, well, go check on him if you'd like," Night Glider said, gesturing to the room.

Thunderlane trotted past her, Night Glider felt a little odd as he walked by, something was a bit different about him. She brushed it off, he did come back from a battle after all.

Inside Rumble's room, he's still having his kissing session with Sweetie Belle. The two then heard the door open to reveal Thunderlane.

"Big brother?" Rumble said, looking towards his older brother.

"Hi Thunderlane!" Sweetie Belle said, waving at her coltfriend's older brother.

Rumble took note of his brother's bruises, "Hey, are you alright? You look a little banged up." A thought went through Rumble's head, "Was it Adagio? Did she hurt you too?"

"Don't worry about her, soon this whole situation will finally be finished," Thunderlane said, flashing an unnerving smile.

Sweetie Belle looked confused, "Hey Thunderlane, are you alright? Did you hit your head hard or something?"

Rumble looked very suspicious, "Something's wrong."

Sweetie Belle became a little concerned, "What's going on."

"Just sits still, it will be all over soon," Thunderlane said.

Rumble whispered to Sweetie Belle, "He might be a Changeling, use your magic to expose him."

Sweetie Belle looked worried, "Are you sure? He looks so real."

"That's what Changelings do, just try it. The worse that can happen is that he's real and got zapped at for nothing, better to be safe," Rumble said.

Sweetie Belle nodded and quickly used her magic to zap Thunderlane, hoping to expose the Changeling within him. However after a few seconds they noticed that he was still a pony, no magic illusion.

Thunderlane shook off the zap, "That was unexpected."

"Oh, you were real?" Rumble said, then sheepishly rubbed his head. "Sorry about that bro, you were acting a bit weird and I got concerned for Sweetie Belle's safety."

"No worries little bro, we all make mistakes," Thunderlane said, unusually calm.

"Yeah, funny huh?" Rumble asked. "Sorry we mistook you for a Changeling."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry for zapping you," Sweetie Belle said.

"The only mistake you should be sorry for right now," Thunderlane said, with an evil smirk. "Is assuming you're still safe!"

Outside, Sugar Belle is about to enter the room when she heard two terrified screams. "What in the world!?"

She opened the door to see Thunderlane with both Rumble and Sweetie Belle in his hooves, holding them tightly while glaring at Sugar Belle. "Hey, thanks for watching over my brother, it was really nice of you, your efforts will be well rewarded."

Sugar Belle's eyes widened and her pupils shrank, "This isn't good."

Back with Night Glider, the mare was looking around, a little curious. "Hey, where are Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie?"

"Uh...they're back near where Chrysalis is located, they're keeping an eye on things," Shining Armor explained.

"Oh, that's smart...I think, they won't get caught will they?" Night Glider asked.

"That's...what I said, but they insisted, you know Rainbow Dash, so hot headed," Shining Armor said with a slightly nervous laugh.

"Uh...you feeling ok Shining Armor?" Night Glider asked.

"Just fine," Shining Armor said, his eyes glowing briefly, causing some concern for Night Glider. "I'm feeling just fine..."

"Uh, what's going-" Night Glider's question was interrupted when she heard Sugar Belle scream. "What was that?"

Shining Armor then used his magic to trap Night Glider in mid-air. "I'm sure it's nothing, just your friends in peril."

"What the!?" Night Glider struggled to move. "Shining Armor, what are you doing!?"

Shining Armor turned to a nearby pony, "Go signal Queen Chrysalis and the Dazzlings."

"Wait, you're not Shining Armor, you're a Changeling!" Night Glider shouted.

"That what you think? You're sorely mistaken," Shining Armor said.

Outside the ponies had used a magic blast to send a signal to the sky, getting a satisfied smile from Chrysalis.

"Time to attack," Chrysalis ordered as she and the Sirens rushed into Ponyville with the Changelings. They wasted no time in using their magic to blast several of the houses, scaring all the ponies into running outside.

"You think I'd get tired of frightening the ponies of this town, but alas, I can't get enough of their terrified screams," Chrysalis said with a sinister cackle.

"There's the castle up ahead," Adagio pointed out.

"All Changelings, round up as many ponies as you can!" Chrysalis ordered. "The Sirens and I will take over the castle!"

The Changelings did as commanded as Chrysalis and The Sirens barged into the castle, noticing a battle going on between the Crystal soldiers still loyal to Cadance and the ones that Chrysalis and her allies mind controlled.

"Let's keep an eye out just in case any of the other Elements are nearby," Adagio said.

"They're not," they heard Shining Armor say. The mind controlled Unicorn entered the room with Night Glider trapped in his magic. "None of them are here, they're all out looking for you, or at least a way to defeat you."

"I imagine most of them are doing the latter, otherwise they would have joined with the pink mare and that arrogant rainbow pony," Chrysalis said. "It matters not, they can try to find us, it won't matter, it will end in their defeat."

"The only one who's going to be defeated is you Chrysalis! There's no way you're going to succeed!" Night Glider said.

"Big talk coming from a pony restrained by magic," Chrysalis taunted. "Do us a favor and keep your annoying mouth shut, it's rather pitiful to see you struggling the way you are."

"Don't you lecture me you waste of a Queen! When I break free I'm going to knock you for a loop, it's the least I could do after what you all did to Twilight and her friends over the years, even moreso knowing that I can get revenge for what you did to Rumble," Night Glider said.

"Rumble?" Adagio said. "Oh, he's the colt who dared to oppose us, so he's around here is he?"

"Hey you better not go near him! Wait, are you the one who hurt him!?" Night Glider shouted. "You vile creature, once I break free I'm going to pay you back tenfold for hurting him!"

"Yeah I seriously doubt that," Adagio blankly stated.

"Just you wait, I'm going to totally kick your flank to next week!" Night Glider shouted.

"How about I do that to you now? You really are ticking me off after all," Adagio said.

"Don't waste your energy, she's harmless as she is now," Chrysalis said.

"Who says it's a waste if I'm having fun?" Adagio said with a wicked smile. "Besides, I can feel the hate radiating off of her, it'd be a shame to let it go to waste."

Before Adagio could do anything, Shining Armor was rammed into the sides by Double Diamond, taking everypony by surprise.

"Where'd he come from!?" Aria asked.

Night Glider was free from Shining Armor's spell, then did a quick kick to Adagio's face, knocking her back to the wall. "Boo-yah!"

Aria and Sonata rushed to check on Adagio, who quickly waved it off, "Never mind me, go after them!"

The two Sirens glared at the two ponies, prompting them to run and try to escape, giving the Sirens the chase.

The two ran through the halls of the castle, avoiding all fights among the loyal guards and the mind controlled guards.

"We gotta find those foals and get to safety!" Night Glider said.

"What about the other ponies?" Double Diamond asked.

"They can take care of themselves, but our main priority was keeping the foals safe!" Night Glider said.

The two reached an intersection in the castle, both looking around frantically.

"Too bad it's easy to get lost in this place! I don't know where any of them might be!" Double Diamond said.

"We have to keep-watch out!" Night Glider warned as a mind controlled pony approached Double Diamond. Fortunately and surprisingly, Scootaloo had arrived on her scooter, getting some air and bonking the pony on the head.

"Whoo! Score!" Scootaloo said as she landed down, then noticed the two other ponies. "Sup? You two alright?"

"Uh, we should be asking you that, that was totally dangerous!" Night Glider said.

"Pretty rad though," Double Diamond said, getting a slight glare from Night Glider. "What? Like you didn't think it was cool too?"

"Well, yeah...I did," Night Glider sheepishly admitted. "But it's still risky to be doing."

Double Diamond notice the pony Scootaloo knocked for a loop was beginning to stir, "We'll talk about this later, let's ge the other foals and get out of the castle before we run into more trouble."

"I know where they went, to Rumble's room to check up on him, follow me!" Scootaloo said, leading the two older ponies to Rumble's room. Thankfully she knew her way around the castle a lot better than they did.

They got closer to Rumble's room when they heard some commotion inside, worrying all three ponies.

"That sounds bad! Let's go!" Scootaloo said, the three rushing inside to find a curious sight. All the other foals were in the room, Tender Taps tended to what seemed like a hurt Sugar Belle while Thunderlane was effortlessly dodging magic blasts from Party Favor.

"How dare you hurt Sugar Belle! I won't forgive you for that!" Party Favor shouted, trying to zap Thunderlane.

"She got in my way, she had it coming!" Thunderlane taunted, then flew in to kick Party Favor across the face, knocking him to the wall. "Next time you try to take me on, come better-"

Thunderlane's boasting was cut short when Night Glider flew in with a powerful kick to the side of his head. "Ha! Take that you jerk!"

"Night Glider!" Rumble said, getting the attention of the mare. He was still in bed, holding Sweetie Belle close to him.

"Glad you're alright little guy," Night Glider said, rubbing his mane. "What happened in here?"

"I don't know, first Thunderlane started acting all weird, then he tried to capture me and Sweetie Belle, then Sugar Belle came into the room. She tried to help us but he was too strong!" Rumble said, looking really upset over this. "Thankfully Party Favor had arrived not too long later, but I don't get why my brother's acting like this."

"He's not a Changeling," Sweetie Belle confirmed. "I checked, he's the real Thunderlane."

"Must be mind control or something," Apple Bloom said. "Ah heard when Chrysalis pretended to be Cadance during her wedding to Shining Armor, he was placed under a type of spell."

"Then we have to break it!" Rumble said.

"Unfortunately we don't know how," Night Glider said, then noticed Thunderlane standing up. "And we have to run."

"But my brother..." Rumble said, then was lifted onto Night Glider's back.

"No time for that, I promised to help protect you and that's what I'm doing," Night Glider said, then turned to Tender Taps, who was trying to help up Sugar Belle. "Is she hurt?"

"A little, I wish I could carry her," Tender Taps said.

"I'm fine Tendy, just a little-" Suddenly Sugar Belle felt herself getting lifted onto Party Favor's back.

"I got you, I won't let you get hurt again," Party Favor said.

Sugar Belle blushed a bit, "Um, this is really nice of you Party Favor, but it seems like a bit much."

Thunderlane began to get up again, though was knocked back out by Apple Bloom's buck kick. "That'll buy us more time."

"Apple Bloom! What the heck!?" Rumble shouted in disbelief.

"He's triyng to attack us, ah think he'd rather be out cold than knowing that he hurt you against his will! Now let's move!" Apple Bloom said.

"Might be hard to get out with all the fighting outside," Babs said, gesturing to all the fights. She then got a look of confusion from the others. "What?"

"Sorry, but who are you again?" Night Glider asked.

Babs looked rather annoyed, "Babs Seed, Apple Bloom's cousin from the city, I was here yesterday!"

"Sorry, we know, but we never got fully acquainted so..." Night Glider started saying.

"We'll get acquainted later!" Apple Bloom shouted. "Let's focus on getting out while we can!"

"I got it!" Party Favor said, then charged a magic beam strong enough to blast a hole in the castle wall, leading to the outside. "There."

"Twilight's not going to like that," Sweetie Belle pointed out.

"She can get mad at me later, let's move!" Party Favor said, the ponies running out of the castle, trying to get far away as possible.

"Where do we go now?" Night Glider asked.

"You're all going nowhere!" They heard. They turned around and saw some Changelings, curiously one of them had Flurry Heart in a bubble.

"Flurry!" Rumble shouted.

"Wumble!" Flurry shouted from the bubble.

The Changeling chuckled sinisterly, "Let's capture these foolish ponies and bring them to the Queen."

"Yeah, that'll show that Sonata we're capable fighters, I mean seriously, we helped take over this castle last time! We sat in that stupid map room of their's!" the other Changeling said.

"Time to earn our respect back," the first Changeling said.

As they got close, suddenly two extra Pegasus ponies arrived, knocking all of them for a loop.

Rumble's eyes widened and watered when he recognized the two ponies. "Flitter! Cloudchaser!"

"You alright little stallion?" Cloudchaser asked.

"I'm fine, we all are, aside from my wings and Sugar Belle being a little banged up," Rumble said.

"Your wings...the Siren who did this to you is here isn't she?" Cloudchaser asked. "I'm going to find her and teach her a lesson."

"Wait, we should try to escape! Find some help!" Rumble said.

"We'd love to, but somepony needs to help save as many ponies in this town as possible," Flitter said.

"Exactly, you four take the foals someplace safe, the two of us will keep you covered," Cloudchaser ordered.

Two more Changelings went to attack, but the Pegasus twins knocked them both out with strong kicks. This freed Flurry from her bubble and she quickly flew toward Rumble. "My Wumble!"

Rumble brought her in for a hug, "Oh Flurry, I've been so worried about you! Now I can continue to protect you!"

Sweetie Belle huffed in annoyance, "Now I have to deal with that again."

"Gee now you know how we all feel," Scootaloo said mockingly. "Be happy she's safe, we really need to get her out of here."

Flurry looked around, "Mama?"

"Your mom might be at Canterlot," Dinky said. "Um, not sure if you can understand that though."

"You'll see yer mom again soon, let's just get going!" Apple Bloom said.

"Right, we'll be fine for the time being," Cloudchaser said. "Oh, and Sweetie Belle?" The young unicorn turned to Cloudchaser. "Take care of Rumble for us."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Of course, I'm not letting him get hurt."

The ponies quickly ran off as Flitter and Cloudchaser stayed behind to fight off the extra Changelings.

Back with Fluttershy, she and her group were making their way to The Hollow Shades, hoping to find any of the Pillars there that could help. Though as they approached, they heard Cadance calling to them. "Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy looked up to see Cadance, nearly out of breath, likely from flying fast. "Princess Cadance?"

Cadance landed down and took a moment to catch her breath, "I'm glad I caught up to you, any luck in your travels?"

"Yes, we went to Mage Meadowbrook's old village, but neither she nor any of the Pillars were there, so we were hoping to find more information at The Hollow Shades," Fluttershy explained. "How about you?"

"Well we did find some information at Canterlot, turns out that Princess Celestia's former pupil Sunset Shimmer had an encounter with Sirens before, she has an idea of how to beat them, and it involves singing," Cadance said.

Lightning Dust looked bemused, "Did you say...'singing'?"

"Singing!" Rarity said, getting between all the ponies. "If singing's all we need then look no further, for I can handle the task!"

"You can't be serious!" Lightning Dust said. "Singing isn't going to save Equestria!"

"What's this about singing?" they all heard. They turned to see Starswirl, Stygian and the other Pillars making their way over.

"Starswirl! It's an honor to see you," Cadance said, bowing down to him.

"Please, no need for that," Starswirl said. "We're all familiar with each other, let's not worry about formalities."

"Good, cause I'm not bowing," Lightning muttered, then felt Fluttershy hit her sides.

"Don't say things like that," Fluttershy angrily whispered.

Rarity cleared her throat to get their attention, "Well, we do have a bit of a problem Starswirl, not only has the former Changeling queen returned, it seems she's brought Sirens with her, and they aim to take over Equestria."

"Good heavens, that's terrible," Starswirl said.

Applejack stepped forward, "We were actually on our way to meet you, since you've fought Changelings before, so maybe you would know how to help us, then we heard about singing."

"Why yes, singing could work," Stygian said, stepping forward. "From our experience, we had to use the Magical Artifacts to seal them away, though that meant distracting them long enough to cast the spell."

"If ya need, we can get those Artifacts and not only seal those pesky Sirens away again, but also that queen too," Rockhoof said.

"Would that really work?" Applejack asked.

"Well, it may not be that simple," Starswirl said. "If you recall, we needed assistance from your Elements of Harmony since The Artifacts have lost some power over the years, and we had to risk losing them to seal away the Pony of Shadows."

"Right, we only kept them because they were mainly used to save Stygian rather than just seal away the Shadows," Fluttershy said.

" _Then let's get siiingiiing_!" Rarity sang.

Lightning turned to the seven ponies, "Is that really going to work?"

"It can, don't count that out, though none of us have decent singing voices to make that work ourselves," Stygian said.

"Plus I had a different mindset when it came to villains," Starswirl said sheepishly.

"Use whatever works for you," Flash Magnus said. "Who knows, you could even try to befriend them."

The other Pillars seemed to agree with that statement.

"Yeah we're not doing that," Lightning Dust said, annoying the other ponies.

"Might want to mind your attitude young mare," Mistmane said. "Sirens feed off negative emotions, and they can also control your mind."

"Yes, best not to go after them when you feel lots of anger within you," Starswirl said. "It's highly risky."

Applejack's eyes widened in worry, "Wait, that's what Shining Armor and Thunderlane did! Dang it, they might be heading into danger!"

Cadance gasped in worry, "I have to go save my husband!" She quickly flew off, leaving the others behind.

"Hey! Don't leave without us!" Lightning Dust said, flying after her.

Fluttershy shook her head and turned to Starswirl, "Thanks for your advice, now we have a world to save."

"Best of luck to ye lass," Rockhoof said.

"Remember to believe in yourself, Hope is a strong tool," Sonambula reminded.

Fluttershy nodded and flew off, as the other ponies said their good-byes and left as well.

"Huh, such brave ponies," Rockhoof said, then turned to Starswirl. "Shouldn't we go help them?"

Before Starswirl could answer, he felt a cold shiver. "Hm...there ,might be more to worry about, I sense a dark magic." He turned his attention back to Rockhoof, "If you desire, you may go assist them." He turned to Flash Magnus, "You may go as well, I get the feeling this is going to be intense."

The two nodded and went in the same direction as the ponies. After they left, Mistmane turned to Starswirl, "What did you sense?"

"I'm not sure...but I do worry for Twilight and the others," Starswirl said. "Come, follow me." He led them away, in the same direction as The Crystal Empire.

Back with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, they had been founded by Metamorphized Changelings, and brought to Thorax, Ember and Spike, where the three helped nurse their wounds.

"Man, Chrysalis did this to you?" Spike asked.

"She got lucky," Rainbow Dash insisted. "I'll get her next time."

"It wasn't just her Dashie, it was also the Sirens, they were tough!" Pinkie said.

"I knew I should have gone after them myself, they wouldn't last two seconds against me," Ember declared.

"Now's not the time to boast strength, Chrysalis looks like she's gotten stronger, and she might cause even more trouble for us," Thorax said. "Plus she has those Sirens, we don't know a lot about them."

"I saw the one that hurt Rumble, really wanted to return that pain," Rainbow Dash said. "In fact, I'm ready for Round 2!"

"After you're done healing, you took quite a beating," Thorax said.

"It's nothing I can't handle! I'm a Wonderbolt remember!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Speaking of Wonderbotls, where are they anyway?" Thorax asked.

"Looking for Chrysalis and the others of course, hopefully they're all doing fine," Rainbow Dash said.

Spike noticed some ponies coming there way, "Probably not."

Rainbow Dash turned and saw Spitfire along with some others, looking really banged up.

"Captain Spitfire!" Rainbow Dash said, rushing towards her and catching her before she fell. "Who did this? Was it Chrysalis!?"

"No..." Spitfire said with a cough. "Some Dark King, I think he knows you. *cough*"

"Dark...King?" Rainbow Dash said, then grew worried. "Oh no, that's not good."


	14. Battling Against Enemies

Outside of Ponyville, the Equal Villagers along with the foals finally got far away enough to catch their breath.

"Finally, we got far enough away," Double Diamond said.

"Feel kinda bad for leaving the others back there," Night Glider said.

"We didn't have much choice," Sugar Belle said. "We have foals to protect."

"Plus we really to get Flurry Heart to safety," Rumble reminded. "I know what's what her family would want."

"Plus we do have two injured ponies," Dinky said.

"I'm fine now actually, I was just a little banged up," Sugar Belle said. "So you can put me down Party Favor."

"Are you sure, I don't mind carrying you around a bit more," Party Favor said, his struggling hooves stating otherwise.

"Ugh, I'll get off myself," Sugar Belle said, leaping off of Party Favor. "It's sweet you want to help, but try not to push yourself too hard."

"Yeah, you're not exactly muscular, I was better off carrying Sugar Belle," Double Diamond said.

"Or mah brother, Big Macintosh," Apple Bloom said.

Sugar Belle giggled a bit as she blushed, "There's a pony I wouldn't mind being carried by."

"Don't blame you, he's got that tall, silent thing to him that's kind of attractive," Night Glider said with her own blush.

Both Party Favor and Double Diamond looked a little annoyed at hearing that.

"What matters is that yer fine, and we gotta hope none of them Changelings followed us here," Apple Bloom said.

"We shouldn't have to worry about that, Flitter and Cloudchaser fight hard, they won't let any Changeling by," Rumble said.

"We gotta find a way to contact somepony though," Dinky said. "We could go to Canterlot, but that's pretty far on hoof."

"I can fly there and back fast, but would you all be ok without me here?" Night Glider asked.

"If you do, maybe you can take Flurry," Rumble said, trying to hand over Flurry, but the young Alicorn refused to let go of Rumble. "Flurry? Come on you have to go with Night Glider." He tried prying her off again but she maintained a strong grip. "Flurry!"

"Considering she just got back to ya, she probably don't want to let you go again," Apple Bloom said, somewhat teasing the poor colt.

"It's not safe for her here!" Rumble said, still trying to pry her off. "How is she so strong!?"

"Don't worry, I'll pull her off," Sweetie Belle said. She used her magic to grab Flurry, but Flurry countered that with her own magic, creating a forcefield around herself and Rumble and sticking her tongue out at Sweetie Belle.

"How can a little toddler get me so furious!?" Sweetie Belle shouted, trying to pierce the magic barrier, "LET GO OF MY COLTFRIEND!"

"My col'frien!" Flurry shouted back, further infuriating Sweetie Belle but getting a snicker from Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Babs, Dinky and even Night Glider.

"Not to make this any worse," Double Diamond said. "But maybe it'd be better if Night Glider brought Rumble to Canterlot as well, he's still hurt after all."

"I can still carry the both of them, it would be no problem," Night Glider said.

"Well I don't want this spoiled Princess to keep hogging my coltfriend!" Sweetie Belle shouted.

"Sweetie Belle, that ain't exactly important right now!" Apple Bloom said. "Rumble's hurt and Flurry doesn't want to leave him, they both need to go to Canterlot!"

"Technically you all need to go," Night Glider said. "But I can't carry all of you on my back."

"Just focus on Rumble and Flurry, we'll be fine with yer friends," Apple Bloom said.

"You're one brave filly, I respect you for that," Night Glider said. "All of you take care."

"Please keep Rumble safe," Sweetie Belle pleaded. "I love him a lot."

Rumble blushed at hearing that, "I love you too Sweetie Belle, and don't worry, soon we'll be with each other again."

"You heard the colt, I'll be back for the rest of you later," Night Glider said and flew off, with the others waving.

Tender Taps looked really worried about this situation, "I wish Twilight was here, she'd be able to protect us, she's the strongest pony I know, if anypony could keep us safe, it'd be her."

"Wow, you really look up to Princess Twilight," Double Diamond said.

"Of course, she's really amazing after all," Tender Taps said with a blush. "And I know she's doing everything she can to figure out a way to save us."

Sugar Belle brought Tender Taps in for a side hug. "I'm sure she is, but for now, let us be your saviors, alright?"

Tender Taps nodded, "I have faith in you too, Twilight did tell us about how you all saved her Cutie Mark, as well as the Cutie Marks of her friends."

"As a Cutie Mark Crusader, y'all have mah respect on that," Apple Bloom said.

"Thanks for that," Double Diamond said. "Though I do wonder where Twilight is right now?"

With Twilight, she and her team were trotting toward the Crystal Empire, going through the snowy weather. It wasn't easy for any of them though.

"Just a little bit more," Twilight encouraged, trying to will her friends on.

"This is pointless, I wish I had my carriage," Trixie said.

"We're almost there Trixie, try to endure a bit more," Twilight said.

Starlight looked ahead, "Are we really almost there? Because I don't really see it."

"Kinda hard to see anything through this snow," Sunburst said.

Twilight sighed, almost losing hope for the situation. "We have to keep trotting, Equestria depends on this."

"Honestly it's a waste of time," Sunset said. "We know what to do against The Sirens, going To The Crystal Empire is pointless!"

"We don't know that, I know you said we have to match their pitch but for all we know it won't be enough, their voices might be far superior to our own!" Twilight insisted.

"We have magic, let's use it!" Sunset said.

"I doubt it would be that easy," Twilight said. "Come on, we have to keep-"

Suddenly a white light appeared, and from it was a flash, causing the others to shield their eyes. Afterwards Twilight looked and noticed a very familiar Pony. "Starswirl?"

"Twilight, glad I found you, especially in the middle of this awful snowstorm," Starswirl said. "Come now, we should get you someplace warm, you look cold as an ice cube."

"But, we need to get to The Crystal Empire," Twilight said. "Equestria is in danger due to-"

"I know about the Changelings and Sirens, your friend Fluttershy filled me in and trust me when I say, you don't need any information at The Crystal Empire that we can't offer you," Starswirl said. "Come now, before you catch a cold."

Starswirl warped himself and Twilight's group out of the snow and into a small home that belonged to Stygian. The Unicorn in question quickly grabbed a blanket and threw it over the four ponies. "There you go, you must have been trying to get to The Crystal Empire, I heard about the snowstorm surrounding it."

Twilight shook some snow off her mane and noticed that Sonambula, Mage Meadowbrook and Mistmane were there as well. "I see most of you have gathered here."

"Yes, after your friend Fluttershy warned us of the threat to Equestria, I sent Flash Magnus and Rockhoof to assist her and her team. Then I sensed a great evil and brought Stygian and the others home while I went to find you," Starswirl said.

"That great evil might be King Sombra," Twilight said.

"King Sombra? I hear he's the one who caused the disappearence of The Crystal Empire for a thousand years," Starswirl said.

"Yes, me and my friends defeated him and destroyed his body through the power of The Crystal Heart, but he somehow survived that and is trying to return and get his revenge," Twilight said.

"I see, and he's likely utilizing the aid of the Changeling Queen for this," Starswirl said. "This might prove to be a bit troublesome."

"Now not only do we need to stop Chrysalis and The Sirens, but also King Sombra, we're getting in over our heads here Starswirl, I don't know what we should do now," Twilight said, starting to really worry.

"Fear not Twilight, I'm confident you and your friends will be able to solve this, besides me and my comrades will be delighted to assist," Starswirl said.

"That's great to hear," Twilight said. "But we don't want to be a burden on any of you."

"Nonsense, Equestria is our home as well, we'll be more than happy to help in protecting it," Starswirl said. "Now let's all try to come up with a plan shall we?"

Twilight nodded as she and her team discussed the situation further.

Back with Fluttershy's team, she along with the two Pillars were returning to Ponyville, ready to fight the Changelings and Sirens.

"Are we really going to sing?" Lightning Dust asked.

"If we must, that may be the only way to save all of Equestria," Fluttershy said.

"I still think it's kind off stupid though," Lightning Dust said. "I mean singing? That seems so...weird."

"Nothing weird about singing, it's good for your soul after all," Rarity said.

"Good for your soul huh? Sounds like some made up crap," Lightning Dust said.

"Will you please stop being such a downer?" Fluttershy asked. "If you don't want to sing that's fine, you can help Flash Magnus and Rockhoof fight off the Changelings."

"See that I'm cool with," Lightning Dust said. "Let's just hurry back to Ponyville, how long will it take to get there?"

"It might take while, we should probably stop to rest somewhere, all this traveling has been agitating my hooves," Rarity somewhat whined.

"Why did we bring her along? Why bring along anyone who will slow you down?" Lightning Dust asked out loud.

Fluttershy sighed in annoyance, "Can you please drop your attitude Lightning Dust, quite honestly it's started to frustrate even me."

"I'm just saying that-" suddenly some dark clouds formed overheard, making the land completely dark. "What's going on?"

The clouds took the form of what appeared to be a pony, glaring down at the group with it's glowing green eyes, stopping them in their tracks.

"What's going on?" Applejack asked, glaring up at the clouds.

"It's been a while, little ponies," the cloud said.

"Do we know you!?" Rarity asked.

"You have forgotten who I am? Or do you simply not recognize me?" the clouds said. "After all, I'm the one who you took an empire from, and all my crystal subjects too."

"Crystal..." Cadance wondered, then had a realization. "Wait a minute, King Sombra?"

"Good, one of you recognize me, how fitting it be the very mare who rules in my rightful place," Sombra said sinisterly. "Now you will know who it was that defeated you."

"I don't know who you are, but you messed with the wrong ponies, I'm taking you down!" Lightning Dust shouted and flew at Sombra.

"Lighting Dust! Don't! Get back here!" Fluttershy ordered, too little too late as Lightning flew closer to Sombra, only to be zapped down by some strong magic, knocking her out cold.

"Lightning Dust!" Rarity shouted in concern.

"What a fool, not even worth the effort," Sombra said, then focused on Rarity. "Your magic might do nicely though." Sombra then lifted Rarity up with his magic and pulled some of hers out, leaving her in a daze as he tossed her aside. I'll need some more."

Cadance flew over to Sombra and started blasting him with her magic, "You will not return King Sombra!"

"You have no power to stop me!" Sombra shouted and zapped Cadance down, "But your magic will satisfy me for the time being."

Before he could do anything, Flash Magnus flew in to attack, but Sombra knocked him aside, then knocked aside several other ponies. Applejack rushed over to help Cadance but found herself lifted into the air.

"Put me down you oversized waste of a King!" Applejack shouted.

"As you command," Sombra said and tossed her aside. Before Applejack could land, Rockhoof jumped in and rescued her.

"I got you lass," Rockhood reassured.

"Whoo, thanks partner," Applejack said, wiping some sweat off her head.

Sombra then sent more magic down at them, which Rockhoof was able to swiftly dodge. "Sorry to say but this guy might be out of my league."

"Don't blame yah, he's huge, and what's freaky is that he's not even at full power! We can't let him return to his physical body, that'd be a nightmare!" Applejack said.

"Aye, tis would be trouble for us," Rockhoof said, then dodged another attack. "But on a postive note, this means he can't be in this form too long, otherwise he'll begin to tire out."

True to what Rockhoof said, Sombra was beggining to fizzle out. "Even with Cadance's magic, perhaps it hasn't settled in yet." He started to disappear from sight, "Know that I shall return, and all of Equestria will bow to me."

He then disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the ponies scattered about. Fluttershy was tending to Lightning Dust, who was completely out cold.

"Why do you have to be so reckless?" Fluttershy lamented as she began to patch up Lightning Dust.

"She's got high spirits, though not a lot of room for thought," Rockhoof said.

Applejack looked around to all the injured ponies, "Much as I'd like to move on ahead, we gotta make sure all these ponies are alright first."

"Right, not much we can do as we are now, through we'll have to be ready if King Sombra returns," Rockhoof said.

Rarity felt lightheaded, "Can't believe he took my magic, well not all of it, but still, I'm getting tired of having my magic taken from me or being distorted."

"Probably won't be the last time that happens," Applejack said, somewhat joking.

"Right, I so look forward to that," Rarity sarcastically stated.

"Ah just hope Twilight and the others are having better luck than us," Applejack said.

Back with Night Glider, she had made her way to Canterlot, setting Rumble and Flurry Heart down near Celestia's castle, "Alright, get Flurry to Celetstia quickly, and get yourself to a bed to heal up."

"Are you going back for the others?" Rumble asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't take too long, I'll try to bring Sweetie Belle back this time, I'm sure you'd like to be in her company again as soon as possible," Night Glider said.

"You can say that again," Rumble said, then felt Flurry's hug tighten. "Though it's gonna be hard to seperate from Flurry Heart."

"You make her feel safe, be proud of that, a Princess likes your company," Night Glider said, then took off. "Be safe!"

Rumble waved good-bye, then looked down at Flurry, "Let's get you to Celestia." Flurry then puckered her lips at Rumble again, much to his annoyance. "Flurry, I only kiss Sweetie Belle like that." Flurry glared and moved in closer, so Rumble again moved her face to kiss her cheek. "That's all you get."

Flurry didn't look to pleased, and glared up at Rumble. "Kissy!"

"Seriously?" Rumble said, then heard the door open. He turned to see Princess Luna standing there. "Oh, Princess Luna, good to see you."

"You're Rumble correct?" Luna asked, then noticed something interesting. "Flurry Heart? I heard she had been captured by Chrysalis."

"Yeah, but I got her back," Rumble said. "With a little help from my friends, but yeah, I got her back." He tried prying her off again, to no avail. "But she won't let me go."

"I can see that," Luna said, then attempted to pull Flurry away, though felt her strong grip on Rumble. With more force she could easily pull Flurry away, but she figured it's best to leave her since she seems to feel some comfort with Rumble. "Well if you don't mind, keep watch over her little bit longer, though it seems like you'll need some tending to, especially with those wings."

Rumble looked back, lamenting over his broken wings, "Yeah, one of the Sirens did this to me, it's how Flurry got captured in the first place."

"Quite detestable, it's time I go and put a stop to those Changelings myself," Luna said, then called for some guards. "Tend to these foals, I'm going to find and defeat Chrysalis and those Sirens."

"They're in Ponyville right now, but please be careful," Rumble said.

"I will be fine, you need not worry about me," Luna insisted, then extended her wings to fly off.

Rumble looked on in concern, hoping Luna would be able to handle this like she says she can.

Back with Twilight, she and her team had finished discussing their plans with Starswirl, hoping to put them into action soon.

"Alright, first we return to Ponyville, then we'll gather all the help we can get from there," Twilight said.

"And find a way to lure out Chrysalis to unleash your counterattack," Starswirl said.

"Through the power of voice," Mistmane said.

"Yeah, we'll actually have to sing, to the best of our ability," Sunburst said.

"Hopefully we find my friends, it might be more affective if we sang as a group," Twilight said.

"Let us return to Ponyville," Starswirl said. "It's quite a jump from here, but our combined magic should do the trick."

"Let's get to it," Twilight said, then assisted in using her magic, as did Starlight, Trixie, Sunburst, Mistmane and Sunset.

"Ponyville...Ponyville..." Trixie chanted.

"What are you doing?" Sunset asked.

"A trick Starlight taught me, to teleport somewhere, or teleport something, just think where you want it to go," Trixie said.

"That's nice, but you don't need to think it aloud," Sunset said.

"I know, but it helps," Trixie said.

Sunset rolled her eyes, "Fine, do whatever makes you comfortable."

"Let's do this," Twilight said, then all the Unicorns used their magic to transport themselves all the way to Ponyville in a flash.

They arrived in the center of town, just in time to see all the ponies running around frantically as they avoided the Changelings.

"Good heavens! This town's in trouble!" Mage Meadowbrook exclaimed.

"This is bad, if Chrysalis is here, that means Rainbow Dash and her team couldn't find her, or worse..." Twilight didn't want to think of that. "It should be fine, my brother was in that group, he wouldn't have lost, so maybe they just missed them and are on their way back to Ponyville, just in time to help us stop him."

Just a moment later, Cloudchaser landed with a thud near Twilight, the Pegasus looking really hurt. "Ow..."

"Cloudchaser!" Twilight and Mage Meadowbrook went to assist her, the latter looking over her injuries.

"Oh Twilight, you're back, sweet," Cloudchaser said.

"What's happening in this town?" Twilight asked.

"Oh nothing too unusual, just another invasion," Cloudchaser said with fake casualness. "Happens so often you'd think the ponies would be more relaxed about it."

"This type of thing shouldn't be a regular occurrence," Twilight said. "But that's why we're here, to put an end to it before it gets bad."

"Oh it's getting pretty bad now, since your brother's kinda been mind controlled and has been kicking my flank," Cloudchaser said.

"Wait, what!" Twilight shouted, then saw her brother making his way over.

"Twiley, Queen Chrysalis will be happy to see you!" Shining Armor said as he began trotting towards his little sister.

"Oh no, you're not taking my brother again you stupid queen!" Twilight shouted and used her magic to zap Shining Armor in the head, knocking him a little dizzy.

"Hey, what just-" he was then grabbed and held in the air by Starlight's magic, "Hey! Put me down!"

"After I wipe away your mind control," Twilight said. "Thing is, this doesn't seem to be from Chrysalis."

"Sirens can control ponies too," Sunset said. "You're going to have to break their spell."

"Time to utilize your vocal chords," Starlight said.

"Or I can do it," Trixie insisted.

"Let me, he is my brother," Twilight said, though became concerned. "Though I can't think of a song off the top of my head, normally I can sing when I'm feeling relaxed."

"Huh? According to Rainbow Dash you start singing even when you're freaking out, she mentioned you breaking out into arias," Starlight said.

"Just sing something familiar then, you don't need to think of a brand new song," Sunset said.

"What song makes you think of your brother?" Made Meadowbrook asked.

Twilight had the answers, then cleared her throat as she began to sing, " _Love is in Bloom, a Beautiful Bride a Handsome groom, So please undo this spell, if then then things won't turn out well..._ "

Trixie looked confused, "Um, was that part of the original song?"

Twilight shook her head, "No, I just sorta improvised, guess I felt desperate to help my brother."

"Maybe I can try a song, like the one I sang to you when you first came into my village," Starlight said.

"You mean the village you brainwashed?" Trixke asked. "That's not really going to help here."

"Wait, you brainwashed a village?" Sunset asked.

"That was a long time ago!" Starlight defensively stated, blushing a bit angrily. "That's not even the point here!"

During this arguing, Mistmane approached Shining Armor, keeping her horn near his head. "Please keep singing dear."

"Ok, um... _Love's in Bloom, A Beautiful Bride and Handsome groom..._ "

As Twilight sang, Mistmane used some magic to clear Shining Armor's head, relaxing his mind and allowing the song to work.

"Oh, my head," Shining Armor said, then looked around in confusion. "Twiley?"

"Big brother!" Twilight said, getting excited. "You're back to normal!"

"I relaxed his mind so your singing could get through," Mistmane said. "By the way dear, you have a lovely singing voice."

Twilight blushed at the compliment, "Oh, thanks Mistmane."

"Twiley, what's going on?" Shining Armor asked.

"You were being mind controlled by The Sirens," Twilight explained.

"Mind controlled?" Shining Armor asked as everything started coming back to him. "Aw man, not again."

"Yeah, maybe work on not letting that happen," Twilight teased. "Though now that you're ok, maybe you can help us battle against Chrysalis and The Sirens."

"Right, I still have to get my daughter back," Shining Armor said. "If the Changelings and Sirens are here, then Flurry Heart might be here as well."

"We'll help you find your daughter Prince Shining Armor," Starswirl assured.

"Should we split up?" Sunburst asked.

"It sounds risky, but we might need to if we want to search the area faster," Twilight said.

"I can take my fellow Pillars," Starswirl said.

"Good, me and Sunset Shimmer can go with my brother, Starlight you go with Sunburst and Trixie," Twilight said.

Trixie brought Starlight and Sunburst close to her, "We'll be the best team!"

"This isn't a competition Trixie," Sunset pointed out.

"Won't stop us from being the best," Trixie said, garnering a confused reaction from Starlight and Sunburst.

"We'll keep her enthusiasm at moderate level," Starlight reassured.

"Please see that you do," Sunset said. "Let's not dawdle, we have a town to save."

The three groups split into three different directions, with The Pillars going toward the entrance, Starlight's group going near Sweet Apple Acres and Twilight's group going toward the castle.

Near the center of Ponyville, Chrysalis is observing all of the damage, as well as staying near some capsule pods that contain captured ponies. A Changelings then flew over to whisper something, to which it caused some amusement for the queen.

"So, Twilight's back, and she saved her brother," Chrysalis said. "A temporary problem, but a chance for a wonderful solution." She turned her attention to the Changeling, "Go alert the Sirens, they'll want a chance to play as well."

She flew into the air, hoping to find Twilight or any of her friends. She figured the best place to look would be the castle, as that's where Twilight is likely to go. Though on the way there, she noticed somepony in the distance. It was Princess Luna, and she looked ready to fight.

"Chrysalis!" Luna shouted, as she stopped right before the former Queen.

"Princess Luna, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Chrysalis asked.

"Are you really going to be that cliché?" Luna asked. "You know why I'm here, so let's get right to the fight."

"You're feeling pretty confident today, not sure why since our last few encounters haven't been favorable for you," Chrysalis said. "I mean my Changelings have easily captured you the last time we interacted, and before that, you didn't even show up to save your sister or The Elements, tell me, where you sleeping during my invasion of Canterlot?"

Luna looked really annoyed at the question, "Why does everypony keep asking me that? No I was not sleeping, I too helped protect my city." Luna shook it off, "Never mind that, stop stalling and do battle with me!"

"If you insist," Chrysalis said, then blasted a beam at Luna, which the Alicorn Princess quickly blocked and sent out a blast of her own, hitting Chrysalis in the face.

Luna flew in to attack, but a couple of Changelings attempted to block and attack. Luna quickly blasted the Changeling out of the way, but the distraction allowed Chrysalis to blast her down through the roof of a home.

"The energy I can get from Princess Luna will be extraordinary," Chrysalis said as she lowered down. "This could work out very well for me."

Near the center of town, Starswirl and his allies are searching for ponies when they heard a nearby voice.

"Starswirl the Bearded, never thought I'd see you in these parts," Adagio said.

Starswirl turned to the brash siren, "A siren, if I'm not mistaken."

"Name's Adagio Dazzle, you and your Pillars have caused some trouble for my fellow sirens," Adagio said.

"Yes, I do seem to remember your sirens terrorizing a village quite a long time ago," Starswirl said.

"Can you blame us for trying to feed?" Adagio asked. "Which is exactly what me, my sirens and our Changeling friends are trying to do."

"I can't allow you to do things that endanger the lives of others," Starswirl said.

"What you're doing is endangering our lives, tell me what makes your lives much more important than ours!?" Adagio asked.

"We're sure if we figure something out, there can be a way for all of us to live together in peace and harmony," Mage Meadowbrook insisted.

"If The Changelings can find a way, then so can your sirens," Sonambula said.

"Yes, we can still talk this out rationally, call off this attack," Mistmane pleaded.

"You really think after being banished for as long as I have that I really give a damn what you have to say!?" Adagio asked. "Besides even if by some miracle I did want to call off this attack, there isn't much I can do, these Changelings listen to Chrysalis, and I don't think she cares much for what any of you have to say."

Starswirl sighed in sadness, "I hate to have to do this, but you leave me no choice, if you stand in our way, we'll have to settle things the hard way."

The four pillars got into a stance, ready to fight against the siren. At that moment, some Changelings and mind controlled ponies stood by Adagio.

"Don't think for a second this will be easy for any of you," Adagio warned, getting into a fighting stance.

Elsewhere Starlight was leading Trixie and Sunburst towards Sweet Apple Acres, though on the way there they had bumped into Aria Blaze, along with her group of changelings and mind controlled ponies.

"Look who finally returned to Ponyville," Aria said, stepping forward. "Truth be told, I was hoping you wouldn't come back, that'd be less work for me to do right now."

"Are you one of the Sirens?" Starlight asked.

"Good guess, I take it you've never met a Siren before, so you don't know how tough or dangerous we could be," Aria said.

"We know you feed off negative emotions," Trixie said. "Which is unfortunate for you, because our team is full of positive energy!"

"Please, I can sense some hostility within you, even hints of jealousy," Aria said, getting a look of annoyance from Trixie.

"I fail to see what you mean," Trixie stated, turning her head away.

"Face it, most ponies don't even like you, they know that you're a fraud of a magician and that you've caused this town more trouble than you're worth," Aria said, then focused on Sunburst. "I can feel some uncertainty within you, like you don't even believe you're worthy enough to fight by Twilight's side." She then focused on Starlight, "Don't get me started on you, I know about your village."

"That was a long time ago," Starlight insisted.

"But the emotions are still there, you still don't think of yourself as a good pony, you know that deep down that old hatred of yours is still there," Aria said.

Starlight shook her head, "No, I've come to terms with my past!"

"Emotions don't deceive," Aria said. "Even the tiniest bit of negativity can grow massively, completely overtaking what you thought you knew."

"Don't let her get in your head Starlight," Sunburst warned. "She just wants to feed and possibly control you."

"Push her out Starlight, better yet," Trixie charged some magic. "Let's teach her a lesson the hard way!"

"You really think the three of you can defeat me?" Aria asked. "Starlight might put up a decent fight, but you two lackeys won't stand a chance!"

"We're not her lackeys, we're her friends!" Trixie stated.

"Same difference to me," Aria said.

Trixie looked mad, "Come on Starlight, let's teach this mare a lesson!"

"Right, you've given us no choice," Starlight said, getting into a stance.

"Like you had any other," Aria said, ready to order her group to attack.

Finally with Twilight, she and her team were closing in on the castle, hoping that none of the foals had been hurt. Just as they reached the door, something sped by and knocked all of them over.

"What in the..." Twilight turned and saw Sonata standing there, with Changelings and controlled ponies of her own. "Was that you?"

"Yeah, I can move pretty fast, think you can keep up Princess?" Sonata taunted.

Shining Armor stepped forward, "Where is my daughter!?"

"Oh, you actually broke free, that's a shame, at least for you," Sonata said.

"Answer his question, what have you done to my niece!?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing, like I'm going to hurt a toddler," Sonata said, sounding offended.

"Didn't you hurt a colt?" Shining Armor asked.

"That was Adagio, for what it's worth, I don't condone hurting foals," Sonata glared angrily at the three ponies. "I can't say the same for you though, I have no problems ridding Equestria of the three of you, especially if that means I get to keep Flurry Heart all to myself."

"You are NOT taking my daughter from me!" Shining Armor shouted. "I'll defeat you and save my daughter, now where is she!"

"Ugh, if you must know, I left her with a couple of Changelings, and don't worry, they won't let anything bad happen to her, I gave them specific orders not to let anything bad happen to her," Sonata said.

"Wow, that was...actually kind of you," Twilight said.

"Yeah I didn't do it for you so save your gratitude," Sonata said. "I want Flurry nice and safe for my own reasons."

"Let me guess, you're gonna make her one of your little pawns, is that it?" Sunset asked.

"Sorry, I'm not telling you anything about my plan to raise Flurry as my own so we can have a powerful Alicorn ally to rule over the new Equestria Chrysalis plans to make," Sonata said, gaining curiosity from the others.

"What New Equestria?" Sunset asked, getting a look of disbelief from Sonata, "Ugh, I mean...ignore what I just said...I'm gonna destroy you now!" She held her hoof out, "Attack minions!"

"Brace yourselves for a fight!" Sunset said, charging her horn, with Twilight and Shining Armor doing the same.

Four fights happened within the town of Ponyville, the first one containing between Luna and Chrysalis, the former shooting magic zaps at the latter. Chrysalis easily placed magic barriers and sent her own zaps, which Luna dodged through teleportation.

Luna charged with her horn, but Chrysalis blocked it and created a shockwave to knock Luna back. She blasted Luna through some houses, knocking her near the town hall.

"She's gotten stronger since last time," Luna said, charging some magic. "Nevertheless, I can't let her triumph!" She sent a strong blast towards Chrysalis, the queen putting up a shield and deflecting the blast away.

Luna quickly teleported behind Chrysalis and sent another blast, this one hitting the evil queen and knocking her to a wall. Luna flew in with another charged attack and sent Chrysalis through some homes.

"I really hope the ponies of this town will be understanding of the damage," Luna said, quite worried about the damage to the houses.

As Luna flew over she saw Mage Meadowbrook flying through the air, looking like she was hit by a strong attack. She used her magic to catch the Pillar and set her down gently.

"Much appreciated Princess Luna," Mage Meadowbrook said.

"What happened to you?" Luna asked.

"One of those Sirens, she's doing battle with Starswirl, Sonambula and Mistmane," Mage Meadowbrook said.

Before Luna could ask more, Chrysalis landed before the two, ready to continue her battle. "One of The Legendary Pillars, you'll make a nice source of energy."

Mage Meadowbrook took a step back, though looked ready to fight if she needed to. "I take it that's the Changeling queen."

"Yes, at least the former Queen," Luna charged up her magic. "One I shall defeat."

"You keep sprouting that, but remember this, I defeated your sister once, what makes you think you can defeat me? What makes you think a Princess can overpower a Queen?" Chrysalis said.

"Do not underestimate me, unlike my sister, I show no mercy to foes, that especially includes ones who would hurt my friends!" Luna charged again, resulting in another clash with Chrysalis.

Meanwhile Adagio is using her powers in an attempt to overpower her foes, mainly utilizing her vocal blasts against her enemies. Starswirl had effectively used his magic to block the attacks, but they were proving tough for Mistmane and Sonambula, especially since they had to fend of Changelings and mind controlled ponies.

"How are you gonna banish me without the rest of your friends old man!?" Adagio asked, attempting to ram Starswirl.

"I would prefer to talk things out nowadays," Starswirl said, teleporting out of the way of each attack. "Perhaps if we did a millennia ago, maybe there would be less hostility between ponies and sirens."

"I bet you're only saying that because you know you lack the power to defeat me!" Adagio said, then sent a blast to Starswirl, that he deflected.

"No, I say that because in my past, I have let my pride get the better of me, had I talked things out with my pupil instead of resorting to banishment, we wouldn't have spent eons stuck in limbo, and I'm sure you don't want to suffer that same fate," Starswirl said.

"I won't, because I'm going to defeat you here and now!" Adagio went to ram Starswirl again, but Sonambula arrived in time to kick her away.

"Starswirl, I understand you wish for a peaceful solution, but I don't think we'll do eons of damage within a few minutes," Sonambula explained. "I'm afraid we have no choice but to use force."

Adagio then blasted Sonambula toward a building, "Your power won't be any match for mine!"

Near Sweet Apple Acres, Starlight, Sunburst and Trixie are fending off a wave of Changelings and mind controlled ponies, doing their best not to hurt the latter.

"Ugh, what do we have to do to snap these ponies out of their trance!?" Trixie asked, zapping a Changeling.

Starlight was using a forcefield to keep some ponies away, "I'm sure they'll snap out eventually, but it's possible Chrysalis's magic might be too strong."

"It might be more than that," Sunburst said, attempting to restrain a pony. "The sirens can manipulate control as well."

"Yeah, you basically have no chance at our combined magic," Aria said.

Starlight used her barrier to knock the ponies away and blasted a few Changelings, "How come you're not fighting us then!?"

"Why get my hooves dirty when I have others to do it for me?" Aria said. "Plus I'm just not in the mood to actually fight."

Trixie knocked a pony away, "How about I come to you then!" As she rushed to Aria, a few Changelings pounced on her. Fortunately Starlight was quick in blasting them off, much to Trixie's relief. "Appreciate the help."

"Aw, how sweet," Aria said in condensation.

Sunburst charged at her, but she side stepped out of the way and he went crashing through a fence. "I'm alright!"

"You're not going to beat me, so just give up," Aria said.

"The fight's just started, we'd be crazy to stop now," Starlight said.

"You were crazy the moment you thought you could beat me," Aria said, commanding more Changelings and ponies to atack.

With Sonata, she used her speed to avoid the magic blasts from Twilight, Sunset and Shining Armor.

"Why is she so fast!?" Shining Armor asked, trying to zap her.

"Why are you so weak?" Sonata taunted, much to Shining Armor's annoyance.

"Sirens do have good mobility, she seems to have perfected hers," Sunset said, attempting to zap Sonata.

She speedy Siren appeared beside Shining Armor and kicked him toward Sunset, knocking them both over. Twilight rushed over to zap her but she again disappeared from sight. She reappeared behind Twilight and rushed to attack her but Twilight was quick in putting up a forcefield to block the attack and stun Sonata for the moment, a moment Twilight used to blast her back.

Before the others could capitalize, several ponies and Changelings launched themselves at the three, attempting to pin them down.

Twilight used her forcefield to knock all the enemies off her, then zapped them away from her brother and friend.

"I'm not stopping until I get my niece back!" Twilight said.

"And then what? You really think that's gonna help you defeat Chrysalis!?" Sonata asked. "Maybe you should get your priorities straightened out Princess, if you take Flurry back then what's to stop her from being destroyed along with the rest of Equestria!?"

"What in the world are you talking about!?" Twilight asked.

"Chrysalis wants to wipe out all living creatures in Equestria and replace them with creature of her own, can't you see I'm trying to protect Flurry from that!?" Sonata said.

"Well sorry if we confused taking a pony against her will with trying to save her!" Twilight said. "You can try to justify your plan all you'd like, in the end it's wrong! What you're doing is evil!"

"Me and my friends just want to feast, is that really so bad!?" Sonata asked.

"I'm not saying it is, but you need to go about this better!" Twilight said.

"Kind of late to tell us this after spending countless years banished from Equestria!" Sonata said.

"Is this about Starswirl?" Twilight asked. "Was he the one who banished you?"

"Yes, he was, just because we were hungry," Sonata said.

Twilight softened her gaze, "I'm sorry if you went through hardships, but you need to understand things from our perspective, what you're doing is essentially taking our life energy, you're doing what the Changelings did, except they changed for the better, they feed off Friendship."

"That doesn't help me, I feed of negative emotions," Sonata said.

"Well, maybe there's a better way to utilize that gift, like letting a friend talk out their pent up frustrations? Releasing negativity is a good thing, and you can help with that. It sounds like you need someone to do that for you," Twilight said.

Sonata felt hesitant, trying to figure out what exactly Twilight was up to. Unfortunately she didn't have much time to think as she suddenly had to avoid a blast from Sunset Shimmer.

"Sunset wait! I'm trying to reason with her!" Twilight urged.

"You want to reason with the mare that captured your niece and attempted to overthrow Equestria?" Sunset asked.

"It's better than fighting!" Twilight argued.

"I don't think they can be reasoned with, which is probably why you've had to fight Chrysalis a bunch of times," Sunset said.

"Well maybe she's different, Rumble did say one of the Sirens was pretty nice," Twilight said.

Before Sunset could argue her point, Sonata rushed in and rammed her down, then glared at Twilight. "I know your game Princess, I'm not gonna betray my friends. If you really cared about your niece, you'll leave her with us where it's safe, nopony is getting spared from the Pony Eradication that Chrysalis has planned. Quite frankly, that's just the start too, there's tons of creatures we'll have to be rid of as well, including the traitor Changelings."

"No, there has to be another way," Twilight said. "Do you really want to hurt ponies? Can you really live with that? Especially all the little foals that might be in danger?"

"Don't try that on me," Sonata said. "I don't have it in me to care about every single foal in this world."

"Are you sure about that? Because it's very possible, I know you can't be all bad, somehow I just don't sense that much hostility in you," Twilight said. "Tell me, did you approve of Rumble getting hurt the way he did?"

"That doesn't matter!" Sonata shouted. "I can't control what my friends do!"

"But you can control what you do Sonata!" Twilight said. "You know deep down that this isn't the right thing to do."

Sonata shook her head, "You're...I know what you're doing, you're trying to separate me from my friends, my family. Sorry but I'm not going to allow that!"

Sonata rushed to attack again, but Sunset blasted her back, knocking her away from the two. "You're plan isn't working Twilight, not everyone can be saved by Friendship!"

"You know Starswirl said that when he believed his friend Stygian couldn't be reformed," Twilight said.

"Twilight, they're Sirens, it's in their nature to feed off negativity, it's not like with the Changelings where you can just share love and everything's all better," Sunset said.

Twilight furrowed her brow at her friend's negativity, "I still think there's something we can do for her."

"Twilight-" Sunset was interrupted when Sonata knocked her over, taking Twilight by surprise.

"You're just filled with negativity aren't you?" Sonata said, looking down at Sunset, a sinister smile forming on her face. "It looks so tasty, I bet you'll fill me up for a good while."

"Wait, don't!" Twilight pleaded.

Fortunately Shining Armor took the chance to blast Sonata from behind after he had finished dealing with his own distractions. "I'm not done with you!"

Sonata looked a bit annoyed, "Can't you stay down!?" She rushed to attack Shining Armor, but Twilight teleported in front and blocked the attack with her shield.

"Enough!" Twilight demanded. "I order you all to stop fighting!"

"You can't order me around!" Sonata said.

"Twilight, she had my daughter somewhere! I'm going to find out where if I have to force the information out of her!" Shining Armor said.

"Good luck finding her, I left her in the care of a couple of Changelings, they likely vacated the area by now, not tough fighters, plus I didn't want them in the way, it would have endangered Flurry," Sonata said.

"You...you left my daughter with Changelings!?" Shining Armor shouted. "Are you insane!?"

"Relax, they may be useless insects but they at least know how to watch over a baby, I specifically warned them what would happen if she got hurt," Sonata said.

Shining Armor looked around, "Where were they last!?"

"I left them at the edge of town, good luck finding them," Sonata said. "Not like you'll get far, even if I allowed you to leave, you have plenty of others ready to attack."

"Not if I can help it!" Shining Armor said, rushing to attack some more.

Back with Rainbow Dash, she's still tending to her injured Wonderbolt allies alongside Pinkie Pie, Ember, Thorax and Spike.

"A Shadow King? Is she talking about King Sombra?" Thorax asked. "I thought he was destroyed?"

"Well it looks like he came back, and probably wants revenge," Rainbow Dash said.

"Kind of worried he'll take his revenge on me since I was the one who pretty much destroyed his empire," Spike said, sweating a bit.

"Pretty sure he wants revenge on all of us," Rainbow Dash said. "We all took his empire away after all."

"It sounds like he's working with Chrysalis, but how did that partnership even come to pass?" Ember asked.

"Any idea Thorax?" Spike asked.

"Beats me," Thorax said. "Chrysalis has kept some secrets from us though, I wouldn't be surprised if she's had run ins with Sombra at one point."

"First Chrysalis finds Sirens, then she resurrects King Sombra," Ember said. "She's been quite busy lately, hasn't she?"

"No doubt about that," Thorax said. "Her determination to destroy Equestria and get revenge is really frightening. I knew Chrysalis had ambition but this was more than I even imagined."

"Considering she's not only lost a few times to Twilight, but the fact that she lost her Kingdom and most of her soldiers, it shouldn't be that surprising," Spike said. "I think we've really made her mad."

"At least she didn't bring back Tirek," Rainbow Dash said, though it did make her think of something. "Hey Thorax, Chrysalis never met Tirek, right?"

"Hey if King Sombra is a surprise to me, then Tirek could be as well," Thorax said.

"Right..." Rainbow Dash said. "Maybe one of us should go check Tartarus and make sure he's still there."

"I don't think we can spare any forces," Ember said. "Right now our plan should be to heal your Wonderbolt friends and find Princess Twilight and the others."

"Yeah but-" Rainbow Dash's explanation was halted when she heard something ominous outside. Heading outside, the group saw some black clouds form overheard, a pony's face emerging from within.

"More ponies..."

Spike started to tremble in fear, "K-king Sombra!"

Sombra's clouds took on a full pony form as he glared down at the group, "More Elements of Harmony, luck had been shining down on me thus far, getting my power back is become far too easy."

"Sombra!" Ember shouted, getting into a fighting stance. "Whatever you're planning, it won't work! There's no way we're letting you destroy our world!"

"Am I to be intimidated by your newfound alliances? Pony, Dragon, Changeling, it makes little difference to me in the end," Sombra said.

"We'll show you!" Ember shouted, as she and Thorax charged up fire and magic respectively at Sombra, which did very little to hurt him.

"Not bad, unfortunately Dragons have no magic so there's not much you can offer me, as for your friends," Sombra said, charging up some magic.

"I'm not losing another battle!" Rainbow Dash shouted, flying at the evil King, only to be zapped down through the roof of the building they were just in.

"No! Rainbow Dash!" Spike shouted in worry. He didn't have time to check as Sombra then started blasting down some more, hitting him, Ember, Thorax and others, knocking them out and allowing him to drain whatever magic he could from them.

Sombra started to feel whole again, but he was still missing some magic, fortunately for him, he knew just where to get it from.

"Prepare yourself, Twilight Sparkle," Sombra said, flying off in his clouds.


	15. A Dazzling Spectacle

Back in Ponyville, Chrysalis and Luna continued to do battle against Princess Luna, the Changeling Queen freely firing off a bunch of blasts with little to know regard to the homes below and Luna doing her best to reduce damage to Ponyville.

"If you hold back against me you won't last much longer, if I were you I'd worry less about the damage these ponies receive to their homes and more about your own personal safety," Chrysalis taunted.

"If you're so eager to fight me at my full strength, then come with me somewhere that has no houses or ponies," Luna said.

"I'd love to, but I have to command my army," Chrysalis answered. "Plus I'm sure you wouldn't want to leave your friends behind, or your old mentor, who seems to be doing quite well for a pony of his age."

Luna turned and saw Starswirl perfectly dodging Adagio's attacks. "That shouldn't be a surprise, Starswirl is an experienced warrior with magic skills only Twilight Sparkle could rival."

"Well his luck can only last for so long, eventually my good friend Adagio will do away with him," Chrysalis said. "Or I can destroy him myself, once I'm done toying with you."

"I don't think so," Luna said, blasting Chrysalis across the sky. "The only way to stop her is to finish her off once and for all!" Luna flew toward Chrysalis's direction.

Outside the village, Starlight's friends and the foals were observing with looks of despair, seeing their town at the mercy of the Changelings wasn't an easy sight.

"We gotta do something!" Apple Bloom said. "There's gotta be a way to drive them off!"

"That might be hard, even with Princess Luna's help," Double Diamond said.

"Then let's go in and fight as well!" Scootaloo said. "I can handle a few Changelings!"

"You kids need to stay away from the fighting!" Sugar Belle said. "Leave this to The Princesses."

"Ugh, we never get to do anything!" Dinky said.

"You're kids," Sugar Belle said. "Not to be mean but what can you do against Changelings and Sirens?"

"Or do you want to end up like Rumble?" Party Favor asked.

"To be fair, I'm a tad bit stronger than Rumble," Scootaloo said.

Dinky looked surprised at that statement, "Says who!? Rumble's arguably the strongest out of all of us."

"Technically Apple Bloom would be stronger since she works on a farm," Tender Taps said.

"But Rumble actually knows how to fight," Dinky pointed out. "He got combat training from-"

"We know Dinky," Apple Bloom said. "Sweetie Belle's mentioned it like a bajillion times."

"That's not even a real number!" Sweetie Belle said.

"What are you, a calculator?" Scootaloo asked.

Sugar Belle rolled her eyes, "You're all missing the point, it's too dangerous for foals to be out there! What would your sisters say if they knew you were fighting Changelings!?"

Scootaloo spoke up, "They'd say how cool we were fighting for Equestria."

Sugar Belle glanced over at the others, wondering if they heard the same silly nonsense she just heard, then looked back to Scootaloo. "You live in quite a fantasy."

Apple Bloom heard some commotion not too far away, "Ah see Changelings...wait are they hearding toward mah family's farm!?"

Double Diamond held his hoof out, "Stay out of sight everypony, we don't want-" He then noticed Apple Bloom running toward where the Changelings went. "Apple Bloom!"

"Let's go!" Scootaloo said, running in her friend's direction, with Dinky, Babs and Sweetie Belle following close behind.

Sugar Belle's eye twitched slightly, "What!?"

Double Diamond shook his head and turned to Sugar Belle, "Stay here with Tender Taps, we'll get those girls back."

With that, he and Party Favor ran after the girls, Night Glider flying overhead in their direction.

Sugar Belle looked very annoyed at having seen the girls foolishly run off, Tender Taps just looking confused.

"So...awkward situation huh?" Tender Taps said.

"Just sit down and wait," Sugar Belle said, obviously a little ticked off. Not wanting to cause any further annoyance, Tender Taps obeyed and sat down, hoping everything would turn out alright.

When Apple Bloom arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, she could see a bunch of Changelings flying around, attacking ponies that retreated there, causing damage to the nearby Apple Trees.

"H-hey, that's our family's work! Stupid insects!" Apple Bloom shouted. This got the attention of the Changelings, all of whom angrily glared at the young filly. "Whoops, should have thought that through."

The Changelings flew at Apple Bloom, so she got into a bucking stance and managed to kick one away, knocking into some others.

"Ha! Who says ah can't take care of myself!" Apple Bloom's gloating was interrupted when a Changelings zapped at her, which she narrowly dodged. "Dang that was a strong looking blast."

It was about to blast again when it was kicked to the ground by an incoming Night Glider. "Take that!"

"Hey, just in time," Apple Bloom said. Night Glider's glare put a damper on her peppy mood, "You don't look too happy."

"You can't just run off in the middle of a-" Night Glider elbowed an incoming Changeling in the face, knocking it out, "Changeling invasion!"

"Mah farm's in danger, look at what they did to our trees!" Apple Bloom said. "That's months of hard work ruined!"

"I'm sure your sister cares more about your safety than trees you can easily regrow," Night Glider said.

"Still, it takes time and effort!" Apple Bloom said.

More Changelings came, just as Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Dinky arrived.

"Let's blast'em Sweetie Belle!" Dinky said, as she and her friend charged up her magic and started blasting the Changelings.

Babs ran toward a Changeling, "This is for wrecking my cousins' farm!" She headbutted it hard, knocking her a little dizzy but still determined to fight.

During this, Apple Bloom noticed some ruckus nearby. She checked ahead and saw Starlight, Sunburst and Trixie trying to fight off Aria.

"That mare looks like trouble," Apple Bloom said, running toward the fight.

As the other adult ponies caught up, they saw the two Unicorn fillies blasting off some Changelings, Night Glider and Scootaloo attacking with various strikes as well as Babs throwing one by the leg across the fields.

Party Favor noticed Apple Bloom running off by herself, "That stubborn filly!" He ran after her, hoping to catch her before she ended up getting hurt, leaving Double Diamond to help fight off the Changelings.

Aria continued evading all of the incoming attacks, then noticed Apple Bloom making her way over. "Who's that little pony?"

Starlight noticed the young farmer as well, "Apple Bloom!? What on Earth are you doing here!?"

"Checking on mah farm! These varmints have been wrecking everything!" Apple Bloom said.

"It's not safe here! You should be back at the castle!" Starlight said.

"It ain't safe there either! Rumble's older brother tried to attack us!" Apple Bloom said.

"Huh, looks like that plan failed," Aria said, getting a glare from Starlight.

"You brainwashed their brother and sent him to attack!?" Starlight asked, looking quite furious.

"Duh, it's called strategy," Aria said.

"It didn't work, we overpowered him...though Rumble's a little mad that I knocked him out with a buck kick," Apple Bloom said.

"Wait, you knocked him out?" Sunburst asked. "Wow, you must be really strong for a filly."

"Why thank you," Apple Bloom said with a toothy grin.

"Don't encourage her!" Starlight shouted to her friend.

"We don't need her getting a bigger head," Trixie said, much to Apple Bloom's annoyance.

"Like yer one to talk," Apple Bloom said, getting Trixie annoyed.

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR AN ARGUMENT!" Starlight shouted, her angry vein popping out again, startling everyone, including her friends and enemies. Starlight regained her composure and tried speaking calmly, "My apologies but we need to focus on the task at hoof, the sooner we can get back to our normal lives, including having random pretty arguments."

Trixie shrugged, "I'm good with that."

"Sounds good to me too, let's fight!" Apple Bloom said, then felt herself get lifted up by magic. "Hey what gives!?"

"I give!" Party Favor said. "Apple Bloom, you can't keep running off like that, you're gonna get hurt!"

"He's right little filly, it's really dangerous here," Aria taunted.

"Hey, don't talk down on me!" Apple Bloom said.

"Can't help it, you are kinda short," Aria said, getting Apple Bloom really frustrated.

"Come here and say that! I'll show ya what's short!" Apple Bloom shouted, throwing random jabs.

"Apple Bloom!" they heard another filly say. They turned to see Babs making her way over. "I'm coming cuz!"

"Another Apple," Aria said, then turned to a Changeling. "Grab her."

The Changeling saluted and flew at Babs, ready to grab the filly when it got rammed by a larger stallion. "Nope."

"Big Macintosh!" Starlight said.

"Where'd he come from!?" Trixie asked.

Apple Bloom face hoofed, "Trixie, we're on mah family's farm, where do ya think he came from?"

"I mean why wasn't he here sooner!?" Trixie asked.

"Probably helping out Granny Smith, right big bro?" Apple Bloom asked.

Big Mac nodded, "Eeyup." He then faced Aria, glaring at the Siren.

"Ooh, big muscly stallion, yeah that's gonna be a real help," Aria said, not hiding the sarcasm.

Big Macintosh charged at her, only to be blocked by Changelings and ponies. This wasn't enough, with a mighty heave Big Mac knocked all of them back, scattering them across the area.

"Holy smokes!" Babs said in amazement.

"Huh, guess he might be more trouble than I thought," Aria said.

Big Macintosh charged again when they heard an explosion nearby. The battle between Luna and Chrysalis had reached the farm, the queen zapping down and attempting to destroy Luna, each missed blast hitting and damaging the farm.

"H-hey! Our farm!" Apple Bloom shouted in annoyance. "Watch where yer aiming you stupid queen!"

Chrysalis turned to Apple Bloom and sent a blast at her, which Big Macintosh instinctively blocked before Starlight had a chance to cast a shield.

"Big Brother!" Apple Bloom shouted at Big Macintosh fell to the ground, a big mark on his body.

Luna noticed the injured stallion, "Oh no, he needs-"

This distraction was enough for Chrysalis to gain the upper hoof and blasted Luna down to the ground below, charging up some more magic and sending it down on the Moon Princess, creating a larger explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Luna was out cold in a cater, feeling barely alive at the moment.

"I warned you not to get distracted," Chrysalis taunted, lowering herself down. She could see all the ponies getting into a defensive stance, as well as the arrival of the rest of the earlier group. "My, what a large gathering. I'm so glad you've returned Starlight, I still have a revenge scheme to plan."

The foals cowered a bit before Chrysalis, even if Dinky and Scootaloo tried to look brave, Chrysalis could see right through them.

"If you think I can't sense your fear, you're sadly mistaken," Chrysalis said, floating towards them. At that moment, Party Favor, Double Diamond and Night Glider shielded the foals by standing between them and Chrysalis. "Aw, how brave."

Chrysalis then effortlessly blasted each of them one by one, much to Starlight's dismay. "No! My friends!"

"Oh I'm sorry dear, those were your friends?" Chrysalis asked. "Such brave ponies they are."

Starlight had enough and charged at Chrysalis, the two clashing horns. "I'm not letting you hurt anypony else!"

"Got some fight? Excellent!" Chrysalis said and zapped her away again.

Meanwhile, Sonata and Shining Armor were still battling, Sonata was gaining the advantage and got a few good hits in on Shining Armor. During this, Sunset took the moment to blast Sonata across the town.

"Don't let up, keep at her," Sunset said.

Twilight sighed in despair, "Really hoped to end this sooner."

"You have way too soft a heart Twilight," Sunset said.

"It's how I made so many friends," Twilight retorted.

"How can you have any desire to make friends with the same mare that foalnapped your niece?" Sunset asked.

"I just don't think she's all that bad, at least I hope my instincts are correct," Twilight said. "Rumble said one of them was nice, maybe she's the nice one."

"It hardly matters," Sunset said. "She's our enemy, if she doesn't want to get into a fight then she shouldn't have attacked us the way she did."

Shining Armor trotted towards Sonata, "I still want to get her back for what she said about taking my niece."

Twilight sighed in disappointment, looks like she won't be avoiding a fight, might as well make sure there's as little damage as possible.

Sonata stood up and dusted herself off, just as Adagio landed beside her in an attempt to dodge one of Starswirl's attacks. "You look like you're having trouble."

"I'm fine, just a little distracted having to listen to Princess Twilight's ramblings on Friendship," Sonata said.

"What is she trying to get you on her side?" Adagio asked.

"Probably, willing to bet she just wants to get me to take her to Flurry Heart, then betray me on the spot," Sonata said. "Well I wasn't falling for it."

"Smart girl, don't trust anything Twilight Sparkle or any of her friends say," Adagio said. "Remember they're loyal followers of the Pillars."

"Speaking of the Pillars, is that them right there?" Sonata asked, pointing to the oncoming Starswirl, Mistmane, Sonambula and Mage Meadowbrook.

"Yes, four of them at least," Adagio said, then gestured over to Twilight, Sunset and Shining Armor, "Looks like The Crystal Prince broke free."

"Yeah he's been a pain in the neck," Sonata said. "Nothing I can't handle."

Both hero sides reached the two Sirens, ready to continue battling, or for some, work things out without fighting.

"You two are surrounded, your best option is surrender," Shining Armor said.

"You're predictable," Adagio said. "You really think we'll surrender that easily? After coming this far?"

"You don't have much choice," Sunset said. "Surrender or we'll do this the hard way."

"Oh it'll be hard, for you," Adagio said. "Let's call our friend Sonata."

"Gladly," Sonata agreed, the two then singing an hypnotic high note, getting the attention of the third Siren.

"Looks like it's time to put on a show," Aria said, then dodged a blast from Sunburst. "Yo Chrissy, my friends need me, you good here?"

Chrysalis blasted Starlight away, "I can handle these weaklings, go and Dazzle this shameful town."

Aria turned to the others, "Sorry to cut this short, but I gotta run, see ya."

She began to run off as the Changelings blocked the way of Sunburst and the group.

"What is she up to?" Trixie asked.

"Probably has to do with that high note we just heard," Sunburst said. "Let's get over there, Twilight might need our help."

"What about Starlight?" Trixie asked as Starlight attempted to blast Chrysalis, though each attack was blocked by a magic wall.

The Queen went to attack again, but Night Glider kicked her in the sides, "Starlight, go help Twilight, I'll keep Chrysalis distracted."

"What? I can't leave you alone with her!" Starlight said.

"She's not alone," Double Diamond said. "I'm here with her." He noticed Big Macintosh standing up in the corner of his eye, still hurt but with fight in his eyes. "And it looks like we'll have some backup."

Night Glider turned to Starlight, "Twilight's gonna need your help, we can hold Chrysalis off long enough for you to take it to those Sirens!"

Starlight was about to protest, but she could tell they were gonna be stubborn about it. She knew when it came down to it, her friends from the village can be driven by intense determination. "Alright." She turned to her two best friends, "Let's get going!"

"Yeah, let's get-" Apple Bloom was grabbed by Party Favor's magic.

"You're going back to Sugar Belle, all you foals are," Party Favor said, much to their annoyance.

"That sucks so much!" Scootaloo said.

"Watch your tone young filly, march to Sugar Belle," Party Favor ordered, then briefly turned to Starlight. "I'll take care of the foals, you go help Twilight."

"Get them far away from here," Starlight said. "Any place that looks safe enough."

"Sugar Belle and I can handle some Changelings if they come our way," Party Favor said.

"So can I, just so it's out there," Scootaloo said, getting a glare from the older ponies. "But I'll try to stay out of trouble."

"Move young fillies!" Party Favor ordered, leading the three away on hoof and dragging Apple Bloom away with magic.

As Starlight and her team left, Chrysalis stared down at Night Glider, Double Diamond and Big Macintosh. "Let's see how long you last against me."

Back near the center of town, Shining Armor aimed his horn at the Dazzlings, "What are you planning!"

"Just a little performance, the least we can do in the presence of Royalty and such Great Heroes," Adagio said.

Sunset's pupils dilated, "Oh no...We can't let them-"

Adagio blasted Sunset to a wall, to which Twilight immediately checked on her, "Sunset!"

"Adagio, whatever you're planning, it won't work," Starswirl said. "Your songs may work on those with undisciplined minds, but it won't work with us."

Mistmane, Sonambula and Meadowbrook glanced toward Shining Armor in a concerned fashion, much to his annoyance. "Hey I won't get controlled if I'm more prepared for it!"

"Yeah that's not how it works," Adagio said. "But don't worry, that's not what we're planning."

Aria arrived in the center of town moments later, meeting with her two friends. "Hey girls, ready to party?"

"Let's," Adagio said, the three standing together as they sang a harmonious yet ominous note.

" _Welcome to the show, we're here to let you know..._ " their eyes started glowing as they floated off the ground. " _Our time is now, your time is running out..._ "

"What are they doing?" Twilight asked, getting concerned.

Sunset started standing up, shaking off the force of the blast. "They're probably turning into their true forms."

"True forms!?" Shining Armor said.

Starswirl's eyes widened, "Oh no!"

The more they sang, the more they started to transform, first getting fin looking wings, they forming a type of dragon/serpent hybrid, the trio glaring down at their enemies.

Starlight and her group arrived just in time to see the transformation. "Oh no, not good!"

The three let out a huge screech that overtook most of the land, being heard even from where Fluttershy's group was.

"Uh, what was that noise?" Lightning Dust asked.

"Whatever it was it can't be good, let's hurry!" Rarity said, urging the group.

"Right, we need to get to wherever that came from as quickly as possible!" Fluttershy urged.

"Quickly as possible, right, let's move slowpokes!" Lightning Dust said, flying off in an instant.

"Lightning Dust! Don't fly away from the-!" Fluttrshy sighed. "Why bother, she's more hard-headed than Rainbow Dash."

Back in Ponyville, the Sirens swirled around the sky, like eels in the ocean. Twilight turned her attention to Starswirl, "What should we do?"

"Uh, last time I was faced with this I used a banishing spell," Starswirl faced Twilight, "But I'm sure that's not what you think the right thing to do is."

"Why I don't see the big deal?" Sunset interjected. "If they're gonna bring harm to Equestria we should send them away!"

"So they can come back angrier?" Twilight asked. "Banishment isn't always the option, it's not permanent anyway. King Sombra, Discord, Nightmare Moon, the Pony of Shadows, they've all come back after banishment."

"After about a thousand years!" Sunset said. "Let the heroes of that time deal with this!"

"How could you say something like that!?" Twilight shouted, slightly furious. "Our duty is to protect Equestria for future generations, how can we do that if we just do things that are only delaying our destruction!?"

"She's right young filly," Starswirl said. "Don't be foolish like I was, we need to try everything possible to ensure the safety of this world."

"You're only delaying your inevitable destruction," Adagio said, "Now behold our power!"

The three flew into the air and began mind controlling every pony in the village, sans Twilight and her team, though nearly mind controlling Shining Armor again.

"Must...resist...!" Shining Armor said, trying to shake it off. Sunset assisted with her magic, keeping Shining Armor from losing his mind.

Starlight and her group had arrived, also able to resist the mind control and met up with Twilight.

"What's going on?" Starlight asked.

"They're rounding up their magic for another attack, make sure you keep resisting their song!" Sunset said.

"Easier said than done," Trixie said, trying to shake off the sound. "It's too...alluring!"

"We're here for you!" Starlight said, using her magic similar to Sunset doing for Shining Armor.

"Thanks," Trixie said, then noticed a bunch of ponies acting weird. "But it looks like we have trouble."

Dozens of mind controlled ponies started destroying parts of the town, and some starting fighting each other, chaos was erupting through Ponyville.

"Oh no!" Sunburst said. "They're destroying the town!"

"Of course, they're turning the ponies against each other," Sunset said.

"Where's your friendship now Princess?" Adagio asked. "All I see is disharmony, and it looks delicious."

"Still want to make friends with her?" Sunset asked.

"What is with you!?" Twilight asked. "I thought you learned a while back about the Magic of Friendship!?"

"Friends are nice, but these aren't friends!" Sunset said. "I know you reformed the likes of Discord, Princess Luna and a majority of The Changelings, but it won't work with The Sirens, it completely goes against their nature!"

"Gee get a load of the Siren expert here," Aria said, annoying Sunset.

"Anything is possible, I don't want to fight unless I have to," Twilight said.

"Allow us to help!" Adagio said and blasted down at Twilight and her friends. "This is what we think of your Friendship!"

Aria and Sonata assisted, trying to completely destroy Twilight and company.

"Ugh, that's it!" Sunset shouted and started blasting back. "We're not letting you destroy Equestria!"

"Sorry Twilight, any other day I'd go with your beliefs, but we need to bring them down!" Starlight said and blasted as well.

Starswirl reluctantly gave in as well, "Well, sometimes we need to be tough, even when we don't necessarily want to be." He too began blasting up, the other Unicorns also giving in.

Twilight bit her lip, "Great...looks like I'll have to knock some sense into them first" Twilight finally assisted in attacking, all of them hoping to bring down the Sirens.

"I just hope the foals will be alright," Sunburst said, though Starlight's pupils shrank when she heard that.

"Oh no, I wonder how the trance affected them?"

Near Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom and the other fillies are hiding behind barrel as they chucked some apples at Party Favor.

"You'll never take us fiend!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"You tell 'em Apple Bloom!" Scootaloo shouted.

Party Favor zapped down all the apples that came his way, "Little brats, that all you have!?"

"In your dreams!" Dinky shouted, using her magic to throw more apples.

Not too far away, Tender Taps is seen running for safety, being chased by a mind controlled Sugar Belle.

"Come on Sugar Belle! We're supposed to be friends!" Tender Taps shouted in fear.

"Then let's be friends, we'll get nice and close!" Sugar Belle shouted sinisterly at the poor colt.

Tender Taps just kept running, desperately hoping to find someplace to hide, or somepony to help. "Twilight! Where are you!?"

Above Ponyville, The Sirens continued blasting down as the rebelling ponies below dodged and zapped, getting a few hits to their heads, mostly just enraging the three sirens.

Sonambula and Mage Meadowbrook were both fending away some oncoming ponies, trying to incapacitate them without too much injury.

"If ah had my materials, we'd be able to help fight off the mind control," Meadowbrook said.

"It would be useless unless we defeat those three sirens," Sonambula said. "They'll just try to take over again."

Twilight flew up, circling around the Sirens in an attempt to confuse them, dodging blasts as she did so. "You can stop anytime you'd like!"

"We can say the same to you!" Adagio said, blasting at Twilight, the Friendship Princess quickly putting up a shield. Her two friends assisted in the blast, Twilight struggling to keep the shield up. But this allowed her friends below to charge a shot together and blast Sonata hard, knocking her for a loop.

"Sonata!" Aria said in concern, the two forgetting about Twilight for a moment. That moment was all she needed to fly higher, charge a stronger magic spell and blast Sonata to the ground, crashing on top of a house.

"Ooh, note to self, find owner and repeatedly apologize," Twilight said.

Starswirl quickly ran over to where Sonata was and used a magic spell to restrain her, the siren reverting back into a pony form and out for the fight. "Good thing I studied up on some newer spells, took the negative magic right out of her."

"Damn! You'll regret that!" Adagio shouted and gathered more energy from the negativity around.

Starswirl turned around and used his magic in an attempt to restrain Aria, but the Siren was too strong for his magic and broke free. She turned her attention to the wizard and flew in for a head on attack.

Sunset and Sunburst quickly blasted Aria from the side, just before Starswirl put up shield. Thanking them he attempted to restrain Aria again, this time with the two younger Unicorns helping.

"Hurry, the sooner we stop her, the more vulnerable the last one will be!" Starswirl said.

"She seems to be the strongest too, so she'll definitely need all of our combined focus," Sunset said.

Aria struggled and started to break free, but Twilight from above sent another blast, landing right on Aria. This weakened her enough to be fully restrained, the magic being pulled from her as she reverted back to her pony form as well.

"Two down, let's not stop!" Sunset said.

Adagio looked furious and sent out a loud screech that hurt the ears of anypony nearby.

"Ah! Is this a Siren or a Banshee!?" Sunburst shouted, holding his ears.

"The sirens can use their magic to power the range of their voice!" Sunset explained through the agony.

Starswirl endured the pain long enough to charge up some magic and zap Adagio in the head, stunning her a bit and stopping the screech. Twilight sent a few blasts at her, but Adagio proved to be a bit more enduring and whacked Twilight back.

"You're not stopping me!" Adagio said, then flew in to attack again but was suddenly rammed on the side. She turned around and saw Lightning Dust, the cocky Pegasus smirking arrogantly.

"Ha! Nailed at!" Lightning Dust said, then got whacked down through the roof of a house.

"Lightning Dust!" Twilight shouted in concern.

"I'm alright...!" Lightning said, obviously in pain. "Nothing I can't shake off!"

"Shake this off," Adagio said, preparing another attack, but received a blast to the stomach by the combined power of Trixie and Mistmane.

"Did you forget about us!?" Trixie asked.

Shining Armor and Starlight took their turn to attack, getting Adagio right in the sides. Starswirled attempted his restrain on Adagio with Sunburst and Sunset helping.

"This won't be enough to stop me!" Adagio shouted, letting out another screech in an attempt to weaken her enemies.

Twilight put up a shield to protect herself from the screech and flew the shield right into Adagio's face, stunning her for a bit as she quickly flew around and blasted her at different angles.

Starswirl then grabbed Adagio with his magic again, with all the ponies helping this time around as all the negative magic started leaving her body and like her allies, reverted to a pony form.

Doing so finally broke the spell the Sirens have cast across Ponyville, everypony reverting back to normal, including the foals and Starlight's friends.

"Uh, what happened?" Apple Bloom asked, holding an apple.

Party Favor was standing there, having been plastered with apples, one stuck in his horn. "Wow, you foals are pretty aggressive."

Sugar Belle wasn't too far away, hugging and kissing Tender Taps through her apologies, "I'm so sorry I scared you like that, I don't know what came over me!"

"It's fine, really," Tender Taps said, blushing from the affection he was receiving.

Thunderlane had exited Twilight's castle, still kind of dizzy from having been buck kicked in the head, "I have the biggest headache right now."

Back with the Sirens, all three were down on the ground, a spell cast over then to prevent them from moving.

"Alright, now that we've detained them, maybe they'll be more cooperative," Twilight said.

"We still haven't completely won," Starswirl said. "We need to find the Changeling Queen."

"We left Chrysalis back on Sweet Apple Acres, Night Glider and Double Diamond were trying to fend her off while we went for help," Starlight explained.

"They didn't do such a great job," Chrysalis said, arriving while levitating and unconscious Night Glider, Double Diamond and Big Macintosh.

"Chrysalis! What have you done!?" Sunset asked.

"Nothing much, just overpowered them, kind of like this," Chrysalis quickly charged some magic and blasted Sonambula back, the mare hitting a wall pretty hard.

"Sonambula!" Meadowbrook said, rushing over to check on her friend.

Adagio looked up and saw her comrade, "Hey Chrissy, we're kind of in a tight spot."

"I thought you had this under control?" Chrysalis asked.

"Well things kind of went south so..." Adagio tried explaining.

"I'll deal with you momentarily, for now allow me to do what you couldn't do," Chrysalis said as she tossed the ponies aside.

Twilight stepped foward, "We really don't wanna have to fight you Chrysalis, last chance to call off your Changelings, or better yet, allow yourselves to go through Metamorphises. Thorax has been so happy since he transformed, you can be too."

"Even his brother Pharnyx saw the bright side to the change," Starlight said.

"Huh, didn't expect Pharnyx to give in, guess even he could be broken," Chrysalis said. "Not me, I'll never give in to your precious ideology!"

"You really think you can defeat all of us?" Sunset asked. "You're outnumbered and outmatched." Sunset charged up some magic, "And in just a few moments, you'll be nothing!"

Before she could attack, the skies began to darken a little, much to their confusion. "What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"Looks like the King is finally coming to join us," Chrysalis said as clouds approached the village.

"King Sombra's coming!" Sunburst said. "I almost forgot about him!"

"When this is over, you ponies will be no more, and we'll finally have our Equestria Reborn plan come to fruition!" Chrysalis said with a menacing laughter.

Sombra's cloud formed over Ponyville as he glared down at the ponies below, "You should have run while you were able to, Princess Twilight." He looked around, noticing something new. "Ah, Starswirl the Bearded, it's an honor to meet such a legendary pony."

"King Sombra..." Starswirl said. "I've heard talk of you, I know what you did to The Crystal Empire, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"I've never been ashamed of anything, not what I've done to the empire, and certainly not what I'm about to do to you," Sombra said.

"What are you talking-" Suddenly Starswirl felt the magic being drained from him by Sombra.

"No! Starswirl!" Twilight shouted and quickly blasted the cloud of Sombra, though by this point, the evil King had taken enough magic that the blast did little to stop him. Sombra started to transform again, this time taking his original pony shape.

"I have my body back, but I'm not done with your power. If you won't comply, then I'll just do away with you and take your magic from your lifeless bodies!" Sombra's horn glowed as the entire village was surrounded by dark crystals, several homes pierced by them as well.

Just outside, Sugar Belle and Tender Taps watched in complete shock as the town was completely surrounded.

"That's not good," Sugar Belle said.

"Twilight..." Tender Taps said, getting teary eyed out of the worry for the mare he admires so much. "Please, make it through this."

From the distance, Rumble and Flurry could see Sombra's magic, needless to say, it was a bit frightening for them.

"Our friends are all in danger," Rumble said. "Ugh, if only I could help."

"Mama, dada..." Flurry said, then started flying up.

"H-hey! Flurry, don't just fly off!" Rumble said as the little filly began to fly out of his reach.

"Help mama, help dada, help auntie Twilight," Flurry said as she was about to fly off.

"Wait, Flurry, I know you're worried but-" Rumble felt himself getting grabbed with her magic as she lifted him beside her, the young Princess flying fast as she could to Ponyville. "They're gonna be so mad at me."


	16. Fighting the Darkness

Atop the dark crystals, Sombra let out a wicked evil laugh, glaring down at the ponies below. "Soon I'll have all the power I need, enough to overthrow even Princess Celestia herself!"

Sunburst rushed to Twilight, "What should we do?"

"I'm not sure, last time we used The Crystal Heart to stop him, but it's all the way back at The Crystal Empire!" Twilight said.

"Then we'll just defeat him with our own power!" Sunset said. "It's all of us against him, he won't win so easily!"

"But he weakened Starswirl, not to mention Night Glider, Double Diamond, Big Macintosh, Sonambula and Lightning Dust are hurt," Twilight explained.

"I'm telling you I'm fine!" Lightning called out, just as a wooden piece of the roof fell, landing on her. "Ow..."

"I know this looks bad Twilight," Sunset said. "But we gotta try something, otherwise we're all doomed."

"Your defeat is inevitable regardless!" Sombra said, zapping down on the ponies, each of them scrambling to dodge out of the way. Once at a safe distance,Twilight, Starlight and Sunset all charged up some magic and blasted Sombra, stunning him for a moment.

"Too bad you don't have The Elements of Harmony!" Sunburst said.

"Elements?" Twilight wondered. "Wait that's it!" This got the attention of her friends, "If we can gather the Elements, then I can defeat King Sombra. I just need my friends!"

"They're probably scattered across Equestria, how are you gonna find them?" Sunburst asked.

"I can teleport, it won't be easy but I have to try," Twilight said, then saw Sombra regaining his composure. "Would you be able to keep King Sombra distracted?"

"We can try," Sunset said. "But you'll have to move fast!"

"Will do," Twilight said, but just as she was about to leave, Chrysalis flew towards her, ready to do battle

"You think I'll allow you to escape!?" Before Chrysalis's attack could land, Flitter and Cloudchaser arrived from out of nowhere to ram the queen.

"Whoa! Where'd they come from!?" Sunburst asked.

"Who cares, I'm glad they're here!" Starlight said, then blasted Chrysalis afterwards to keep her down.

Cloudchaser turned to Twilight, "Go do what you gotta do, we'll handle things here!"

Twilight nodded and teleported away, as the Unicorns blasted Sombra with their magic, keeping him distracted.

Twilight landed safely outside of Ponyville and flew off, focusing hard on Fluttershy first, knowing she had at least Applejack and Rarity with her. Once she was confident, she teleported to the once shy mare.

[hr]

Fluttershy's group had been moving towards Ponyville, when they came across Rainbow Dash's group, looking like they were recovering from an attack. "Rainbow Dash!? Pinkie Pie!?"

Rainbow Dash saw her friend approaching, "Yo, Fluttershy! Applejack! Rarity!"

The group made their way towards the injured, Fluttershy scanning to make sure none of them looked too bad.

"What happened here?" Fluttershy asked.

"Would you believe us if we told you it was King Sombra?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Rarity gasped, "He attacked you as well!?"

"Oh so you would believe us," Rainbow Dash said. "How'd he even get the power to return anyway!? Pretty sure he got vaporized by the Crystal Heart's magic."

"I think he's building it, by taking magic from various folk," Applejack said. "I'm guessing he must have gotten to you as well."

"He got lucky, next time we meet we're taking him down," Rainbow Dash said.

"Not to mention Chrysalis and those Sirens," Ember said.

"Can't believe all this is happening at once," Rainbow Dash said. "Figured it was only a matter of time before our enemies started to team up."

"Look on the bright side," Pinkie said. "Maybe they'll learn about Friendship and become nice instead of evil!"

Rainbow Dash furrowed her brow, "I don't think it's gonna work that way Pinkie."

"Couldn't hurt to hope," Pinkie said with a shrug.

Suddenly everypony was startled when Twilight teleported into the area, her spell fortunately working well enough to travel further across Equestria.

"Twilight!?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight said, wondering if she focused on the wrong friend, then saw Fluttershy standing nearby. "Fluttershy! Looks like you're all in one location, great! That saves a lot of time."

"Twilight what's happening in Ponyville?" Fluttershy asked.

"Is Shining Armor alright?" Cadance asked.

"What of Starswirl and our comrades?" Rockhoof asked.

"Did you find Flurry Heart?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Whoa, easy there, one thing at a time!" Twilight said. "Look King Sombra's in Ponyville, he's gotten enough magic to resume his pony form. Now me and several friends managed to defeat The Sirens, so anyone under their control was free. Chrysalis won't be too much trouble, but we definitely need help defeating King Sombra."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go get'em!" Rainbow Dash said.

"We still need a way of defeating him Rainbow Dash, for that we'll need The Elements of Harmony," Twilight said.

"The Elements of Harmony?" Applejack asked. "They're back on the tree right?"

"Yes, we'll need to use them again to defeat King Sombra, and perhaps Chrysalis as well, hopefully afterwards we can find Flurry," Twilight said.

"I do hope she's alright," Cadance said, her heart aching so see her daughter again. "It just worries me that Chrysalis and those Sirens are dragging her across Equestria."

"From what one of The Sirens said, she left Flurry in the care of two Changelings, and it sounds like she left them very specific instructions on not letting them her hurt," Twilight said. "So if there was a bright side, I guess that would be it."

Cadance sighed, "At least she's not in danger, but I still want to end this now."

"And we will, now then, everypony gather around me, I'm gonna take us to the Tree of Harmony," Twilight said.

"Can you teleport that many ponies?" Rarity asked.

"Dragons too," Ember pointed out.

"And Changeling, just throwing that out there," Thorax sheepishly said.

Rarity sighed, "Fine, allow me to rephrase. Can you teleport that many creatures at once?"

"I can help," Cadance insisted.

"I can lend some magic as well," Thorax offered.

"Good, to The Tree of Harmony," Twilight, along with Cadance and Thorax had garnered enough magic to teleport.

[hr]

At Sweet Apple Acres, Party Favor and the fillies were tending to Luna, who was still down after her fight Chrysalis.

"Princess, you must get up," Party Favor urged.

"Yeah, things are getting worse out here!" Apple Bloom said, nudging Luna a bit.

Luna started to stir as she began to rise, "What happened?" She saw Sombra standing on top of a dark crystal from afar, using his magic to zap at Flitter and Cloudchaser as the two flew around him. "King Sombra!"

"Yeah he came back somehow," Party Favor said. "I mean at least The Sirens are gone, but King Sombra might be a teeny bit stronger."

Luna glared up at the evil king, "Curses, I won't allow him to bring ruin to Equestria again!"

"Um, I think you should rest-" Party Favor was saying before Luna flew up at Sombra. "Or not."

Luna began charging at the shadow king, "Sombra!"

King Sombra turned around and quickly blocked a blast from Luna, jumping back to avoid the after affects. "Princess Luna."

Luna and Sombra charged at each other, colliding horns.

"I will not allow you to endanger Equestria again!" Luna shouted, pushing against Sombra.

"You really believe you can stop me without your sister!?" Sombra pushed back.

They both blasted magic at the same time, knocking each other back as Luna charged again, sending more blasts at Sombra, which were blocked by his magic.

Starlight tried assisting, but Chrysalis blocked her path, "I don't think so."

Starlight quickly dodged a blast, groaning in annoyance, "I hope Twilight gets here soon."

[hr]

Back with Twilight, she and her group arrived at The Tree of Harmony, The Elements sitting right where they always were.

"There they are," Twilight said. "Quickly, grab your Element!"

The ponies wasted no time grabbing their respective Elements, their artifacts latching on to them like the right fit of a puzzle.

"Alright, now you just gotta go defeat King Sombra!" Spike said.

"I just hope this is enough," Twilight said.

"Wait, what about that Rainbow Power? Can't we use that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Let's stick with what's familiar for now," Twilight said. "Gather around me, I'll get us back into Ponyville." Once again Twilight did her teleporting spell, bringing the ponies back home.

[hr]

In Ponyville, Sombra knocked Luna back, then fended off blasts from Sunset Shimmer and Starlight while Sunburst and Shining Armor kept Chrysalis occupied.

"Keep attacking, we gotta keep her away from Twilight!" Sunburst said, before taking a blast from Chrysalis.

Shining Armor became distracted when his ally got hurt, "Sunburst!" Chrysalis then blasted Shining Armor back during this distraction.

"You pitiful foals have no chance of defeating me or King-" Chrysalis was then blasted into a building by a now recovered Starswirl.

"That mare can be really irritating," Starswirl said, holding his head in pain.

"Are you alright?" Mistmane asked.

"I'm fine, just a little woozy from King Sombra's magic absorption," Starswirl said.

Sombra looked down, "Back up are you, well then-" He took a blast to the side from Starlight.

"Focus on us!" Starlight and Sunset combined their magic to one attack and blasted King Sombra, but he countered with his own magic, holding the two off.

"My magic far outclasses both of yours!" Sombra said, knocking the two away. Before he could resume his attack, he saw Luna coming again, quickly dodging an attack of hers. "I tire of you Princess Luna."

"Don't worry, I'll end it now!" Luna flew at Sombra again, but the sly King used his magic to raise a piece of dark crystal to impale Luna through the shoulder, bringing her a tremendous amount of pain. "Ah! Curse you Sombra!"

"Princess Luna!" Starlight shouted in worry. This distracted her long enough for Sombra to blast her as well, knocking her into a pole and out cold.

"Dammit!" Sunset said, glaring at Sombra. "How could your heart have gotten so dark?"

"I sense some darkness in you as well young Unicorn," King Sombra smugly said.

"Don't compare me to you, I already made the mistake of being anything like you once, I will not allow my hatred to take over again!" Sunset said, attempting to blast Sombra, though the king fired back with a stronger blast, knocking her to the ground, leaving her down and out as well.

"Pitiful pony, if you embrace your darkness, you can learn to control it, and become much more powerful," Sombra said, then saw a light emanating nearby. From it emerged Twilight and The Elements. "There you are, I thought you had abandoned your friends Princess Twilight."

"I would never abandon anything I hold so dear to me Sombra," Twilight said.

"Regardless, more allies won't do you any good, you have no hope of defeating me," King Sombra said.

"That's what you think," Twilight said. "Gather around everypony."

Twilight and her friends stood together, the magic from their Elements glowing, much to Sombra's curiosity. "What could this be?"

The six mares began to lift off the ground as the Harmony Magic surrounded them, much to the amazement of their friends and the confusion of Sombra.

Chrysalis started to stand up, dusting off her attack when she too saw the light. She looked up and saw the Mane 6 glowing while equipped with their elements. She quickly realized what was happening, "Be careful King Sombra! That is very powerful magic!"

"Mine is stronger!" Sombra then started firing some magic lasers at the six. Shining Armor blocked the magic blasts, though got blasted himself for his efforts.

Sombra continued to attack but each time he was thwarted, first with Thorax trying to ram him though he knocked the Changeling King away. Ember and Spike both breathed fire in an attempt to slow him down, but Sombra quickly put up a shield and knocked them both back. Flitter and Cloudchaser both did a kick to his head, but he knocked them away for their effort.

Rockhoof charged at Sombra, attempting to knock him off the crystal, but Sombra's physical strength was enhanced by his magic and he tossed Rockhoof away through levitation, then zapped down an oncoming Flash Magnus. Trixie fired at him from where she was but it did little damage as Sombra picked her up and zapped her with electricity before tossing her aside.

Cadance flew in and clashed against his horn, glaring at the King. "You've caused nothing but trouble! We're not allowing you do to any more harm!"

"Foolish Princess of Love! The Crystal Empire shall be mine once again!" He then blasted her through a house and then used his magic to lift up a dark crystal. "This ends Princess Twilight!"

He tossed it right at Twilight's chest, about to piece through her when it was grabbed magically and deflected right back at him, piercing him though the leg.

"Agh! Who dares!?" Sombra said, then to his surprise, he saw Flurry flying over, holding Rumble through levitation.

"Meanie king!" Flurry shouted.

"What!? You!?" Sombra shouted.

"Flurry!?" Shining Armor shouted in disbelief.

"Rumble!?" Starlight said, also surprised.

"Hi everypony," Rumble said, casually waving, acting like this wasn't weird."

Soon the Elements finished charging their magic, Twilight giving the signal. "It's time!"

Sombra's eyes widened, "What is happening!?"

"Take this King Sombra!" Twilight shouted, as she and her friends blasted Sombra, the King in agony as the magic overtook him.

"NOOOO!" Sombra shouted as his physical body began to disintegrate. "Damn you Princess Twilight This isn't over, I'll get my revenge!" The magic completely took over, his horn flying off into the distance.

With Sombra destroyed, the dark crystals started to disappear, all the dark magic finally leaving the area.

Twilight and her friends landed safely on the ground, surrounded by grateful friends who were happy for the six's success.

"You did it!" Starlight said, hugging Twilight.

"That was amazing!" Sunburst shouted, joining in on the hug.

"I knew you could do it Twilight, your magic is quite impressive!" Starswirl praised.

"Oh come on, it was nothing," Twilight insisted, a blush coming onto her face.

Spike sat down, taking a sigh of relief, "It's finally over."

"Fools!" they heard. Chrysalis was glaring at the group, "Have you forgotten me!? Even with The Sirens trapped and Sombra destroyed, nothing will stop my-"

Once again, Chrysalis was interrupted by a strong kick to the back of her head, finally knocking her out. The ponies looked up to see that it was Lightning Dust who nailed the kick.

"Ha! Take that you oversized insect! Who's the best in Equestria now!?" Lightning boastfully shouted, then noticed the ponies looking on in surprise. "Sup?"

Cadance found a little humor in what Lightning Dust just did, glad that somepony finally shut Chrysalis up. A moment later, she heard a familiar voice. "Mama!"

Cadance turned to see Flurry flying toward her, "My baby!" She grabbed Flurry and hugged her tight, tears streaming down her face, "Oh Flurry, mommy was so worried about you! Thank the stars you're alright!"

Shining Armor quickly ran over to join the hug, the two parents then peppering their daughter with kisses to her head and cheeks.

Rumble looked relieved to see that Flurry's parents were happy and that the little Princess was safe. Twilight then pulled Rumble into a hug of her own, "You really kept your promise to my brother huh?"

"Of course, what kind of Knight would I be if I didn't?" Rumble said. "Speaking of Knights, I gotta go find Sweetie Belle."

"She's back at the farm last I saw her," Luna said. "But how did you get here? I left you back at Canterlot?"

"Flurry's got some strong magic and strong wings," Rumble said. "That girl is amazing."

Twilight took a breath of relief, glad this was all over. They just needed to get this mess cleaned up.


	17. Friendship Shines Again

The cleanup of Ponyville started almost right away, there were a lot of houses that needed repairs from the damage caused by Chrysalis, The Dazzlings and King Sombra. Fortunately Celestia was able to send over he finest construction workers for the job.

The Village Four were reunited with each other, as were the foals, with Sweetie Belle constantly kissing Rumble in relief of his safety, as well as a celebration of their victory. This ended once Flurry Heart teleported her away to hug Rumble, much to Sweetie Belle's annoyance.

"Flurry! He's my coltfriend!" Sweetie Belle shouted, though this only resulted in Flurry sticking her tongue out at the older filly. "Ugh, you little brat!"

The other Crusaders found some humor to this of course, Apple Bloom being the first to try to at least reassure Sweetie Belle to be fine, and Scootaloo finding herself relating to Flurry Heart.

Chrysalis and The Sirens were placed in cages, with guards keeping a close on them. The Sirens looked miserable as Chrysalis kept scowling at passing ponies.

"Don't think this is the end you precious little ponies, I'm not done with any of you yet!" Chrysalis warned, the ponies keeping their distance from her cage.

The Elements were also reunited, checking up on each other and finding relief in this situation, aside from one Princess.

"I'm glad this was finally taken care of," Twilight said, then looked around in sadness. "This really ruined my Festival Plans though, it was gonna be so special."

"Mind telling us exactly what it was?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah, you've been going on about it forever, and now ain't the time to keep dragging this secret out," Applejack said.

"After everything today, I'm hardly excited for the Festival," Sweetie Belle said. "Uh, no offense Twilight, I'm sure it would have been great, but I'm totally exhausted."

Tender Taps placed his hoof on her shoulder, "Might as well just tell them."

The others agreed, wanting Twilight break her silence, which she eventually did.

"I wanted to host a celebration for the foals, they've been through a lot, mainly The Crusaders, and I wanted to do something special for them," Twilight said. "The Cutie Mark Crusaders had a long and adventurous journey in learning about their Cutie Marks, Rumble and Dinky perfectly exemplified what True Friendship was, and Tender Taps...well he's just super cute."

Tender Taps blushed at the compliment, "Th-thanks."

"I think those foals could be the future, and after the last major battle, and this recent one, knowing how well they held their own, I think it's worth Celebrating," Twilight said, approaching each of the foals. "One day, you six might wield the same Elements me and my friends do, or something entirely different, and I'm so eager to see how you turn out when you're all grown up."

"Aw, thanks Twilight," Tender Taps said, hugging the Princess.

"Yeah, it means a lot to us," Scootaloo said, also giving her a hug.

"Plus it's great to know that ah was totally right about all of this," Apple Bloom boasted.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "I just hate how anti-climatic this revelation was, but it's gonna take a while to fix this place up for the Festival, and I figured everyone was tired of waiting."

"We do appreciate what you wanted to do fer us," Apple Bloom said. "But if anypony deserves a special celebration, it's you and your friends."

"But we've already been praised a lot," Twilight said.

"We could stand a bit more!" Rainbow Dash said, much to Twilight's annoyance.

"We're fine, Rainbow Dash, what we do is because it's the right thing, not to show off," Twilight said. "I thought you were past all that?"

"I am...I just don't mind the extra attention," Rainbow Dash shyly admitted.

"But you all do deserve it," Apple Bloom said. "Yes, last time we broke free on our own, this time we almost got into danger and couldn't get out of it. We needed the help of Starlight's friends."

"You took plenty of initiative though," Party Favor said.

"Yeah, you helped in keeping Rumble safe," Sugar Belle said.

"Plus you did beat up some Changelings," Double Diamond said.

"Plus major props to Rumble for sticking with his duty of protecting Flurry," Night Glider said.

"It was nothing, it was my job after all, I just hope I didn't do too bad of a job," Rumble said.

Cadance brought Rumble into a hug, gentle enough to mind his wings, "You did a great job Rumble, I mean you did try fighting Sirens and a Changeling Queen because you wanted to protect Flurry, you did your absolute best, and that's all I could want from you."

"Yeah, I guess you weren't so bad," Shining Armor said, getting a glare from the others. "What?"

Thunderlane took this time to speak up, "I don't remember too much from being mind controlled, but I can say with confidence that Apple Bloom would make for quite the fighter."

"Thanks, you're not mad that I buck kicked you in the head right?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I'll take that over being forced to hurt my little brother," Thunderlane said, rubbing his head slightly. "Still really hurts though, I swear your whole family seems to have super strength."

"It's an Apple thing," Applejack stated.

Lightning Dust flew up, "And let's not forget about me being a total badass, I knocked Chrysalis out!"

"You got lucky!" Chrysalis shouted from her cage.

"Tch, yeah, sure," Lightning Dust said, flexing her foreleg a bit.

"Also, for the record Rumble," Adagio said, getting his attention. "I went easy on you, it could have been [i]much[/i] worse."

"Hey!" Flitter shouted, jumping on the cage like a wild animal, "Watch your step! I'll kick your flank!"

"Easy sis," Cloudchaser said, easing her sister off the cage. "Try not to lose your cool."

Flitter slowly backed away, glaring a hole through Adagio. "Keep an eye open at all times!"

Adagio just turned her head away, not taking her warning all that seriously.

Tender Taps spoke aloud again, "I say we still have The Festival, if at least to celebrate our victory, that and I kind of really looked forward to it and I don't want it to not happen."

"That sounds like a good idea," Applejack said.

"Yeah, let's party it up!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I'll get the party cannons!" Pinkie shouted.

"Hold it!" Twilight shouted, getting everyone's attention. "We still gotta clean up!"

The others agreed and continued the clean up. While the Festival was delayed, the ponies still celebrated their victory later at Twilight's castle. Lightning bragged about her kick, Starlight and Sunburst caught up while Big Macintosh spoke with Night Glider and Sugar Belle, the two mares enjoying his company, much to the annoyance of Double Diamond and Party Favor.

Rumble and Sweetie Belle had some time together, Rumble nuzzling his marefriend.

"I'm so glad this is all over," Rumble said.

"Same here, you were really brave during all this," Sweetie Belle said.

"It was nothing, just doing my duty as a Knight," Rumble said. "Being strong for my Princess."

"You're one and only Princess," Sweetie Belle said.

"Yes, my one and only," Rumble said, the two gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Rumble leaned in for a kiss, one he'll never get tired of. Though he didn't get the exact kiss he wanted, since the moment he leaned in, Flurry moved Sweetie Belle aside and took the kiss meant for her. Rumble realized it a second later and backed away in shock, "What in the, Flurry!"

Flurry blushed heavenly, having finally gotten the kiss she so desired from Rumble. "Kissy, kissy, love Wumble, mawwy Wumble."

As she trotted off, hearts in her eyes, Sweetie Belle looked furious. "Is it wrong to hate a foal?"

"Well you're a foal too, but yeah it's kind of wrong to hate Flurry, she's just a toddler, who has a weird crush on me," Rumble said.

"Weird? More like annoying," Sweetie Belle said, then kissed Rumble herself, one he appreciated more. "But at least I get to do that more than any other filly."

"Hehe, totally," Rumble said, going for another kiss to his favorite filly.

Twilight had met with the Pillars, thanking them for all their help. "The six of you really came through for me, thank you so much. I'm sorry to have troubled you with something I should have been capable of handling."

"It's no trouble at all Twilight, and there's no shame in asking for help once in a while, you did the best you could on your own," Starswirl reassured. "Plus it's an honor fighting alongside you."

"Yes, you're lucky to have so many loyal friends too," Mistmane said.

"And we're your friends too, isn't that what you represent?" Sonambula asked. "Friends always helping each other out?"

"You helped us save Stygian, helping you was the least we could have done," Flash Magnus said.

"I still really appreciate it, I do feel fortunate to have so many good friends," Twilight said. "I'm glad Equestria is safe, but for how long I wonder?"

"Don't worry so much, things will work out, you not only have The Elements of today, but perhaps the ones of tomorrow," Starswirl said.

Twilight nodded, then felt a nuzzle from Tender Taps. "You're amazing Twilight, never, ever forget that."

Twilight kissed Tender Taps on the muzzle, "Thanks."

"Also, I have something to ask, about when a stallion likes a mare," Tender Taps said. "Can I ask you in private?"

Twilight giggled, "Sure thing." She turned to the Pillars, "My work is never done, if it's not saving Equestria or helping my friends, it's being a mentor to the youth." She trotted off as Tender Taps explained his question.

"Twilight has such a bright future ahead of herself, I'm sure there's nothing that girl can't handle," Starswirl said, then suddenly heard a loud screech from Twilight, which everyone noticed when they turned to see her blushing face.

"Where did you hear about that!?" Twilight asked.

"I kinda saw it from Double Diamond and Night Glider," Tender Taps said.

Twilight shot a furious glare at the two confused ponies, then focused back on Tender Taps, "I'll tell you another time, let's just never talk about it again."

Tender Taps seemed curious, but shrugged it off. He had a feeling she would react that way, at least it wasn't too bad.

Later at Celestia's castle, a portal was opened as Chrysalis and The Sirens were dragged through it with Sunset Shimmer, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia looking on.

"Bye Bye Sonata," Flurry said, waving at the siren.

"Wow, she said my name! I'm so lucky!" Sonata said, then waved back. "Bye Flurry, I'll miss you!"

"This should keep them detained," Luna said. "Maybe until they're ready to reform."

"I doubt that," Sunset said.

"Have faith young one," Celestia urged. "It's happened before, even you have changed from when I first met you."

"Yeah...maybe," Sunset said, looking aside with a mild look of past shame.

The ponies left as Chrysalis and The Sirens were taken into the depths of Tartarus, unaware of what alliances could be made there.

The Festival did happen eventually as Twilight promised, all the ponies celebrating with each other, and happy together. Once again, Rumble and Sweetie Belle had their nice, happy ending, at least for the time being.


End file.
